A Gift From Azazel
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: John receives a call that will bring him closer to killing the Yellow-Eyed Demon. What he doesn't realize is that the person, who will help him, will also change his and his sons' lives forever. Warning:PG Swearing & Spanking of a minor. Sam 14/Dean18
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Kaelyn:**

Azazel was never too far from his "special children." At the moment he had two front runners in his plan to free Lucifer. The first was Sam Winchester. The boy had just turned fourteen and seemed like a likely candidate, his mother had been one of his favorites. He killed her parents and traded her son for her fiancé. Humans, they would never learn. Sam was hard to keep track of because of how often John moved them, so he usually looked to his second favorite.

The second was an eight year old girl named Kaelyn Campbell unlike Sam this little girl was already developing her powers, almost fourteen years ahead of schedule. He really didn't know the reason for this. True the kid came from hunter stock on both sides of the fence, but that shouldn't have made that much of a difference.

Kaelyn and Sam's lives were not all that different. They shared the same birthday, only Sam was six years older. Both children lost the chance to have a normal life the night they turned exactly six months old. Sam's mother had died and his father became obsessed with revenge. Both of Kaelyn's parents had died in the fire and she was miraculously found outside of the burning home.

Both of the children lived a nomadic lifestyle. Sam's father was obsessed with hunting and killing every supernatural being he could get his hands on, just hoping one day to come across Azazel. While, Kaelyn was bounced from foster home to foster home, because of her abilities.

That was how he decided to put his plan into action. Kaelyn's next foster family would be comprised of his people and he had two perfect demons in mind. For months he had been trying to find, Sam to no avail. He needed to make Kaelyn mature faster, so she would be ready seven years ahead of schedule. The child would be ready at the same time as Sam, but given the chance she would be much stronger. Being raised by demons would help push the up the time table and put her into the front running to help him reach his end game.

**John:**

John Winchester looked at the vibrating phone in disbelief and stepped outside. Sammy had just settled down for breakfast and Dean would soon follow suit. The person on the other end was not one he talked about with his boys; this was the woman who told him about the Yellow-Eyed Demon and the other things that went bump in the night. He hadn't talked to Missouri in while because she only called when there was news on the evil son of a bitch that killed Mary.

"Winchester," John said in his deep rumbling voice.

Sammy watched his father's reaction and knew it didn't bode well for him or Dean. First, Dad was going to leave again and dollars for donuts he would make them move the minute he got home. He hated moving more than anything, there were only three weeks left in the school year, so why couldn't his Dad just let them finish for once? Sammy huffed as he sat down.

Dean walked in and noticed his father was outside and that Sammy had on his "bitch" face. He stood there for a few seconds and decided that they would be moving again soon. He just hoped Sammy didn't throw too much of a fit. If Dad's body language counted for anything, which it always did, he wouldn't put up with any shit today.

"Save me any milk," Dean asked grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal that was on the table next to Sam.

"Look for yourself," Sam grumbled pushing the milk towards his brother.

"Come on Sammy, give dad a break, besides you don't know for sure that we're moving."

"Look at Dad, Dean, we're moving," Sammy grumbled.

"Look at Dad, Sammy, and keep your yap shut unless you want some hand to ass action before school," Dean warned knowing his younger brother would argue about moving yet again and would probably even argue about their dad leaving again.

John hung up the phone, only for it to ring again,

"Jim?"

Ten minutes later John walked back in and saw the angry look on his youngest child's face. He wasn't in the mood for it, even though he understood the way Sammy felt. The news from both Pastor Jim and Missouri indicated that he had to move now, so he didn't have time to deal with one of Sammy's tantrums.

"I'm going to be gone for about a week. I'll call on my way home and I'll need you to have your stuff together so we can move quickly," John announced like he was telling them what they were having for dinner, instead of uprooting them from another home and school.

"Dad, there's only three weeks left. Can't we please finish the year out," Sammy practically whined.

"No and I don't have time for arguments today, Sammy," John said walking out of the kitchen, only to hear his youngest son mumble.

"Like you ever have time."

John turned around and considered both of his son's for a minute. Sammy actually gulped at the glare John gave him as he walked back into the kitchen.

John knew Sammy was right, he rarely had the time he wanted with his sons and the time they did spend together was used for training, something his youngest hated with a passion. Hopefully, this lead would end it all for them. He would finally kill the thing that killed his wife and their lives would return to normal.

"Something you want to say to me, son?" John growled.

"Yeah, can I come?" Dean asked hoping it would break the tension in the room and give his hardheaded little brother time to cool off.

"No," was John's terse reply.

"You're going after what killed mom aren't you?" Dean asked. John Winchester was a man of few words, but one word answers were seldom when asked a legitimate question by his sons. The glare Dean received for that question let him know he was on the right track. "I'm going."

"No you're not and I don't want to hear another word out of either of you this morning. Sammy we're leaving at the end of the week, so get over it. Dean, this is my hunt and you're not going, so like your brother, get over it," John said turning back around only to be stopped yet again by,

"BUT DAD," both boys said in unison.

John sighed walked over to his oldest and grabbed him by the shirt,

"Five miles now," John growled.

"Come on, Dad…." Dean began but the five sharp smacks his dad delivered made him change his mind about arguing.

"FIVE MILES, DEAN!"

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbled. It was embarrassing to be swatted at eighteen, but getting a full blown spanking would be absolutely mortifying. No matter how hard Dean tried, after his Dad was finished spanking him, he would be a sobbing mess. Dean ran up the stairs to change into a pair of running shoes and sweats not wanting to chance it.

John turned his attention to his youngest,

"You owe me five miles after school, young man."

Sammy just glared at his father thinking that it was totally unfair and that he should be able to express his opinion.

"I expect an answer, son," John said.

"Yes, sir," Sammy ground out, just the thought of sitting all day on hard wooden chairs after his father's antiquated method of discipline, had Sammy changing his tune. Dad had swatted Dean for aruging, so he would have no problem giving Sammy a spanking before sending him off to school for disrespect.

John walked up and pulled his youngest into a hug. He knew this was not the life that Sammy wanted. Honestly, no sane person would want this life.

"Have a good day, listen to your brother, and be ready to leave the minute I get back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

John walked upstairs and knocked on Dean's door. He smiled at the heated mumbling going on inside.

"Come in."

John walked in and pulled his oldest son into a hug. Dean reluctantly accepted the hug. John pushed him out after a few seconds and looked into Deans green eyes before saying,

"I know you want to go and I know that you feel you have the right, but I won't risk losing you to this evil bastard."

"Dad, she was my mom," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly.

"I know son, but my answer is final. Your brother owes me five miles when he gets home from school. I'll give you a choice, run it now or run it with your brother."

"I'll run with Sammy," Dean said smiling at the reprieve. Dean decided a little rebellion was in order and neither of them would run the five miles today.

"Good, help me pack up the Impala than. You better run those miles, son," John said knowing his son's intentions better than the boy thought.

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later, John was in the Impala driving towards Blue Earth, Minnesota. Missouri had a vision about a child in trouble and all signs pointed to the Yellow-Eyed Demon that killed Mary. Pastor Jim's call confirmed those findings, as a special little girl had just visited him and all signs pointed to the fact that her foster parents were possessed by demons.

**Kaelyn:**

Kaelyn always knew she was different. First her entire family had died in a fire when she was six months old and miraculously she was found on the front lawn. At that moment she became a ward of the state and was placed in over twenty foster homes in the eight years she had been alive. Kaelyn could always tell what people were thinking and at times she called them on it. She realized quickly that it freaked people out, but Kaelyn really didn't care. She never lasted more than six months with a foster family anyway, so why should she?

The minute she walked into the Parker house, she knew something was wrong. These people were just not right. First they were trying to block their thoughts from her. No one had ever done that before. Second, their brain waves were different, like they weren't human or something. The woman, Melissa and the man, Eric were just weird. It seemed like they wanted something from her, but at the same time they were afraid of her. The other weird thing was that more than once Kaelyn could swear their eyes turned completely black. It was freaky to say the least

Kaelyn wasn't afraid of the strange people, because they left her alone for the most part during the month and a half that she had lived with them. They went through the motions of making her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They made her go to school, but besides that they weren't really the hands on type of foster parents. Kaelyn was fine with that. She was used to being on her own and like it. Everything was fine until three days ago when the yellow-eyed man came to visit.

The man was just plain frightening, there was no other word for it. He kept staring at Kaelyn like he was expecting her to do something, she just didn't know what. Unlike the Parkers, the man's eyes flashed yellow more than once during the visit. He also seemed to want her to read his mind by the end of the night and what he showed her pushed her into the land of nightmares. Her eight year old mind wasn't prepared for the death and destruction that surrounded her and finally she gave into the darkness hoping the visions would go away. When she awoke, her fears were compounded by the conversation going on around her,

"You will start training her," Azazel said.

"What if she uses it against us?" Eric asked.

"You have to make her trust you and love you," Azazel replied.

"We're demons, how are we supposed to do that," Melissa sneered.

"Figure it out or I promise to make your last few millennia in hell seem like week at the spa. She will wake up in a few minutes. Comfort her," Azazel ordered and walked out of the house.

Kaelyn wanted to run, but where would she go? She had no one and she had frightened her social worker more than once, so the woman wouldn't believe her. That night Kaelyn did two things she had never done in her life; first she prayed and second she cried herself to sleep.

The next day instead of going to school, she rode a bus downtown and looked for a church. She had never been to one before, but maybe it was time. Since there were demons, maybe there were angels and someone could help her. She didn't want to be evil and she didn't want to hurt people, so she had to find a way out.

There was a man working at the front of the church when she walked into the sanctuary and Kaelyn dived into his mind quickly. He seemed taken aback at the assault and even seemed to know what she was doing,

"If you have questions for me just ask," he said kindly as he turned around.

"I just wanted to be safe," Kaelyn said lamely, "How did you know what I was doing? Most people don't."

"What did you see in my mind?" Pastor Jim Murphy asked kindly.

"That you know more than most and that I'm right, my foster parents are demons," Kaelyn said.

"Why do you think your foster parents are demons?" Pastor Jim asked.

"He said they were from hell."

"Who said they were from hell?"

"The yellow-eyed man," Kaelyn said.

"Tell me about your foster parents," Pastor Jim said.

"They're like most of the others I have lived with, except at times I swear the house smells like rotten eggs and their eyes turn completely black. The yellow-eyed man killed my family. He let me see inside his mind. It was like he wanted me to know what I could do. He let me watch the night that he killed my parents. I saw my mom and dad burning," Kaelyn sat down and started crying.

Pastor Jim swore in his head. This kid couldn't be more than eight years old and she was destroyed.

"I'm not destroyed. I won't let him destroy me," Kaelyn said stubbornly. "Do priests really swear like that?"

Pastor Jim had to laugh at her innocent expression. Pastor Jim thought for a few minutes, trying to decide which hunter he would call to take on this case. It had to be someone that was after the Yellow-Eyed Demon and someone who wasn't afraid of kids. Well there was only one person he knew that filled both criteria...

"Who's John Winchester?" Kaelyn asked.

"He's a friend of mine. What's your name?"

"Kaelyn Campbell, nice to meet you Pastor Jim," Kaelyn said smiling.

"Kaelyn, can you please stop reading my mind?" Pastor Jim asked.

"It's kinda hard sometimes, but I'll try," Kaelyn said. "Do I have to go back there?"

"Let me make some calls. I think it might be better for everyone if you disappear," Pastor Jim said.

"Where will I go?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, I promise. Come on, I have a safe place for you to hide."

Kaelyn followed Pastor Jim down into a secret room in the church full of weapons and it had some strange marking around the floor.

"It will ensure that the demons won't find you."

"Ok," Kaelyn walked towards the little cot in the corner of the room and pulled out her PSP and started playing.

"Kaelyn, I need to check that please," Pastor Jim said. Luckily he found no traces on it. The demons didn't have a tracking system on the girl, probably thinking she would have no way to find help. Pastor Jim thanked the Lord for sending this little girl here.

Two days later John Winchester walked into the little room where Kaelyn had been hiding.

"I saw you. He killed her too," Kaelyn said looking at the man standing in front of her. She saw his hurt, the love he had for his wife, and his two sons.

John looked at Pastor Jim in amazement.

"Killed who, Kaelyn," Pastor Jim asked.

"His wife, Mary," Kaelyn said.

John physically took a step back. How did she know his wife's name?

"He let me see, because he wanted me to know about the others. Your son is Sammy, right?" Kaelyn said.

John couldn't help himself and he threw holy water on the little girl. She giggled. It was a musical sound that most little kids made that makes adults smile when they hear it and John Winchester shockingly was one of them.

"She's not a demon, John," Pastor Jim said smiling at his friend.

"I'm just freaking him out," Kaelyn said.

"Stop reading his mind and talk to him, young lady," Pastor Jim chastised.

"Sorry, Pastor Jim. Hi John, I'm Kaelyn and the evil Yellow-Eyed guy killed my family too. Let's go kill him, ok?" Kaelyn said with childhood innocence.

John looked at the eight year old little girl with long blond hair, cherub face, dimples that reminded him of Sammy, and pleading brown eyes and he smiled. There wasn't anything else to do; this kid was his first lead in almost fourteen years. He had to find out what she knew and he had to find out now.

"He left three days ago, so I don't know how much of a lead I am," Kaelyn said.

"Kaelyn," Pastor Jim warned.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"One that you need to break, it's an invasion of privacy," Pastor Jim chided.

"She can control it?" John asked.

"Yes, in fact she hasn't been in my mind all day," Pastor Jim said.

"You kept thinking in Latin and it was boring," Kaelyn said smiling.

Pastor Jim smiled indulgently at the little girl, something John was not intending to do. If he was going to do what Pastor Jim wanted him to, he needed to set a precedent pretty fast.

"Kaelyn, you aren't allowed to read my mind anymore," John said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," John said.

"That is the stupidest reason, I've ever heard in my life," Kaelyn said shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest. There was no way this man could tell her what to do, no one told her what to do. If she wasn't afraid of the demons she sure wasn't afraid of John Winchester.

"Ok, I'll give you a different one. If you don't put some real effort into not reading my mind, I'll turn you over my knee and spank your little bottom until it's a bright shinny red."

Maybe she was wrong and she was afraid of John Winchester. She glanced quickly into his mind and saw the man wasn't joking. He would have no problem giving her a spanking.

"Just so you know, I felt that, but I'll let it go for now," John said.

"What do you want to know?" Kaelyn said sitting back on her cot.

"Do you know what they want?"

"Not really, they were really good at blocking me out. The Yellow-Eyed man only let me see what he did to the others. Your son, Sammy is like me. Did you know that?"

"What do you mean like you?" John asked deciding to sit next to the little girl on the cot.

"He's one of the Yellow-Eyed man's…."

"Demon," John corrected.

"Ok, demon's children. There's something else about Sammy and me, but it's really fuzzy. It was like he didn't want me to know everything, but this slipped by."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like we're part of the same family or something. It's not the same with the others, though. Just Sammy and me," Kaelyn said.

John looked at Pastor Jim confused.

"Ask her what her last name is, John," Pastor Jim suggested.

"What's your last name, kid?"

"Campbell. Why?"

John took in a deep breath and thought,

"She couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Kaelyn asked forgetting completely about John's warning. Unfortunately for Kaelyn, John hadn't and lifted the girl up landing three hard swats on her small bottom.

"Those are warning swats little girl, next time you get the whole tamale," John warned.

Kaelyn quickly reached back and tried to rub the sting out. Tears ran down her little cheeks, but a look of defiance took over immediately. She was not going to let this man tell her what to do. John saw the look and it reminded him so much of Sammy that it hurt.

"You didn't answer my question," Kaelyn said rudely.

John pulled the little girl up, stood her in between his legs, and held her shoulders so that she would have to look him in the eye, something he had done many times with his boys. He wanted the little girl's full attention, he also wanted easy access incase an impromptu spanking was needed. He had a feeling that it just might happen, if she was anything like Sammy.

Kaelyn felt a little nervous in this position. Those stupid swats had hurt and she had a feeling that a spanking would hurt a lot more, not that she had any experience with that sort of thing.

"LET ME GO!" Kaelyn demanded using another gift she had inherited from the Yellow-Eyed Demon. John immediately let her go to his own amazement. It was like he had no power to control himself.

"Kaelyn," Pastor Jim warned. He realized immediately what the child was doing.

John shook his head, realizing what just happened.

"She can control people?"

"Only when she's angry or scared from what I've seen so far. She really needs to concentrate to do it," Pastor Jim said.

"I'm standing right here," Kaelyn grumbled.

"Add not projecting things into my mind to the list of big no nos, little girl," John growled.

"Like you'll know when I'm doing it," Kaelyn mumbled not quite softly enough.

John grabbed her arm and had her over his knee within seconds. Before Kaelyn could even contemplate what was going on she felt the first hard swat and she yelped indignantly. The second one was even harder,

"STOP!" Kaelyn demanded in a tone that usually made people do what she wanted, this time it had the opposite effect, John just swatted her harder and said,

"Not going to happen little girl. I find children have a hard time concentrating on anything besides their punishment in this position, so I don't think your powers of persuasion are going to help you out here."

After ten good swats, Kaelyn was crying out of pure frustration and pain. She had never had a spanking before and she always could make people do what she wanted. She couldn't make this man stop no matter how hard she projected her want into his mind. What was worse each time she tried, the force behind the swats increased.

"I can keep this up a lot longer than you can, Kaelyn," John warned as she tried to push into his mind for the third time. "In fact, Jim would you mind getting me a hairbrush or something else to help this little…"

"Nooooooo….Please….Stop...It really hurts…" Kaelyn cried not pushing into this mind this time, but actually pleading with the man. John landed three more swats and stood her back up. He pulled Kaelyn into a hug and the little girl broke into sobs.

When Kaelyn was finished crying, John pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"Now let's try this again. You will not read my thoughts and you will not project what you want into my mind. Believe it or not, people know when you invade their minds, so even though you might get what you want for a moment, realize that you will get a spanking the minute my mind clears. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Kaelyn grumbled.

"The correct response is, yes sir," John said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now that we have that straightened out, I have another question for you."

"Why do you get to ask all of the questions?" Kaelyn demanded.

"I'm the adult, kid. What was your dad's name?" John asked.

"Why?" Kaelyn demanded.

"Just answer the damn question, kid," John growled.

"Edward, now tell me why," Kaelyn demanded yet again.

John just looked at Pastor Jim.

"Don't you dare read our minds, little girl," John growled as he felt the slight pressure on his mind.

"Then tell me why!" Kaelyn practically yelled out of frustration.

"I knew him. Now wait for us here," John said simply, nodding at Pastor Jim and they left the frustrated girl alone.

Once out of the room, Pastor Jim asked,

"Guess, you're going to keep her after all?"

"What else can I do? She's Sammy and Dean's cousin. If we let her back out in the world unprotected, he'll get her. If he can get to her, he can get to Sammy," John said simply. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with a little girl, but he owed it to Mary's family to keep her safe.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"When I get back. I'm going over to her house and check it out. My bet is the demons are gone, but I want to make sure. I also want to get some of her things," John said.

"Alright, do you want some backup?" Pastor Jim asked.

"No, I won't go in if anyone is there. Plus, someone needs to keep an eye on the kid," John said smiling.

Kaelyn snuck out of the back of the church the minute both men left the room and found the car she had seen in John's mind quickly. She knew John was going after the man who killed her family, so she crawled into the backseat deciding that this was her fight too, no matter what John Winchester had to say about it.

All the way to the house, John felt something was wrong. His instincts were screaming, but he figured it was just nerves. He was close this time, it was only a matter of time before he caught up with the evil son of a bitch and he knew it.

The minute he pulled up to the house, Kaelyn made her presence known by saying,

"They're not in there."

John jumped and anger pulsed through his body at the danger this kid had just put herself in.

"GET UP HERE."

Kaelyn opened the door and got into the front seat with a very angry John Winchester. Something she really didn't want to do.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE THE SANCTUARY OF A CHURCH RIGHT NOW?"

"No," Kaelyn said shrinking back at his anger.

"Little girl, you and I are going to have a very painful conversation the minute we are back in the church."

"John, I had to come. He killed my parents and I can help," Kaelyn pleaded giving him the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"You're eight, there's not much you can do," John said.

"I project images into the demon's minds and I can read their minds if I try really hard. It's more than you can do," Kaelyn argued her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Listen here little girl, I've had about enough of your mouth so unless you want a sneak preview of event to come, I suggest you shut up. Now you'll stay in this car and not move a muscle. Do you understand me?"

"But…"

John grabbed her arm and landed an extremely hard swat. Kaelyn's eyes filled with tears immediately because her bottom still hurt from the spanking John had given her earlier.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kaelyn said tears falling.

John got out of the car and did the strangest thing Kaelyn had ever seen in her life. He poured a ring of salt around the car.

"Why…" Kaelyn began, but faltered under John's harsh glare.

"Keep yourself hidden," John said locking her in.

"Yes sir," Kaelyn said.

John made it into the house, but decided he would only do a preliminary scan. He couldn't risk any longer with Kaelyn being just outside. Within three minutes he found the bodies of the foster parents. He looked around finding nothing before heading up the stairs to Kaelyn's room. He quickly grabbed a duffle and shoved things into the bag. He would call the cops once he and Kaelyn were back at the church.

John got in the car and was greeted with,

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"Yes," John said softly.

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not.

"Yes it is. If they hadn't decided to take me in the demons wouldn't have possessed them," Kaelyn said simply and tears started pouring down her little cheeks.

"Kaelyn, you're a kid and believe it or not, you don't control the world. This is the demon's fault not yours. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kaelyn said wiping the tears away angrily. She hated crying and had done more than enough around this man. "What happens to me now?"

"Oh, I'm giving you a spanking the minute we get back to the church for putting yourself in danger," John said simply.

"I don't want a spanking," Kaelyn whined.

"Sorry, kiddo. You're going to learn to listen to me and you need to know what to expect when you don't."

"Why do you care, John?" Kaelyn asked, she hated not knowing what people were thinking, but she didn't dare invade his mind again.

John smiled at the girl. It was a legitimate question.

"Your father was related to my wife," John said.

"So?"

"That makes us family, kid. I take care of my family and that's all you need to know."

"I don't know if I like having a family if it means you're going to spank me all the time," Kaelyn said glumly.

John smiled again,

"Why don't we make a deal?"

"Will it save me from the spanking?" Kaelyn asked hopefully.

"Just this once. When we get back to the church you will write two hundred times that you will stay where I tell you to."

"Like sentences?"

"Yes, like sentences. You will also go with me on a run to burn off some of that piss and vinegar you have running through your veins," John said.

"Ok, no spanking right?"

"No spanking," John said. "Oh, and Kaelyn, you will be going home with me tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"When you get married or go to college works for me," John said simply.

"You won't keep me that long. No one keeps me for longer than a few months. I'm too much trouble," Kaelyn said.

"Trust me, kid. My solutions to trouble will keep you in line."

Kaelyn smiled at the man and thought he might be right about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Kaelyn:**

**Sam:**

Sam Winchester was angry, not the typical I'm fourteen years old and I'm angry at the world angry. No, Sam was angry with his life. All he ever wanted was to be normal. He didn't want to move around the county, he didn't want to know about the supernatural, and he sure as hell didn't want to have dreams about nonexistent little girls in danger.

Sam was haunted by the same nightmare for close to two weeks. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the little blond girl surrounded by three demons. He couldn't save her, from the images she was forced to watch. She was so scared and he felt her terror throughout his soul. Was she real? Could he save her? No, it had to be a dream, but why couldn't he shake it?

Sam left the house on Monday after the argument with his father about staying until the school year ended, feeling abandoned. He knew that his father loved him, but he was sick of this nomadic lifestyle. Eight schools in one year was more than enough, so he was turning in his books today and spending the rest of the week trying to be normal. Skipping school is what normal fourteen year old kids do and he was going to find other ways to get his mind off that stupid little girl in his nightmare. Damn the consequences.

Sam also knew Dean was still pissed at their dad for swatting him this morning, so he wasn't surprised when Dean said that hell would freeze over before he ran the assigned five miles tonight.

"So what are we going to do instead?" Sammy asked smiling.

"I was thinking about going to Dave and Busters. I could use a beer and some arcade action," Dean said smiling.

"Sounds good, Dean."

Sam saw two of his friends from school at Dave and Busters, when an idea struck. Dean would probably kick his ass, but Sam didn't care. He picked the truck keys out of Dean's pocket along with a twenty out of his wallet while Dean was engrossed in a video game.

"Hey Dean, mind if I go hang out with Jeff and Chad?"

"Naw, go have some fun kid."

Two hours later Dean was ready to go, but he couldn't find Sam anywhere. Dean searched high and low, called the kid's cell, and even had him paged like a lost four year old, but Sammy was nowhere to be found. Dean sat back at the bar steaming, that was when he noticed that his keys were missing along with a twenty from his wallet. Dean was up a second later and out in the parking lot. The truck was long gone, along with his soon to be dead little brother.

Dean decided to hotwire a car and head for home to wait the kid out. Sammy didn't turn up until almost one in the morning; at least the kid had the smarts to look ashamed of his actions.

"Hi, Dean." Sammy said not daring to meet his brother's eyes. What seemed like a good idea six hours ago now seemed pretty stupid.

"Get your ass in bed, Sam. We'll talk about this afterschool tomorrow," Dean ground out not trusting himself with his little brother right now.

Sam took Dean's advice and ran to his bedroom shutting the door behind him. Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge and drank it before joining his brother in his room. He knew Sam was still awake, but he really didn't have anything to say to the kid right now.

The next morning, Dean found himself alone in the small rented house. Sam left a note on the counter saying he would be home right afterschool and he was really sorry about last night. Dean just wadded the note up and threw it in the garbage. He ate a bowl of cereal, walked out to the truck and noticed the scratch down the passenger side door. He had half a mind to leave the scratch and let Sam explain it to their dad, but his stupid big brother gene kicked in and he used the buffer at work, fixing the scratch. Sammy was lucky that it was the truck, because no amount of big brother love would have saved him from a beat down if the same thing had a happened to the Impala. Dean loved that car almost as much as he loved his little brother. Dean came home from work still mad at the kid, but felt he could talk to him without actually doing too much damage.

As soon as Dean left the house, Sam walked back in. He didn't get much sleep the night before, because of the stupid dream. He walked into the kitchen and found the bottle of Jack his Dad kept. Maybe if he had a couple of drinks he could get some sleep. Sam drank all afternoon, not realizing that the alcohol would catch up with him sooner or later. There was no way Dean would know that he was drunk, because Dean would never expect Sam to drink. The minute Dean got home the tirade began.

"Let's hear it, Sammy," Dean said.

"The guys didn't think I had it in me to take the truck, so I did," Sam said honestly trying not to slur his words.

"Sammy, have you been drinking?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah, don't you see the glass of coke sitting next to me," Sammy said as he grabbed the glass and downed it in one gulp destroying the evidence.

Dean walked over and grabbed the glass out of his brother's hand and sniffed it,

"YOU'RE FOURTEEN! WHAT'S IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Wanted to take the edge off," Sammy said smiling lopsidedly.

Dean counted to twenty ten times before he was able to speak with some semblance of control,

"Get your ass to bed Samuel."

"Not tired," Sam said smiling again. He liked this alcohol thing. Dean really didn't seem all that scary when he was mad. Sam wondered if it would work when his dad was angry with him.

Dean walked up to his brother, picked him up, landed five extremely hard swats, and threw him over his shoulder to carry him to their room. He threw him on the bed a little harder than necessary making Sam moan and say,

"I'm going to throw up."

Dean had the garbage can over in front of his brother in less than a second. Sam was emptying the contents of his stomach a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Dean," Sammy said looking up at his brother threw his sweat soaked bangs.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be tomorrow," Dean promised as he walked out of their bedroom.

Dean sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. What the hell was wrong with his little brother? Sure this year had been tough and they moved a lot but it couldn't be affecting Sammy this bad, could it? Dean jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hey Dad, did you find him yet?" Dean asked trying to sound casual.

"No, but I have a good lead and we need to get on it as soon as possible," John said.

"You're letting us come?" Dean asked excitedly.

"You're not fighting him Dean. I haven't changed my mind about that, but I want you and your brother close. I don't like being so far away right now," John said honestly.

"That bad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Dean it's that bad. I'll explain more when I get there."

"Alright Dad."

"How's Sammy?"

"He's having a hard time," Dean said honestly. He was at his wits end and really just wanted to dump this in his father's lap.

"Put him on the phone," John growled, knowing Dean wouldn't say anything unless his youngest was being an absolute terror.

"He's sleeping," Dean said.

"It's five in the afternoon, Dean. Did you have to spank the kid?" John asked knowing Sammy tended to fall asleep after getting in trouble.

"Not yet," Dean said honestly. That was when he heard the scream from his bedroom.

"Was that Sam?"

"Yeah," Dean said running into the room. Sammy was sitting straight up in the bed. Dean had his arms around his brother in a second trying to comfort him while awkwardly holding the phone. "What's up buddy?"

"She's in danger. They're looking for her. She's scared," Sammy said.

"Who's scared, buddy?"

"The little girl, tell Dad he has to find her," Sammy said still in a panic and still not all together himself yet.

"Dad will find her, buddy. Here tell him yourself," Dean said handing his shaking little brother the phone.

"Dad?" Sammy asked taking the phone, the movement finally woke him up.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?" John asked.

"I dreamed about a little girl and demons, but it was just a dream," Sammy said deciding not to mention that he had been having the same dream for over two weeks.

"You sure you're ok?" John asked.

"Yeah, just a dream," Sammy said trying to put the images the little girl was forced to see out of his mind. It couldn't have been real. There was no real little girl out there alone and afraid, at least he hoped not.

"Alright Sammy, put your brother back on the phone," John said.

Sammy handed his brother the phone and the sad puppy dog look in Sammy's eyes made Dean change his mind about telling his dad about Sammy's little adventures.

"Is that what you were worried about?" John asked.

"Yeah, the kid hasn't been sleeping well and I'm kinda worried," Dean said as he walked out of their bedroom.

"I'm getting in the car now, so I'll be there soon," John promised.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Alright, go make some dinner and try to get the kid in bed at a decent time. He doesn't have to go to school tomorrow, I'll take him to return his books when I get there."

"Alright, Dad."

Dean hung up the phone and walked back into his bedroom. Sammy was still on the bed looking scared and rocking back and forth holding his knees.

"Did you tell him everything?" Sammy asked with tears in his eyes.

Dean snorted,

"He'd be ripping you a new one if I had."

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I've just been having so many nightmares about this blond little girl. She was so scared. I wanted to do some normal stuff to get my mind off it," Sammy admitted.

"Stealing a truck and drinking at fourteen isn't normal stuff, Sammy," Dean chuckled.

Sammy smiled at his older brother and said,

"Yeah, kinda took bad to a whole new level."

"Yep and I don't care what's going on, the next time you do anything this stupid, I'm going to beat your ass before turning you in," Dean promised.

"So you're not going to…."

"Spank ya? I probably should, but your little hissy fit drained all the anger away," Dean said smiling.

"Thank god for nightmares," Sammy joked and bent over to puke again in the garbage can, "I'm never drinking again."

"Wait for the hangover," Dean laughed walking out of the room to get his little brother a glass of water and make him some dinner.

**John:**

John shut the door of the Impala and smiled at the extremely sleepy little girl sitting in the backseat. He had run her ass off that afternoon. Kaelyn was going to be like Sammy when it came to training, John thought. She earned herself a couple of swats out on the field for noncompliance. Well, at least he knew PT would work as a deterrent for bad behavior on all three of the kids. His plan was to leave in the morning, but the phone call home had changed his mind on that. He made the Kaelyn change into pajamas and packed her in the car immediately.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kaelyn asked about an hour into the trip. Her PSP had ran out of batteries ten minutes ago and boredom was taking over fast.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"John, I've lived in over twenty foster homes. A lot of them had other kids and kids get jealous," Kaelyn said simply.

John smiled again. This little kid had a lot of insight for an eight year old. Probably from reading adult's minds for so many years.

"Sammy and Dean aren't like that. Plus, Dean is eighteen and Sammy is fourteen so they're too old to be jealous of a little kid," John said.

"If you say so," Kaelyn said yawning widely.

"Why don't you take a nap? We won't get there until tomorrow," John said.

Kaelyn smiled and laid down in the back seat of the car. She was asleep within minutes. John debated for over an hour about telling his boys about the little girl before he got home, but this really wasn't something you did over the phone was it. So he decided to just make the quick call to check on Sammy.

"Hey, Dad," Dean said after two rings.

"I'm heading home. I should make it there between ten and eleven tomorrow morning. How's your brother doing?"

"Better, I got him to eat and he's lying on the couch," Dean said smiling as he walked over to the hand his brother the phone,

"It's Dad," Dean said tapping the phone on the back of the couch.

"Hi Dad," Sammy said smiling.

"I'm on my way home and I'll be there in the morning. You don't have to go to classes tomorrow, I'll take you so you can just turn in your books," John said.

Sammy groaned, because his father was going to kill him for not going to school all week.

"I already turned in my books," Sammy said hoping that his dad wouldn't ask any more questions about it.

"When?" John asked thinking he knew the answer.

"Monday," Sammy said in a little voice and waited to hear his father go ballistic.

"So you haven't been to school all week?" John growled.

"No, sir."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Put your brother back on the phone."

"Yes, sir," Sammy said tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He could hear the disappointment and anger in his father's voice and it made him feel extremely guilty.

Dean took the phone from his little brother fuming. The kid had lied to him all week, maybe he should tell Dad about stealing the truck and drinking. His little brother was sliding downhill fast.

"Hey, Dad, I didn't know about him skipping school. Honest," Dean said, hoping his father would believe him.

"I know Dean. Sammy and I will have a very long conversation when we get to out next destination. We need to leave as soon as possible and I really don't think your brother will want to sit for a while when I'm finished."

"Sammy's going to hate that. He hates waiting and you know it."

"Well, he can consider it part of his punishment. He's also going to be grounded for a month."

"Ok," Dean said miserably. That meant he couldn't do much during that month too.

"Make sure you both get some rest tonight. We have a lot of things to discuss tomorrow and I need you both firing on all cylinders."

"Yes, sir."

Kaelyn work up at the sound of John's voice and listened to the conversation. She was tempted to look into John's mind, but decided against it. She was still a little leery after John's last spanking.

"Sammy do something wrong?" Kaelyn asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"You got that growl in your voice that says you're really mad."

"Already figured that out, did ya?"

"Yep, living with so many people over the years I had to learn fast what made them angry and what signs to look out for. The mind reading has always been there, but I didn't realize what it was until I was about six. Can I sit up front? You don't have airbags in this thing, so it isn't too dangerous, right?"

"Next stop, ok?" John said smiling.

"But I can climb over the seat," Kaelyn suggested.

"Kaelyn, one thing you need to learn quickly is not to argue with me. I said no and I meant no."

"But, what if I have a good point?"

John chuckled. This kid plus Sammy were going to put him in an early grave. He didn't like his orders questions and like Sammy, Kaelyn was always going to question them.

"It doesn't matter. You need to follow my orders to the letter. They'll keep you safe."

"Will the demon try to find me again?" Kaelyn asked.

"I have ways of protecting you from the demon."

"John, he's looking for Sammy too. What if having the two of us together is too dangerous? I don't want you to die and I don't want you to lose your sons, I know how important they are to you."

John shook his head, again amazed at the child's perception.

"Let me worry about all of that."

"But John, he really wants both of us."

"What does he want you for?"

"That's really fuzzy. He tried to block it, but last night I remembered something I saw in Melissa's brain. She said that once my powers were developed, I would be able to exercise a demon. Why was she afraid that I would make her workout? She was kinda chunky and all, but really to be that afraid to exercise, she had a serious problem."

John laughed hard.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Kaelyn said angrily.

"To exercise a demon means you can send them straight to hell or in other words kill the demons."

"Really, can you teach me that?" Kaelyn asked excitedly.

"No. I think your powers are too dangerous to use. That's why I don't want you to use them at all. We don't know where they come from or why the Yellow-Eyed Demon is after you for sure."

"I can't turn it off like a light switch, I'm only eight," Kaelyn complained.

"I think you'll be able to with enough motivation."

"I don't understand. You want to kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon as much as I do. According to Melissa, I can do it once I'm trained, so train me and turn me loose on the bastard."

"First, watch your mouth. Second, I said no and I meant no. You're a kid and that is too much power for anyone to have. Like I said earlier, we don't know where the powers come from and until we do, you will not use them. Do you understand me?" John growled.

"Yes, I understand you, but I still think you're wrong."

"Be that as it may, if I even think you are using your powers, the spanking you got yesterday will feel like love taps."

"But what if I use them by accident? It sometimes happens," Kaelyn asked.

"Well, it better not. This is a non-negotiable rule."

"Ok, John. But I still think you're wrong."

"Think all you want kid, but make sure you follow that order to the letter. Do you understand me?" John said with exasperation.

"Yeah," Kaelyn said sitting back to sulk.

"The correct response is, yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

For the next few hours, Kaelyn sulked. John wasn't fazed by it in the least. Sammy was the King of Sulking, but there was something he needed to get straight with the kid before they reached his boys. When they stopped for fuel and coffee, John let her get into the front seat with him. Kaelyn was still sulking, but John decided it was time to talk about what he wanted or didn't want Sammy to know.

"Kaelyn, the boys don't know about the Yellow-Eyed Demon and I don't want them to know."

"Why?"

"The boys don't need to worry about that. It's my job to worry for my children. If I could I would take back the knowledge you gained that night," John said honestly.

"So you lie to them?"

"No, I just don't tell them everything. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I really need you to listen to me on this."

"I get it. You don't want Sammy to worry about becoming evil right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm worried about becoming evil. That's part of what the Yellow-Eyed Demon wants."

"Kaelyn, I'm not going to allow you to become evil. It's my job to keep you safe."

"Because, I'm part of your family."

"Yes and family takes care of each other. That includes parent's keeping secrets sometimes."

"But kids aren't allowed to keep secrets, right," Kaelyn said with a knowing smile.

"Yep, you got that right kiddo. Lying to me is the quickest way to earn a spanking," John said.

"But, lying to your boys is ok? Isn't that a double standard?"

"Yep, but that is the way the world works, kid," John said smiling at the little girl. "Ok, time to lie back down. It's almost one in the morning and we have a long way to go."

"Night, John."

"Night, kiddo."

John and Kaelyn pulled up to the small rented house about ten o'clock the next morning. John was exhausted to say the least and he wanted to drive at least two hundred more miles before they stopped. That was the safest course of action.

Kaelyn was still asleep next to him. John was in a debate on if he should wake her up or not. He decided to carry her into the house. Dean opened the door and looked at his father holding a little blond girl wearing Tinkerbelle pajamas of all things.

"What's this?" Dean asked with his eyebrow cocked up.

"Something, I picked up on my last hunt," John said walking past his oldest and setting Kaelyn down gently on the couch.

"Kinda young for ya, Dad," Dean said smiling.

"Shut up wiseass and go get your brother," John said.

Sam froze the minute he walked into the room. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sure he knew his brother was leery about seeing their father, knowing he was going to get his ass beat and all, but this look was one of absolute terror. Sure, Sammy hated spankings, but he wasn't afraid of their father.

"It's her," Sam whispered.

John heard his son and looked down at Kaelyn. This was the little girl who had been haunting Sammy's dreams. Kaelyn started to wake up at the sound of the voices in the room. The minute her brown eyes were opened they shot right at Sam. She had seen him in the demon's mind more than once during the horror picture show she was forced to watch, but it was weird seeing him in person.

"Boys, this is Kaelyn Campbell, your cousin," John said simply.

"Hi," Dean said watching the little girl sit up. She still hadn't taken her eyes off of Sam and the same was true for Sammy.

John nudged the little girl sitting next to him and Kaelyn said without taking her eyes off of Sam,

"Hi, Dean."

"Sammy?" John said.

"Hi," Sammy said to the little girl. He couldn't believe that she was real.

"How did you find her Dad?" Dean asked.

"We don't have time to get into the whole story now. Dean, make some strong coffee for the road. Sammy, load up the truck and the Impala. Kaelyn, I'm going to go take a shower so you need to listen to the boys. Ok?"

"Yes, sir," was heard from all three voices.

The minute John was out of the room and they heard the shower turn on, Kaelyn said irritably,

"I'm not a demon. Throw holy water on me if you want."

"No one said you were a demon," Dean said softly.

"You were thinking it. I can't read Sammy, but you are as easy as reading a book," Kaelyn said crossing her arms and pouting.

"What do you mean I am easy as reading a book?" Dean asked.

"She can read minds," John said from the doorway as he walked back into the room to grab his duffle bag. "Something, she is not allowed to do and she knows it."

John stopped at the couch picked Kaelyn up and landed five hard swats on her pajama clad bottom, producing a yelp and huge crocodile tears that rolled down her little face.

"Go stand in the corner until I'm finished with my shower, Kaelyn," John said pushing her towards that wall.

"How can she read minds, that's impossible," Sammy said.

"Not impossible," Kaelyn said from the corner.

"No talking in the corner, Kaelyn. The rules are to stand at attention and no talking until you're released. Boys, we don't have time to get into this now, I promise to tell you everything at the next hotel," John said.

"That's a lie," Kaelyn mumbled under her breath loud enough for Sammy to hear, but luckily not loud enough for John to hear.

This time the three children made sure, John was in the shower before they started talking.

"What do you mean that's a lie?" Sam asked.

"Sam, she's being punished. Don't talk to her," Dean warned.

"No, I want to know what she means," Sam insisted.

"He never tells you the entire truth," Kaelyn said simply.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his curiosity taking over.

"He feels if you know everything, you won't be fully protected," Kaelyn said.

"So you know everything?" Sam asked.

"I know what I saw in his and Pastor Jim's minds, plus what I saw in the demon's mind. You saw some of it too…" Kaelyn stopped as she heard the shower turn off.

Dean ran into the kitchen and started the coffee and Sam started loading up the truck with their duffle bags. It never took long to pack up a house, because everything they had to be able to carry out in a matter of minutes. Sam came back in and sat on the couch pretending to read a book.

Sam kept running what Kaelyn had just said through his mind. What did she mean he saw some of it too? How would she know he saw something? They heard the water turn back on in the bathroom, but didn't dare to start talking again. John walked out and handed Kaelyn some clean cloths and said,

"I have a bath all set for you. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

Kaelyn took her cloths and walked into the bathroom and wondered what John was going to say about her to his sons.

"Dean, get in here," John said.

Dean sat down next to Sam on the couch. He wondered if Kaelyn was right and his Dad didn't tell them everything.

"Kaelyn was living with demons for the past month and a half. She's not a demon nor did they do anything to her physically. She ran away and found Pastor Jim, who called me. She is being hunted by those demons and many more, so it is our job to protect her," John said simply.

"Dad, I don't want to raise another kid. Hell, Sammy just got old enough where I can start hunting with you full time," Dean complained.

"So because of your selfishness, we should leave this kid out in the cold to be killed or worse raised by demons?" John asked harshly. He knew he sounded like an asshole, it wasn't fair to Dean to expect so much from him, but there was nothing else John could do about it.

"No, Dad, but…" Dean started but noticed the hurt look on Sam's face. What he had said about raising Sammy had to hurt, "Sammy…"

"No, I get it Dean. I've been the pain in your ass for all of these years. The reason why you can't do what you want to do," Sam said getting up from the couch, John grabbed his arm,

"Sit down. Your brother didn't mean it that way and you know it. Now, I know having an eight year old girl isn't going to be easy on any of us. In fact, she doesn't even know the rules, so it will be even harder, but she needs our help boys. She's family and a kid with nothing and no one. I know our lives aren't perfect and it's going to be hard on all of us, but we have to keep her safe."

"Yes, sir," Sam and Dean said together.

"Good, Sam, you and I need to have a serious talk, so you're riding with me. Dean, do you want to take Kaelyn or should I?"

"Do I get the Impala, if I take Kaelyn?" Dean asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Sure, Dean."

Kaelyn got into the car with Dean. John wouldn't let her sit in the front seat when Dean was driving, there was too much of a chance they would be pulled over by the cops. Kaelyn argued for all of three seconds and one swat before getting into the back seat to pout. Dean pulled out of the driveway and started following his father's truck, feeling sorry for Sammy.

"He's only going to yell at Sammy. He decided earlier that he wasn't going to spank him for skipping school unless Sammy does something stupid on the trip," Kaelyn said.

"First, Dad said not to read my mind and second the only way you would know that is if you read Dad's mind. Are you suicidal?" Dean asked.

"No, what John doesn't know won't hurt him. I just glanced while he was figuring out what to say to you, so he was too busy to notice. As for reading your mind, you are an open book, I'm going to have to try hard not to. By the way I don't look like a porcelain doll."

Dean laughed. He liked this kid; man was she going to drive his dad insane.

"He knows that, Dean."

"You know, I could tell him you're reading my mind," Dean warned.

"You're not a tattletale, plus if you would just talk to me I wouldn't have to."

"How old are you?"

"I turned eight on May 2nd. I know it's Sammy's birthday too."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it in the demon's mind."

"Is he the demon that killed my mom?"

"Yeah, and my parents too. We really need to kill the bastard."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Kae."

"Why did you just call me Kae?"

"I like it better than Kaelyn. I like to shorten names," Dean teased.

"You do realize that Sammy is longer than Sam right?"

"You're Kae and Sam is Sammy. That's all I have to say about it."

"Hey Dean, want to find out what is going on in the truck?"

"Can you read minds that far away?"

"Don't know, never tried. I think I will try to read Sammy's first, but he was almost impossible to read at the house."

For three minutes there wasn't a sound from Kaelyn.

"Kae, you ok?"

"Yeah, your dad is pissed," Kaelyn giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Sammy told him that if your dad was so worried about his education than he wouldn't move him every five minutes. OWW. That had to hurt. John just slapped Sammy's thigh for swearing and saying that it really doesn't matter what John has to say about…. SHIT."

Dean's phone rang and right then Dean knew what Kae's bad language was about.

"Pull over," John growled.

"Hang up and don't pull over, Dean," Kaelyn said pushing Dean slightly with her mind.

Dean kept driving, not understanding why he wasn't pulling over. He just didn't want to, in fact he felt like he had to keep driving fast.

Sammy watched as his brother's car sped past them as the pulled over on the side of the interstate. At first he thought Dad was going to bust his ass for arguing with him, but when Dean's car sped past, his Dad said,

"Son of a bitch."

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sammy said forgetting his anger with his father at the moment.

"Kaelyn just high jacked your brother to get away from me," John growled.

"What do you mean?"

"She can control people with her mind when she gets scared."

"Why is she scared?"

"Oh, because I was about to beat her ass for reading my mind," John said.

"She can do that from a different car?"

"I guess so."

John picked up his phone and dialed Dean again.

"Hi."

"Put Kaelyn on the phone," John said calmly.

"Ok," Dean said in a trance.

"Hi John," Kaelyn said.

"Kaelyn, you have until the count of three to give Dean back control of his body or I promise you will be one extremely sorry little girl."

"Nuh uh. You're going to spank me really hard. I saw that."

"Kaelyn, I promise you are only making this worse on yourself. Have Dean pull the car over."

"Dad, let me try," Sammy said.

John handed Sammy the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi Sammy," Kaelyn said.

"I know you're scared right now and I know you really don't want to get in trouble, but trust me when I say stopping now is a lot better than having my dad track you down. Plus, Dean will be really pissed if something happens to the Impala because you took over his thoughts."

Kaelyn looked into Dean's mind and saw that Sammy was right. She really like Dean and didn't want him mad at her too. She let Dean go.

"WHAT THE HELL KAE! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to his father and said,

"Dean's back. We better catch up to them before he kills her."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and glared at the little girl in the backseat.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I can do. I'm sure John would have told you sooner or later."

"Don't ever do that to me again," Dean said simply, but the look he gave Kaelyn spoke volumes.

"I won't, I promise. I think your dad is going to kill me," Kaelyn said with tears in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Dad won't kill you. Heck, you're so little he won't even break out the belt," Dean said smiling.

"No, he's really mad. I just broke two big rules. He ordered me not to read minds and not to project thoughts into people's minds."

Dean walked over, opened the door, and sat down next to the frightened little girl putting a comforting arm around her.

"It'll be ok," Dean said. He couldn't believe how protective he was already feeling for this little girl, maybe it was because she reminded him so much of Sammy.

"I'm sorry, I made you drive away," Kaelyn said, her eyes begging for forgiveness as she snuggled against him.

"Just be happy nothing happened to my baby," Dean said smiling.

"Sammy told me that too."

"Sammy, got you to pull over?"

"Yeah, at least he's out of hot water," Kaelyn said.

Kaelyn jumped when she saw the black truck pull in behind them. John got out the truck and stormed towards the Impala. Dean got out of the car and met him halfway.

"Dad, remember she's just a kid."

"Dean, follow me," John said slamming the door and getting into the front of the Impala.

Dean walked back to the truck and climbed in next to Sam.

"I don't want to be her, when we stop again," Sammy said.

"That bad?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen him that mad since you hunted that Werewolf on your own."

"Poor kid, that's one ass whipping I'll never forget."

Kaelyn scooted down in the backseat trying to make herself as small as possible. She could feel the anger radiating off of John and she really didn't know how to react. Adults were never mad at her, usually, because they didn't care what she did or because she could talk her way out of it. There was no way she could talk her way out of this and John kept telling her that she was family so that meant he cared. For over an hour neither of them spoke. John was waiting; he wanted to hear what the kid had to say for herself. It was a tactic he used on Sammy more than once. Like Sammy, he thought that Kaelyn wouldn't like silence.

"I wasn't thinking," Kaelyn finally said.

"When?" John asked.

"When I made Dean take off. I just saw how mad you were and I had to get away."

"I get that you're new at this whole following orders thing kid, but I made it clear what would happen if I found you prying into my mind again."

"I know, but…"

"But what Kaelyn? What was so important that you had to look into my mind? Were you in danger? Was Dean? Why did you do it?" John demanded.

"I was bored," Kaelyn admitted.

"Bored? Well, I hope it was worth it," John said pulling over finally. Dean and Sammy stopped the truck behind him.

John opened got out of the car and opened the passenger side door pulling Kaelyn out of the backseat of the car.

"I'm really sorry, John. Please…."

John didn't say a word. He just propped his leg up on the door rim, put the girl over his knee, pulled down Kaelyn's jeans, and rained down swat after blistering swat.

Both Sam and Dean winced as the watched the scene unfold in front of them. Sure, it had happen more than once to both of them and it would probably happen again, but still it was hard to take in. Kaelyn was such a little thing and Dad was really wailing on her.

"You think he's going to stop?" Sammy asked.

"Dad knows just when we've had enough. It's in the way we sob or something."

Finally, it stopped and the boys could tell Kaelyn was crying hard, but they also saw the softer side of their father as he comforted the little girl.

Kaelyn cried hard in John's arms for a few minutes after the spanking.

"I'm sorry, John," Kaelyn said.

"It's ok, kiddo. Let's not do this again for a while ok?"

"Ok, John. Can I go apologize to Dean?" Kaelyn said as she whipped the rest of her tears away.

"Come on," John took her hand and walked her over to the truck.

"Sorry, Dean."

"It's cool, Kae. Just don't let it happen again or I'll beat your ass right after Dad, ok?"

"Kae, huh?" John asked.

"Dean likes it," Kaelyn said.

"What about you?" Sammy said.

"I like it as much as you like Sammy," Kaelyn teased.

"So that means she loves it," Dean said smiling.

"Alright, we need to get back on the road. I'll let the three of you ride together in the Impala so I can have some peace and quiet," John said smiling.

Kaelyn took Sam's hand and they walked back to the Impala together.

"She said she can't read Sammy's mind," Dean said.

"So that's why she tried to read mine?"

"What does it mean that she can do all this, Dad?"

"I don't know, Dean. All I know is that we have to keep her safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaelyn's First Hunt:**

Dean headed back to the car, wondering what it was going to be like riding with his baby brother and Kaelyn. One thing he could say for sure about little Kae was that she was a pistil. He was positive that one spanking wasn't going to make her stop reading minds and that he would probably have to take matters into his own hands sooner or later. Man he wasn't looking forward to that.

"So Kae, what did you mean earlier about me knowing more than I thought?" Sam ventured the minute Dean got into the car.

Dean noticed quickly that Kae was lying on her stomach in the backseat. He really should make her wear a seatbelt, but he didn't have the heart. He knew his dad hadn't gone easy on the kid.

"Your dreams are more than just dreams sometimes. How many demons did you see surrounding me?" Kae asked trying to prove her point.

"Three. Two with black eyes and one with yellow," Sam said.

"Sammy, I don't know if Dad wants us to talk about this with her," Dean said.

"Come on Dean, I want to know what's going on for once and Kae can tell us," Sam said.

"Alright, but this better not come back and bit me in the butt," Dean sighed his curiosity overruling his need to be the perfect son for once.

"I think the two with black eyes worked for the demon with yellow eyes. They were afraid of him," Kae said.

"I thought so too," Sam agreed.

"So old Yellow Eyes runs the show?" Dean asked.

"I guess so," Kae said shrugging her shoulders.

"And he's the one that killed our mom?" Sam asked.

"Yep and my parents too," Kae said.

"So, why do they want you?" Dean asked.

"My powers I guess. I think that's why the psychic stuff freaks John out so much," Kae said rubbing her butt gingerly. She couldn't believe how much it still hurt.

"I think you're right. Dad doesn't scare easily," Dean said.

"In my dream the demons wanted to train you. What did they want to teach you how to do?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'll be able to kill demons once I am trained how to do it," Kae said.

"Wait a minute. Why in the hell would demons want to teach you how to kill other demons?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at the kid in the backseat.

"I don't know. Maybe so they can kill off some of their buddies or have power over other demons."

"So is Dad going to show you how to do it?" Sam asked.

"No way," Dean said before Kae had a chance.

"Why not?" Sam asked indignantly.

"It's too dangerous Sammy. She's a little kid and little kids don't go up against demons no matter how powerful they are."

"Dad wants to kill this thing more than anything, he's going to train her and you know it Dean," Sam said.

"No he isn't Sammy. Why do you think he flipped out when she made me drive off in the car and read his mind?"

"Because Dad is a control freak and needs to make sure Kae will follow orders before setting her off on the demons."

"You're crazy, Sammy. Dad won't do it."

"You guys could argue all day about it or you could ask me what John said," Kae suggested.

"What did he say?" Sam asked rolling his eyes in annoyance and turning his body so he could look at the little girl in the backseat.

"He said no. He wouldn't teach me to use my powers because they're too dangerous," Kae said and added, "So, I guess I have to learn how to do it on my own."

"No way kid, if Dad said no then I'm not going to allow you to do it," Dean said.

"But, Dean…"

"Kae, I can be a real hard ass when I need to be, so don't test me on this," Dean warned.

"Whatever Dean," Kae said plopping her head down on her pillow.

Dean glared at his little brother for starting this conversation in the first place.

"Kaelyn," Dean started.

"What?" Kae said irritably.

"What if using the powers brings demons to you? Dad wants to keep you safe, so you need to listen to him about this. I know you want to use the powers, hell I would too. It has to be cool to control people and know what they're thinking, but you need to think about your safety. If you're really the girl from Sammy's dream, than you're afraid of those demons and you don't want them showing up."

"The only way I won't be afraid is if I know they're all dead," Kae said a tear slipping down her cheek.

John pulled off the road before they could finish the conversation. He was exhausted and needed to catch a few hours of sleep. Plus by now Kaelyn had probably said too much. He watched as Dean pulled into the motel behind him.

Dean stretched as he got out of the Impala. He told both of the kids to stay in the car.

"Do you want us to take off for a while?" Dean asked, knowing how tired his father probably was.

"No, you three are under my complete protection until I'm sure it's safe," John said.

"Dad, we need to get some food and stuff," Dean said.

"I'll get it after I rest for a couple of hours," John said.

John walked in and got a room for the four of them. This place would add on a roll away bed for $10 extra a night. John decided then and there that he was buying a cot for Kaelyn after tonight. The $10 could buy gas or food, so it was a waste of money.

"Alright, Dean and Sammy, I have some research I need you both to take care of," John said handing them some books to look at. He thought for a few minutes about Kaelyn, but knew she was too young to read about demon possession.

"No I'm…" Kae started and stopped quickly realizing she was about to tell John that she was reading his mind again.

"No you're what?" John growled.

"Sorry, nothing," Kae tried looking at her feet.

"I think five swats and half hour in the corner should help you remember not to glance in my mind," John said walking over to deliver said swats. Kae made it through two before she was sobbing again. John pulled her into a hug when he was finished and said, "I know you think I am being hard on you, but those powers are dangerous and I can't let you use them. Now head on into the corner."

The boys watched as the little girl made her way into the corner, the big crocodile tears still pouring down her face. Sammy glared at his father, thinking the man was being too hard on the kid, but Sam always thought John's parenting techniques were always antiquated.

"Sammy, quit glaring at me and get to work. We still haven't finished our discussion about your skipping almost a week of school, so you might want to keep that in mind before you throw anymore attitude my way. Dean let her out of the corner in a half an hour and have her write three hundred times that she will not read minds."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"I want to read about the demons instead," Kae insisted with a bit of an attitude, making John take a step towards her. He stopped when he heard his youngest ask,

"What grade are you in Kae?"

"I'm going into third, why?" Kae snapped.

"The words are too big for you. I couldn't read it until I was in sixth grade," Sam said hoping to divert her from arguing with their dad.

"But I want to help," Kae whined not wanting to stand in the corner nor did she want to write sentences again.

"Not using your abilities will help," John said.

"My abilities could help kill demons, John," Kae said.

"Kaelyn, face that wall now and stop arguing," John said sternly pointing to the wall near the bathroom. As he lay down on the bed closest to the door he added, "Sammy, before you start researching lie down some salt lines.

"Yes, sir," Sam said getting up to lay the salt across the windows and motel door.

Two hours later, Kae was still writing her lines while the boys were busy doing research.

"Dean, what's a Devil's Trap?" Kae asked.

"How? Damn it Kae…" Dean said glaring at the little girl knowing that she was reading his mind as he was reading.

"Shhhhh. John's sleeping," Kae said looking over at the sleeping form of John Winchester.

"Kae…" Dean started.

"So what is it? There's a picture right there and the words say Devil's Trap," Kae said smiling and pointing to the picture on the page, sure she had been reading Dean's mind, but he didn't need to know that.

Sam looked up curiously at the statement. What was a Devil's Trap?"

"I guess it can trap demons, like a mouse trap or something," Dean said.

"So, we could catch him or one of the others with that?" Kae asked pointing at the page.

"I guess so. Let me read a little more and we'll talk to Dad about it when he wakes up," Dean said.

"Already up," John said rolling over.

"So would it work Dad?" Sam asked.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," John said rubbing his eyes. Sleeping with three kids in the room was not an easy task, but at least he could function for a few more hours now.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It just isn't," John said trying to shake the sleep away.

"When you trap a mouse you need bait right?" Kae asked.

"Yes," John said already knowing where Kae was going with this.

"They want me? So use me as bait and trap him," Kae said simply.

"Eight year olds aren't bait," John said simply. There were still some lines he wouldn't cross and putting this kid in the crosshairs was one of them.

"John, you want to kill him as much as I do. Why not just…"

"Kaelyn, it's not your call," John said standing up and stretching.

"Dad, she kinda has a point," Sam said.

"Not your call either, Sammy. Alright, I'm heading out to get us some food. Stay in the room and don't open the door for anyone," John said grabbing his keys.

The minute John was out of the room Sam and Kae looked expectantly at Dean.

"Do you agree with, Dad?" Sam asked.

"It's not my call Sammy," Dean said looking down at the book as he stood up to pace. He did agree that they shouldn't use Kae for bait, but he also wanted to get the S.O.B. who killed his mom. It was a double edged sword.

"He agrees with all of us," Kae said smiling at Dean.

"Quit reading my mind, Kae."

"Quit making it so easy, Dean."

"Dean, we could stop all of it. Dad promised if he killed the demon that got Mom, he would stop," Sam said.

"So you think sacrificing a little kid is worth it?" Dean asked.

"No one said anything about sacrificing me," Kae interrupted.

"Right, we train her first and see if she can exercise demons. Once we're ready, we set the trap," Sam said.

"Do you know how to train a psychic to kill demons? Because I don't and I bet Dad doesn't either," Dean said.

"No, but we could figure it out," Sam said.

Kae grabbed the book and said,

"We go after weaker demons first, using the trap and I practice on them."

"You two are forgetting something," Dean said.

"What?" they said together.

"Dad, there is no way Dad is going to let this happen," Dean said logically.

"What Dad doesn't know…" Sam started.

"Won't hurt us," Kae finished smiling at Sam.

"No," Dean said sitting down.

"Dean, think about it. We could have an actual home, go to the same school, and have a normal life. It's all I've ever wanted," Sam said.

Dean sat there and looked at his younger brother. He knew that Sammy wanted to be normal, but Dean wanted to be a hunter. He was good at it. Heck he didn't even finish high school, so he could hunt.

"It doesn't mean you have to give up hunting altogether. John could take care of Sammy and if he decides to keep me, he would take care of me too. You could hunt when you want to and I bet John would still hunt a little. He just wouldn't be as obsessed," Kae said.

Dean had enough of the mind reading for one day, so he picked Kae up and swatted her hard.

"Corner now," Dean said.

"NO!" Kae said angrily. Dean wasn't supposed to spank her; she had enough of that with John.

Sammy got in between Dean and Kae. Dean watched as he took Kae's hand and walked her to the corner.

"Stay there," Sam said.

"I don't want to," Kae whined turning around to leave.

Sam took both of her hands in his and got down to her level, looking her straight in the eye.

"Look, I know it sucks, but the alternative is Dean giving you a spanking and then the minute Dad gets back, he'll give you another one. I've been there and you don't want it."

"Can't I just say I'm sorry?"

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shook his head no.

"Guess not."

"But…"

"Kae, come on. It will be over before you know it," Sam said.

"Ok, but it sucks," Kae said turning to face the corner.

Sam walked back towards the table and Dean smiled at him,

"You're going to be good at this big brother thing."

"Well, I had a good example," Sam said smiling back and whispered, "Don't make her stay there too long, Dad will want to know what happened."

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean said smiling. Ten minutes later he called Kae back over, picked her up setting her on his lap, and said, "Stop reading my mind ok?"

"Ok," Kae said snuggling into Dean. He really made her feel safe, something she wasn't used to.

John returned a few minutes later with food and smiled when he noticed Kae sitting on Dean's lap. Dean was reading the book about devil traps and the little girl seemed to be following along.

"How many demons are there?" Kae asked the minute she saw John.

"Too many," John said honestly.

"Are they all looking for me?"

"I don't know, but we'll keep you safe I promise," John said.

"Where are we heading next?" Sam asked.

"Michigan," John said.

"If you're not using me for bait, how are you going to get him?" Kae asked.

"I'll worry about that," John said.

"Can I fight him?" Kae asked eagerly.

Both boys stared at their father wondering what his response was going to be. Kae had only been with them for three days and had no training what so ever, but her powers made her a pretty good asset.

"No. You need to train first," John said simply.

"So you're going to show me how to use my powers?" Kae asked excitedly.

"No, I'm going to teach you how to fire a weapon and protect yourself. I didn't let Dean and Sammy hunt for a long time, they had to train first and you're no different," John said.

"I am too different. Dean and Sammy don't have the abilities I have," Kae said angrily.

"Kaelyn, the answer is no. You'll stay in the motel or car until I feel you're ready," John said sternly.

"I'm ready now," Kae insisted.

"No you're not and that's all I'm going to say about it, little girl," John growled.

"Whatever John," Kae said with as much attitude she could manage. Dean squeezed her in warning, but when he looked at his father he knew it was too late.

"Kaelyn, come here," John said sternly.

"I'm sorry, John," Kae said as Dean put her down and pushed her towards his father.

Kae walked over to John with apprehension and fighting back tears. She wanted to read his mind, but decided it wasn't in her best interest right now. John put her between his legs and held both of her hands.

"I think you and I need to get a few things straight. First, arguing with me is not acceptable and when you add attitude along with argument it falls into the category of disrespect. I don't tolerate disrespect ever. I realize that you are new to all of this, so I think a little PT and corner time will help you remember that. Next time you'll have a sore bottom to go along with both of those things. Go put on some sweats. You, me, and Sammy are heading out to the field down the road. Sammy owes me a few miles for skipping school and you owe me a few for the attitude. Dean, you could use some range time if you want to come."

After two hours on the field, Kaelyn decided that training really wasn't her thing. John made her and Sammy run until they could barely move. Kae did like firing the gun though. Dean stood behind her the first time and caught her as the recoil almost made her fall on her butt. She was really excited when she hit the can and got a high five from all three of the Winchesters.

The minute they returned to the hotel, both Sam and Kae were ordered to opposite corners. Sam blushed when his Dad told him he had corner time coming because of skipping school. Corner time always made him feel like a naughty four year old, it was even worse now that they had a little kid living with them.

They arrived in the little town of Flat Rock, Michigan a two days later. John checked them into a crappy motel a few miles from the park that was being haunted.

"The Impala's birthplace isn't very far from here," Dean said smiling. He loved that piece of Detroit steel.

"I thought Detroit was Ford country," Sammy teased his older brother. They passed a Ford stamping plant as they got off of the I-75.

"So what's going on here Dad," Dean asked ignoring his little brother.

"There have been problems at a local park. Kids have been getting hurt as they play on an old caboose. One kid was tossed clear across the field and is still in a coma."

"Angry spirit?" Sam asked.

"Not sure yet. We need to check it out," John said.

"Are we going now or after dark?" Dean asked.

"Now, we'll take the Impala," John said.

The four of them piled into the Impala and drove the few miles to the park. The red caboose looked lonely sitting in the middle of the field. Kids were playing on the huge slide and swings that were only a few feet away from it. There was still police tape surrounding the caboose, making it inaccessible for the time being.

Kaelyn got out of the car and started running towards the play area only to feel a clean jerk back into the arms of John.

"Wait up kiddo, you don't take off without us," he said sternly.

"I just wanted to go play," Kae said with the excitement of her eight years.

"You'll be able to, just wait a few minutes, ok?" John said smiling. He forgot how eager little kids were to play. His boys were at the 'I am too cool to play' stage of life. Sometimes he missed the little kid times, more than he would like to admit.

They walked over to the play scape and Kae froze in fear. She felt something and she ran straight to Dean grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked feeling her shake hard.

"Something's here," Kae said.

"What?" John said kneeling in front of the girl.

"I don't know. It just feels wrong. I hear it," Kae said tears started to fall down her little cheeks.

"What's it saying?" John asked picking her up to hold her.

"Go away. It keeps saying go away."

"Do you see anything?" John asked.

"No."

"Ok, let's go back to the motel," John said deciding it was too dangerous for Kaelyn to be there.

The boys followed their Dad to the car.

"We can't leave, John," Kae said trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Kaelyn, stop," John said harshly.

"What if it hurts someone? Look at all of the kids, we can't just leave."

"We also don't fight unless we're prepared. Do you sense any immediate danger?"

"No, but it wants everyone to leave," Kae said.

"Let's compromise. We'll stop at the library and do some research, so we are prepared. If we find out what we are dealing with, we'll take care of it tonight," John said setting her in the backseat.

"We can't…"

"Kaelyn, put your seatbelt on," John said calmly.

Kae glared at John, but did as she was told. The made it to the small library a few minutes later. John quickly set the boys to their researching tasks.

"What can I do?" Kae asked.

"Why don't you research about where the caboose came from?" John said.

"I bet the librarian knows. I could read…"

"No, you will use the computer or look through old newspapers. I will talk to the librarian," John said harshly.

"It will be quicker for…"

"Keep arguing with me little girl and we'll take a trip to the bathroom," John growled.

"I don't have to…"

"He means he'll take you into the bathroom and spank ya, Kae," Dean interrupted.

"Oh," Kae said sitting next to Sammy at the computer.

For three hours they researched what could possibly be haunting the playground. Finally, Dean found a little article about a little girl who was murdered at the park and how her mother had hung herself in the caboose a few months later.

"Salt and burn?" Dean asked.

"Probably," John said.

"What happens to her after you salt and burn her?" Kae asked as they got back into the Impala.

"I don't know kiddo," John said.

"Will she get to see her little girl again?"

"Don't know kiddo."

"But, John shouldn't we try and help her?" Kae asked.

"Sweetheart, we are here to help people not angry spirits."

"Why can't we do both? She wasn't evil. She lost her little girl and now she just wants to make sure kids are safe."

"Kae, you don't know that for sure."

"Yes, I do. She kept saying leave. I didn't understand what that meant until now. She wants kids not to play at the park. Did they find the man who killed her little girl?"

"I don't know," John said honestly because he hadn't bothered to check.

"Shouldn't we find that out first? What if she is only there helping the kids?" Kae asked.

Dean and Sam watched the argument with amazement. Neither had ever thought about it in those terms and they doubted that their father had ever either.

"Throwing kids off a caboose and putting them in comas isn't helping them."

"She might not know she is doing anything wrong. We don't know what she is thinking, John," Kae said.

John growled. This was a black and white issue. The ghost was hurting kids and he needed to eliminate it now. It didn't matter what the motivation behind the ghost was.

"Kaelyn, my job is to help the living not the dead. I'm going to do my job," John said.

"But…"

"End of discussion."

Kae glared at John and crossed her arms. She was about to say something but Sam squeezed her thigh in warning. She glanced at Sam and saw he had some of her same concerns, maybe they could do something.

John dropped Sam and Kae off at the motel ordering them to eat, take a bath, and that Kae was to be in bed by 8:30 and Sam was to be in bed by 9:30. Both argued that it was summer but the glare John shot back made them change their tune quickly. John Winchester believed in bedtimes and it was one of his non-negotiable rules.

The minute John and Dean were gone, Kae looked at Sam and said,

"We have to talk to her."

"Dad will kill us."

"But it's the right thing to do. I know I can talk to her. Plus you want me to learn how to use my abilities as much as I do. This will be a great test. Think about it. If I can handle ghosts, I should be able to handle demons."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Dean as a spare set of keys to the truck in his duffle."

"You know that mind reading thing comes in mighty handy sometimes," Sam said smiling.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Kae pulled up to the abandoned play area. It was kind of eerie to say the least. Sam never was keen on hunting and right now holding only a salt loaded shotgun and standing next to an eight year old he felt very stupid.

"She's here," Kae said.

The ghost appeared in front of Sam and Kae a few minutes later.

"You have to leave," she said harshly.

"So do you," Kae answered back.

"We know what happened to Sara. She's gone and you need to go with her," Sam said softly.

"But the man who killed her…"

"I looked it up. He's in jail for killing two other little girls. You can go in peace," Sam said.

"No more children will get hurt?"

"They're safe. I promise," Kae said projecting soothing images into the ghost's mind.

"I see her," the ghost said and disappeared.

"Is she gone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"She's referring to the fact that I am standing right here," John said angrily.

John grabbed both Sam's and Kae's arms roughly and marched them back to the Impala. Dean was standing by the truck looking thunderous.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Dean demanded.

"That we could help," Kae said simply.

"If you don't want to be around for this, I would give me about an hour," John said pushing the two children into the car.

"Alright," Dean said deciding maybe he would check out one of the local bars and hustle some pool.

John was blazing mad. Just thinking of everything that could have gone wrong made it almost impossible for John to breath. That ghost could have killed Sammy and Kae without batting an eye. They didn't know for sure that the ghost was only trying to help. Thank God, his instinct told him something was wrong and he headed back to the motel. Dean knew something was wrong too but both were shocked when they found the truck gone along with the two children.

The ride back was tense to say the very least. Sam knew this butt whipping was going to be epic. His Dad didn't take kindly to stupid and dangerous. He would feel that helping a ghost fell under the category of stupid and dangerous. He almost started hyperventilating when they pulled into the parking lot.

"Out. Sam, get in the shower and get ready for bed. Kaelyn wait in the corner." John ground out.

The two jumped out of the car to do as they were told. John sat in the car for a few more minutes. He didn't trust himself yet. Seeing the children standing before an angry spirit without any real protection had taken ten years off of his life. Sam knew better and Kae was going to learn quickly that the supernatural wasn't something you played with.

John got out of the Impala and walked into the motel. Kae was standing in the corner and he heard the shower turn off, so he knew his son would join them soon. He wanted Kae to take a shower first, before he dealt with the two of them. Sam walked out and gulped when he saw his father.

"Sam, corner. Kaelyn, shower," John said sitting on one of the chairs.

The two changed places glancing quickly at one another. The minute Kaelyn was out of the room. Sam glanced quickly at his Dad. Yep, this was going to be bad the man was fuming.

"Samuel, I would face that corner if I were you and not turn back around until I give you permission."

"Yes, sir."

Kaelyn was out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Her hair dripping wet, but brushed. He looked at his son wearing Simpson pajama pants and Kaelyn now wearing Winnie the Pooh pajamas and it was hard not to smile at their innocence, but that innocence could have killed the both of them tonight.

"Both of you over here now," John said.

The two walked over like they were about to face a firing squad.

"Samuel, are you allowed to hunt on your own?"

"We weren't hunting, Dad," Sam tried.

"That wasn't the question, young man and if you want to argue I can add more swats."

"No sir, I'm not allowed to hunt on my own."

"How old are you, son?"

"Fourteen," Sam said miserably knowing the driving was going to be called into play.

"Are you allowed to drive?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. Kaelyn, are you allowed to use your psychic abilities and are you allowed to hunt at all?"

"No, but I didn't read her mind. I just projected happy thoughts…" Kae gulped realizing that she just told him how she made the ghost leave.

"So, why are you both getting a spanking?"

"Hunting on my own and taking the truck," Sam said miserably.

"Using my psychic stuff and hunting," Kae said just as miserable.

"Sam head back to the corner. Come here Kae," John said lifting the little girl up and laying her face down over her knees. He pulled both her pajama bottoms and underwear down. He needed to ensure she would never do anything this dangerous again. He lifted his hand high and brought it down hard on her little bottom.

Kae yelped at the first spank. This was going to be way worse than the spanking she got on the side of the road a few days ago if that first spank was any indication.

John brought his hand down again and again. He watched as her little bottom turned from white, to a light pink, to dark pink, and finally an angry red, making John stop the spanking. Kaelyn was sobbing by the time he was finished and vowed that she would never hunt on her own again. She promised him as much several times, just hoping he would stop.

John pulled her into a hug and rocked her as she sobbed. It broke his heart listening to the little girl sob so hard, but he was not losing her and he wasn't going to lose his son because they thought they knew better than he did. Kaelyn sobs started dying down turning into sniffles,

"Go change places with Sammy," John said gently.

Sam looked at her blotchy red face and felt extremely guilty. He should have told her no and he never should have taken her. Sam walked over to his Dad and gulped when he realized his Dad had the paddle sitting next to him. He so wasn't prepared for the paddle tonight.

"Pants and underwear son," John said.

Sam did as he was told and forced himself across his father's lap. John started with hard and heavy hand spanking.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Sam sobbed as John kept raining down swats. His butt was on fire and he was almost positive his dad wasn't even close to being finished.

John stopped when his son's butt was the same angry red color that Kae's was unfortunately Sam wasn't out of the woods yet.

"You're getting six with the paddle Sam for taking the truck," John said making his son stand up. Sam knew he was only allowed to drive in extreme emergencies. John stood up and bent his son over holding him around the middle. He raised the paddle high and let it fall hard.

Kae jumped at the noise and heard Sam yelp. Man that sounded bad. Three more came in fast succession.

"Dad…Please… I… can't… take… anymore…" Sam begged between sobs.

"Two more and you're done," John said calmly.

Sam found it hard to breathe after the last two were delivered. His butt had never hurt that bad in his life. John held his sobbing son rocking him back and forth. After a few minutes the sobs turned into sniffles.

John called Kae out of the corner and tucked them both into bed. He moved the chair between Sam's bed and Kae's cot so he could rub both of their backs as they drifted off into dream land.

Dean came in about ten minutes after they were both asleep. He won three hundred and gave his dad some.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked and winced when he saw the paddle. "You didn't use that on Kae did you?"

"Dean, you were thirteen the first time you got the paddle. Kae will probably taste it before then, but eight is way too young," John scoffed. "Your brother on the other hand got six."

"Six? That's harsh dude," Dean said smiling.

"So is stealing my truck and risking his life for a stupid ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Trouble with Journals:**

A sharp scream of 'no' had John out of his bed and over to the cot within seconds. Kaelyn tossed and turned on her cot screaming and crying. John got out of bed and picked the little girl up.

"Kae, wake up sweetheart. Come on, wake up for me," John said shaking her gently.

"John?" Kae said before gut retching sobs overtook her. John held her close and whispered reassurances in her ear. Finally, the sobs started to die down and John started rocking and humming.

"Is she ok Dad?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Just a nightmare, Dean. You and Sammy try to get some more sleep," John whispered.

Kae looked up into John's eyes and said,

"Sorry, about yesterday."

"Hey, all is forgiven. Once I punish you it's over and done. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"No," Kae said snuggling in closer to the man. John held her and rocked her back to sleep.

John woke up at 0530 the next morning. He sat at the table and watched the three sleeping children in the room. His nerves were still on edge from last night. Just stepping out of the room without protection was dangerous for Sammy and Kae right now. John knew the demons were still tracking them, but he didn't want to share that with the kids. It was his job to protect them and he was not going to fail them. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. The kids had no idea how dangerous it was and he needed to change that right away.

John walked over to his youngest and shook his foot,

"Sammy, wake up."

"Lemme alone," Sam grumbled.

John smiled and said,

"Can't do that, son."

Sam rolled over and noticed quickly the pain in his ass still hadn't faded enough for his liking. Sitting today wasn't going to be any fun.

"Get up and be ready to hit the pavement in five," John said.

"Dad," Sam whined.

"Samuel, don't make me tell you again," John said sternly.

Sam got up and glared at his dad, but did as he was told. When he came out of the bathroom and when he noticed neither Dean or Kae were up his anger went up a notch, but the ache in his butt told him not to argue. He just followed his dad outside.

"Come on kiddo," John said getting into the truck.

"We're not running?" Sam asked confused.

"Nope, we're going out to breakfast," John said.

Sam actually smiled at the news. John saw the smile and returned it quickly.

"I heard there this great place, but if we don't get there early you have to stand in line for forever," John said keeping his smile.

Sam actually giggled at his dad's enthusiasm.

"So, Kae and Dean just get to miss out?"

"We'll get them something to go. We need to talk," John said.

"Oh," Sam said losing some of his enthusiasm.

They made it to Kate's Kitchen a few minute later and got a table in the far corner of the restaurant right away. After the waitress took their order Sam just waited for the bomb to drop and he didn't have to wait for long.

"Sammy, what was running through your head last night?" John asked.

"Kae made some good points and she was right about the ghost," Sam tried.

"Son, you know it doesn't always work that way with angry spirits. They're unpredictable that's why we handle them in a certain why. I know it seems heartless, but that's the safe way of doing things. The supernatural world is dangerous and you know it."

"I know Dad and I'm sorry," Sam said looking at the table.

"Hey, I understand what you both were trying to do. I just want you to remember how dangerous it is out there."

"I do, Dad, honest," Sam said.

"Ok, well there's something else you need to understand. I wasn't sure if I should tell you this, but after last night, I think you might need another incentive to listen to my orders."

Sam looked at his Dad. This was something new. Dad didn't share information very often.

"The demons are still after Kae and you're leaving the motel last night was dangerous on two fronts. First the angry spirit could have killed you and second the demons could have taken Kaelyn away. How would you have felt if that had happened?"

"Terrible, but Dad I didn't know," Sam said almost in a panic.

"I know that son. That's why I'm telling you now. I'm going to tell Dean too, but Kae doesn't need to know."

"If you tell Dean, she'll know in a heartbeat," Sam said grimly.

"Why do you say that?"

"She reads his mind like nonstop," Sam giggled.

"Well, I guess she and I need to have a little conversation about that," John said grimly.

"I don't think she does it on purpose," Sam said smiling.

"I bet," John said smiling wryly.

The rest of breakfast was full of amiable conversation. John loved spending time with his sons and Sam loved spending time with his father especially when it didn't focus on the supernatural. After breakfast they headed back towards the motel.

"Where are we heading now?" Sam asked as they got out of the truck.

"Florida, there's been a rash of murders that I want to look into."

"Florida in the middle of June, fun," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Samuel," John warned.

"Sorry, Dad," Sam said looking down at his feet. His head popped up when he heard Dean bellow,

"Kaelyn, give me the damn book now!"

"NO! Why can't I read it?" Kae screamed back running around the bed dodging Dean's efforts to grab the book from her. Dean was chasing her, his hair still wet from being in the shower.

"You're too little. Plus, Dad doesn't let us to look at his journal," Dean said but felt completely guilty as his father walked into the room.

"You lied to me, John," Kae said shooting daggers at John.

"Kaelyn, give me my journal now," John said holding out his hand expectantly.

"Not until you explain this to me," Kae said pointing to the open page. John knew exactly what page she was referring too and was pissed that she had read it.

"Kaelyn, you have until three. After that this becomes a totally different type of conversation," John growled. "One…Two…"

"Here have the damn thing," Kae said throwing the journal at the man angrily and storming out of the room.

John calmly put the journal down before he followed the little girl out of the room and picked her up.

"Put me down," Kae screeched earning her a hard swat.

"Dean, take Sam and find something to do for about an hour. Kaelyn and I need to talk," John said still holding the struggling little girl. Kae stilled at those words. She did not want to have another private talk with John. Her butt still hurt from last night and that swat had reignited the fire.

"John, I'm sorry. I…"

"Kaelyn, stop," was John's soft reply.

The boys walked out of the room both offering Kaelyn a look of sympathy as they left. John sat Kae down on the bed, stood back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"John…"

John held up his hand indicating that Kaelyn should stop talking and said,

"First, you know better than to touch my things."

"Yes sir, but…"

"There are no buts and you'll owe me corner time plus two miles when we're finished."

Kae looked at her shoes. She hated corner time more than anything. She wasn't good at staying still and she was bored within a matter of minutes. She also wondered who she was going to run the miles with and prayed it wasn't John.

"Second, I didn't lie to you. I never said I didn't know how to train you, I said I wouldn't train you. There's a huge difference. How much of it did you read?"

"Dean caught me pretty fast, so not enough," Kae said angrily.

"Good that means Dean did his job. It's too dangerous kiddo, and I won't put you through it."

"We could kill him, John. All you have to do is give me a shot."

"No, killing him could kill you. You're a little kid and it's not happening."

"How about when I grow up?" Kae asked hopefully.

John smiled at her and said honestly,

"He'll be dead long before then. I promise you that."

"How do you know? The other pages say you don't know…"

"How many times have you looked at my journal?" John interrupted angrily.

Kae shrugged her shoulders and refused to meet John's eyes.

"How many?" John demanded.

"Like two times, but…"

John ran his hand down his tired face as he counted to twenty. God, this kid was a handful.

"Alright, you're grounded for two weeks."

"But…"

"Be happy no hand to butt action is coming along with that, little girl. The next time I see you near my journal don't plan on sitting comfortably for a while. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said miserably.

"Well, let's go. We have two miles to kill before the boys get back."

Kae groaned. She hated doing punishment miles with John. Regular PT with John Winchester was tuff, but punishment miles were actual punishment. He thought nothing of having the person stop in the middle of the miles to complete a full set of up/downs or pushups. She knew she would be exhausted by the time she got back and probably have received a few swats as well.

When the boys returned they saw Kae standing or more accurately wiggling in the corner, but were extremely happy that she wasn't crying.

"Alright, Dean and Sammy pack up the car. Kae, you have ten more minutes and then you can help the boys," John said.

"Yes, sir," the three said.

John allowed the kids to ride together because it helped him keep his sanity most days. He knew Kae was still angry about him not wanting to help him and the more he thought about it the more worried he got. He hoped Kae never figured out his codes in the book or that to reach her full potential that she would have to drink demon's blood.

Kae was angry at John, not only did he refuse to train her but he swatted her like ten times on their run. Yeah, she did tell him to F*** off and that's when the flurry of swats attacked. Sammy laughed when he heard her huff the first time.

"Bored?" Sam asked.

"Yes. How can you stand it?" Kae said not wanting to tell the boys why she was mad yet.

"I don't know you get used to it, I guess," Sammy said smiling.

"Why don't you play that game thing?" Dean suggested.

"John has it. Remember I'm grounded," Kae said started kicking Dean's seat angrily.

"Cut it out Kaelyn," Dean said sternly.

"What?" Kae snapped.

"Kicking the back of my seat."

"Fine," Kae said and stopped for all of thirty seconds before starting again.

"Quit kicking the seat," Dean growled.

"Whatever, Dean," Kae said and glared out of the window but stopped kicking the seat.

"Kae, I know you're made at Dad, but don't take it out on us," Dean said.

"Sorry," Kae said.

"So, what did you see in the journal?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Dean warned.

"What? You know she saw something that Dad didn't want her to," Sam said.

"He knows how to train me, but he won't," Kae said.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"It's in his journal, but someone stopped me before I got to read it fully," Kae said kicking Dean's seat again. This time, Dean reached over the seat and smacked her leg hard. "OW."

"Little girl, cut it out or I'll pull this car over," Dean said sharply.

"This is your fault. I could have known how to kill the son of a bitch, but no you had to get involved and not let me have a chance," Kae said kicking the seat one more time for good measure.

John looked back in his rearview mirror in time to see the Impala swerve and his son flaying his arm towards the backseat. He had to chuckle thinking about how many times he had done that as they were driving, but he also realized that maybe a phone call to the next car was needed.

"Hey, Dad," Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Impromptu spanking going on back there?" John asked smoothly.

"Well, someone was kicking the seats and you know how Dean is about the car," Sam laughed.

"Let me talk to Kae," John said.

"Alright," Sam said handing the little girl in the backseat the phone. She had tears running down her face from the couple of smacks on her leg that Dean landed.

"Hi, John," Kae said.

"Do you need to ride with me?"

"Nuh-uh," Kae tried.

"Try again."

"No, sir."

"You don't kick the back of the seats and you listen to Dean and Sammy. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said.

"Good. Why are you throwing a fit anyway?"

"I'm bored," Kae tried.

"Not still mad about the journal?"

"Of course I still mad. I want to kill the bastard and you're being an asshole about it," Kae snapped not thinking about who she was talking to right now.

"Little girl, you, me and a bar of soap are going to discuss your language choices before bed tonight. Also, at the next stop you're going to ride with me. I think someone needs a nap," John said.

"I'm eight, I don't take naps," Kae said petulantly.

"Eight year olds with attitude problems do take naps."

"Whatever," Kae said hanging up the phone.

"Did you just hang up on Dad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he was being a jerk," Kae said.

Sam looked at his brother and started laughing thinking about look on his father's face right now. John Winchester was not used to people hanging up on him. The phone ringing interrupted his laughter.

"Kaelyn, if you want to live to see nine I would pick up that phone," Dean advised.

"Why should I? He's in another car and can't do…" Kae didn't finish that statement because of the glare Dean gave her. "Ok, I'll pick it up. Hi, John."

"Did you just hang up on me?" John asked furiously.

"I was done talking," Kae said honestly.

"Give Sammy the phone now," John growled.

"Sammy, John wants to talk to you," Kae said.

"Hi Dad," Sam said.

"Have Dean pull off at the next rest stop. That little girl needs to learn…"

"Dad, she's new at this stuff. Can't you just give her a break?"

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't be too hard on her," John said honestly.

"Alright Dad," Sam said reluctantly.

"Oh and tell her that if she even thinks about taking over control of your brother, she will be introduced to the paddle tonight," John said harshly.

"Dad, she's too…"

"Samuel," John warned.

"Ok, bye Dad."

"Bye Sammy," John said smiling.

"Dean, Dad wants you to pull over at the next rest stop. Kaelyn, if you take over Dean's mind, Dad will spank you with the paddle tonight. Please don't, it stings like a bitch and you really don't want to feel it," Sam said soberly.

Kae just looked out the window and sighed. She really didn't want to talk to John at all. The rest area was only a few miles down the road and tears started trickling down Kae's cheeks when she saw the two mile marker.

John walked up to Kae the minute she got out of the car and swatted her hard three times.

"You don't hang up on me little girl," he growled.

"Ok," Kae said trying hard to rub out the sting.

"Don't you mean, yes sir?" John asked.

"Sorry, yes sir," Kae said still rubbing.

"Alright boys, we'll stop for food in gas in another two hours. I want to make it to Tennessee before we stop for the night," John said taking Kae's hand.

"I want to stay with Dean and Sammy," Kae whined yanking her hand away.

"Nope, you lost that privilege," John said.

"That's not fair. You already spanked me," Kae shouted.

"I swatted you and I would advise you to lower your voice right now, little girl," John growled.

"But, I want to ride with Dean and Sammy," Kae said stomping her foot on the pavement.

John counted to ten in his head and leaned over and whispered harshly in Kaelyn's ear,

"Get your ass in the truck now while you can still sit down."

Kae walked over to the truck, climbed into the cab, and slammed the door hard. The three Winchesters just shook their heads.

"Pretty good at the temper tantrums. Gives you a run for your money Sammy," Dean teased.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam growled pushing his brother.

"Alright you two, hit the road and no fighting. I have enough trouble in the cab of my truck, I don't need any from you two," John said smiling.

John climbed into his cab and almost smiled at the pout on the little girls face. Dean kept saying that she looked like a kewpie doll when she pouted and John had to agree. Unfortunately smiling wasn't what she needed. What the kid needed was to understand why he wasn't going to train her and that no amount of pouting or temper tantrums would change that.

"Kaelyn, we need to get a couple of things straight right now," John started but Kaelyn refused to look over at him. She just looked out the window pouting. "Kaelyn, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Kae turned and glared at John. Earning her a harsh glare back.

"I have no problem pulling this car over and handling your attitude," John warned.

Kae sense of self-preservation kicked in and she dropped the glare.

"Kaelyn, I can't train you the way you want to be trained. It will kill you," John said.

"But it will kill him too," Kae said tears shinning in her eyes, "John, I want him dead."

"I know that and I want him dead too, but not in exchange for your life."

Tears started pouring down Kae's cheeks,

"I'm dangerous John," Kae said.

"What do you mean kiddo?" John asked.

"I keep dreaming about what I saw and it's starting to make sense."

"What is?"

"He wants me to kill people with my powers and demons. I'll destroy the world," Kae said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamt it. The world was burning and it was my fault," Kae said.

John reached his hand over and took Kae's.

"That was before you found us. That's not your future anymore because I won't let it happen," John promised.

"How do you know?"

"I just do and you need to trust me on this. I'm always going to keep you safe and I'll kill him before that future happens," John said.

"Is he in Florida?"

"I'm not sure, but the pattern is holding," John said honestly.

"Please, let me fight him or use me as bait for the devils trap. Anything John, I won't feel safe until they're all dead."

"Do you know why we salt the room every night?"

"Sammy said to keep demons and spirits away."

"He's right and it will. Part of the reason I was so angry last night was that the demons could have taken you the minute you walked out of the safety of the motel last night."

"I didn't think about that," Kae said honestly.

"I know and I talked to Sammy about it this morning. My boys are very protective and I don't see Sammy taking another adventure with you knowing that the demons might still be after you," John said smiling a little. "Now, why don't you come and sit in the middle so you can lean against me and get some rest. You didn't sleep well last night and a kid your age really needs their sleep."

Kaelyn scooted into the middle and replaced her seatbelt. It felt good to snuggle against John. He made her feel safe too. She was asleep within minutes and for the first time in days she was able to sleep without dreaming.

They made it to another small town in northern Florida two days later. They pulled into the local library and John assigned each of the children a researching task before taking off. For three weeks the kids spent their days at the library and their nights at the motel. Every morning John would assign them a new task to be completed by the time they met for training.

"Where in the hell did you get that?" Dean asked looking at what was in Kae's hand about an hour after they arrived at the library.

Kae didn't say a word she just kept looking at the two pages she took out of John's journal the night before.

"Kaelyn, give me the pages now," Dean growled getting Sam's attention. Sam was already in geek research mode and would have ignored the situation but the growl reminded him too much of their father making him worry about Kae.

"Hey, Sammy. What do you think this code means?" Kae said showing Sam the page, still ignoring Dean.

Sam got up to look at the pages, but was yanked back by Dean's arm.

"Sammy, sit back down, me and the brat are going outside to talk. Dad needs this research done so keep working," Dean said picking the little girl up leaving the pages on the table, "You kick me and I promise you'll be sorry."

Kae decided to let Dean carry her outside without saying a word. Something in his eyes told her he meant business. Dean walked over to the Impala and set her on the trunk hard.

"Ow."

"Oh, trust me the 'ow' level is going up in a few minute. What in the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded.

"That John is wrong. I want to know how to kill him," Kae said honestly.

"What did Dad say?" Dean asked.

"That I could die if I tried to kill him," Kae said looking at the ground.

"So his death is more important than your life?"

"Yes," Kae said honestly. The dreams proved that and the fact that they hadn't gone away proved it even more.

"Why?" Dean asked in shock. How could an eight year old think that? Maybe she thought she was invincible.

"If I don't kill him, I might destroy the world," Kae said honestly.

"Does Dad know?"

"Yes," Kae said.

"And what did he say about it?"

"That he wouldn't let it happen," Kae said honestly.

"Then he won't and so you're defying him isn't necessary," Dean said firmly.

"I guess not, but Dean I want to know how. You know they're after me and I need to protect myself," Kae tried taking another track, since Dean wasn't going with the whole she could destroy the world angle.

"No, that's my job and Dad's job and you're making our job almost impossible," Dean said harshly.

"Dean, I just…"

"No, Kaelyn. You're just a little kid and you don't need to do anything but listen to and follow orders. I'm not allowing you to fight demons and neither is Dad. Hell, I don't want Sammy to fight half the time, but I at least I know he's had enough training," Dean growled.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kae asked with apprehension. She hoped he wouldn't tell John about this. John had already promised a spanking if she looked at his journal again and he would think stealing pages from the journal would be worse.

"Hand you the phone," Dean said simply.

"Huh?"

"You're calling Dad and telling him what you did," Dean said.

"But Dean, John will be so mad," Kae said and tears started falling.

"Yep and he should be kiddo."

"Please, don't make me call him," Kae cried.

"Kaelyn, you were wrong and Dad is going to find out sooner or later. Trust me sooner is better than later," Dean said hugging the little girl in front of him. "Here ya go. Make the call."

Kae held the phone like it was a poisonous snake. She took a deep breath and pushed the green send button. John answered on the second ring.

"Dean is everything ok?"

"Um, yeah."

"Kae? What's going on?" John asked.

"I kinda took a couple pages out of your journal and Dean is making me tell you," Kae said in a rush.

"Put Dean on the phone," John said harshly.

"John, I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if it's the pages I think they are," John said.

"Yes, sir," Kae said handing Dean the phone.

"Hi, Dad."

"Take that little girl, sit her down at a table, and have her write that she will not steal until you and your brother finish the research."

"Dad, she's going to want to help still."

"I don't give a damn about what she wants right now. She disobeyed me and by doing so put herself in danger," John growled.

"Ok, Dad," Dean said not looking forward to the argument he was going to have with Kae the minute they walk back into the library.

"Dean, don't put up with any shit from her."

"Ok, Dad."

"Actually put her back on the phone, for a sec," John said.

"Yes, sir," Kae said as she took the phone back.

"When you get back in the library you are going to write that you won't steal for the rest of the afternoon."

"John, please let me…"

"Kaelyn, stop right now. You're in enough trouble, so do not add disobeying another order to it."

"Ok. How many times do I have to write it?" Kae asked resigned to her fate.

"Three hundred. Once you're finished you can help the boys," John said.

"Yes, sir."

John smiled knowing there was a pout on her little face right now.

"Give Dean back the phone."

"Hey, Dad."

"I have her squared away, so you shouldn't have another problem out of her today. If you do let me know."

"Yes, sir."

John hung up the phone, not looking forward to tonight.

Dean lifted Kae off the car and they walked back into the library. Sam looked up from his research and saw the tears in Kae's eyes.

"You spanked her knowing what Dad is going…" Sam accused.

"He didn't touch me. He's just a tattletale," Kae whined sitting next to Sam.

"You told Dad?"

"Yes, Sammy and don't make me feel any worse, ok?" Dean said sitting down. Sometimes he hated being the oldest and the one in charge. He would have loved to let Kae get away with taking the pages, but he was responsible for both Kae and Sam.

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch. Kae wrote her lines while Sam and Dean finished the research. The three made it back to the room around dinner time and found John sitting there looking at his own research.

"What did you find out?" John said looking up.

"That the murders have been happening every ten years and most are male between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two," Sam said quickly.

"I'm seeing the same pattern. When I talked to the families, I determined that none of the victims knew each other," John said.

"Did you find any sulfur?" Dean asked.

"No, but there was EMF," John said.

"So, we're dealing with an angry spirit and not demons right?" Kae said hoping to prove that she did listen.

"Exactly. Boys, I need to talk to Kaelyn for a little bit."

"What do you want us to pick up for dinner," Dean asked.

"Anything but hamburgers," John said smiling at his eldest.

Dean smiled at his father, grimaced at Kae who hadn't said a word to him for the entire afternoon, grabbed his brother, and walked out of the motel.

John looked at the little girl sitting on the bed where Dean had deposited her when they walked into the motel. She refused to look at him and was playing with a string hanging from her t-shirt.

"Why?" John asked.

"I already told you," Kae mumbled still not looking up.

"Kaelyn, look at me," John said softly.

Kae looked up and almost cried at the look of disappointment she saw in his eyes. Sure she had only known him for a couple of weeks, but she was really starting to think of him as her father. No one had ever treated her the way John did. He had expectations and consequences plus he truly seemed to care about what happened to her. He treated her the same why that he treated his sons, hugged her as much as he hugged his sons, and unfortunately especially right now, punished her the same way he punished his sons.

"I realize that your life hasn't been easy and I'm sure that you haven't had a lot of adults that you can trust, but I need you to understand that you can trust me. I'm not going to let the demons get you and I'm not going to allow you to destroy the world. The problem we have right now is that the only way I can ensure that those two things don't happen is to ensure that you follow my every order. What did I tell you about touching my journal?"

"Not to," Kae whispered.

"Exact words, Kaelyn," John growled.

"That if I touched it again that I wouldn't be able to sit down for a while," Kae said miserably.

"So, I guess you know what to expect?" John asked.

"What if I promise never to do it again?" Kae asked using her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Kiddo, the only way I will ensure that you start trusting me is to keep my word. I promised you a spanking and now I need to deliver on that promise," John said.

"No, you don't. I promise I won't mind if you break your word about this," Kae said.

John smiled at her and said,

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm a man of my word always and the sooner you understand that the sooner we won't have these problems. So why don't you go get ready for bed and we'll get this over with," John said.

Kae dropped her shoulders and walked over to her duffle bag pulling out a pair of pajamas to follow John's orders. As Kae was getting ready for the night, John thought about how he should handle this. He shook his head and picked up an item he hadn't used since Sammy was twelve and upgraded to the paddle.

Kaelyn walked out of the bathroom after her shower and almost walked back in seeing what was next to John.

"You're going to hit me with that?" Kae asked pointing at the brush.

"Yes, I'm going to spank you with this. You're getting four at the end," John said picking up the hairbrush.

"I said I was sorry and I really am. You don't…"

"Kaelyn, come on let's get this over with," John said patting his thigh. Kaelyn walked across the room and John helped her over his knee. Tonight she was wearing a nightgown so he pushed it up and pulled her panties down.

Kaelyn steeled herself for the first swat but for some reason it still took her breath away. John landed five swats before he heard the first 'ow' out of Kaelyn. She was wiggling soon after. After the tenth swat, Kaelyn started to cry and beg,

"John, I won't ever touch your stuff again. I promise. I'll trust you. Please stop."

John just kept spanking. He wasn't one to lecture during his spankings. Kaelyn knew why she was there and what she could do to avoid the situation again. When her bottom was a uniform shade of cerise, he tipped her forward and landed a half dozen hard swats on her sit spots. This spanking was going to be with her for the next day or so. Kae was sobbing by this point and John knew it was time to end it. He stopped for a moment and let Kae catch her breath,

"Kae, I'm going give you four with the brush now," John said not wanting to scare the little girl.

"Please, don't. It really hurts," Kae sobbed.

"It's supposed to, that's the purpose of a spanking kiddo. Here we go," John said picking up the brush. He landed the first one on her left cheek and the second one on her right. Kae shrieked through both of those and he knew the last two were going to be the worst, so did Kae when John changed positions to make it easy for him to reach her sit spots yet again. He landed one swat on each of her sit spots and threw the brush onto the bed.

Kae cried over his knees for a few minutes as John rubbed circles on her back. When her sobs died down, John pulled up her panties making Kae hiss and pulled down the purple nightgown. John picked her up and sat her on his lap ensuring that her injured butt didn't touch a thing. Kae snuggled into the man and cried for couple more minutes. Finally, she stopped and said,

"That really hurt."

"I bet it did. Are you going to touch my journal anymore?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Are you going to listen to my orders?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl," John said setting her down so he could move back over to the table.

"Can I sit with you?" Kae asked still wanting to be held.

John held his arms open and she ran into them. He picked her back up and sat her on his left knee still mindful of her sore butt. Kae snuggled in and looked at his notes.

"So are you going to salt and burn?" Kae asked.

"Probably, I just have to figure out who is doing it," John said.

"But it's not the demons?"

"Demons leave sulfur and I didn't find any sulfur at any of the houses where the people died."

The boys walked in a few minutes later. Sammy and Dean both smiled at their Dad. Kae's head was on his shoulder and he was telling her about what he had found. She seemed to be fading fast, but the minute the boys walked in she looked at Dean and said,

"Sorry Dean."

Dean walked over and picked her up to give her a hug and whispered,

"Was Dad hard on ya?"

"Yeah, he used a hairbrush," Kae said.

"Poor baby, that thing kills. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, you were just doing your job," Kae said hugging him hard.

"Good, I don't like when you're mad at me," Dean said smiling.

"Me neither," Kae said returning his smile.

"Dean where are the pages at?" John asked.

Sam handed his father the papers and looked at Kae. He knew what the papers meant, he just didn't know if he should share that information.

"Did you read them, Sammy?" John asked.

"Yes, sir. Kinda hard not to," Sam said honestly.

"We'll talk about it later Sam," John growled.

"Sammy shouldn't be in trouble. I took the papers," Kae said quickly.

"Sammy isn't in trouble. I just want to talk to him about it, Kaelyn," John said.

"Oh, you want to tell him not to train me. Right?"

"Kae, I suggest you eat your food. I want you in bed in a half an hour," John said trying to end the conversation.

"But my bed time isn't for another hour," Kae whined.

"You get an early bedtime when you get in trouble. Plus you haven't been sleeping very well," John said.

"And you want to talk to Sammy," Kae said peevishly.

"Would you like to go to bed right now?" John asked.

"No sir."

"Then drop the attitude."

"Yes, sir."

The minute John was sure Kae was asleep, he looked at his youngest and asked.

"What did you figure out?"

"She can kill them only if she has demon's blood," Sam said honestly.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"She has to ingest it and it will probably kill her or drive her insane," John said.

"So that's why you won't train her?" Sam asked.

"Yes and boys we have to make sure she never finds out how it works. I know she'll do it and I don't want to lose her," John said.

"We won't let her do it," Dean said.

"No way," Sam promised.

"Is it true that she's seeing herself destroy the world in her dreams?" Dean asked.

"Yes, when you hear her screaming in the middle of the night that's what she's seeing. I know the dreams are getting better, but I also know the fear is still overwhelming her," John said looking at the sleeping child.

"How are you going to stop her?" Dean asked.

"Kill the demon responsible and she has changed just by being with us. She almost never reads our minds anymore," John said.

"She read the waitress's mind yesterday," Sam said.

"Sam, I need to know when she does things like that," John growled.

"I didn't realize it was that important, Dad. I was trying to keep her out of trouble," Sam said.

"Well, let me know when she is using her abilities. We all need to keep her safe," John said.

"We will, Dad, promise," Dean said glaring at his younger brother.

"I promise too, Dad," Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sammy's Choice:**

A week later, Kae decided to broach the training issue with Sammy. She knew from her earlier conversation with Dean that he wouldn't help her learn how to use her powers to fight the demons, but maybe Sammy would. Dean and John had gone to check out a possible lead on the angry spirit, leaving Sam to watch over Kae.

"Hey, Sammy," Kae said looking up from the book she was reading. Her foray into stealing John's journal had left her grounded again, so that meant no electronics for another two weeks.

"No, you can't watch TV," Sam teased looking up from his book. She had asked Dean that every five minutes last night until Dean promised to beat her ass if she asked again. Kae giggled at the memory. She loved irritating Dean.

"Did you understand your Dad's journal?"

"Kaelyn, do you want Dad to go ballistic again? Do you really want another ass whipping? Because, trust me the next one will be worse, the old man doesn't like to repeat himself," Sam warned.

"No, I don't want another spanking, but I also don't want the Yellow-Eyed Demon to live. I know you want this to end as much as I do and if you can help me just a little bit, maybe we can go after him."

"Kae, it's too dangerous," Sam said with as much authority as he could. She was right, he wanted this all to end even more now that Kae was with them. This was not the life for a little girl.

"Is there a way we can do it so that it isn't dangerous?" Kae asked.

"I honestly don't know, Kae," Sam said.

"Did you figure out what the codes meant?"

"Nope," Sam lied.

"Oh," Kae said picking her book back up deciding to let Sam think about it. Living with the Winchesters for the past month and a half had made Kae realize that Sam needed time to consider things before making a final decision.

For the next hour both were quiet. The more Sam thought about it the more he wished they could do something. He was starting high school this year and he would love to spend his entire high school career in one place, then he could go to the college of his choice, maybe even get a scholarship. Well, he wasn't going to tell her about the demon's blood, but maybe they could practice her projections and that could help his Dad kill the demon. His Dad was probably going to kill the both of them when he found out, but maybe just maybe if they were careful…

"Kae, maybe we could work on your projections and mind reading," Sam said.

Kae looked up from her book and smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"I need to do some research first. I have to make sure that using your powers won't lead the demons to you."

"Ok."

"You also have to promise that you'll only work on them with me. You can't do it by yourself ever," Sam said.

"I promise. And we can't tell Dean or John," Kae said smiling.

"That's right," Sam said smiling back.

"So, how do we find out if using my powers attracts the demons?" Kae asked.

"I have to research it and we might have to do experiment or two," Sam said.

"So, when are we going to start?"

"When I finish my research, so you need to be patient."

"Ok, Sammy."

Sam was having a hard time finding information about demons and psychics. What he needed was access to Bobby's library. Bobby had the best hunter's library in the world. He also knew that Kae was becoming increasingly impatient with the whole thing, but she kept her promise even though she whined about it every time they were alone. His break came a month later when John decided it was time to pay a visit to Bobby.

Bobby had been researching about how to block psychic invasions. Both he and John knew as Kaelyn grew up her abilities would grow as well. Right now at eight she was pretty powerful, but by the time she turned Sammy's age, she would be damn near impossible to control.

John was facing another problem. He had a hunt and he needed Dean to go with him. That meant leaving Sam and Kae. He was worried about leaving them alone, especially after Michigan. Also, school was about to begin and Kae would need a constant reminder to keep from reading minds. He decided that maybe they should begin the year in South Dakota with Bobby. He just wondered if Bobby was up to the challenge. Finally, he called Bobby and Bobby said he could handle the two kids and didn't mind having them for a month or so.

"Where are we heading now?" Sam asked when his father got off the phone. Sam was helping him load up the Impala and the truck while Dean was finishing making dinner.

"You and Kae are going to be spending some time with Bobby," John said shutting the trunk of the Impala.

"Really," Sam said excitedly.

"Yep, I was going to have you both stay with Pastor Jim, but that is too close to Kae's hometown. Dean and I will be gone for a couple of weeks possibly a month."

"Dad, you used to let Dean stay with me alone when he was fourteen. I could do that with Kae," Sam tried. He would love to be on his own for once, just to have the sense of total freedom.

"You two can't be trusted. You showed me that in Michigan," John said sternly.

"Dad, it was one time," Sam argued.

"And you could have died, Sammy. Plus, I'm worried about sending Kae to school with her abilities. She needs an adult available if she gets into trouble."

"Alright," Sam said looking down at his feet.

John walked back into the motel room in Florida, happy that this hunt was over. It turned out to be an old married couple whose twenty-one year old son had buried them alive to get his inheritance. John did a quick salt and burn last night and now it was time to take off.

"Dean, we have a hunt in Colorado," John said as he walked in.

"So, we're going to Colorado? I've never been to Colorado," Kae said excitedly jumping up and down on the bed.

John walked over and grabbed the little girl setting her on the floor.

"Nope, you and Sammy are staying with Bobby during this hunt," John said smiling.

"Why?" Kae asked the pout already forming on her face.

"Kae, Bobby's great. We'll have the best time, I promise," Sam said seeing the pout and temper tantrum rising in the little girl.

"Yeah, he's a better cook than Dad and me," Dean teased.

"Why can't I go with you?" Kae demanded.

"It's too dangerous," John said.

"What are you going after?" Sam asked.

"Wendigo," John said.

Dean smiled at the news. This was the first time his Dad let him go after such big game.

"I can fight a Wendigo," Kae said pouting.

"Not yet, kiddo. Which reminds me, let's eat so we can get down to the field, I want to get in a couple more hours of training before it's time for bed," John said smiling.

The next morning John let Dean drive the Impala and the kids towards Bobby's house. Dean noticed the change in Kae immediately, so did Sam. The usual bright and cheery brat as Dean had come to think of her was sullen and moody.

"What's up Kae?" Dean asked finally.

"Nothing," Kae said.

Dean looked over at Sammy who shrugged.

"Are you excited about school starting?" Dean asked trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"No."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I hate school," Kae said scowling.

"Why do you hate school?" Sam asked not understanding how anyone could ever hate school.

Kae just looked out the window not bothering to answer the questions. For the next three hours Kae didn't say a thing, she just listened to Dean and Sam as they talked about anything and everything. More than once they tried to draw her into the conversation, but she just ignored them. It was like that until they stopped at the diner.

John got out of the truck and stretched. He was hoping to see smiling faces emerge from the Impala, but instead he saw the worried faces of his sons and the angry face of Kae.

John grabbed Dean's arm as they started walking into the diner and asked,

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Kae won't talk."

"Why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and said,

"No idea. The only thing she did say was that she hates school."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," John said tiredly.

The four of them were seated in an empty booth near the window. John decided to sit next to Kae making the boys sit across from them.

"What do you want to eat, kiddo? John asked Kae.

"Not hungry," Kae said stiffly.

"Well, it's time to eat, so you pick something or I will," John warned.

Kae turned her body away from John in defiance. John shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood for a battle of wills tonight, not that he wasn't up for it or that he couldn't deal with it. He just didn't want to beat the kid's ass in the parking lot of a diner to make her eat.

"Kaelyn, can the attitude," John growled.

"I don't have an attitude. I'm just not hungry," Kae said crossing her arms.

The waitress came up saving Kae from John's angry reply. The waitress smiled at the table before asking,

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," Dean said.

"Grilled chicken sandwich, fries, and chocolate milk," Sam said. He wanted a coke, but Dad wouldn't allow it most nights and with Kaelyn being a brat he wasn't about to push his luck.

"Kae," John prompted.

"Nothing, thank you," Kae said smiling at the waitress.

"She'll have chicken fingers, fries, and chocolate milk and I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a coffee," John said.

The minute the waitress walked away Kae glared at John and said,

"I'm not eating it."

"Oh, you'll eat it one way or another," John growled.

"You can't make me eat if I don't want to," Kae said with as much attitude as she could muster.

"Little girl, knock it off now. Last warning."

"I'm not even doing anything so, why the hell am I…"

John didn't let her finish. He just picked her up and headed towards the front of the diner.

"PUT ME DOWN! JOHN, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Kae noticed they were going outside and she didn't think that was going to bode well for her so she stopped screaming.

John didn't say a word he just walked over to his GMC pickup, swatted her butt twice, and put her in the passenger side of the cab facing out so he could look her directly in the eyes. He put one hand on each side of the seat trapping her in before saying,

"You have two choices, little girl. One, you tell me what the hell your problem is or two, I spank you and then you tell me what your problem is."

"You lied to me," Kae whispered trying not to tear up.

"About what?" John asked disbelievingly.

"You said you weren't going to give me away."

John looked at her in shock and demanded,

"What in the hell are you talking about, Kaelyn?"

"I told you that you would get rid of me and you said you wouldn't. Now you're giving me to some guy named Bobby."

"Kaelyn, you're staying with Bobby while I'm on a hunt. I'll be back for both you and Sam after I'm finished. I promise."

"Don't leave me, please. I promise I'll be good," Kae said and started crying hard.

Kae hated to admit it but the past few months living with the Winchesters were the best in her life. No one had ever told her that they loved her before. John and the boys were not all lovey-dovey but they did hug her whenever she wanted them to and they also told her that they loved her. Besides, this was the first family she lived with that accepted her for who she was. John wasn't getting paid to take care of her and he wasn't afraid of her because she could read minds. She was not about to give all of that up without a fight.

John picked her up and hugged her tight.

"I don't want to, but I have to. You have to start school plus Dean and I are going to be extremely busy, so I don't have time to take proper care of you and Sammy. It won't be for very long and I promise to call a lot," John said setting her back down on the seat.

"But, I'm scared. What if they come back?"

"Bobby is a hunter like me, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't want to stay with Bobby. I want to go with you and Dean and I don't care about school," Kae said jumping down out of the truck, tired of the conversation. John just picked her back up and put her on the seat.

"You're not coming with us, it's too dangerous and that's my final word on the subject. What you are going to do is go back into that diner and eat everything on your plate. Do you understand me?"

Kae crossed her arm angrily and said,

"No I'm not. Not unless I can come with you and Dean to Colorado."

"Guess we do this the hard way," John said picking her up and placing her across the knee that he propped on the door jam.

"No. I understand. John," Kae started the moment she found herself over John's knee. "OW...Stop...Please."

John swatted her butt hard eight times before venturing,

"Are you ready to behave?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," Kae said between tears. John pulled her back into another hug and held her until she was just sniffling.

"Why do you always choose to do things the hard way?" John asked smiling.

"I don't know," Kae said smiling back at him.

"Come on, kiddo. I bet our food's getting cold," John said putting her down and holding out his hand for her to take.

The two days later they arrived at Bobby Singer's place. Kae decided right away that she liked Bobby. He was a no-nonsense kind of guy, who would call you an idjit if you were being one. The first things out of Bobby's mouth to Kae were,

"Read my mind little girl and we're gonna dance."

Kae looked at Sam for some kind of translation and Sam giggled,

"He'll spank you."

"Oh. I already promised John that I wouldn't, so don't worry," Kae said smiling.

"Yeah, Johnny told me that. He also said you try and keep your promises, but sometimes you forget," Bobby said giving her a quick smile.

Dean came in a few minutes later carrying Kae's duffle bag.

"Put Kae in your Daddy's usual room," Bobby said smiling, "Guess Johnny here gets to sleep on the couch when he visits."

"Thanks a lot Bobby," John said.

Kae was still pouting at dinner, knowing that John and Dean were leaving in the morning and to make matters worse, she was starting school.

"Kaelyn, eat," John said pointing his fork at her plate.

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry," Kae tried.

"Kaelyn, we went over this yesterday. When it's time to eat you eat. We're not here to cater to your every whim."

"I don't want you to cater to me. I'm just not hungry," Kae said angrily.

John counted in his head to twenty then looked at the stubborn little girl again.

"You have two choices, eat the damn food or go to bed," John said.

"Fine," Kae said getting up from the table, pounding up the stairs, and slamming the bedroom door.

"Bobby, sorry about that. She wants to go with me and Dean," John said getting up.

"Dad, can I try?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead Sammy," John said smiling at his son.

Sam knocked on Kae's door and she said softly,

"Come in."

"Hi," Sam said sitting next to her on the bed. He wiped a tear that was traveling down her cheek, "I know it sucks when Dad and Dean leave but they always come back."

"People never come back after they leave me," Kae said.

"Kae it's different now. You're part of our family now and the one thing Dad stresses all the time is the importance of family."

"And he says I'm family," Kae said smiling slightly.

"Yep, plus Bobby has the best hunter's library around. I can finish my research and maybe I can start training you to use your powers."

"Really?"

"Yep, than Dad won't leave all the time," Sam said hopefully. He didn't like to admit it, but he hated it when his Dad left almost as much as he hated their lives. "So, stop pouting and being a brat, ok?"

"Ok, Sammy."

Sam hugged her and walked out.

As soon as he was finished eating, John decided it was time to have a heart to heart with Kae about certain things. He had been thinking about this for a while, but her temper tantrum outside of the diner and again tonight made him put the plans fully into action. He knew she had been bounced around for years and that she never had a feeling of home, but she was home now with him and his boys. It wasn't a normal home, really it was a bunch of places strung together, but she was a member of their family and that was what mattered.

Kae was getting into bed when John walked into her room. The last time she had slept in a room by herself was the night that the Yellow-Eyed Demon had left her house. She was kind of nervous to sleep alone after all that time.

"So, do you want to explain that little show you put on down there?" John asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I was mad about not going, but Sammy helped me to understand why I couldn't go and that you would be back," Kae said.

"Does that mean your attitude problem is fixed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, because Bobby doesn't need any bullshit from you and he won't put up with it any more than I will," John warned.

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down.

"Well there's something else we need to talk about."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Nope, but I wanted to talk to you about school."

"Do I have to go back?"

"Yep, but you'll need some paperwork though. I had a hunter friend make up a birth certificate for you. I changed your last name to Winchester and said that I'm your father."

"Why?" Kae asked.

"You're a runaway at best and a kidnap case at worst. So using the name Kaelyn Campbell could cause complications. I also think we need to tell people that I'm your Dad and that Sammy and Dean are your brothers. It will make things easier and to be honest, each day I think of you more and more as my daughter, so why not make it official."

"So do you want me to call you Dad?"

"I would love it, but I can understand if you don't want to."

Kae didn't say a word she just jumped up and hugged John close.

"I take it you like the idea?" John asked smiling.

"Yeah thanks, Dad," Kae said smiling saying the one word that she always wanted to say but had never found the right person to say it to, until now.

"Good," John said and decided it was time to get serious, "Now as a Winchester we never bring attention to ourselves. So, you need to just be another face in the crowd. That means no getting in trouble and you can't let people know that you can read minds. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to promise me that you will try your hardest not to read anyone's mind at school. I know it's going to be hard, but you have to try."

"I will, I promise. Do Sammy and Dean know about my name change and stuff?"

"Yep and they love it. Dean says he always wanted a baby sister and Sammy said he's happy that he isn't the youngest anymore," John said smiling again, "Alright kiddo, time for bed."

"Dad, will you stay for a few minutes?" Kae asked trying the 'Dad' out for the second time.

"Scared to be on your own?"

Kae shook her head yes. John stayed in the room until she fell asleep and smiled as he walked. The kid was a pain in the ass more times than not, but he loved her all the same.

The next morning John took Sammy to the local high school and Kae to the local elementary school to register them for classes.

"Sam, don't forget to pick up Kae afterschool."

"I won't. Have a good day Kae. See ya when you get back Dad," Sam said walking towards the direction of his first class.

"You ready, kiddo?" John asked walking the short distance to the elementary school holding her hand.

"I guess so," Kae said feeling a little nervous.

John registered her and walked her all the way to her classroom. John gave her a quick hug and told her he would see her soon and to be a good girl. Kae told him she would and walked into the classroom. Her new teacher was a Mrs. Marts. She was a round woman with steel blue eyes and stringy black hair. Kaelyn decided the minute she walked into the room that she didn't like the woman.

She broke her promise to John within the first fifteen minutes and read Mrs. Marts' mind. Mrs. Marts hated children and the only reason she taught was so she could bully them. A little boy name Kevin seemed to be her favorite target. Kevin's mom was an old enemy of Mrs. Marts and had been mean to her growing up. Well, Kae didn't like bullies and she was not going to let this woman get away with it.

Sam walked down to the elementary school soon as his last class was over. His day was pretty good. He was put in all advanced classes and the kids were nice enough. It helped that he spent six months here when he was in fifth grade, so some people remembered him. He wondered how Kae's first day was and hope she enjoyed herself.

Kae sat on the front steps of school waiting for Sammy. She was actually mad at herself right now. Day one and she had already broken two of John's rules. First she read her teacher's mind and second she got a note home for swearing. She didn't mean for the word to pop out of her mouth, but after listening to the woman degrade Kevin over and over she couldn't take it anymore, so she asked,

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Mrs. Marts didn't like that one bit and Kae now found herself having no recess for two weeks and a note home for John to sign, with the promise of a parent meeting if those words ever left her mouth again. Well, she hoped that Bobby would sign it and that Bobby and John would understand, though she doubted it.

Sam saw Kae sitting on the steps looking like a kicked puppy.

"Guess you didn't have a good day?" Sam asked.

"Not really, my teacher's a real bitch," Kae said.

"Kae, language," Sam chastised.

"Sorry, Sammy. What will Dad do if I bring a note home on the first day?" Kae asked.

"What did you do?" Sam asked angrily.

"Um, I kinda called her a bitch," Kae said looking down.

"Didn't you get the whole stay under the radar speech?"

"Yeah, but she's a bully. If I didn't know any better I would say she's a demon," Kae said looking up and giving Sam a small smile.

"I wouldn't try that one on Dad," Sam said returning her smile.

"I won't. Did you find anything out about my powers and the demons last night?" Kae asked deciding to change the subject.

"Not really. But, I do have a question for you," Sam said.

"Yes, I read her mind and no, demons didn't show up," Kae said knowing the question, again looking at the ground.

"Kaelyn, you promised," Sam chastised.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. She was picking on this kid and I wanted to see why," Kae said trying to defend herself.

"Kae, let's get on the bus before it leaves. We can talk more about this when we get back to Bobby's," Sam said taking her hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Kae asked her eyes big with worry.

"You promised, Kae," was all Sam said.

Kae and Sam didn't talk on the way home. They had a long ride from the small town to Bobby's and every few minutes Kae would look over hopefully at Sam. For the first time in his life, Sam realized how hard Dean's job actually was. Dean would always try and act mad to help Sam realize what he did was wrong. Now, it was Sam's turn to play the big brother role and honestly he didn't like it one bit.

Kae realized that the salvage yard was coming up and she asked,

"Should I give Bobby the note right away?"

"I would."

"Sammy, don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry," Kae said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed," Sam said getting off the bus and holding out his hand for her to take. He hated the look of desolation on Kae's face, but decided to stay firm, that's what Dean would do in this instance.

They walked up to house in silence. Bobby smiled at the two when they walked in, but realized right away that something was wrong.

"How was school?" Bobby asked.

Sam didn't say anything he just nudged Kae, who handed Bobby the note.

"Exciting first day?" Bobby asked reading the note. He almost laughed as he read it, but knew that wasn't the right response. He knew Norma Marts and he agreed with Kae that the woman was an absolute bitch and really shouldn't be teaching a group of eight year olds. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm really sorry," Kae tried.

"First, you're going to sit at this table and finish your homework. The minute you're finished, you will go for a three mile run with Sammy. Finally, you will sit your ass on the couch and stay there until Johnny calls tonight, so you tell him what happened. I tell you this, no matter what Johnny says before bed you and I are going to have a discussion about language choices with a bar of soap."

"Yes, sir," Kae said sitting at the table taking her math book out of her Tinkerbelle backpack.

Sam sat down next to her opening his books. It was then that he offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. Kae smiled back feeling a little better, now that Sammy wasn't mad at her anymore.

Kae sat on the couch for two hours waiting for John to call. She really didn't want to talk to him tonight because she didn't want to hear the disappointment in his voice. She took solace in the fact that he couldn't give her a spanking tonight, unfortunately he could ask Bobby to do it. Finally, the phone rang. Bobby talked for a few minutes and then handed the phone to Sam who told his dad about his day, finally it was Kae's turn.

"Hi Kae, how was your first day of school?" John asked. Bobby had told him what happened, but he always liked to give the kids a chance to tell him when they did something wrong.

"I don't like my teacher and I was kinda bad," Kae said.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Well, the teacher was picking on this kid and I called her a 'bitch.' I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry," Kae said.

"Kaelyn, what did we discuss last night?"

"That I needed to stay out of trouble," Kae whispered twisting her hair.

"Well, Bobby is going to wash your mouth out with soap and I'm going to ground you for the next two weeks. That means no electronics, an early bedtime, and a three mile run every morning."

"Yes, sir," Kae said miserably.

"And Kaelyn, another note for anything earns you a spanking. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Kae said tears starting to run down her cheeks. John heard the tears in her response.

"Alright, now that the bad stuff is over, tell me why you hate this teacher," John said sounding upbeat.

"Well, she is a…."

"Kaelyn," John warned but Kae actually heard the smile on his lips.

"She's really mean and picks on kids," Kae said.

"Yeah, Bobby said she wasn't the nicest teacher at the school, but you won't be there that long so don't worry about it. Just try and behave yourself ok?"

"I will."

"Dean wants to talk to you," John said.

"Hey, rebel," Dean teased.

"Did you get the Wendigo yet?"

"Nope, Dad hasn't let me anywhere near the thing. Actually we're doing research. Sammy is going to do some for us back there and maybe you can help him," Dean said.

"I will, promise," Kae said.

"So your teacher's a bitch?" Dean asked and shouted, "Ow, Dad watch the head."

"Don't encourage her Dean," John growled in the background.

Kae giggled before saying,

"A big one. I told Sammy that I think she's a demon."

"Sneak some holy water into her coffee," Dean said.

"Dean you're asking for it," John growled.

"Dad we have to make sure," Dean teased.

"Give me the damn phone," John growled again.

"Bye Kae, love ya kid," Dean said.

"Love ya too, Dean," Kae laughed.

"Alright little girl, stay out of trouble and make sure you listen to Bobby. Love ya kiddo," John said.

"Love ya too."

Sam walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her.

"So?"

"Grounded for two weeks," Kae said miserably.

"Did he tack on a run in the morning," Sam asked knowingly.

"Yep, three miles."

"Great that means I get to run it too," Sam grumbled.

"No, I'll watch her do it in the morning. You both still have training in the afternoon. John limited the runs to two miles after school so it won't be too much for the kid," Bobby said. "Alright, Miss Thing your bar of soap awaits. Johnny wants you in bed by seven thirty."

"But it's not even dark yet," Kae whined.

"You do the crime, you do the time," Bobby said.

For the next two weeks Kae was on her best behavior. John called every other night and she was really starting to believe that he would come back for her. Sam also decided that it was they could start training using her powers.

"So, we can use the dog first. Do you think you can make the dog do things just by thinking about it?"

"Don't know, never tried."

For the next hour she was able the dog did the most amazing tricks Sam had ever seen in his life.

"Guess you can. Come on we still have two miles to run and some weapons training," Sam said rolling his eyes. He hated his father's training schedule, but he was taking comfort in the fact that maybe just maybe it wouldn't go on for much longer.

Every night he made her promise that she wouldn't use her powers without him around. Five weeks after the training began Kaelyn defied Sam, never knowing the danger it would put them all in.

**A/N: Ok, I know I am being mean right now, but I have the next chapter written and almost edited. I will try and post it sometime tomorrow. Please review and let me know if you like where the story is going. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, posted story alerts and favorites for the story. Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Promises:**

The day started like any other. Sammy left Kae at the elementary school and took off towards the high school. Kae saw Kevin and few of her classmates outside playing four square so she decided to join in.

When the bell rang Kae and her classmates made it into the classroom. Mrs. Marts was in an especially bad mood that morning. Kae had been yelled at twice for talking and then Mrs. Marts turned her attention to Kevin. They just started to learn how to multiply and poor Kevin was having a hard time with it. Kae figured it was because Mrs. Marts picked on the kid so much, but she kept John's warning in her head and wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Kevin Anderson, what is 2x2," Mrs. Marts asked out of the blue.

"Um…" Kevin replied shakily.

"I didn't realize that um was a number. You're telling me that you don't even realize that numbers are a part of math now? Did you forget your brain today or are you just lazy?" Mrs. Marts yelled venomously.

Kevin started to cry.

"Kevin, I thought I was teaching third grade, maybe I should send you down into the kindergarten class with the rest of the babies."

Kae had enough. Mrs. Marts walked over to her desk and Kae gave a little push into the evil woman's mind. Kae knew Mrs. Marts was afraid of snakes she had seen that on one of the many occasion she had read the woman's mind, so Kae let the woman think there was a snake in her desk. What Kae didn't think about was the possibility that Mrs. Marts would trip over her chair and hit her head hard on the whiteboard and of course that was exactly what happened.

Kae realized how bad things were when one of the boys got up and ran out of the room to get the principal. Mr. Hall and the school nurse followed the frightened boy into the room. Mrs. Marts still hadn't gotten up off the floor and there was blood pooling around her head.

Mr. Hall took the entire third grade and put them in the office as the paramedics took Mrs. Marts to the hospital.

The buzz about Mrs. Marts splitting her head open hit the high school right before lunch. Sam decided that he needed to get down to the elementary school and check on Kae.

"Melanie, do you know if they are sending the third graders home?" Sam asked the elementary principal's daughter.

"Yeah, but only if they can reach their parents. Kae's in that class isn't she?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, my dad is out of town tonight so we're staying with our Uncle. I need to get down there and make sure she's ok."

"Just tell my dad's secretary, she'll let you take Kae home," Melanie said givng Sam a small smile.

Sam made his way down to the elementary school and was there within minutes. About half of third grade class was still waiting to be picked up by their families. Kae saw Sam and dropped her head in shame. She could tell right away that Sam was pissed and that he already knew the score.

"Hi, Sammy," Kae said.

"What happened?"

"My teacher fell and hit her head. They want our parents to pick us up, but I told them Dad was working out of town today."

"Can I take my sister home? Our Dad is out of town and won't be back until after six," Sam asked the secretary.

"Sure, just sign her out and I'll talk to the high school," the woman said.

The minute they were out of the school, Sam laid into her,

"What happened and don't even think about lying to me."

"She wouldn't quit picking on Kevin. So I kinda projected that there was a snake in her desk and she fell over a chair hitting her head hard."

"Damn it Kaelyn, you promised me."

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"No, you're going to tell Dad yourself tonight."

"But, Sammy…"

"No, Kaelyn you promised me and I broke some major rules by teaching you that stuff. Trust me that's over."

"You're not going to train me anymore?" Kae asked tears falling hard.

"I can't Kae, you broke your promise and you used your powers to hurt someone."

"I didn't mean to hurt her honest. I just wanted to scare her."

"It doesn't matter. You don't use your powers on humans ever."

"Sammy, I swear she's a demon. No human can be that evil," Kae tried.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If she's a demon, you're forgiven," Sam said harshly. Never in a million years did he think that Kae would take him up on the offer.

"Fine, let's go to the hospital and give her some holy water," Kae said stubbornly.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

John looked at his phone as he and Dean packed the car, the night before they had bagged the Wendigo and he was ready to see Sammy and Kae. He didn't recognize the number of the three missed calls, so he decided to listen to the message and was shocked when he heard the voice of Mr. Hall the principal at Kae's school,

"Hi Mr. Winchester. First, Kae is fine, but there was a small problem in the classroom today. Kae's teacher, Mrs. Marts, tripped over her chair and has a concussion. We wanted parents to pick up their children because of how disturbing it was for those little people to witness such a thing. Your son, Samuel heard about what happened and made his way down from the high school and took her home. Sorry to leave this as a message, but I after the third call I thought I should tell you something. Have a nice day and please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions."

"Shit," John said glaring at the phone.

"What happened?"

"Kae's teacher had some kind of accident."

"Do you think Kae was involved?" Dean asked thinking that was probably the case. Every time he talked to her she complained about the teacher and her treatment of some poor kid.

"Probably. Damn it, this is not how I want to spend my first night back with them after being gone for so long," John groused.

"Them?"

"Ten to one odds, Sammy covers for her and then I'll have to punish him for lying."

There was no way Dean was taking those odds, because if he was in Sammy's shoes he would cover for the kid, no doubt about it.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Sam and Kae arrived at the hospital a little while later. Kae didn't think that Sammy would call her bluff and she was starting to feel guilty.

"Sammy, do you really think we should be here?" Kae asked.

"Just tell me your teacher is not a demon and we'll leave," Sam challenged. He couldn't believe Kae let him take it this far. He was beyond pissed now.

"I don't know for sure, Sammy," Kae whined.

"Are you ready to call Dad yet?"

"No," Kae said pouting. She really didn't understand why she was stalling. Mrs. Marts wasn't a demon, but she just couldn't stand Sammy being mad at her.

"Fine, you're just making things harder on yourself," Sam said grabbing her hand hard and walking into the emergency room like he owned the place. That's when she saw him.

Azazel was standing in the emergency room, like he was expecting the two of them to show up. Well, it did help that he had demons following the two children for the past three days. He thought it was an act of brilliance to possess Kaelyn's teacher, one of Sammy's teachers, and some whinny little brat named Kevin. It had taken him weeks to find the kid and to be honest he was ready to make John Winchester pay for getting involved in the life of another one of his children. Well, Azazel had a solution to his problem; he would take Samuel and Kaelyn. He would take over their training and they would be the solution to his end game. Well the one who lived that was.

"Sam we have to go, now." Kae said in a frantic whisper.

Sam heard the terror in her voice and followed her out of the hospital. If she was playing him, he was going to beat her ass just on principle.

"What is it?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"It's him, Sammy. It's him," Kae said.

Kae screamed when Azazel appeared in front of them. He flashed his yellow eyes once thinking it would scare both children into submission.

"Kaelyn, thank you so much for bringing Sammy with you. You are making my job so easy," Azazel said smiling at the two children that he was now standing in front of.

Sam acted quickly by throwing holy water on the demon. As the demon screamed in pain, Sam grabbed Kaelyn's arm and dragged her to the nearest church. One of John's many rule for the boys was that they knew where the churches were in every community they lived in. Sam knew there was a Catholic Church on the south side of the hospital.

"He can't get in here," Sam promised once they were in the church. He took out his phone and dialed quickly.

"Winchester," John growled.

"Dad, where are you?"

"About two hundred miles out. What's wrong, Sam?" John asked hearing the terror in his son's voice.

"The Yellow-Eyed Demon is here. Kae and I are in the Catholic Church across the street from the hospital."

"Alright, stay put. Bobby will be there before you know it."

"Dad, I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Sam said.

"Sam, we'll talk about all of this when you and Kae are safe. Sam, tell me you have salt with you," John growled.

"Yes, sir."

"Salt the door."

"I thought…"

"Samuel, do as I say right now. I don't know how powerful this demon is," John commanded in a tone his boys never defied.

"Done," Sam said.

"I want you to hide and wherever you do put a ring of salt around you."

"Yes, sir."

Sam heard Dean in the background talking to Bobby. Sam dragged Kae up the choir loft and they hid in a closet. Sam quickly put a ring of salt around them. Kae sat there, with silent tears falling down her cheeks. Sam realized that he was crying to and tried to turn off the waterworks. He needed to be strong for Kae.

"Sam," John growled, getting Sam's attention back.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stay sharp. Listen for the smallest noise and trust nothing. Bobby with be there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep this line open. Dean will be on the phone with Bobby the entire time, so we should know if one of the demons try and take him over, but you still need to follow proper protocol when he gets there."

"Yes, sir."

"Kae?" Kevin said.

Kae started to get up hearing the voice of her friend. Sam put his hand over her mouth and shook his head no.

"What are you doing here you vile brat," Mrs. Marts screamed at Kevin. There was a smacking sound and the boy screamed.

Kae's eyes got bigger at the scream and the noise, so did Sam's. John heard it as well and prayed that the kids would stay put.

"Please Kae, Mrs. Marts is hurting me," Kevin said crying.

"I'm going to burn him, Kaelyn," Mrs. Marts said viciously. The screams from Kevin were followed by the voice of a man, neither child knew.

"Let the boy go," the man said.

"Let's kill the priest instead," Kevin said.

Kevin and Mrs. Marts turned their attention to the old priest. The priest's screams filled the sanctuary. Sam put his hands over Kae's ears and tried to shut out the noises. He cried in relief when he hear Bobby's voice and heard the sound of the shot gun shells reverberating against the walls of the church.

"Dad, Bobby's here," Sam said.

"Sam, pick up Kae and don't let her see what happened down there. You need to keep from looking at it as well. Promise me Samuel," John said.

"I promise," Sam said picking up Kae. He pushed her head down into his shoulder. He saw Bobby and tried hard not to cry in relief. Bobby started spouting off Latin and Sam saw the black smoke leave both the boy and woman in seconds. Bobby then walked over and dipped his hands in the holy water to show Sam that he was not possessed.

"We're doing this fast. Sam, stay behind me and hold onto Kae. The truck is right outside," Bobby said.

They made it to John's truck without incident. Sam noticed right away that they weren't heading back to the salvage yard. He should have known better after seeing the truck. Bobby never drove his Dad's truck unless they were moving on.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're meeting John," Bobby said.

"Bobby, what going to happen to Kevin?" Kae asked.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other.

"You'll talk about it with Johnny, later," Bobby said softly.

"The demons possessed him and Mrs. Marts. Sammy, this is my fault," Kae said and sobbed into Sam's shirt. Sam hugged her close and started crying himself. He was just as much to blame as Kae was. How could he be so stupid?

"Kaelyn, they're both alive," Bobby said softly.

"What?" Kae asked in shock.

"The demons were weakened by being in the church and when I started the exorcism they fled. Kevin and Mrs. Marts are alive and well," Bobby said.

"What about the priest?" Sam asked.

Bobby honestly didn't know the answer to the demons had done a number on the priest and there wasn't any time to check it out. Bobby knew that Dean had called 911 the minute he walked into the church, so maybe there was hope.

"I don't know Sam. Right now, I need you to watch and make sure that we aren't being followed," Bobby said. He could do it himself but he decided the children needed something to do.

"Yes, sir. Kae, you can help too," Sam said.

For the next three hours Bobby took them on a roundabout trek though South Dakota. Sam and Kae watched the cars that passed to determine if they were being followed. Finally, Bobby pulled off onto what looked like a dirt trail. Sam knew the truck would be able to follow it, but was surprised when he saw the Impala sitting next to an old abandoned cabin in the woods.

John jumped up the minute he heard his truck and was waiting outside when the children got out of the truck. He ran over and hugged his son before picking Kae up. He pulled them into the cabin and pointed to the old sofa. They sat down quickly without saying a word.

"Bobby, thanks for getting to them so fast," John said.

"Johnny, I need you to drink this. Dean you too," Bobby said.

John smiled and took a big swig of holy water before handing it to Dean who did the same.

"How did he find her? I thought you covered your tracks," Bobby accused.

"You know I did," John said.

"Dad, it's my fault," Sam said trying hard not to cry. He could have lost Kae because of his arrogance. A man might have died because of him. He didn't know for sure if it was safe to practice using her powers for hours at a time. He couldn't find anything that said it was safe to train her, he just assumed.

"Sam you keep saying that. What do you mean?" John demanded.

"I was training her to use her powers," Sam said and started crying hard.

"I was doing it more than he knew. So it's my fault," Kae said crying just as hard.

John picked Kae up and set her on his lap and pulled his son into his side. He was furious at the two of them, but right now they needed his comfort. Punishment would come later. Both Kae and Sam cried themselves to sleep. John moved off the couch laying Sam down on it. He had Dean set up Kae's cot on the other side of the room and laid her on it.

The next morning Kae woke up finding only Sam and Dean in the small cabin.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sammy? Dad told you how dangerous it was," Dean yelled.

"Shhh. You're going to wake her up," Sam said.

"Don't shush me, damn it. Sammy, you both could have been killed. The only thing that is keeping me from kicking your ass right now is the fact that Dad is going to take his belt to you tonight," Dean said.

Sam paled at the news. His dad had never spanked him with belt before. Dean had gotten it once and that was when he decided to hunt a werewolf on his own. Dean told Sam that was the worst whipping of his life and promised he would never ever do anything that stupid ever again.

"But, that's not fair," Kae said sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kae, you're fate isn't much better," Dean promised. "Dad said you're getting a full spanking with the brush."

"Not just four?" Kae squeaked.

"Nope, the whole thing. Dad's pissed," Dean said.

"Where is he?" Kae asked.

"He took Bobby home. He won't get back until late tonight though, he has to make sure he isn't followed. You two are supposed to sit on the couch and wait."

"All day?" Kae asked.

"Yep, all day. We can't leave the cabin and because of you two, my hunting days are finished until the demon is dead," Dean grumbled.

"Sorry, Dean," Sam said looking at the grungy floor.

"Yeah, sorry Dean," Kae said.

"Go sit on the couch," Dean said getting up to make the three of them breakfast. It was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but it was also the only thing he could do to help curb his anger. He knew they were just kids, but he still didn't understand how they could be so stupid about the entire thing. Dad had warned them both. He had punished Kae for trying. Why hadn't Sammy listened?

Kae and Sam sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Kae said.

"Me too. I shouldn't have taught you in the first place," Sam said taking her hand.

"No talking you two," Dean called from the kitchen.

"Come on Dean, it's not even eight and Dad won't be home for hours," Sam tried.

"Samuel, I mean it. No talking," Dean growled.

Sam looked at Kae and shrugged. Guess that meant no talking. Twenty minutes later Dean called them up to the table for breakfast. The rest of the day was tense to say the least. Dean was pissed and Sam knew from experience that Dad would be twice as mad.

John finally walked into the cabin at seven that night. He thought about what happened all day and it really hadn't helped his mood. They found signs that the demons were all over Bobby's property, but Bobby's safeguards had kept them out of the house.

'What in the hell where those two thinking?' John thought as looked at the two children sitting on the dilapidated couch and shook his head.

"Dad," Sam ventured, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Is the priest alive?"

"Yes, so are the teacher and kid. You were lucky," John said harshly before walking to the kitchen. Dean handed him a cup of coffee and he sat at the kitchen table. After another thirty minutes he walked out and growled,

"Ok, you both have one chance to come clean. I want to know everything that has been happening while Dean and I have been away."

"I started it, so it's my fault. I asked Sammy to train me a week after I stole your journal. He said he would only if I promised never to use it without him and that we would start only after he made sure it was safe," Kae said. "I disobeyed him and practiced when he didn't know. Plus, I was reading my teachers mind almost everyday, so that I could get away with things in class and not get a note home. Yesterday, I got mad at her and projected the image of a snake in her desk. She fell and hit her head. When Sammy came to get me, he knew what I did and was really mad at me. I told him I thought my teacher was a demon. He called my bluff and dragged me down to the hospital to make a point. That's when we saw the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"Did you really think your teacher was a demon or were you saying that to get out of trouble?" John asked.

"Get out of trouble," Kae said honestly.

"Sam?" John prompted.

"She's right. I looked at every book possible and I couldn't find any connections between psychics and demons. So I thought it was safe. I never would have done it if I knew the demons would be able to find her."

"I told both of you that we didn't know where her powers came from. For all we know they came directly from the Yellow-Eyed Demon. What I want to know is why?"

"To kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon," Kae admitted.

"So we could stop hunting," Sam admitted looking at the floor.

"So here's what's going to happen. Kaelyn, go to the back bedroom, I'll be there in a minute. Sammy find a corner," John said harshly.

"Yes, sir," they both said miserably and did as they were told.

John walked over to his duffle bag and got out the hairbrush. Dean was standing in the kitchen doorway and asked,

"Are you really going to use it for the whole spanking?"

John smiled at his son, loving the fact that he worried so much about the younger children.

"No, ten at the end. But I'm not going easy on the kid either," John said walking towards the back of the cabin.

Kae was sitting on her cot that Dean had set up earlier in the day. She gulped visibly when she saw what was in John's hand. She decided the first time that he used it that she hated the damn thing. Maybe she would burn it at their next stop.

John sat next to her on the cot and pulled her into a standing position between his legs. John was tired and this was the last thing he wanted to do ever, especially tonight. He had to get through to her and Sam, if not he would lose them and he wasn't willing to do that ever.

"Why don't you trust me?" John asked.

The hurt in his voice brought tears instantly to Kae's eyes.

"I do trust you."

"Kae, if you trusted me you would listen to my orders and not put yourself in this situation. Do you realize how close you came to being killed last night or kidnapped last night?"

"Yes, sir. I think the demon was leaning towards the kidnapping of both me and Sammy," Kae admitted and immediately regretted it when she saw the flash of fear in John's eyes.

"Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, he said thank you and that I was making his job easier."

"Do you understand why I'm so upset and why you're getting a severe spanking?"

"Yes, sir. I'm really sorry."

"Me too, Kae. Me too," John said as he pulled her over his knee. He reached under and undid her jeans pulling both the jeans and underwear down quickly.

John started spanking hard and Kae felt the burning sensation almost immediately. She was happy that he didn't start with the brush, but she knew it was going to come into play sooner or later. Before she knew it Kae was sobbing hard. Her butt was just one hot, throbbing pain and she didn't feel any better when John stopped because she knew the break would be short lived. She was right.

John picked up the brush and felt completely guilty as he brought it down hard on the bright red butt in front of him. Kae yowled in pain and tried desperately to get away. John just held her tight and brought the brush down again and again until he hit the prescribed ten swats. Kae could barely breathe, she was crying so hard. John pulled up her panties leaving the jeans that had been kicked on the floor where they were. He pulled the little girl into a hug and rocked her as she cried herself out.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Kae said looking up into his dark eyes which she saw had tears in them.

"Please, don't put yourself in danger again. I can't lose you or Sammy," John said getting up.

Kae wasn't ready to let him go yet, but knew Sam was waiting. Tears started streaming down her face as John walked out the door.

"I'm going to send Dean in with you for a bit. Why don't you put on your pajamas?"

"Yes sir," Kae said smiling at the news that she wasn't going to be alone. To be honest she was still afraid and didn't know if she would ever want to be alone again.

John walked back into the front of the house and said,

"Dean, go keep, Kae company."

Dean left the room quickly. It was hard enough listening to Kae's punishment in the front room. He didn't think he could handle listening to Sam's in the same room.

John looked at the boy standing in the corner. Sam's shoulders where shaking slightly and John knew he was crying. Not because he was afraid, well maybe a little, of the punishment he was facing, but John knew he was crying because he felt guilty about what he did. Sam was never a great soldier, but John knew both of his boys hated it when they thought they had disappointed him.

"Alright Sammy, come here," John said softly.

Sam swiped the tears from his eyes angrily and walked slowly over to his father. He knew it was his turn and he wasn't under any illusion that he was going to make it through this spanking without crying or begging. John just looked at him and Sam dropped his pants and boxers. He knew he wasn't going get to keep them anyway, so maybe being proactive could help him in the end. John didn't say a word, he just started spanking hard and fast. Within seconds Sam was begging,

"Dad, please… I'm…so… sorry… I…was… just…trying…to…help."

His dad just kept spanking to the point where Sam was convinced his sitting days were over. His butt felt like his dad had applied a blow torch to it and the man was still going. John stopped for a second and Sam felt sick when he heard this father unbuckling his belt.

"Dad…I…"

"Four Sam. You're getting four," John said harshly hating himself at that moment.

John raised his arm and Sam heard the whistle of the belt seconds before he felt the line of fire. Sam didn't even have time to comprehend the pain when the next line of fire fell directly below the first. This time he did yell out. The third one hit his already blistered sit spots and Sam just wanted to die, so the pain would go away. The fourth and final blow fell directly on top of the third one. Sam didn't care that it was over; all he could do was just sob. He was so caught up in his own misery that it took him a few minutes to realize that it was over and that his dad rubbing circles on his back. Sam really didn't want the circle, what he wanted was to be held and hugged by his dad. Like always, John seemed to know what Sammy wanted and he picked him up, pulled up his boxers, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm really, really, sorry," Sammy said once he was calmed down some.

"I know Sammy. Please don't ever put yourself in danger like that again. I can't lose you, son and I can't lose Kaelyn," John said. Sam looked up and was surprised to find tears in his Dad's eyes.

"I won't, Dad, I promise. Hiding from those demons and not knowing if I could protect Kae was terrible. I've never been so scared in all of my life. Dad what if they got her?" Sam said starting to sob again.

"They didn't, Sammy and they won't, I promise," John said hugging his son tighter. Finally, Sam stopped crying making John say, "Alright kiddo, you and Kae have an early bedtime tonight. So, off you go."

Sam walked into the bedroom at the back of the cabin. Dean had just laid a sleeping Kae down on the cot.

"You ok, Sammy?"

"No my butt is probably so red that you can see your reflection on it and I've never felt so guilty in all my life," Sam said.

"The red ass part is right, Sammy," Dean teased. "Come on, nothing happened. Kae is ok, well her butt isn't, but the rest of her is. So stop feeling guilty."

"Dean, we could have been killed."

"Damn right and if your ever that stupid again, I'll take my belt to you. But it's over now. Dad is going to fix all of this and the demons aren't going to get her. So, just hit the rack and be ready for your four months of hell that starts tomorrow," Dean said

"Four months?" Sam whined.

"Yep, oh the fun stuff Dad has in store for you," Dean said brightly leaving the room.

Sam groaned, if Dean was teasing him already, it meant that Sam was going to hate the punishments Dad had in store for them, not that Sam didn't feel he deserved it right now.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

John couldn't help himself almost every hour on the hour he checked on the three sleeping children. His paranoia had never been this high in his life. The bastard that had killed Mary was after Sam and Kae. He had to figure out a way to kill the thing now. The bastard had gotten too close to actually getting his hands on his kids and John honestly didn't know if he could ever let them out of his or Dean's sight again.

Before taking Bobby home the two of them checked out the school, hospital, and church. They found evidence that the demons had been present at all of the locations. It appeared that even Sam's science teacher had been taken over by a demon. Bobby was able to exorcise the demon and Mr. Jackson was ok, but it didn't make John feel any better.

Why was the demon after Sammy and Kae? It didn't make any sense. John needed to learn more. He had to talk to Missouri, which meant they had to go to Lawrence, Kansas. The last place on earth he wanted to go.

Dean walked out interrupting his thoughts.

"Are they both asleep?" John asked.

"Well, yeah you wore them out in more ways than one," Dean teased.

"Shut up smartass or you can get in on the action," John teased back.

"Nope, I'm good. Where are we heading?" Dean asked.

"I have to visit a psychic friend in Lawrence. I'm going to drop you three off about sixty miles out. I don't Sammy or Kae near anywhere that I know the demon has been."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Trip to See Missouri:**

John picked up the phone and dialed the number he had so many times during the first few months after Mary's death. Missouri answered the phone by saying,

"Damn it John you should have called me hours ago. Boy, you're going to be lucky not to feel my wooden spoon."

"So you know I'm coming?" John asked ignoring Missouri's threat about the spoon.

"Of course I know you're coming, but it's a waste of time. That little girl is the key and you know it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a compass and will lead you to him, but you need to know how to kill him first," Missouri said.

"Any ideas?"

"If I had them you would already know."

"Does Elkins have the gun?" John asked.

"John, little ears are listening. You need to go."

John hung up the phone as he turned around to smile at the little girls now standing in front of him. Her blond hair was a mess and her big brown doe eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"Hey, kiddo. Why don't you get dressed and we'll go get some breakfast for everyone," John said smiling.

"So, I'm not in trouble anymore?" Kae asked hopefully.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. You have some major punishments coming, but that doesn't mean you can't go with me to get some food."

"Ok."

Kae came back out five minute later dressed and ready to go.

"Write the boys a note and meet me in the truck," John said.

Kae climbed into the cab of the truck a few minutes later, John laughed when he noticed that she had a big fluffy pillow with her. She placed it on her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"What? You spanked me really hard last night and it still hurts really bad," Kae complained.

"You deserved every swat and some that I didn't give you out of the kindness of my heart," John said gravely.

"I'm really sorry, Dad," Kae said looking down at her lap.

"I know kiddo, but this was big and the punishment has to just as big," John said reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm worried," John said.

"Why?"

"You're one stubborn little girl and I have a feeling that we might have last night's conversation a few more times before you concede your point."

"Nuh-uh, I don't ever want a spanking like that again. It hurt way too much," Kae said emphasizing her point by rubbing her bottom.

John had to laugh at that and said smiling,

"We'll have to see."

"How did Kevin survive the demons?" Kae asked decided to change the subject.

"Demons don't always kill the people they possess. Bobby said once he started the exocism the demons fled."

"But I heard Bobby shooting at them. Did he miss?"

"No, we use salt rounds. They just sting like a bitch, but won't kill humans most of the time."

"So Kevin's really ok? How about Mrs. Marts? I mean she's a real bitch and all, but she didn't deserve to be possessed by demons," Kae said.

"Kaelyn, if you call that woman a bitch one more time, you and I are going to have problems. You know how I feel about disrespect."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry," Kae said not feeling sorry in the least but decided it was better to say the words than not right now.

"No you're not," John said shaking his head, "Kevin will be ok and so will Mrs. Marts."

"Do they know that they were possessed?"

"I honestly don't know," John said.

"I hope not," Kae said looking out the window.

The drove in silence for a few more minutes before John decided to break it and said in a somewhat teasing tone,

"So, besides disobeying me at every turn, what did you and Sammy do while we were gone?"

"We trained everyday like you wanted us to. I'm getting really good a shooting the colt and the shot gun," Kae said excitedly.

"Good, did Sam show you how to use the crossbow yet?"

"Nope, Bobby didn't want me or Sammy shooting his dog. I was able to pin Sammy twice, but I kinda think he let me," Kae said.

"Well at least you both did some of the training I set out for you. How's your Latin coming?"

"Etiam sit amet odio habui," Kae said frowning.

"I don't care if you think it's boring and you hate it, you need to learn it," John reprimanded trying hard not to laugh at her use of the ancient language.

"So where are we going now?"

"I haven't made my mind up about that."

"Are Sammy and I grounded?" Kae decided to ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah, you're both grounded for the next four months," John said sternly.

"But it's my fault. Sammy should be grounded for what I did."

"Sammy is older and he was supposed to help Bobby take care of you. Instead he decided to disobey orders and train you. Even worse, he almost got the both of you kidnapped by demons, when he decided to go to the hospital instead of straight to Bobby's like he was supposed to," John growled.

"I made the demons come by using my powers. I would have still read my teachers mind without the training. In fact I was reading her mind way before he started training me, so it wasn't Sammy's fault. I also lied and told him I thought my teacher was possessed. That's why we went to the hospital and didn't go straight to Bobby's," Kae argued.

"Kaelyn, that's enough. I'm not arguing with an eight year old about this. My mind is made up and there is nothing you can say to change it. You're both grounded. End of discussion," John growled.

Kae looked out the window again, tears started streaming down her face. Sammy was going to be so mad at her. This was all her fault and John wouldn't listen to a thing she had to say about it. John noticed the tears but decided maybe he should just leave well enough alone. If remorse and guilt would help him make his point with the kid, he would use it.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Sam woke up and saw that Kae's bed was empty. He listened to see if he could hear her little voice in the other room and panicked when he didn't. Sam jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Only when he saw the note on the table was he able to breathe with some sense of normalcy.

"Hey," Dean said walking into the kitchen. Upon seeing his brother's panic stricken face he asked. "Worried about the kid, huh?"

"Yeah, when I saw her bed was empty and didn't hear her voice, I kinda freaked out," Sam said smiling.

"Good, that means you kinda learned your lesson. Sammy, you have to be careful when you're in charge. You'd feel awful if something truly happened to her," Dean said knowingly. He never forgave himself for the Shtriga incident in Wisconsin.

"I know Dean," Sam said looking at the ground. He still couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"Buck up kiddo, Dad will be back soon and the torture will begin," Dean said smiling. "I would shower and change if I were you."

Sam shook his head and did what his brother told him to do. When Sam walked back into the small kitchen he saw Kae sitting on Dean eating away at some pancakes. His dad gave Sam a smile and said,

"Morning, Kae thought you would like some blueberry pancakes this morning."

Sam smiled at the news, he loved blueberry pancakes. Kae threw her pillow on Sam's chair and smiled brightly at him. Sam smiled back at the gesture. He was still furious that she had lied to him, but that would have to wait. He knew his father wouldn't appreciate what he had to say to the little girl. After breakfast John told Sam and Kae to go sit on the couch and wait for him.

"Alright, you're both grounded for the next four months. That means no friends, no life, no electronics, and extra training. Sam, you owe me a half an hour of corner time every night and Kae, you'll do fifteen minutes. Sam, I need you to work on Kae's Latin with her and Dean you could use the practice to, so make sure you work with them."

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong here," Dean argued.

"Well, they aren't leaving your sight, so it won't hurt you to practice," John said giving his eldest a pointed look. Dean knew better than to argue after that. "We're heading to Kansas for a couple of days and then I have a job in New Mexico. Bobby is getting your homework, because I don't want either of you in school for a while."

"But Dad, I'm in high school now. I can't miss a ton of days or I'll fail," Sam argued. Just the thought of being locked away in a cheap motel room had him going stir crazy.

"We already took care of that, so don't worry about it. You won't fail and you will do every assignment that is sent to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Sam grumbled.

Kae was delighted at the news, she hated going to school anyway, but she wasn't happy about being grounded again. Sitting around really wasn't one of her strong suits.

"Let's get packed up and get out of here," John said getting up from his chair.

The three children got up and packed their stuff loading it in the two cars. John was in a debate on if he should separate Sam and Kae for the trip, but decided they needed to work out their issues and the six hour drive would be a great opportunity to do just that. He didn't envy Dean though. Dean glared at his father when the two children took refuge in the Impala with him. He knew they hadn't had it out yet and it was just a matter of time before they did.

"If they get to be too much, just call," John said.

"Or I'll pull over and beat their asses," Dean growled.

"That would work too," John said smiling at his eldest.

Dean got into the car and groaned when he noticed that Sam already had on his bitch face. He knew John's edict about school would rankle Sammy's feathers, but he had to admit his Dad was right about it. Dean wasn't letting them out of his sight until he was absolutely sure that the demons were no longer after them.

"Seatbelt, Kae. If Sammy has to sit, so do you," Dean said as he got into the Impala. Kae glared at him from the backseat, "Would you like to ask Dad his feelings about it?"

Kae sat up and fastened her seatbelt. She knew what John would say about it and she really didn't want to hear the lecture or get the swat that sometimes accompanied it. For the first thirty minutes no one said a word. They just listened to Metallica blaring on the radio. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore, so he turned off the radio, and he turned around to glare at Kae,

"What the hell were you thinking? You promised not to use your abilities unless I was with you."

"I wasn't thinking. I just acted. I'm really sorry Sammy," Kae said her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't change that fact that you used your power for petty revenge on a teacher. Sorry doesn't change the fact that we were almost killed by demons because of it. Sorry doesn't change the fact that we can't go to school for a while or the fact that we are grounded for the next four months and sorry sure as hell doesn't help the throbbing pain in my ass right now."

"I tried to tell, Dad…"

"You tried to tell Dad what? Not to punish me? When this morning? You can't tell Dad anything when it comes to punishment. God, you should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Kae said again her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Oh no, you don't get to cry and make me feel bad. You lied to me and broke your promise."

"I didn't know the demons would come."

"Even if the demons wouldn't have come, I would've been pissed. You hurt a human being with your powers."

"Not really, she turned out to be a demon and you promised you wouldn't be mad if she was," Kae argued.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! You told Dad last night that you didn't think she was a demon when you attacked her. Which was it Kaelyn? Did you lie to Dad or are you lying now?"

"I wasn't lying to Dad, but it's not fair that you're mad at me about it. She turned out to be a demon and you said you wouldn't be mad."

"We don't know when the demon took her over, so cut the bullshit."

"Sammy, if you don't quit swearing at the kid, we're going to have problem," Dean said angrily. He was getting tired of his brother's attack on the eight year old.

"Dean, she's a lair and she broke her promise. I have every right to be pissed off at her," Sam argued.

"I didn't mean to hurt Mrs. Marts. I just wanted to scare her. I didn't mean to lie about her being a demon, but you were so mad and I was scared of what Dad would do," Kae admitted.

"You know what it doesn't matter what you meant to do or didn't mean to do. All that matters is that you broke you promise to me and now I have to pay for it," Sam said turning around. That was all he had to say about the subject.

"Sammy, please don't be mad at me," Kae tried.

Sam refused to turn around. He was beyond pissed, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that he wasn't only pissed at Kae but he was pissed at himself.

When Kae didn't get a response she pulled her knees into to her chest, laid her head on her arms and started to cry. Dean glared at Sam making him feel twice as bad. But he was mad, damn it and he should be mad. When the glare didn't give Dean the result he wanted he said,

"Sammy's just being a little bitch right now. Don't let him get to you, Kae."

Sam glared at his brother and said,

"So you aren't mad about her lying and my training her?"

"Nope, Dad beat your ass and he grounded you. You can't change what happened so the only place to go is forgiveness," Dean said honestly.

"So you're good with not hunting until further notice?" Sam sneered.

Dean glared at his brother and growled.

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm sure as hell not going to make a little kid cry to make myself feel better."

"Damn it Dean, she could have died. I have every right to be mad at her," Sam yelled.

"You were the asshole that started training her, so you're just as guilty. Stop being a bitch," Dean said.

"But, I broke my promise," Kae said wanting to argue for Sammy.

"You're a little kid and little kids break their promises all the time. You're also new at all of this. Sammy's fourteen and has been dealing with the supernatural for most of his life. He should have known better," Dean said happy that Kae had stopped crying.

Sam looked at his lap and the guilt came in waves. Dean was right he was mostly to blame for this. He should have known better, but he his need to be normal outweighed his common sense.

For the next hour the car was quiet with the exception of Dean's music blaring. Finally, Sam turned around again and said,

"I'll forgive if you promise me that you'll never ever use your powers again."

"I can't make that promise, Sammy," Kae said honestly. "I want to kill that Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch and I know using my powers will let me do that."

"Damn it, Kae. You didn't learn anything yesterday. Did you?" Dean bellowed, getting mad now.

"Yes, I did. I know I have to use my abilities only a little bit at a time or the demons will come," Kae argued.

"You don't know that for sure," Sam said angrily.

"Why? Before South Dakota, I was using them almost every day just a little and nothing happened. So, that proves it. They came because I was using my abilities too much and now I won't."

"You talk to her," Sam said turning around.

"Nope, Dad will talk to her," Dean said picking up the phone.

"_DEAN, DON'T CALL DAD, PLEASE," _Kae begged.

"Then promise not to use your abilities," Dean said.

Kae crossed her arms in anger and defiance before saying,

"Fine, whatever."

"Right, like I believe that," Dean said rolling his eyes. "So here's the deal, I won't call Dad because I don't think your little butt can take another spanking right now, but I promise you this if I find out you're using your abilities, I'll spank you right before I tell Dad. Got it?"

"Yeah, just so you know you both suck right now," Kae said glaring out the window of the Impala.

"If it keeps you safe, I don't care if I suck," Dean said honestly.

John pulled into a motel about thirty miles outside of Lawrence. He still wanted to talk to Missouri about everything and see if she could make some suggestions on how to block the demons from finding Kae and Sam. After getting everyone settled, John said.

"I'll be back either late tonight or tomorrow. No leaving the room, I don't know if the demons are still out there or not."

"I want to come with you," Kae said.

"No kiddo, it's too dangerous."

"Not if I'm with you. I want to talk to the psychic. She might be able to tell me some stuff I want to know."

"I'll tell you what you need to know," John said.

"No you won't. You'll tell me what you want to and nothing more," Kae argued crossing her arms in defiance.

"You're not going. End of discussion," John said.

"This is bullshit," Kae said going into the bathroom and slamming the door hard.

"Remind me to wash her mouth out when I get back. Her swearing needs to stop. Sorry, to leave you with her throwing a tantrum, but I need to see this psychic tonight," John said.

"No problem. She'll come out eventually," Dean said smiling.

Kae was sick of being told where she could go or couldn't go. She was able to go anywhere she wanted before she moved in with John. She wanted to talk to the psychic. Maybe the woman could help her block her abilities from the demons. She knew for a fact that John wouldn't ask for her. Well, it was time to take matters into her own hands and she was going if he liked it or not. She climbed out of the bathroom window, walked around the building, and climbed into the back of the pickup truck. John would probably spank her again and boy she really didn't want that, but she wanted to talk to the psychic more.

After a half hour later, Dean had enough of Kae's tantrum. The pizza had arrived and the kid needed to eat.

"Kaelyn, open the damn door and quit being a baby about this. Dad's been gone for a half an hour and it's time to come out. Come on the pizza is here."

When he didn't get a response he looked at Sam.

"What? She's stubborn and won't come out until she's ready. Bobby had a hell of a time when she locked herself in her room the night he was going to wash her mouth out with soap for swearing at her teacher. I swear the man was going to have an aneurism or something. He lit into her good when he finally got her out and then he took the door off her bedroom for a week," Sam said smiling. "But she was an angel after that."

Dean walked over to his bag and got out his lock picking set,

"Kaelyn, if you don't open this door in thirty seconds, I'm coming in. Trust me you won't like the consequences if I come in there. Got it?"

Still nothing.

"Damn it, Kae," Dean said and started picking the lock.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

John pulled up to Missouri's right before Dean started picking the lock on the bathroom door. Missouri opened the door as he walked up and smiled before saying,

"You might want to get something out of your truck before you come in. She has to be freezing."

"Kaelyn Winchester, get your ass out of the truck now!" John bellowed.

Kae popped up out of the back of the truck flabbergasted that John had called her Kaelyn Winchester. He'd never done that before and she really liked it, it made her feel more like a member of the family. She climbed out of the back of the truck and watched as he stormed back over to the truck. The minute her reached her he turned her around and landed five blazing swats to her backside before saying,

"That's just a warm up little girl. You and I will have a serious conversation the minute we get back to the motel."

John got out his phone and called a panicking Dean.

"Dad, Kae's gone. I didn't know there was a window in the bathroom or I would have checked on her sooner, honest," Dean said quickly the minute he answered the phone. Not even bothering to say hello in his panic.

"Calm down Dean, I got her and trust me she won't be doing this again."

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

Don't worry kiddo. I know this wasn't your fault."

"I'm going to put her ass on a leash."

"No we're not getting her a leash," John said smiling.

"She needs one. That kid doesn't know how to listen."

"I know she needs one, but we're still not going to do it. Besides she's going to learn how to listen or sitting down is going to become a fond memory," John said looking pointedly at Kae. Kae gulped at the revelation, maybe coming wasn't worth the spanking John was going to give her tonight.

"Do I at least get to beat her ass for scaring the shit out of me," Dean asked.

"I'll think about it. Eat your pizza and relax. I got her."

"Alright, bye Dad."

"See ya soon. Bye."

"Dean mad?" Kae asked still rubbing her butt.

"You better believe it."

"Well, don't stand out there all day, John. Bring that child in here, so she can get warm," Missouri said smiling at the little girl.

Kae smiled back at her and walked quickly into the house staying out of the line of fire. She could feel the anger pulsating off John and he might choose to release some of the anger on her butt if she wasn't careful.

"Oh, don't worry about John. He'll simmer down some after we talk. I should have told him to bring you in the first place," Missouri said smiling.

"I wouldn't count on that Kaelyn," John growled.

"John, quit being obstinate and give the kid a break. She has questions the same as you, besides everything doesn't have to be on a need to know basis. This isn't the Marines," Missouri scolded.

Kae couldn't help but smile at the look on John's face at that moment. He wasn't used to verbal reprimands.

"Alright, Kae what do you want to know?" Missouri asked ignoring John completely.

"Did the demons come because I was using my abilities?"

"Yes and no. They would have found you anyway, but just not as fast."

"Is there a way I can block them, so I can still use my abilities?"

"Kaelyn, you're not using those abilities and that's my final word on the subject," John roared.

"John that would be like someone telling you that you couldn't hunt anymore. The abilities are part of her," Missouri said calmly.

"They're dangerous," John said.

"Yes they are and Kae, you have to be careful when using them. They will attract the demons if you're not," Missouri said.

"I get that, but Missouri I want to kill the man that killed my family. He showed me how my parents died and that's all I can see some days," Kae said tears filling her eyes.

John looked at the little girl in horror. He knew that feeling. There were days where all he could see was Mary hanging from the ceiling, her stomach cut open, before catching on fire. John walked over and picked Kae up, setting her down in his lap to hug her close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"You have enough things to worry about," Kae said snuggling in and getting the safe feeling that always accompanied being in John's arms.

"So, you understand her motivations now," Missouri said.

"I do, but I still don't think she should use her powers nor should she fight a demon at eight years old."

"I agree with you 100% that she shouldn't fight the demon and Kae, you need to listen to your father on this. You're not strong enough to fight him," Missouri said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kae said.

"Let me handle it and trust me," John said.

Missouri shook her head in agreement and added,

"You will get your opportunity for revenge, just not when you want to, Kae."

"Ok," Kae said looking down.

"Alright little one, the adults need to talk. So you go on into my kitchen and get yourself a cookie. I'll know if you decide to listen to this conversation and I'll spank you with my spoon."

"Yes, ma'am," Kae said walking towards the kitchen.

"We have all of ten minutes before her curiosity outweighs her common sense," Missouri said smiling.

"How do I kill him?"

"I don't know, John. The only thing I do know is an exorcism will be almost impossible."

"Great. So, how do I keep Sammy and Kae safe?" John asked.

"Bobby Singer has some talismans that will help. Tell him they're the ones that help with possession."

"Alright. Does Elkins have the gun?"

"I honestly don't know. You were his friend. Ask the man."

"We had a falling out, so there is no way he would tell me one way or another."

"You really need to lean to keep you temper, John."

"Yeah, people keep telling me that," John said ruefully.

"Well, you best be on your way," Missouri said smiling.

"Yeah, I got a little girl to kill," John said ruefully.

"Give the kid a break. Let Dean handle her. He will get through to her better than you would tonight."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm getting worried about my shooting hand. It's getting worn out between her and Sammy," John said smiling.

Kae walked out of the kitchen and got that deer in the headlight look upon seeing the two adults standing in the entryway.

"Um, I was…"

"Coming to listen. Don't worry, we're done here," Missouri said.

John took Kae's hand and walked out to the truck.

"I liked her," Kae said smiling once they were on the road.

John shook his head and said,

"She's great."

"Are you still mad that I came?"

"Yes. You disobeyed a direct order and scared Dean to death."

"But I had to come. You wouldn't have asked her those questions and if you did you wouldn't have told me," Kae argued.

"Kaelyn, what did I tell you last night?"

"That I had to trust you and I do, honest. I just wanted to know."

"I get that, but it still doesn't excuse what you did."

"Are you going to spank me again?" Kae asked her eyes big with worry.

"I'm not, but Dean might," John said honestly. "I'm letting Dean pick your punishment. He was in charge of you and you took off on him, so it's only fair that he picks your punishment."

"But, I don't want Dean to spank me," Kae said tears starting to fall.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you took off."

"Do you really think, he'll spank me?"

"He might not, but whatever Dean decides is what's going to happen. If you argue with him at all, you get to deal with me too and I will spank you," John warned.

"Yes sir."

Kae was quiet the rest of the way to the motel. John took her hand and walked her into the room sitting her on the bed. The don't move was unspoken, but felt anyway.

"Sam, let's go. This is between Dean and Kae," John said looking at his eldest.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"She ran out on you, so I figure you need to handle it. I support whatever decision you make and if she gives you any trouble you better tell me," John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said miserably. He didn't want to punish her, no matter how mad he had been earlier. He looked at Kaelyn and said harshly, "Don't move."

Dean followed his father outside and added,

"I don't want to spank her, Dad."

"Then don't," John said.

"Bobby had her copy Latin when she told him to 'fuck off.' She really hated it," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said brightly.

"Dean, make sure you talk to her too," John said.

"I will," Dean said.

Dean walked back in and saw a miserable looking Kae. It almost broke his heart, but the kid needed to learn to follow orders especially if he was going to be in charge of her for weeks at a time. He made the mistake of letting Sam get away with things and it came back to bite him on the ass.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dean asked hoping that he sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see Missouri. I needed to talk to someone like me and ask her some questions. I wasn't trying to be bad and I wasn't trying to freak you out, but Dad wouldn't let me go," Kae said playing with her shirt.

"Look at me, Kaelyn," Dean said softly. The minute she looked up, he said,

"I was really scared, Kaelyn. The window was open and there was no sign of you. I thought the demons had taken you. Do you know how that made me feel? I was beating myself up because I sitting out in the room, watching TV while you were getting kidnapped by demons. Those were the thoughts going through my mind, until I talked to Dad. If that would have happened I never would have forgiven myself."

Kae ran over to him and hugged him tight,

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry I made you worry and that you thought that the demons got me."

"So what are we going to do about this? You need to listen to me when Dad's not here and you can't sneak out of window or leave without asking permission."

"Please don't spank me. My butt still hurts too much," Kae pleaded giving Dean the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"I should spank you and I promise I will the next time you do something like this, but tonight you'll copy some Latin for me and stand in the corner for an half hour."

"Do I have to? What if I promise never to do it again?" Kae whined.

"You can always opt for the spanking and corner time instead," Dean said and laughed when Kae ran to the table picking up a pencil.

"What do you want me to write?"

"I think corner time should be first. I need to find just the right passage for you to copy," Dean said.

Kae put her head down and made her way to the corner. After standing there for about five minutes, Kae decided she needed to ask Dean something,

"Dean?"

"No talking in the corner, kiddo," Dean said as sat down to watch TV. He found an exorcism that wouldn't be too hard or too easy for the kid to copy fifty times.

"Time out, just for a second."

"There's no time out for corner time."

"But it's important."

"Ok, Kae what's so important."

"Are you mad at me still?"

"Nope, but you still have to copy the Latin passage fifty times," Dean said brightly.

"Ok, as long as you're not mad at me," Kae said facing the corner.

Dean walked over and gave her a hug to prove that he wasn't mad.

"By the way talking makes the clock start over," Dean teased.

"Really?" Kae groaned.

"I'll let you off the hook tonight, but next time it will. Got it?"

"Sure Dean, I got it," Kae said smiling.

"Good, now hush up. Godzilla is on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Problems in New Mexico:**

John and Sam got back to the hotel just as Kae finished up her punishment lines. Sam glanced at Dean who was still engrossed in his Godzilla movie. Kae looked up and saw that Sam was wearing his bitchface and knew she had to say something to pacify him or they would be fighting before she knew it.

"Sorry if I scared you, Sammy," Kae decided to say.

"You know…"

"Sammy, give the kid a break," Dean said looking up from his movie.

He didn't want his brother going off on the kid. First, Kae didn't need to be reamed out again, she was punished and it was over. Second, Sam didn't need his ass kicked by Dad for making the little girl cry and if Sam's face was any indication that was exactly what he intended to do.

"Why should I?" Sam said angrily.

"You both have a lot of quality time to spend together for the next few months and I'm not letting you fight with an eight year old. If you're still pissed off about this afternoon take your anger out on the field, not the kid. Got it?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Let's go, we have a few more hours of daylight and we wouldn't want to waste them sitting in the motel, when we could be training," John said brightly and smiled as Sam's bitchface was now directed at him. He almost laughed when he heard both children groan. It was punishment miles after all, so they really weren't supposed to be happy about going. "Coming Dean?"

"Godzilla, dude," Dean said smiling.

"Alright, you can train them in the morning before we go," John said smiling at his son's obsession.

John took Kae and Sam down to the local high school track and simply said,

"Start running. You both have a lot of piss and vinegar to run out of your system."

As Sam started running at the same time his temper started to explode. He had so much to say to Kae and he knew his Dad would be pissed if he said most of it. She needed to quit being so impulsive or she was going to end up dead. Dean and his Dad thought she would blindly follow orders if given enough incentive. But the Kaelyn he knew from his dreams, the ones he was still having, wasn't one to follow orders, ever. Well, the back of the track was as good a place as any to tell her exactly what was on his mind. He picked the pace and caught up to the kid. He was actually one lap a head of her, but who was counting. He wouldn't get to stop until John felt they had been fully punished.

"Kae," Sam said.

"What? I'm running here," Kae grumbled. She hated running.

"You have to quit."

"Running? Yeah right, Dad will run his ass over here and start beating mine. Thanks but no thanks," Kae grumbled between breaths. John had taught both her and Sam to run at a pace that they could still have a conversation, but not really want to.

"No, I mean the stupid stuff you keep doing."

"I'm not doing stupid stuff. What I did today was totally worth it," Kae said and smiled when she heard John yell, knowing she had gotten the last word for now, as long as Sam didn't lap her again.

"Sam, pick up the pace," John called from across the field.

After three hours on the field, John dragged two extremely tired children back into the motel room along with everyone's dinner.

"How was training?" Dean teased.

"Wasn't training, just PT and it sucked," Sam said throwing himself into the chair.

"Eat up Sammy, I want you in the shower in fifteen, so you can get your corner time over with. I need your help with some research before you hit the rack," John said ignoring his son's remark.

"Come on Dad, I'm too old for corner time," Sam said, hating the whine in his voice.

"You're too old to disobey my orders too, but that didn't stop you from doing it," John shot back.

Sam glared at Kae for the millionth time that day.

"Samuel cut it out," John said.

"What?" Sam said trying to sound innocent.

"Do you really want to go there, son?" John growled.

"No sir," Sam said and turned his attention to his Chinese food.

Sam reluctantly finished his shower and walked over to the corner for what he was sure would be the longest half hour of the day. This was so stupid, Sam thought as he stood there, only to smile when he heard John yell as he walked back into the room,

"I told you to get in the shower and then get your ass in the corner. Not take a shower and lay down on the bed to watch TV with Dean. Hell, you're not even allowed to watch TV. Now you have three seconds to get into that corner and when you're finished you're going straight to bed."

"That's not fair. I'm not supposed to go to bed for another hour. I just wanted to give Dean a hug," Kae tried.

Sam heard the swat before he heard the 'ow'.

"Lying really isn't advisable ever, Kaelyn. Corner now!" John said.

"Whatever," Kae said as she walked over to the corner, but notice that John was right behind her and had grabbed her arm. "Ok, see I'm in the corner. Dad you don't have to. OW. I'm sorry. OW. Come on."

Sam shook his head as he heard the five swats his Dad landed hoping that Kae would just shut up.

"That whatever, just bought yourself an early bedtime for the next three nights too, little girl. You know better," John said before turning his attention to his eldest, "Dean, why in the hell would you let her get away with that?"

"Dad, I told her to get in the corner twice and she was just about to go when you came in," Dean argued.

"I should make you join them," John said half-jokingly and almost laughed at the absolute look of indignation on his eldest sons face.

Kae decided to fume in the corner and not say anything. The swats didn't help her recovering butt and she didn't want anymore. Even if she should defend Dean, because he did tell her twice to head to the corner and she didn't listen to him because she didn't want to stand in the corner for the second time in one day.

Once allowed out of the corner, Sam sat at the table and completed the research his Dad needed for New Mexico. It seemed like his Dad was going to face a poltergeist there, something his Dad had done numerous times in his years as a hunter.

"Dad, you might need Dean on this," Sam said.

"We'll see. I don't trust the two of you yet," John said sadly. Upon seeing his son's dejected expression he decided to add, "It hasn't even been a week since the demon attack, kiddo. You both could have died."

"I know and I won't ever do anything that stupid again. I promise," Sam said.

"We'll, see Sammy. You need to hit the rack. Early bedtime, remember?"

"Yes sir and you don't even have to swat me to get there," Sam teased. Kae threw a bit of a tantrum and John had to swat her twice to make her get in bed.

"Thank god for small favors. Night Sammy, love ya kiddo," John said pulling his teenage son in for a hug.

Sam gave into the hug reluctantly, after all he was fourteen and was too old for hugs in his opinion that was,

"Love you too, Dad."

Five hours later the three Winchesters were awoken by a harsh scream from Kae. John got up and picked the sobbing girl up.

"You can't go to New Mexico. He's waiting for you there."

"Who's waiting, baby?" John asked softly. He saw that his boys were up too, but right now his focus was on Kae.

"Azazel, his name is Azazel."

"Sweetheart, who's Azazel?"

"The Yellow-Eyed Demon," Kae said shaking.

Sam looked over at Kae. He had the exact same dream, but…

"You saw it Sammy. Tell Dad I'm not lying," Kae demanded.

"It's a dream, Kae," Sam tried.

"How in the hell can we have the same dream? You've been having them for months and I thought you would have told Dad about them, but you're too much of a chicken shit to say anything. You're dream to be normal is more important to you than telling the truth. Having psychic dreams is destroying your dream. Just accept who you are. I'm eight and I already fucking know that you have to accept who you are, not who you want to be," Kae said scathingly.

"Kaelyn, stop swearing and attacking Sammy, right now. Sammy, have you been having nightmares too?" John asked.

"Yes sir, but they're just nightmares…"

"Like I was just a nightmare? You saw me and saw what happened to me, way before you met me," Kae said angrily. Sam was really pissing her off right now.

Dean sat up by this point and looked at his brother before asking,

"Are you having nightmares like the ones you had about Kae?"

"Yeah, but none have come true since Kae, so I don't think we need to worry about it," Sam said.

"Bullshit, you saw the confrontation with Azazel the same as I did before it happened at the hospital," Kae said.

"How do you know what I see and what I don't see in my dreams?" Sam argued back.

"You're there, meaning it's a shared dream. I read about it at Bobby's," Kae said.

"Wait a minute you read some of Bobby's books without asking? And you saw a demon attacking you before you walked into the hospital?" John asked.

"I was researching about the Wendigo and I saw something about dreams. So yeah, I read it, so I could learn something about myself. You never share information about things you know about me. And when I had the dream about Azazel I didn't know for sure that the dream was real."

John shook his head. This child was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Kaelyn, don't let me catch you reading Bobby's books without permission again."

"I had permission," Kae argued.

"You had permission to read about Wendigos and Wendigos only. Now quit arguing with me, it's almost 0200 and you need to get some sleep."

"So what are you going do, Dad," Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I'm calling Caleb and heading to New Mexico. You're taking the kids back up to Bobby's. His wards will keep you safe," John said. There was no way he was taking the kids with him to New Mexico now that he knew there was a chance the demon was there.

"Please, you can't go. He'll kill you," Kae begged.

"Dad, he's not playing. This demon's pissed at you for taking Kae away," Sam said.

"I know how to take care of myself, so I'll be fine," John said confidently. "Besides like you said earlier, you don't know for sure that the dream is real."

"Please Daddy, don't go!" Kae begged.

"I have to, people are dying and it's my job to save them," John said. Plus this might be the only chance to get the son of a bitch who killed Mary.

"You're need for revenge is going to get you killed. I know that he killed Mary, but this is just plain stupid," Kae said angrily forgetting the edict about reading John mind.

"Kaelyn Winchester, you know better than to read my mind. What in the hell are you thinking?" John demanded as he pulled her across his lap.

"That I need to save your stubborn ass," Kae said stubbornly.

"And I need to beat yours for disobeying me and reading my mind again," John said lifting his hand and landing it hard on the pajama clad butt. He decided right away that it wasn't going to be an especially hard spanking just enough to get his point across. Kae was crying within seconds, it helped that it had been only two days since her last spanking. "Are you going to read my mind anymore?"

"No, sir."

John pulled the little girl into a hug and said,

"Trust me Kae, I'm stubborn enough to beat this demon, so you don't have to worry about me."

Kae just cried and cried holding onto his faded USMC shirt for dear life. She wouldn't let go, she couldn't lose him, he was too important.

"Calm down kiddo, you're going to make yourself sick," John said after five minutes of her sobbing and shaking in fear. He knew that the crying had nothing to do with the spanking, just her fear shining through. She calmed down a little, but couldn't stop crying even though John was rocking her and telling her over and over that everything was going to be ok. Finally the little girl cried herself to sleep in John's arms. John put her back in bed before looking at his youngest son and asked,

"What did you see, Sammy?"

"He was torturing you. She woke us up before I could see much more," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Not going to happen, Sammy. I promise," John said walking over to hold his son.

"How do you know Dad?"

"I've been warned and that always changes the outcome," John said smiling.

"I hope so," Sam said lying back down. John covered him up and motioned for his eldest to lie down too.

Dean looked at father as he did as he what he was told and said,

"We need to go with you."

"No, you're going to Bobby's. I won't risk losing the three of you."

"Dad, he isn't after me," Dean argued.

"If the demon is looking for a way to torture me, the best way is through my children. You're not going and that's final, Dean."

"Dad…"

"Son, I said it was final and unless you want spanking, I would stop arguing right now," John warned.

"Dad, I'm eighteen."

"And what does that matter? You're my son and I will discipline you at 18, 28, or even 68 if I think you need it. So quit arguing with me and get some sleep. You have a long drive tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Dean ground out.

Three hours later, John got up and packed his stuff into the truck. He shook Dean awake.

"What time is it?" Dean asked groggily.

"0500. I'm taking off. I think it will be easier and hopefully Kaelyn won't throw too much of a tantrum," John said.

"Chicken," Dean teased.

"Yeah, I'm scared of an eight year old, but not demons. How messed up is that?" John teased back.

"Well, she is kind of a terror," Dean teased before getting serious and saying, "Make sure you call and be careful, Dad."

"Don't worry son. I promise all proper protocols will be followed. Make sure you keep a close eye on those two. They not allowed outside without you or Bobby. I don't want them going to school, no matter how much Sammy bitches about it. And Dean, promise me you won't come to New Mexico no matter what," John said.

"But Dad," Dean said.

"Promise me, Dean."

"I promise, Dad."

"Just so you know if you end up in New Mexico I'll count that as direct disobedience and I will spank you with my belt. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

About an hour later Dean decided to wake Sammy up.

"Help me load up the car. I want to get on the road."

"Where's Dad?"

"Took off about an hour ago, he didn't want to face Kae's tantrum. I'm thinking we need to be on the road before she wakes up."

Sam laughed at that and said,

"Won't stop the tantrum, but at least she won't be able to run away."

Once the car was packed, Dean picked up a sleeping Kae and placed her into the backseat of the Impala. He prayed that she would sleep for at least part of the trip. For two hours peace reined in the Impala. Dean wouldn't let Sam turn on the radio and they talked in whispers. Kae finally woke up and noticed where she was,

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

"Morning Kae, I have some pop-tarts if you want them. I have orange juice too," Dean said ignoring the language for now, anything to keep her from having a tantrum.

"Where's Dad?"

"On his way to New Mexico," Dean said.

"And you let him go?"

"Um Kae, we really don't let Dad do things. He just does them," Dean said.

"Guess, I need to go there too," Kae said crossing her arms.

"Not happening, kiddo. You're stuck with me and Sammy until Dad gets back," Dean said brightly.

Kae crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Did you want those pop-tarts or not?" Dean asked only to be ignored. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Better than a screaming temper tantrum."

"Guess so," Dean said turning on the radio.

Sam threw the pop tarts in the backseat and a juice box, making sure the juice box hit her arm.

"Jerk," Kae said as she picked up the juice box and opened a cherry flavored pop-tart.

"Those should tide you over until we stop and get something real in a little while," Dean said smiling at the girl in the backseat.

"Whatever," Kae said without meeting Dean's eyes or smile.

"Dad wanted you to call when you got up. Want to do that now or when you're done pouting," Sam said earning himself a glare from his older brother.

"Now, but he won't like what I have to say," Kae promised.

"Just so you know. Last year, Dad's came back and beat my ass for something I said two months before on the phone. The man has a memory like an elephant," Dean warned.

"Just give me the damn phone," Kae said.

"Kaelyn, I'm not putting up with you swearing any more than Dad does. So unless you like the taste of soap, I would quit it," Dean warned again. God why was she making this so difficult? Sam's pouting he could handle, but the crestfallen look on Kae's face was absolutely breaking his heart.

Kae dialed the number and John answered it on the second ring,

"Morning kiddo."

"You're an absolute jerk," Kae said resentfully.

"Take it you're mad about me leaving?"

"Yeah. You might die out there and you didn't even let me hug you good-bye," Kae said tears starting to fall.

"Guess I can't die until you give me a hug good-bye," John joked feeling totally guilty.

"That's not something to joke about. I'm really scared," Kae admitted crying fully at this point.

"Kae, stop crying. I'm not going to die. I have a good friend coming to help me on this and I promise I'll take every precaution possible. I'm going to be there to see you grow up and make sure you stay out of trouble. I promise," John said.

"Well if not, I'm bringing your ass back to life, so I can kick it," Kae promised.

John started laughing and said,

"I'll let that swear word go, kiddo and I promise if you ever have to bring me back to life I will even let you kick my ass."

"Good, because that's exactly what I'll do and you won't like it one bit," Kae said and John actually heard the smile on her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind. Be a good girl and listen to Dean. I love you kiddo."

"Love you too. Please be careful. I'll call you if I have any more dreams that can help."

"You do that. Just so I know you're ok. Bye kiddo," John said hanging up the phone.

Dean looked in the backseat and saw the tears still falling.

"Need a hug?"

"No."

"So you're not mad at Dad, but you're mad at me?" Dean asked hearing the resentful tone in her voice.

"No."

"Just pouting then?" Sam asked.

"No. Just thinking."

"Not about doing anything stupid, right?" Sam asked.

"I don't do stupid things," Kae grumbled.

"Right, projecting a snake in your teacher's desk was a stellar move," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Actually the more I think about it, it wasn't stupid. If I didn't do it, Azazel might have gotten us one day at school, when we were least expecting it," Kae said smiling.

Dean looked at his brother and had to admit that the kid had a good point. Sam had to agree with her too, because of the shocked look on his face.

"Guess, your silence means you agree with me," Kae said triumphantly.

"No, it means we're thinking about how reckless you're going to be from now on, since that's the way you feel," Dean growled. "Maybe we should call Dad back and let him in on your little revelation."

"NO! Dad will just yell at me," Kae said.

"No, Dad will turn around and meet us so he can beat your ass," Sam warned.

"Changed my mind, call Dad, Dean," Kae said smiling. Anything to see John right now was a good thing, because she would make sure that she was going to New Mexico with him, if he liked it or not.

Dean glared at Sam and said,

"No, I can beat your ass just as easy as Dad can. Keep that in mind little girl," Dean warned.

The rest of the ride to Bobby's was pretty quiet. Dean and Sam started researching the poltergeist that their Dad and Caleb were going up against once they got to New Mexico. Bobby kept Kae busy organizing books and cleaning. John made it clear that research was off limits to Kae right now. Of course she wasn't happy about it and Bobby had to swat her twice with his wooden spoon making the argument end within seconds. Dean and Sam just shook their heads at her stubbornness. The girl didn't know who she was fooling with or remember the fact that if Bobby punished her, Dad would the moment he got back. Dean decided he might want to remind of that fact later on.

John called every other night following protocol for the first two weeks. During the third week for five days in a row the man didn't call and he didn't answer his cell phone when the kids called. Not even when they use the emergency ring.

"We have to go to New Mexico," Sam said on the sixth night, once they were up in their room.

"Bobby's not going to let us go and you know it," Dean said.

"We have been trained in subterfuge. You really think we can't get by Bobby?"

"I know we can, but what about Kae?"

"I'm going with you and if you don't let me, I'll tell Bobby," Kae said walking in with her blanket. She had been doing that for the past six nights and Dean always let her sleep with him because he knew how scared she was right now.

"Alright, pack a bag. We leave in twenty," Dean decided. Man, Dad was going to kick his ass all the way back to South Dakota when they found him. Dean shuddered just thinking about it.

The three were outside twenty minutes later. Bobby was fast asleep. Kae was the one who checked on him because it was plausible that she would come into his room because of a nightmare.

"Kae, in the car and help steer it. Sammy and I need to push it out of the driveway or the engine will wake up Bobby," Dean said.

The three pulled out of the salvage yard.

"You know Bobby's going to kick our asses too, right?" Dean said starting the car.

"Yeah, so not looking forward to the spoon," Sam said frowning.

"Yeah that thing hurts," Kae added.

"Alright, psychic one, where should we start?" Dean asked looking at Kae.

"No idea. We need to call Missouri," Kae said.

"Right one of Dad's hunting buddies is going to tell us where to start," Sam said in annoyance.

"She's not a hunting buddy. She's a real psychic and she likes me," Kae said.

The brothers rolled their eyes but they had no other way to get information. About five hours later Dean's cell phone rang.

"Damn it, it's Bobby," Dean said.

"Are you going to answer it or…" Sam started but stopped when he saw Dean opening the phone.

'Guess that answers that,' Sam thought.

Dean decide to put it on speaker, he wasn't going to be the only one to listen to Bobby's tirade.

"Good morning Bobby, we decided to pick up some donuts in New Mexico. What flavors do want us to bring you back?" Dean said.

"I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments Dean Winchester. Turn the goddam car around right now," Bobby demanded.

"Can't do that, Bobby. Dad's in trouble and we have to go find him," Dean said.

"Boy, I swear when I get my hands on the three of you, I'm gonna throttle you good," Bobby said.

"Dad will too, but we have to do this Bobby. We can't let anything happen to him," Dean said.

"Why in the hell did you take Kaelyn with you? She can't fight her way out of a paper bag. You idjits are going to get that kid killed," Bobby said trying to use Dean's protective instincts to get him to come back.

"I might not be able to fight my way out of a paper bag as you put it, but I can project images into demons minds and read their thoughts," Kae said scathingly.

"Bobby, we're a family. I couldn't leave her behind or she would have done something ever more stupid than what we're doing now and you know it. Just last week I taught her how to hotwire a car and drive it. Would you like her driving herself to New Mexico in you Chevy SS?"

"Great skills your Daddy is having you teach a damn eight year old. You idjits better call me daily and don't do anything stupid," Bobby said knowing there was no way he could get the kids to come back. He had half a mind to drive down there, but decided they needed him at his house doing more research, so maybe they could kill the Yellow-Eyed son of a bitch.

"Will you find out everything you can about this demon, Azazel?" Dean asked.

"Been working on it," Bobby said angrily. "He can't be killed by traditional means, so we don't know how to kill him, yet. By the way Samuel, the man played you back at the hospital. Holy water doesn't work against him. He let you get away, because he likes to play with his victims. Just keep that in mind before you go after this guy."

"So how do we kill him?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Bobby admitted.

"We still gotta go. He might have Dad," Dean said.

"Bobby, since we can't kill by traditional means, do you thing a devil's trap will still work?" Sam asked.

"We think so, but we're not sure. Johnny's going to kill me for telling you idjits all of this," Bobby said.

"At least you're fourth in line. He might be too tired to bother," Dean joked.

"You idjits be careful, I want my chance to beat your ass for making me worry and you better call me every day. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said as he hung up the phone.

"Well that went well," Sam grimaced.

"At least we know more than what we did an hour ago," Kae said smiling. "Bobby said he couldn't be killed by traditional means, so maybe I can kill him."

"Not happening, Kaelyn," Dean said.

"Seriously not happening, Kaelyn," Sam agreed.

"You'll do everything I tell you to do or you'll be locked in a motel room on a frigging leash. I'm not kidding, Kae," Dean warned.

"I'm not a dog, Dean," Kae grumbled.

"Yeah, but you don't listen either. I need to make sure you're safe," Dean said.

"I'll listen. I promise," Kae said. "Can I borrow you phone to call Missouri?"

"Put it on speaker. I want to hear what this psychic has to say too," Dean said.

"Girl, you get your ass back to Bobby's. right now," Missouri said after the first ring. "Dean and Sam, your Dad taught you better than this. You aren't following his rules and I promise he will not be please about it."

"We don't care what Dad will do, as long as he's alive and we find him. Do you know where Dad is?" Kae asked.

"He's alive, but that's all I know," Missouri said honestly. She was worried about John, but she was even more worried about the three children she was talking to right now. They were about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

"Where was he staying? We need a place to start," Dean said.

"Right outside of Albuquerque at a place called the Mountain View Inn."

"Thanks, Missouri," Kae said.

"Think before you do anything. Dean, remember what your Dad said about training Kaelyn," Missouri warned.

"I remember and I won't do anything to hurt her. I promise," Dean said.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Remember that boy," Missouri said.

"I will. Thanks for the help, Missouri," Dean said and Kae hung up the phone.

"What did Dad say about training me?" Kae asked.

"The same thing he said to you, it could kill you."

The three drove in relative quiet for the next five hours, Sam and Kae napping on and off to ward off the boredom.

"We need to stop for the night. Dad's rules about driving," Dean said yawning.

"Dean, Dad's in trouble, screw his rules about driving," Sam said.

"Yeah, let Sammy drive for a bit. If we get pulled over I'll make the cop let us go," Kae said.

"I am not letting Sammy drive my baby, ever," Dean said.

"So your stupid car is more important than Dad?" Sam demanded.

"I swear if anything happens to this car, you won't live to see your next birthday," Dean warned pulling off at the next rest stop. "Kae get in the front and keep Sam awake. Just give me three hours and I'll be fine."

Sam got in the driver's seat and had to smile. He loved to drive and this was going to be the first time he was allowed to drive the Impala. His Dad always made him drive the truck or some piece of junk at Bobby's. Kae got in the front seat and the minute she thought Dean was asleep she said smiling wickedly,

"Let's see what this thing can do."

"I think it can hit 120 without a problem," Sam said smiling.

"Want to try it?" Kae asked.

"You hit 120 and I hit you," Dean mumbled from the backseat.

"I thought you were asleep," Kae said.

"One ear open, kiddo, I don't trust you two as far as I can throw you."

"I weigh fifty pounds so I guess you can throw me pretty far," Kae joked.

"Not joking, Sammy, keep this thing under 70 if you want to live."

"Alright Dean, I promise."

"You're no fun," Kae joked again.

"Yeah, keeping us alive and not a fiery mess on the side of the road absolutely puts me in the no fun category," Dean said sarcastically.

"Go back to sleep, Dean and I'll wake you up soon," Sam said.

"Keep it under 70 or I swear I'll beat the shit out of both of you," Dean said rolling over to face the back of the seat.

Sam let Dean sleep for over four hours and Dean finally woke up on his own.

"I said wake me up in three hours," Dean grumbled.

"No way, I was having way too fun to stop and you needed the sleep," Sam said. Kae was sleeping her head leaning against Sammy's thigh. Dean smiled at the sight before asking,

"Where are we?"

"Colorado, about 90 miles from the New Mexico line," Sam said.

"Alright, pull off at the next exit. I want you sleeping the rest of the way in. We have no idea what we're going to face once we get there," Dean said.

He hoped the only thing they had to face was their extremely angry father, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case. Especially since his phone still hadn't rang and one sure fire way to get John Winchester's attention was to do something completely stupid, like drive 17 hours straight and disobeying direct orders.

Kae woke up about an hour after Dean did.

"Hey, will you reach in the back and get me a pop-tart and a coke?" Dean asked.

"Breakfast of champions, right?" Kae teased.

"Yep."

"Can I have a coke too?" Kae said opening the green cooler on the floor in the backseat. John was against her drinking caffeine filled sugary drinks.

"Guess so, we're out of juice right?"

"Yep."

"Liar, but you can still have the coke," Dean joked.

"So, what do you think we'll find when we reach New Mexico?"

"We're in New Mexico and I spy a bunch of mountains, kiddo," Dean teased again.

"Funny, smartass," Kae said rolling her eyes.

Dean reached across the seat and smacked her leg once.

"Ow, Dean."

"I'm sick of your swearing. Your eight and those words shouldn't come out of an eight year olds mouth."

"Well, I'm not your ordinary eight year old, heck I probably know more about grown up stuff than you do. I mean I've read adults' minds for years. You wouldn't believe the nasty things people think," Kae argued rubbing her thigh that smack had stung.

"Don't care. You aren't allowed to swear around me anymore," Dean said.

"Ok, then you're not allowed to swear around me," Kae said smiling smugly.

"I'm an adult and ten years older than you are, so get over yourself," Dean said.

"That just means you're supposed to be a role model and show me the whole right and wrong thing."

Dean shook his head because the kid was driving him crazy.

"Whatever," Dean said turning on the radio softly, hoping to end the conversation.

"Dean," Kae said about five minutes later.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Dad is dead," Kae said in a small voice.

"Don't even think that. We're going to find him. I promise," Dean said reaching over to take her hand.

They made it to their Dad's motel a couple of hours later. The truck wasn't in the parking lot, so it was time to check the room. Dean and Sam knew exactly what room their Dad would have chosen, the lowest floor on the end, so there were two ways to get out. Dean used the safety knock they used at the last motel they were at and got no response, so he broke out his lock picking set. Sam and Kae ran interference while he got the door open.

They walked into the room, guns loaded and ready to go if there was a problem. They found their father's research all over the walls, but no sign John.

"Check for sulfur and EMF," Dean told Sam.

Sam saw that the salt lines weren't broken and there wasn't any sulfur.

"He wasn't taken from here," Sam said.

Kae walked over to the dresser and tears starting falling right away.

"He left it," Kae said picking up the journal, "He never would have left it unless he was in real trouble."

"Kae, don't worry. He doesn't always take it on every hunt," Dean lied and shot Sam a look that said don't say a word to contradict him.

"Let's just figure out where he went," Sam said walking over to the wall to look for the clues that would help them find their father.

**A/N: I know I'm being mean again, but if I put the two chapters together it would have been too long. Don't worry I will try and update tomorrow or the next day. I have tomorrow off for MLK day and I decided not to go anywhere this weekend. Please review, I want know if you guys like where the story is heading or not. Please let me know, be it positive or negative. A big thanks to Tomanyideas for reminding about Azazel and the holy water, I forgot all about it and I hate when I forget important story lines like that. For those who did review, story alert, PM, and made this one of your favorites, thank you. **

**Shell**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catching a Demon:**

**Warning: This chapter contains the drinking of demon blood and its aftermath. It's also very long, but I couldn't stop :)**

Sam and Kae looked at all of the information on the wall while Dean explored their father's forbidden journal. The words 'Dad's going to be so pissed' kept going through Dean's mind as he read it. He couldn't even fathom the amount of trouble they were in once John Winchester got his hands on them.

"Dean, it looks like Dad killed the poltergeist first with Caleb and was getting ready to come back, when he found a trail that could lead him to Azazel. The demon is still attacking babies and their parents. Some of the parents live, while others die in fires, like Mom. I guess one of the families who lived lives here," Sam said. "He was also looking for some old colt."

"Yeah, I read that he was going to see the family the day before he disappeared," Dean said.

"Are there really demons named Meg and Tom?" Kae asked when she saw the names on the wall with a note saying, possible demons.

"I guess so, because Dad has their names in here too. This entry is from about two weeks ago," Dean said pointing to the journal before adding, "Who the hell is Ash and what's the Roadhouse? Dad has those names more than once in the journal."

"Is there a phone number? When I stole his journal, I found a lot of phone numbers in it," Sam said.

"You stole Dad's journal too?" Kae asked incredulously.

"Yeah, when I was a little kid, that's how I finally figured out what Dad really did for a living. I got the same treatment as you did when he got home. To make matters worse it was Christmas and Dean in his infinite wisdom decided to break into someone's house so he could steal some Christmas presents for me. He didn't check to see if a boy or a girl lived there, so I got a baton and a Barbie doll," Sam ruefully.

"I was trying to make you feel better. By the way I still love my present from you," Dean said as he fingered the amulet around his neck.

Kae laughed for the first time since they walked into the room. She could just imagine Sammy's face getting a baton and a Barbie for Christmas.

"What happened to you for the B and E?" Kae asked smiling.

"Come on you know Dad well enough by now to answer that question on your own," Dean grumbled.

"Hey, it looks like Dad went after the demons named Meg and Tom. He left the incantation for exorcism them right here," Sam said pointing at the wall.

"We need to call Bobby and check and see if it is the right incantation. This is something we can't get wrong or it will cost us our lives," Dean said seriously.

"Shouldn't we make sure we have what we need to create a devil's trap?" Kae asked.

"We also need to check to see if we need a devils trap for each of the demons," Dean said.

"I guess we need to call Bobby," Sam said.

Bobby answered on the third ring,

"You idjits ok?"

"Yeah, we made it to New Mexico, but there's no sign of Dad anywhere," Dean said.

"Boy, you sure are racking up the charges against ya. That is a seventeen hour trip. You shouldn't be there if you followed you Daddy's driving rules."

"I let Sam drive, so technically I did follow the rules. "

"I don't think Johnny will see it that way, but it's worth a try," Bobby said making Dean smile.

"What do you need?" Bobby asked.

"Two things actually, first Dad has an incantation to kill a demon on his wall. It looked like he was going after two demons. One is called Meg and the other is Tom. Will it work?" Dean asked after he read the incantation.

"Well I know exorcisms should work on those two, because they're lower level demons and it sounds like he found the right one," Bobby said. "Is that it?

"No, one more question. What colt is Dad talking about? It's in his journal and on the wall. The picture looks really old," Dean said.

"There's a legend about a certain gun that will kill anything supernatural. It was made for a hunter by Samuel Colt," Bobby said.

"Who has the gun now? We really need it, so we can get old Yellow-Eyes here and shoot him in the head. Bam, he's dead and gone. Problem solved," Kae said.

"According to his journal, Dad thinks some guy named Daniel Elkins has it. Who's he?" Dean said.

"He's an old friend of your father. They had a falling out a while back," Bobby said

"Where does he live?" Sam asked

"Manning, Colorado according to Dad's journal," Dean said.

"Is that all you need right now?" Bobby asked

"Yes, sir. Thanks for your help," Dean said hanging up the phone.

"So are we going after the colt?" Kae asked.

"We need to find Dad, not some stupid gun," Dean said.

"Plus we don't know for sure if the legend is real," Sam said agreeing with his brother.

"Ok, than we have to train me. We have the journal and it's all in there," Kae said.

"Are you crazy? We might as well put up a flashing neon sign that says, Kaelyn is here come and get her. You know they can track you if you use your abilities too much," Dean argued. He was not giving her demons blood under any circumstances.

"Ok, I say we quit arguing and trap ourselves a demon," Sam said.

"How are we going to do that?" Dean asked.

"I read in a book that said you can summon a demon. I think it's in Dad's bag," Sam said getting up and looking through the bag, "Here it is. All we need to do now is set up the devils trap and bag ourselves a demon," Sam said.

"It could work, Dean," Kae agreed.

"Sammy, we could all get killed."

"How else are we going to find Dad?" Sam asked.

Dean sat down on one of the chairs by the window. His brother had a point. First, he had to learn how to exorcise demons. In fact all of them needed to learn the incantation backwards and forwards. He knew it wouldn't kill the Yellow-Eyed demon, but it might hurt him or weaken him enough to save their Dad. He would have to ask Bobby tonight. He needed help on this, for god sakes, he was only eighteen years old and he was in charge of a reckless fourteen year old and an even more reckless eight year old.

The knock on the door, made the three of them jump. Was it the demons or his Dad? Dean looked out of the peep hold and saw a beaten up Caleb.

"Dean don't forget to follow proper protocol," Sam said.

"Caleb, what's the password," Dean said holding the shotgun to the door.

"Marshmallows, it's marshmallows," Caleb said.

Caleb walked in and said,

"Come on dude, get that shotgun off of me."

"Drink the holy water and we'll see about that," Dean said.

"Dean, holy water doesn't work on Azazel," Kae reminded him.

"Right, sorry Caleb, the shotgun stays," Dean said.

"John trained you boys too good. Give me the damn holy water," Caleb said angrily.

"One test down, but I need to do a couple more," Dean said.

"Do you think, Christo would work?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't hurt, Christo," Dean said and nothing happened.

"Call Singer or Pastor Jim, now Dean. I don't have time for your bullshit," Caleb growled.

"Sam, you do it. I have to keep my gun trained on him," Dean said.

Sam picked up the cell and called Bobby in a hurry,

"Hey Bobby does Christo work on all demons?"

"Should, what's going on down there?" Bobby demanded.

"Caleb just walked in. He knew his password, we made him drink holy water, and said Christo. Nothing happened. Should we take the gun off the poor guy? He looks like shit," Sam said.

"Keep the gun near ya and keep your guard up. You also need to keep Kae away from the guy. You should be ok," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said hanging up the phone.

"So is the gun going away or do I get to have it trained on me all night?" Caleb said sarcastically.

"Where's Dad?" Dean demanded putting the gun down but in easy reach.

Sam walked over with the first aid kit and started patching the man up.

"We killed the poltergeist without a problem. You boys are really getting good at research, by the way. Your Dad got a message on his phone from Ash, saying that he had a lead on old Yellow-Eyes. You know John, the stupid bastard decided to take off on me. I called Ash and got the same lead as John and went after him. Problem is I was too late. I tried to get in but, the stupid demons are using Daevas to guard him. They can't control them for long and they know it."

"Who's this Ash, guy?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I forgot. John keeps you boys away from the Roadhouse. He doesn't want you to meet some of the unsavory hunters out there. Ash is a drunk asshole, but he's also a genius."

"Are you going to help us?" Dean asked.

"As much as I can, but Dean these are some powerful demons we're going up against and Daevas are nothing to sneeze at," Caleb said.

"What a Daeva?" Sam asked.

"Daevas are like demonic pit bulls from hell. They're also invisible, so you can only see them in the shadows. And that Meg, man that one is an evil bitch…Shit, I forgot there was a little kid here. Your name's Kae, right?"

"Yeah," Kae said.

"Why don't you go in the bathroom or something? You shouldn't be hearing any of this stuff."

"You really don't want me to go to the bathroom. In fact want to tell us everything you know," Kae said using her powers of persuasion. Dean walked over and swatted her butt hard twice. "Ow, damn it Dean."

"Keep it up and there will be a lot more where that came from," Dean warned. "She's staying out here in the corner, so I can keep an eye on her. She tends to wander off if not."

"You're not sending me into the corner like some little kid," Kae said stubbornly.

"The hell I'm not. Sammy, take the gun," Dean said and he started swatting her all the way into a corner. "If you even think about turning around before I tell you too, I'll beat your ass. I'm not in the mood for your shit. You know better than to compel people to do what you want. I don't want to hear another word out of you right now. Got it?"

"Fine," Kae said tears pouring down her face.

"John wasn't kidding about her abilities or the attitude," Caleb laughed.

"Yep, ok so how do you kill a Daeva?" Sam asked handing Dean back the gun.

"Meg thinks she has them under control. We destroy the black alter and they will go after the demon who summoned them. Also, flare guns repel them, so we need to get a couple of those," Caleb said.

"What do you know about devil traps?" Sam asked.

"I've set some up in my time," Caleb said.

"And summing a demon?" Dean said.

"You want to summon a demon? Are you crazy kid?" Caleb asked.

"Nope, just determined," Dean replied.

"I'll get the stuff to summon a demon. I'll also get you kids more weapons. I have a perfect gun for Miss Attitude over there. It isn't too heavy and the sight is easy to set up. You kids start making a ton of salt rounds. The gun I'm getting for Kae is a 22," Caleb said walking out of the room. "Man, John is going to kick my ass when all is said and done."

"Kae, get your ass over here," Dean said the minute Caleb was out of the room. "What's your problem? You know the rules about projecting into people's minds. Did you think you could get away with it because Dad isn't her?"

"No, I just wanted to listen to what he had to say. Sorry, Dean," Kae said.

"Don't let it happen again. I mean it Kaelyn," Dean said harshly.

"I won't, promise," Kae said looking at her shoes.

Dean gave her a quick hug and said,

"Let's get back to work."

"I think we should summon, Meg," Kae said all of a sudden.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"If she's in charge of the Daevas maybe we use some subterfuge and break the alter while we have her."

"That might work," Dean said.

"What about when the Daevas are done with Meg, won't they come after us?" Sam asked.

"Caleb said flare guns will run them off," Kae said in exasperation. "Don't you two ever listen?"

Dean had to laugh at that. Dad would have said the same thing. Except he would have yelled it and probably made Dean and Sam do fifty pushups. Always be focused on a hunt was John's motto.

"So who's going after the alter?" Sam asked.

Dean sat on the bed and put his head in his head. They had to split into teams of two. He couldn't leave Kae by herself, but he didn't want Sam to go off with Caleb. God, for the millionth time that day he wished his Dad was there. What was lesser of two evils? Summoning a demon was dangerous, but he thought it was his job. He wanted Kae to stay at the motel or something could happen to her. What he needed was help, but where was he going to get it? For once he decided it was time to pray.

"Dude, who's they guy in the trench coat," Sam said picking up the shot gun quickly.

"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel said simply.

"Right," Dean said. "Ok Kae, I give you permission to read this guy."

"Her demon blood will not give her access to my thoughts," Castiel warned.

"Demon blood! What the hell is he talking about Dean?" Kae asked her voice full of fear.

"The Yellow-Eyed demon fed both you and Samuel demon's blood when you were six months old. Where do you think your abilities came from?" Castiel said.

"Ok ass hat besides scaring an eight year old and a fourteen year old, why the hell are you here?" Dean asked.

"You called for me. I am the angel of Thursdays and you are a child of Thursday, hence my help."

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes, having an angel in your presence is a thing of awe," Castiel said.

Dean just rolled his eyes. This guy was an ass of epic proportions.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Castiel."

"Alright Cas, tell me what we're supposed to do?" Dean said angrily.

"Why do you call me Cas?"

"He likes to shorten names, get used to it," Kae snapped. She wasn't practically fond of the angel.

"I will go with Caleb to destroy the alter and free your father, while you will summon the demon. I advise caution. Do not listen to the demon and leave the little one behind," Cas said.

"I'm not staying here because some guy claiming to be an angel thinks I should," Kae said angrily.

"Sorry kiddo, I agree with the guy. The demons are after you," Dean said.

"Damn it Dean, that's not fair. You said I could help. You need my abilities to make sure you're safe," Kae said.

"My answer is final, Kae. So stop arguing," Dean said.

Kae walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sammy, you checked for windows, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep, all clear," Sam said smiling.

"She is impulsive, that is why you must leave her here," Cas said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean said.

"Like what? There are many things you do not know," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes again. What the hell was wrong with this guy?"

Caleb showed up ten minutes later, supplies in hand and asked.

"Who's the dude in the trench coat?"

"An angel according to him," Sam said.

"Wow, never met an angel before. He staying with you or going with me?"

"Do you know where they are?" Sam asked.

"An abandoned warehouse on 9th street is where they are keeping your father," Cas said simply. "There is a barn on Baker where we will set up the devils trap. We must get it right or the demon will escape. That would lead to your death and I would fail my mission."

"Can't let you fail your mission, that would be terrible," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"No, we cannot."

"By the way, where'd the mouthy little kid?" Caleb asked.

"Pouting in the bathroom," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"No, she is as you say, pouting in your car," Cas said.

"Sammy, I thought you said there wasn't a window in the bathroom," Dean accused.

"There was one above the shower, but I didn't think she could reach it."

Dean got up and walked out to the Impala, opened the passenger back door, and pulled Kae out of the car. He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry so he could swat her butt all the way back into the motel. He dumped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Don't move," Dean said walking over to his bag and producing a pair of handcuffs. "Guess I have to put you on a leash after all."

He put one hand into the handcuff and the other on the spindles of the bed. If looks could kill Dean would be dead at that moment.

"You're an asshole and I really hate you right now," Kae said.

"Hate me all you want, but you're not going," Dean said.

Kae just turned so she didn't have to face him. She would find a way out and she would go to the barn with the boys if they liked it or not.

The four men walked out of the room leaving Kae behind. Sam and Dean took the Impala, while Cas and Caleb took Caleb's car. Kae used a bobby pin from her hair and had the cuffs off in a matter of second. Dean didn't know that John had already taught her that trick.

She walked outside and was excited to see an old Volkswagen bug. Today was as good a day as any to test her driving and hotwiring skills. John and Dean had told her she should be able to reach the pedals on smaller model cars. She got the car running and headed to where the boys were.

She watched as they set up the devils trap. Finally, Cas and Caleb left and headed towards the warehouse. Kae decided it was time to let Dean and Sam know that she was there. She didn't want to make them lose their concentration when they were summoning the demon and she knew they wouldn't have time to take her back the room.

"Nice looking devils trap," Kae said walking into the barn carrying the 22 that Caleb had left on the table just in case she needed it.

"I swear to god Kaelyn, I'm going to beat your ass the minute we get back to the motel," Dean growled. How did she get out of those handcuffs? He thought about it for a minute and decided he was going to kill his father. He couldn't believe Dad had taught her that trick already. What was he thinking?

"And I'll be next in line," Sam said just as angrily.

"Whatever. Dad's first and I don't think he'll leave anything for ya," Kae said smiling brightly. "So let's summon this bitch."

Dean shook his head and started the summoning spell. A woman with blond hair showed up in the middle of the circle.

"Look who has on his big boy pants today. Didn't think you had it in you boys," she said standing up before adding, "Devils trap, very clever."

"Yep. Where's our father?" Dean asked.

"He died, squealing like a pig," Meg said.

"She's lying Dean, he's at the warehouse like we thought," Kae said reading the demon's thoughts without a problem.

"Oh, my father was right; you are at the head of your class. Your generation isn't supposed to read minds for another fourteen years. Imagine what you could do with just a little more time and just a little more demons' blood. When my father gets his hands on you, we'll just have to find out," Meg said. "I could give you some now, so we can test the theory. Come on over."

"Sorry, Meg there's nothing you can say that will get one of us to cross into the trap," Dean said holding onto Kae's hand just in case.

"You keep saying your father. Who's your father?" Sam asked.

"Azazel, you're ahead of your class too. Having the shared dreams already, it helps when two of his special children are together," Meg said.

"How do we kill Azazel?" Kae asked.

"Looking for a little revenge baby, didn't like the images we showed you on that lonely night. You cost me dearly for running away the next morning. I promise to pay back the favor," Meg said.

"I don't know about that. You're scared of me and I'm sure as hell not scared of you," Kae said. "But, you still haven't answered my question."

"What are you going to do to me? You're children," Meg said.

"Holy water and salt to begin with," Dean said. "Sammy, take Kae out of here and start the car. I don't want her to see this."

"Why? They…." Kae was stopped by Sam picking her up and carrying her out of the barn. They heard the screams coming from within before they reached the car.

"How will we know when Cas and Caleb destroy the alter?" Kae asked.

"They'll call us and that will give us about thirty seconds to break the devils trap and get the hell out of here," Sam said walking over to the Impala, which had a line of salt around it that was just far enough for the exhaust not to hit it. He started the car and knew it was now a waiting game. That was when Kae noticed he had a flare and he handed it to her. She had learned how to use it earlier when they had talked about Daevas.

Kae looked at Sammy when they didn't hear any more noise coming out of the barn.

"I'm going to go check it out," Sam said.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Kae said.

"No keep your ass in the car. I mean it Kae," Sam said running towards the barn,

They both walked back in to find Meg holding Dean by the neck. Kae didn't think, she just took her knife and stabbed into Meg's arm. She licked the knife and felt her powers grow.

"Let him go, now," Kae demanded.

Meg let Dean go and smiled at the little girl.

"It's powerful. Would you like some more?" Meg said raising her eyebrows with a knowing smirk, just as Dean's phone rang.

"Daevas are coming let's get the hell out of here," Dean said grabbing Kae. They felt the Daevas come into the barn and Meg started screaming. They were in the Impala in seconds and Dean got them on the main road just as fast. "Sam, make sure she's ok."

"I'm awesome, I've never felt this strong in my life," Kae said smiling brightly.

Dean let out a breath of air. What was going to happen when she came down from this high? Dad kept saying she could die or go insane. He hoped they would find his Dad back at the room, he sure as hell didn't know what to do with an eight year old high on demon's blood.

Dean got his wish when he saw Caleb's car sitting there. A battered John grabbed the three children and pulled them into a hug before saying,

"I'm going to kick your ass the minute I'm strong enough."

"Caleb, take Kae and Sam somewhere. I have to talk to Dad and Cas," Dean said.

The minute the three of them were out of the room. Dean focused his attention on the angel and asked,

"Kae drank some of Meg's blood. What's going to happen to her?"

"For her size it was considerable, she will have long and painful recovery," Cas said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"She will need to be tied down as the hallucinations take over. I suggest taking her your friend Bobby Singers place. He has a panic room that will do nicely," Cas said.

"How long until it starts?" John asked.

"Without more blood? Two days at most," Cas said.

"How bad will it be?" John asked.

"At times excruciating," Cas said.

"Will she live?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Will she remember it?"

"That remains to be seen," Cas said. "I must leave."

Cas disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Dean, pack up. We are getting on the road as soon as they are back," John said, not even looking at his eldest. He didn't trust himself not to go off on the boy for being so stupid about the entire thing. Yes they saved his life but at what cost?

"Dad, I didn't…"

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it. Just do what I said," John said. He started clearing off the walls when Sam and Kae walked back in the room.

"Oh my god, Dad this is awesome. I don't even have to try and I can read everyone's mind. It's never been this easy before. I know you don't want me too, but it's like I can't help it or something. I think I can go after the Yellow-Eyed demon now and beat him," Kae said excitedly.

Sam just shook his head. It was like she was drunk on power or something. Twice she tried to compel someone to give her money. Sam just took it out of her hand and gave it back to the person she stole it from. She still couldn't read his mind or make him do things, thank god.

"You good, John?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," John said. "Sammy, help your brother load up the car."

"What's going to happen to Kae?" Sam asked the minute he was alone with Dean.

"Cas said she'll live, but it's going to be awful once the blood leaves her system. She's going to go through withdrawal or something," Dean said tears running down his cheeks, "I didn't protect her, Sammy and now she's going to go through hell. What if she goes crazy? Cas only said she would live."

"She won't go crazy. I promise," Sam said.

"How do you know?"

"I dreamed I saw her fighting, Meg again. This time Meg had brown hair and it wasn't in a barn," Sam said hoping this would make his brother feel better.

"I'm never letting her near a demon, as long as I live," Dean said confidently.

"Good luck there. She's more stubborn than Dad and that's saying a lot," Sam said.

Sam and Dean walked back into the room Kae was almost bouncing with excitement while their Dad looked like he had just lost his best friend in the whole world.

John looked over at the excited girl and shook his head sadly. How were they going to get through the next couple of days? The angel didn't say how long the withdrawal was going to last. He just said to tie the eight year old up. What kind of man ties up his eight year kid?

"Dean, come outside," John said. "Sam, keep an eye on Kae."

"Yeah, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I'm sending you and Sam to Pastor Jim's. I don't want you anywhere near this. It's going to be hard enough without the two of you pacing the floor or fighting me on what I'm doing. You boys can hardly handle it when I spank the kid and this is going to be a million times worse. Sammy doesn't need to see it and neither do you."

"Dad, I can't leave her. This is my fault."

"Dean, I'm not arguing with you about this. We leave in five. I need you to drop me off at my truck and then you need to hall ass to Pastor Jim's. Let Sammy drive. I don't want you to stop except for gas and coffee. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Are you going to tell her what's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know. I don't want to frighten her, but I also don't want the pain to come as a shock," John said sadly.

"Good luck Dad," Dean said.

They parted ways the minute John started his truck.

"So where are we going," Kae asked her excitement building.

"Bobby's, I need to do some research on what happens when a human drinks demon blood. I want to make sure you're ok."

"Why did you send the boys to Pastor Jims?"

"He needed help with a ghost and I knew they could handle it after today," John lied.

"Ok. Am I in trouble?"

"Not tonight. Once everything is settled the four of us will have a long talk about your disobedience. Right now, I want to make sure you're alright and let the boys help out a friend."

"By the way, John, you were wrong. I didn't die from drinking demon's blood, in fact I became stronger and saved Dean's life. You should reconsider not training me. I'd be an awesome hunter with training and demons' blood," Kae said brightly.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let me see what the research says."

For seventeen hours straight Kae talked John's ear off. He was relishing these minutes of joy. He knew sooner rather than later she was going to be lost in pain and suffering.

John laid down for a few hours once he got to Bobby's. He needed to get some sleep before everything went down. He told Bobby to send Kae up if she had any problems. After five hours, Kae crawled into bed with John and said,

"Daddy, my hands are shaking and I can't make them to stop."

"I know, sweetheart. We have to go somewhere to help you, because the demon's blood is leaving you. It's like poison and it's not going to be easy," John said picking the little girl up and walking down the basement stairs to Bobby's panic room. "Lock us in and don't let us out until I know she's alright."

Bobby just shook his head, not envying his friend.

"I'm scared," Kae said starting to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you. Everything is going to be ok, I promise," John said picking her up and holding her tight.

For the first twelve hours Kae violently shook as John held her. She fell asleep a couple of times, but the shaking kept waking her up. All of a sudden she started screaming in absolute pain. The screams turned to begging,

"Tell them to stop. It really hurts. Tell them to stop. Daddy, tell them to stop. It hurts. Tell them to stop. Please tell them to stop. Daddy, please."

"There's no one here, baby. I won't let them hurt you I promise."

Kae just kept screaming it over and over. John had never felt so helpless in all of his life. How long could she take this? She was just a little kid. Tears started to pour down his face as he held his screaming little girl. It went on for three hours, until she finally passed out from pure exhaustion. John laid her on the bed and walked over to the sink for some water.

Bobby came down the stairs a few minutes later and handed John some coffee and a sandwich.

"How ya holding up?"

"Longest day of my life," John said honestly.

"The boys called. Dean is chomping at the bit to get back here," Bobby said.

"No," John said wearily. "They can't handle this. Hell, I can barely handle this."

"Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, get me the phone. Hopefully, she'll sleep for a couple of hours."

Dean answered on the first ring,

"Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. How are you and your brother doing?"

"We're worried about Kae. We need to be there Dad," Dean said.

"You can't be here right now, son. Kae needs my full attention right now," John said.

"Dad, you know I can take care of Sammy and I could help with Kae too," Dean argued.

"Dean, I don't have time to argue with you. I have enough to deal with," John said almost losing his temper and said, 'because of you'. He thanked god that the words didn't come out of his mouth.

The thought of 'If Dean had followed his orders, Kae wouldn't be going through this.' went through his mind a thousand times as John held his screaming little girl. He knew it wasn't true, but listening to his little girl scream like that, made him want to strike out at someone.

"It's my fault. If we never would have come, she would be alright."

"And I would be dead," John said hoping to alleviate some of his son's guilt.

"I should have left her at Bobby's," Dean argued.

"You left her at the motel in handcuffs and she escaped. Do you really think she would have stayed at Bobby's?

"I guess not. Sorry, Dad," Dean said.

"We'll take care of your sorry and guilt, once this is over," John promised.

"So looking forward to that, not," Dean joked.

"There's my smartass. Take care of your brother. I'll keep you informed about Kae's progress. I love you kiddo."

"Love you to," Dean said and hung up the phone.

John walked over to the second bed and laid down deciding to get some sleep before the next round. After two hours he heard the scream of pain, yet again from his daughter. This time her body was writhing on the bed. He didn't dare pick her up for fear of hurting her. He sat down next to the bed and put the soft ropes around her wrist and ankles to keep her safe. He was actually tying his eight year old to a bed.

'What kind of monster ties an eight old to a bed?' John thought over and over.

"Don't leave me. I promise I'm not a monster. I didn't mean it. I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon. Please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"I'm right here, Kae. You're not alone. I promise. We won't ever leave you," John said stroking her hair, hoping some of his words would get through. How many more days was she going to have to go through this?

Once she was done writhing he untied her, hoping he wouldn't have to do it again but he tied her up eight more times during her terrified screaming fits. It went on for three more days. On the fifth day John was woken up by someone jumping on his bed and saying,

"I really want some blueberry pancakes."

John woke up and smiled. He picked up Kae and hugged her tight.

"Um Dad, can't breathe here."

John just started laughing in relief and said,

"I'll call Bobby down and tell him to make you some blueberry pancakes."

"Good, I feel like I haven't eaten in days," Kae said smiling.

"Bobby!" John bellowed.

Bobby ran down thinking something was wrong. The kid hadn't screamed in over fifteen hours, he thought it was over.

"Is everything ok?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, I just want some blueberry pancakes," Kae said smiling brightly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you idjit," Bobby said glaring at John.

"I could use some coffee too," John said smiling at his friend. "And we better call the boys."

"Are you letting them come back yet?"

"No, we're going to be down here for couple more days. To make sure everything's alright," John said.

"A couple of days? Come on, I can't even stay in my room for a couple of days and this looks like a prison," Kae whined looking around the bunker for the first time.

"You'll be fine, trust me."

"Can we at least have a TV and some movies? I know I'm grounded and all, but maybe I could have a reprieve, because I'm sick. What do you think?"

"I think your piss and vinegar is back," John said ruffling her hair.

Bobby brought the phone down and handed it to John.

"You want to call?" John asked.

"Yeah, it'll freak them out," Kae said smiling wickedly. The phone rang once and Dean's voice said,

"How is she?"

"Hungry," Kae teased.

"Oh my god, you're ok." Kae could hear the relief in Dean's voice.

"Yep, alive and kicking. How many days was I out?"

"Four," Dean said.

"Where are you guys anyway? I want my big brother to keep me from being bored. Dad is making me stay in this crazy prison like thing for another two days. I think I'll go crazy by then," Kae complained.

"We're in Minnesota. I'm hoping we can come back today," Dean said honestly.

"Dad, can Dean and Sammy come back today?" Kae asked hold the phone away from her ear.

"No, not until I'm sure you're ok," John said not looking up from his journal.

"I guess Dad's being a bit paranoid right now."

"Well you've been putting him through hell, so you can't blame the guy," Dean said smiling.

"Sorry I didn't stay in the motel when you told me too," Kae said.

"Well you saved my life, even though you were totally stupid about it," Dean said.

"Hey, you don't call a sick person stupid," Kae joked.

"You had a perfectly good salt gun and you used a silver knife. Who does that?"

"The person who saved your ass," Kae joked.

"The person who almost died," Dean said getting serious.

"Come on don't get all serious on me. I'll get enough of that with Dad," Kae joked.

"True. Wanna talk to Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Kae, how are you?" Sam said and she could hear his smile.

"I can honestly say I hate demon blood," Kae said.

"I guess that's a good thing," Sam said smiling.

"So do you think we're off the hook for going down there?"

"Maybe you can use, the I almost died excuse, but I think Dean and I are still in pretty deep shit," Sam said.

"Probably. Hey Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and stay in the car."

"I know. But don't ever put me through that again. I almost died when you ran straight at that demon. I thought she was going to kill you."

"I wasn't thinking. I was just acting on impulse, plus I projected that I was standing by you looking terrified and I think she bought it," Kae said smiling.

"Guess so," Sam said smiling for the first time in days.

"So you're stuck there for two more days and I'm stuck in prison for two more days. You and Dean better call me like ten times a day or I'll go crazy."

"I will promise," Sam said.

"K, bye Sammy," Kae said.

"Bye, Kae," Sam said hanging up the phone.

John got up from his chair to sit on the bed and said,

"Come here kiddo."

Kae walked over smiling. John didn't have his I'm going to spank you look nor the I'm going to spank you tone in his voice. John picked her up and felt her head. He then looked at her wrists and saw the slight bruises on them.

"Do they hurt?" he asked.

"Not really. So, you really had to tie me to the bed? I mean like on the Exorcist," Kae asked excidely.

"Who let you watch the Exorcist?"

"I watched at one of my old foster homes. The guy was totally into old scary movies, so I got to see the Shining too. Jack Nicolson is one scary dude," Kae said smiling. "Hey, did I like puke pea soup all over the place? That was like my favorite part of the movie."

John laughed and said,

"No, you just scared the shit out of me. Do you remember any of it?"

"Just that it hurt a lot. I also dreamed that the demons were cutting me up into little pieces. That really sucked. But the worst dream was when you, Sammy, and Dean left me cause you thought I was a monster."

"Kaelyn, we'll never leave you. That's a promise."

Bobby knocked on the door and handed John the blueberry pancakes. They ate the pancakes in silence.

"Ok, kiddo you need some sleep."

"Come on Dad, I've been sleeping for days."

"No you've been recovering from demon blood for days. If you sleep for an hour at least, I'll have Bobby bring down a TV and some movies."

"Are you really going to keep me locked up for two more days?"

"Yep, you can think of it as part of your punishment for disobeying me, Dean, and Sammy. You racked up a lot of charges, kiddo. Well all of three of you did," John said.

"You're still going to punish me? I mean I almost died and all," Kae tried.

"Hence the need for big time punishment, go to sleep Kaelyn," John said.

"Night Dad," Kae said laying on the bed.

"Night kiddo, I love you more than anything."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Plot spoilers for pretty much all of the seasons. So if you haven't watched through the first couple of episode of Season Seven do not read my author's notes.**

**Just so you know the show has totally confused me with Meg's name. During the episode when the ghosts of people who Dean and Sam couldn't save come back to haunt them, they called the ghost Meg. Then when they ran across Meg later in the series (I think season six), they call her Meg too. From what I understand Ruby was Ruby for her entire life and Lilith was Lilith for her entire life, so I decided to treat Meg like the writers treated Ruby and Lilith, because after all she was Azazel's actual child. I hope you understand my reasoning :) **

**I know it was totally off canon, but I had to bring Cas into the story because he's one of my favorite characters and I was extremely sad when the stupid Leviathans killed him. I know Jimmy Novak wouldn't have been old enough to choose to be his vessel but that's how I'll always picture Cas. I also decided to spell Cas the way I found it on Fan Fic, but according to the credits, the writers spell his name Cass. One more thing about Cas, I really don't know if Cas is the Angel of Thursdays, but that's what Crowley called him in season six. I also don't know if Dean was born on a Thursday, just had to go with it to help my story line. **

**Ok enough of my rambling. I hope you liked this chapter. It was hard to write, because of how emotional it was. Like Dean, I'm not into chick flick moments :) Let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading :) **

**Shell **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Price of Disobedience:**

"Dad, I'm going crazy in here. Can't we get out, please? I'm not sick anymore, I promise. All that's left is the stupid headache," Kae whined.

John took a deep breath trying not to lose his temper. It had only been five hours since she asked for pancakes and he was still reeling from the four previous days. He understood that the kid was bored, but he had to make sure the demon's blood was totally out of her system before he let her out. He didn't know if Meg could track Kae or control her because she drank the demon's blood. He needed to complete some research before he chanced it. The iron demon proof room was the only the safe place he knew of and after the four days of absolute hell he and kid had gone through, he wasn't going to risk it, just to stop her from whining.

He was also worried about the splitting headache the girl had and was trying to make light of. He could see the pain in her eyes easy enough.

"Kaelyn sit down and read a book or watch a movie," John said.

"I don't want to read a book or watch a movie. I want fresh air, I'm suffocating down here," Kae said sitting down crossing her arms in full on pout mode.

John took another deep calming breath and said something that he hoped would make her smile,

"While you took your nap, I told the boys they could come back."

"Really? Are you going to let them in with me or are you afraid I'll go all killer demon on them?" Kae said smiling.

"Not funny, Kaelyn," John said glaring at the little girl.

"Sorry, Dad," Kae said looking down.

"They should be here in about two hours, so sit your butt down and read your book. I have some research I have to finish," John said, not letting her know what he was researching. Kae knew better than to pry at this point. If John wanted her to know something he would tell her and if he didn't but she tried to find out anyway, the outcome usually wasn't pretty.

"Yes, sir," Kae said. She was quiet for about five minutes before she said, "Um, Dad."

"Yes, Kaelyn," John said exasperated turning around to face the little girl.

"Are you going to punish us tonight?"

"No, I'm waiting until you're all better. I'm sure Dean is going to have a lot to say to you tonight, Sammy too."

"You can't let them yell at me. I'm sick," Kae whined.

"Funny, you said not even five minutes ago that you were absolutely fine. So which is it kiddo?"

"I'm well enough to leave the room, but too sick to get yelled at."

John laughed at the eight year old reasoning or was that just Kae's reasoning?

"Sorry, Dean ordered you to stay in the motel and your disobeying that order landed you in this room inches from death. In fact didn't he handcuff you to the bed?"

"Yeah," Kae said apprehensively, she knew where this was going.

"And when I taught you how to get out of cuffs, didn't you promise you would never ever use it unless it was absolutely necessary?"

"But it was absolutely necessary. Dean and Sammy could have died."

"All three of you could have died."

"But we didn't, in fact, if I would have followed orders Meg probably would have killed him and you."

"Kaelyn, Dean has the right to punish you for disobeying him."

"So he can spank me tonight?"

"Nope, my spanking's going to be more than enough. He can ground you, make you do extra chores, go to bed early, copy some Latin texts, or do extra training."

"Dean disobeyed you first by going down there, so I was just following his example," Kae tried.

"Nice try, but that's not how it works. You're old enough to know right from wrong."

"Yeah, but…"

"The only butt you need to worry about is yours, because it's in danger of receiving a few swats for arguing. Dean is going to punish to you tonight. End of story."

"Yes, sir," Kae mumbled.

For five more minutes John enjoyed the silence until it was broken again by Kae saying,

"I've changed my mind. I don't want Dean and Sammy to come back from Minnesota."

John walked over and picked the little girl up sitting her on his lap before saying,

"You realize you almost died, right?"

"Yeah, so you should be so happy that I'm alive that you should forget all about the bad stuff I did."

"Kae, I'm extremely happy that you are alive and I'll never let you go through anything like that again. The punishments you're going to receive are to ensure that you won't put yourself in that situation again. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Whoever came up with spanking, grounding, and lines had to been a demon. You know demons are all about the torture, right? So as a hunter you really shouldn't use the same tortures as a demon. You're above all that," Kae said smiling mischievously.

John hugged her close and started laughing hard,

"I'm so glad to have you back."

"Then don't let Dean punish me and you shouldn't either," Kae tried one last time.

"Sorry kiddo, you have some major punishments to face. End of discussion," John said getting up and setting the little girl on the bed. He gave her the copy of Charlotte's Web sitting next to her and walked back over to the desk to continue his research.

Dean and Sam showed up two hours later and rushed down the stairs. Bobby opened the door to let the boys in. Dean ran over to Kae and spun her around in a huge hug,

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't, promise," Kae said smiling.

The minute Dean put her down, Sam pulled her into a hug as well,

"What happened to staying in the car?"

"I read what she was planning to do to Dean and you. She was pissed that you summoned her and trapped her. Couldn't let something happen to my favorite brothers and I knew I could get the upper hand with my abilities," Kae said brightly.

John turned around and asked,

"Summoned?"

"Yeah, we brought her right to us," Kae said like it was an easy thing to do.

"Kae, you really should have waited to tell Dad that little tidbit until after he punished us," Dean said in all seriousness.

"All right, I want the three of you on that bed, now. I want to hear the whole story from start to finish and I better get the whole story this time," John said pointing to the bed that Kaelyn had been sleeping on.

Dean and Sam winced as they noticed the ropes still tied to the bed. Dean knew Dad might have to tie her down, but to actually see the ropes was almost too much to take. Dean sat between Sam and Kae hoping most of the conversation would be directed towards him and he could alleviate some of the culpability of the younger children. This was his fault after all.

Dean had been sketchy at best when he'd given John his account of the attack in the barn. Admittedly John had been a little distracted at the time, but John knew the basics. The kids had come down to save him, Cas and Caleb helped Dean set up the devil's trap, Cas warned them about taking Kae, and that Kae had saved Dean by drinking the demon's blood. What Dean neglected to tell his father was how they got the demon there in the first place, hoping that his dad would assume the demon came because of Kae.

"How did Meg know where you were?" John asked his eyes focused on Dean.

"We summoned her," Kae said shrugging her shoulders.

Both Dean and Sam groaned. They forgot to tell Kae not to tell their Dad about the summoning spell. Dean knew Caleb didn't want to experience the wrath of John Winchester because Caleb knew the former Marine would have no problem kicking his ass into next week and he also knew the man had the strength and determination to do it. Dean used that information to his benefit and they made a deal that they wouldn't tell John about the summoning spell unless absolutely necessary. Well those hopes were blown totally out of the water now. Dean would have to send flowers or a better yet a big bottle of Tequila to Caleb after Dad's beat down landed the man in the hospital.

"Dean, what does she mean you summoned her?" John growled in a tone Dean knew not to ignore.

"We kinda found a summoning spell and used it," Dean said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU'RE EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SUMMON A FUCKING DEMON! HELL, I'VE BEEN HUNTING FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND I'VE NEVER SUMMONED A FUCKING DEMON!" John yelled. Dean winced, his Dad wasn't one to swear much around his children and to drop the F bomb three times in one statement well, Dean wasn't sure if his ass was ever going to recover from this.

"She was in a devil's trap," Kae tried.

"How'd that work out for you, Dean? Didn't the demon have you around the throat when Kae stepped in?" John said his sole attention on his eldest.

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking down at his feet.

"You know this isn't all Dean's fault. I was there too and I," Sam started but stopped when Dean nudged him softly.

"I know Sammy found the spell Dean, so your nudging him isn't going to save his ass either. He's the only one who knows enough Latin to perform the spell correctly," John said.

"Dad, it was my call to summon the demon, I just used Sammy to do it. Kae shouldn't have even been in the picture," Dean said glaring at Kae.

"Actually, none of you should have been in the freaking picture, Dean. I specifically told you not to come to New Mexico. Yet, as I'm sitting in a motel room after being tortured by demons, my son walks into said motel room covered in blood, with his visibly shaken little brother and to top it all off my eight year old's hopped up on demon's blood," John said.

"Me being on demon's blood wasn't Dean's fault. I did that to myself," Kae argued.

"How in the hell did she find out about the demon blood and her powers anyway?" John asked glaring at Sammy.

"Meg, told me," Kae said.

"And you never would have known if you wouldn't have left the motel room. A freaking angel told you to stay put and you didn't even bother to listen. No, you snuck out of the bathroom window again. I dragged your ass back into the motel, handcuff you to the bed, and told you to stay. To make matters worse you stole a car and drove ten miles to the barn. You're eight and have no business driving in the first place, let along stealing a car," Dean practically yelled.

"Eight and a half," Kae grumbled.

"Sorry, eight and a half. That half year makes all the difference in the world," Dean said sarcastically rolling his eyes in annoyance. Not noticing the flash of anger in his father eyes until the man roared,

"You didn't tell me, she stole a car and drove."

Dean, Sam, and Kae all cowered under that roar. They knew things were getting worse and worse by the second.

"Hey Dean, maybe we should just shut up now," Kae said.

"Yeah Kae, I think that's a good idea," Dean agreed.

John put his head in his hands. Sam had stayed quiet for the most part, probably because Dean had promised to kick his ass if he didn't. Dean always took the blame when they did something wrong. John knew Sam came up with over half of the plan, not that Dean wasn't capable of doing it, just that Sam spent most of his time reading and at times the only books available were the ones on the supernatural. John lifted his head up and ran his hand down his face tiredly. He needed to leave the three of them or he was going to explode. Plus, he really hadn't slept in four days. It was time for some sleep and once he was fully rested, his sons were going to find out exactly how he felt about their little adventure. Kae would have to wait until she was better, but she too would learn the price of disobedience.

"I'm going up to get some sleep. The walkie talkies work," John said pointing to the one on the desk, "If Kae has any problems physically or mentally you better call me. I don't care what Kaelyn has to say about it. That's an order, Dean and you better follow this one if you know what's good for you."

"Yes, sir," Dean said still not having the nerve to look at this father.

The three watched as John walked out of the bunker and locked them in.

"Talk about lock down," Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

"He said I have to stay down here for at least two more days," Kae grumbled.

"Well, at least you don't have to face him tonight. Dad won't spank ya if he thinks you're sick," Dean said smiling.

"Ok Dean, I know you're mad at me and all, but I have to know something," Kae said turning toward him smiling.

"And what's that, kiddo?"

"Meg was in the devil's trap and you were on the outside. How did she get out?" Kae asked.

Sam looked at his brother in interest. Dean had been avoiding the question all week. Was Dean going to tell Kae or not?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated," Dean said blushing in embarrassment.

"Not really, she was in and you were out. Less than a minute later she was out and you're getting strangled," Sam said.

"Ok, so I made a rookie mistake," Dean growled. "Dad's going to ride my ass enough about it, so I don't want to be teased about it too."

"We won't tease you, promise," Kae said crossing her heart. Sam just smiled he would never give up the opportunity to tease his older brother.

"I spilled some holy water on the ring around the trap and she was out before I knew it," Dean said.

"Guess we should have given you a sippy cup," Sam teased. Dean punched Sam lightly for the jab, before walking over to the bed John had vacated. He looked directly into Kae's eyes before saying.

"Why did you run straight at a demon?"

"She was going to kill you. In fact her exact thoughts were that she was going to choke the life out your meat suit and drag your lifeless body back to show your father. Then maybe he would make the deal."

"Your mind reading and projection skills are getting better, why?" Dean asked.

Kae looked down and squirmed at the question. She'd been practicing because she was afraid not to. She also knew there would be hell to pay the minute any of the Winchester men found out. Sam even promised to kick her ass.

"I've been practicing," Kae whispered.

"Samuel, I swear to god you better run," Dean said getting up, fully intending to beat the shit out of his little brother, but stopped upon seeing the shocked look on the boy's face.

"Sammy isn't training me. I've been doing little things for a while now, like making you want a coke or making Bobby go to the store and buy us a pie. It's really easy to make people do things or believe things that they would normally do or want to do. Every time, we're somewhere where people are, I read their minds," Kae admitted not looking up.

"So how did this help you with the demon?" Dean asked.

"Meg wanted to believe that I was standing next to Sammy, fearing her. So that's what I projected. The look on her face when I stabbed her was priceless," Kae added with a mischievous smile.

"Why did you drink the blood?" Sam demanded wanting to smack the smile off her face. She could have died pulling a stunt like that.

"She didn't let go of Dean and she wouldn't have unless I had more power. She was right, the power of the demon's blood is awesome and I only had a little bit of it."

"You also spent four days in hell trying to get it out of your system," Sam said holding up a rope in demonstration.

"I know and I don't ever want to go through that again," Kae said shaking at the memory, but in the back of her mind she thought just maybe it was worth it.

"Dad's not going to be too happy when he learns about this," Dean said simply.

"Dean, I'm already not going to be able to sit until next Christmas, don't tell him I practiced," Kae begged.

"Kaelyn, Dad needs to know. This is big and you know it. For weeks you've been letting your powers grow and disobeying every one of us. You promised," Dean said.

"No I didn't. When we were in the Impala and you wanted me to promise, I said fine whatever. Whatever isn't a promise and you know it," Kae snapped.

"Kaelyn, what did I say?" Dean asked.

"Nuh-hu. Dad said you couldn't spank me tonight," Kae argued scooting back on her bed.

"You're right, so I'll settle for making your life miserable instead," Dean said smiling.

"Yep, we talked about it all the way from Minnesota," Sam said.

"You scared the shit out of both of us and you disobeyed us," Dean said.

"You would have died if I didn't," Kae argued.

"And you could have died just as easy. You didn't know when you left the motel that you could defeat the demon," Dean started.

"Neither did you," Kae argued.

"We've been training for years Kae. In fact we've been training longer than you've been alive," Sam yelled.

"You don't have my abilities," Kae snapped.

"And you didn't know for sure that they would work against the demons. I remember distinctly that you couldn't read the minds of the demons you were living with, before Dad found you," Sam said.

"Well that was before you trained me," Kae said glaring at Sammy. Sam felt like she just punched him. Was this really his fault?

"Oh no, you don't get to blame this on Sammy, when just ten seconds ago you said you've been training without us knowing about it," Dean growled seeing the look of guilt on his brother's face.

"Why do you only get punished by Dad and I have to deal with all three of you?" Kae asked before adding with a pout, "It's not fair."

"Because, you're eight and you disobeyed to all of us. Sammy and I only disobeyed dad," Dean said harshly.

"Dean, come on. Dad's going to spank me, probably ground me for forever, add on a ton of training, and god knows what else. Plus, I just spent four days tied to a bed," Kae said showing him her bruised wrists for effect, "And you want to add more."

"You need to be a lawyer. You argue better than I do," Sam teased.

"Just so you know, Dad did put a cap on what we could do to you," Dean said.

"We just picked the worst ones," Sam said smiling wickedly.

"Ok, just tell me already," Kae grumbled.

"Early bedtime for three months," Dean started.

"Dean, that means 7:30. I'm not four," Kae argued. Early bedtime was always an hour before regular bedtime. Kae hated going to bed before everyone as it was, she always felt that she was missing out on something.

"See effective punishment. You hate it," Sam teased.

"And," Dean started.

"And? Dean, really an early bedtime sucks enough," Kae whined.

"You're going to copy exorcism spells every night before you go to bed," Dean said not deterred.

"Great, my life is going to consist of school, training, homework, dinner, copying stupid Latin passages, and going to bed at the same time as a preschooler," Kae grumbled lying down and putting a pillow over her head to hide the fact that she was crying. It wasn't really about the punishments, well they sucked, but it was more that Sammy and Dean thought she deserved it.

Dean decided that he wasn't going to feel guilty about this, but he hated it when Kae cried. He needed to do something and decided it was time for brotherly teasing. He shushed Sammy and walked to the end of the bed started tickling her feet. Something he knew she couldn't stand.

"Stop it!" Kae screeched throwing the pillow at him. She looked at Sammy and he smiled back at her. "Let's get him."

Dean was pinned a few seconds later. Bobby came down with lunch a few minutes later ruining their fun,

"Boys, she's been out for four days and needs to take it easy."

"I'm fine, Bobby," Kae argued.

"Let your Daddy be the judge of that, little girl. He wants you to take another nap, so lay your ass down the minute you're done eating," Bobby said.

"Why does everyone in this family think I'm four?" Kae grumbled.

"We'll put a movie on, kiddo," Dean said brightly.

"Probably the last time for we get to watch TV for a while," Sam added.

"Let's watch the Exorcist," Kae said smiling.

"So not funny, Kaelyn," Dean said. He grabbed a movie out of the pile and popped it in.

"Seriously, dude? The Little Mermaid," Sam asked as the movie came on.

"The kid likes it," Dean said smiling at the little girl.

"Such a chick-flick movie," Sam teased.

"Come on it could be Titanic," Kae teased.

"Now there's a chick-flick movie if there ever was one," Dean said.

"I know you took Sally Miller to see it," Sam teased.

"Not to watch the movie," Dean said.

"What else would you do at a movie, Dean," Kae teased knowing it would embarrass him.

"Just shut-up and watch the movie. I like the stupid lobster," Dean said. He grabbed the chair and ran his fingers through her hair the minute she was done eating. He knew it was the easiest way to get her to sleep. It worked with Sammy when he was a kid too.

"He's a crustacean, most people get that wrong," Sam corrected. Dean glared at his brother and said,

"Lie down on the other bed, shut your cakehole, and watch the damn movie."

Bobby made his way back down the stairs and found the three children sleeping peacefully, the blue screen of the TV acting as a nightlight. Dean had pulled the beds together and had his arms wrapped around the younger children. Bobby knew the past week had been hell on the entire family including himself. He decided that dinner could wait, so he walked back upstairs.

John slept for almost thirty hours. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the clock. He was almost in a panic when he made his way downstairs. Bobby stopped him saying,

"The kids are fine. Eat something and drink a cup of coffee."

John sat down and ate quickly. He wanted to get down to see his children as quickly as possible. He was worried, but the sight of the three of them playing a game of Yahtzee, had him smiling in seconds.

"Come on Dean, roll already," Sam grumbled.

"Hang on, I'm thinking about what numbers I need," Dean teased.

"Yeah, he's losing so bad, he should be praying to his angel," Kae teased.

"How do you know Cas is my angel?" Dean said.

"He said so," Kae said smiling. "He's the angel of Thursday and you're a child of Thursday so he's your angel."

"An angel isn't like a dog, Kae," Dean teased.

"Plus, I really don't think an angel will help him out with a board game," Sam said.

"He could always hope," Kae said.

John walked in at this point getting smiles all around.

"Look who's back among the living," Dean teased.

Kae ran over to give him a huge hug and asked,

"Do I get out tonight or tomorrow?"

"Nope, one more day at least, maybe more," John said and felt a twinge of guilt at the deflated face of the eight year old.

"Think about it Kae, not getting out means no punishment," Dean said brightly.

"For her," John said ominously. John sat on the bed and pulled the little girl with him. He felt her head and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Kaelyn, this is serious," John growled.

"Fine, I still have the headache. It'll go away sooner or later."

"Did Dean give you some pain meds?"

"Yeah and I had to swat her to get her to take them," Dean grumbled.

"Tattletale," Kae said shooting a glare at Dean.

"Kae, don't argue about taking the meds. I don't want you in pain," John said.

"They make me want to sleep and they're ensuring I get more than enough of that," Kae complained pointing at the boys.

John had to smile at that. He knew the boys were giving her an early bedtime for the next three months. He also knew they were making her copy exorcism spells. What the boys didn't know was that their asses would be planted next to hers, copying the same spells. The three of them were going to know every exorcism available just in case. He had a feeling that it wasn't the last time they would see Azazel, Meg, or Tom.

"Price of disobedience, speaking of disobedience, Dean let's go. You might want to tell Kae goodnight, you won't be coming back down here," John said getting up.

Dean walked over and hugged the little girl tight and said brightly,

"See ya in the morning, kiddo."

"Night Dean, love ya," Kae said.

"Love ya too. Don't argue about the early bedtime, K," Dean said.

"Promise," Kae said sitting back on the bed next to Sammy. Both watched Dean walk out feeling sorry for the older boy.

"Do you think it's going to be bad?" Kae asked in a small voice.

"Worse than our last one," Sam said. "Dean always gets it worse because he's older. Plus, Dad's pissed about the summoning thing."

"Let's turn on a movie. I don't want to hear it," Kae said running over to the TV.

Dean followed his Dad up the first flight of stairs out of the basement and the second flight of stairs into his Dad's room, well more precisely Kae's room.

"Sit," John said pointing to the bed. John pulled up a chair and sat down to glare at his oldest. Dean didn't want to look up, because he didn't want to see the look of disappointment and anger that was sure to be there.

"Let's hear it Dean."

"Dad, we couldn't leave you there. I know you think we're too young to hunt on our own…"

"Kaelyn's eight…" John started but was cut off by Dean saying,

"Dad, I didn't want to take her when we faced the demon, in fact I locked her up but someone in their infinite wisdom taught the kid to pick the locks on handcuffs…."

John was out of his chair lightning fast, pulled Dean off of the bed and landed three blistering swats before Dean even realized that he had just back talked his father. Never a wise move especially when his ass was already on the line.

"Ok. I couldn't do it alone, so I had to bring Sammy and Kae is part of this family so I brought her too," Dean conceded.

"Since you're pissed about the handcuff thing, why don't you explain why in the hell you taught her not only how to drive, but how to hotwire a car?"

"Well, she was really upset when you didn't call after the first day and I was trying to keep her mind busy," Dean started.

"You play a game with the kid or buy her ice cream. You sure as hell don't teach her how to drive and hotwire a car," John bellowed.

Dean had the grace to cringe and look ashamed but added in his defense,

"She kinda caught me teaching Sammy how to do it. Remember you asked me too after the demon incident?"

John took a deep breath and said,

"Samuel is fourteen and needed to learn how to do it for safety reasons. Kae can barely see over the dashboard."

"Dad, I'm really sorry, but I honestly didn't think she would learn how to do it so fast. Sammy is still struggling with getting the car started," Dean said.

"It's Kae and you should have known better," John admonished lightly. He knew it wasn't fair to blame what happened to Kae on his eldest, but Dean was left in charge and his disobedience helped lead to it. John also knew that if it was left unsaid, Dean would beat himself up about it. That boy held onto guilt tighter than a dog with a bone.

"Alright, let's get off the disobedience and turn to the sheer brass of summoning a demon. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"That we needed you and that we could do it. Dad we did trap her and I had everything under control," Dean tried.

"Ok, if you had everything under control as you put it. How did the demon get her hands on you? She shouldn't have been able to break free of the devil's trap, unless you made some kind of mistake," John accused.

Dean couldn't look his Dad in the eyes, because that was exactly what happened and because of his rookie mistake Kae drank the demon's blood and could've died.

"Dean, I'm waiting, but I'm not a patient man, especially right now," John warned.

"I spilt holy water on the ring of the devil's trap. It was a stupid rookie mistake. She just…" Dean stopped.

"Trust me, I know Meg probably had a lot to say and she probably took you a little by surprise. The bitch got me and that's saying a lot," John said with a sly grin. Dean felt a little better about the rookie mistake until his Dad said, "You won't be making that mistake again. Guess we need to go back to the basics to ensure that."

"Awe, come on Dad," Dean whined.

"Price of disobedience, well that and…" John took off his belt at that point.

Dean visibly gulped. Sure he knew what was coming, but seeing the said instrument of his immediate doom taken off so casually really brought things into perspective.

"Let's go Dean," John said as his son just sat there. He understood the boy's reluctance, he wouldn't want the impending ass whipping he was about to deliver either. Dean walked over slowly. "Dean, you have about three seconds to get your ass over here, bare it, and across my knees or …" Dean was already there.

John decided to start with his hand, sure the belt was going to play a role tonight, but one thing was for sure, his son wasn't going to be sitting easy for a while.

Dean steeled himself and listened for the telltale whistle of belt. He was determined not to beg during this spanking no matter what. He dissevered whatever his dad gave him and more. He was shocked when the first smack was that of his Dad's hand. Not that it didn't hurt, the man was strong and he knew how to turn his boys into a sobbing mess in matter of seconds with a good hand spanking.

Before long Dean's butt was on fire, he was crying (not that he was happy about it) but for some reason, his Dad still hadn't picked up the belt. Well, maybe he wouldn't use it. Dean knew it was wishful thinking especially when his Dad stopped and said,

"That was for disobeying me. This is for putting yourself, Sammy, and Kae in danger."

John picked up the belt and with a heavy heart he brought it down on his son's already bright red butt. Dean yelped as the burning pain was amplified tenfold and decided his ass needed him to beg, even though his brain told him he deserved it. Dude, that had hurt and the second and third ones weren't making things any better,

"Dad…I'm…Sorry… I … Would…Never…Hurt…Sammy… Or…Kae…Please...Stop..."

"Son, you're getting two licks for every rule you broke. In my mind that equals fourteen and I think I'm being generous with that number."

"Yes, sir," Dean said defeated and just started to sob.

John only gave him six more, but who was counting, really? He knew Dean wasn't and he also knew his son was sorry and wouldn't do anything this stupid ever again. Dean just sobbed not realizing it was over. John started to rub his son's back and whispered words of encouragement, Dean didn't hear a thing.

Dean was in a world of hurt not only physically but emotionally. Dean took punishments more to heart than Sammy ever did. John knew the boy felt he had let the man down on every level possible, whenever John was forced to spank him. John never felt that way and he hoped he never made Dean feel that way. John continued to rub circles on his son's back, but he knew Dean would die of embarrassment if he pulled up his boxers or pulled him on his lap. No matter how much John wanted to hold his little boy right now, he would never embarrass the kid. After a few minutes he decided the quickest way to pull his son out of the emotional turmoil was to tease him a little,

"Come on Dean, you need to cover up your ass, the glare is blinding me."

"Funny, Dad. Really funny," Dean said between sobs, but got up and pulled his boxers up. There was no way his jeans were going anywhere near his butt, ever again. John pulled his oldest in and hugged him tight until Dean finally quit crying. "I'm sorry Dad."

"I know kiddo. I know," John said. "You know you're forgiven right?"

"Yeah," Dean said looking down.

"Dean, if you're still feeling guilty, I'm up for another round, I don't think your butt is. Up to you though," John said harshly.

"No, I'm good," Dean said. A few seconds later his cocky smile returned and he added, "Dude, did you really have to give me fourteen with the belt? I mean there could be permanent damage back there. What will the ladies say?"

"That you need to listen to your father," John said returning his smile. "Go to your room. I don't want to see you out of it for the rest of the night, your brother will be in there before you know it."

"Dad…"

"Dean, let me handle Sammy," John said and pointed towards the boy's room. Dean gave him a forlorn look, but did as he was told.

John made the second trip of the evening down to the bunker. This time Bobby accompanied him. Sam and Kae jumped up when they walked into the room.

"Is Dean ok?" Kae asked.

"Yep. Sammy, say goodnight to Kae," John said.

"Can't he stay? I don't want to be alone," Kae begged holding onto Sammy's arm. It wasn't only because she didn't want Sammy to get a spanking, but she really was afraid to be alone.

"I'm staying down here," Bobby said.

Kae still hadn't let Sam go.

"It's ok, Kae. Love ya," Sam said sounding a lot more confident than he felt. He just couldn't let her know that.

"Love ya too," Kae said.

"Come on kid, I'll teach you how to play poker," Bobby said.

"Dean already did. I bet I can beat the pants off you," Kae said smiling.

"Sure you can, but your butt would pay the price."

"Why do you assume, I would use my mind reading abilities?"

"I know you, little girl."

John left the two of them to their playful banter. Bobby was a great friend and he really didn't know what he would do without him.

John walked up the stairs, his youngest son following quietly behind him. Sam was in for a first class ass whipping and he knew it. Echoing his words of earlier John said,

"Let's hear it, Samuel."

"We couldn't leave you there, Dad."

"So, that covers it, Samuel? You couldn't leave me there. You drove seventeen hours to New Mexico and yes, I know you broke the rules about driving again. I guess six with the paddle wasn't enough to drive that point home. Don't worry we'll rectify that in a little bit," John started only to be interrupted by his fourteen year old,

"Two days later you made me do the exact same thing. Isn't that sending me mixed messages or something?"

"Samuel, you know very well the situations were totally different. We were running away from demons and Daevas when we left New Mexico," John said.

"We were on our way to save you on our way to New Mexico," Sam argued again.

"You didn't know for sure if I was in danger."

"And you didn't know for sure that the demons and the Daevas were after us."

"You know what Samuel, keep arguing with me. It's really helping your case," John said sarcastically giving his son a glare that would make the boys dive for cover. Well, clearly tonight wasn't one of those nights, it seemed Sam was in the mood for a knock down drag out fight.

"You're just mad that I'm…"

John had his fourteen year old across his knees before the boy finished the sentence. He rained down ten searing swats before standing him back up just as fast. Sam had tears falling down his cheeks, those swats had hurt.

"Are you finished?" John asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, driving's out of the way. I think the swats reminded you that disobeying me is never a good idea. Let's discuss your decision to summon a demon. How did you know for sure that number one, you would get the right demon and number two, that you would be able to force said demon into the devil's trap?" John said holding up the fingers as he said the words.

"I knew the spell backwards and forwards. It worked and she would have stayed in the trap if Dean didn't spill the holy water," Sam said irritably. He was still pissed about the swats.

"So you're going to fight with me on this one too, not to smart Samuel," John growled reaching for his son.

"No sir, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Sam said putting up his hand hoping to pacify his father. His butt was already hurting and the real action hadn't even started yet.

"How many times a week, do you tell me that you hate the supernatural and you want nothing to do with it?" John asked.

"I don't know, a lot," Sam admitted.

"But at fourteen you tried one of the most dangerous things you can do in the supernatural world."

"I wanted to save you and…" Sam said dropping his head.

"And what Sammy?" John said softly.

"Make you proud."

"Sammy, I'm proud of you every day," John said ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam smiled at his father for the first time all night.

"Alright, kiddo let's get this over with," John said patting his thigh.

"Dad, come on. I know what I did was wrong and…"

"One…Two…"

Sam made it over before three. He couldn't even imagine what three would mean tonight. He pulled his jeans and boxers down. The minute he was face down, he noticed the damn paddle. He knew he was going to get it, but staring it in the face was like the damn thing was mocking him.

'Just you wait Sammy, I'm going to burn your butt good.'

John knew it was psychological torture to leave the paddle within sight of his son, but he really wanted this spanking to stand out in Sammy's mind. This was the second time in just over a month that the boy had put himself and Kae in danger. The bad choices were stopping now.

Like Dean, John spanked his Sammy harder and longer than he ever had before. Unlike Dean, Sammy had no problem begging and pleading for forgiveness way before the spanking was over. Finally it was time to bring the paddle into play,

"This is for putting yourself, Dean, and Kae in danger and for driving again without permission."

"How many, Daddy," Sam sobbed brokenly.

"Until I feel you've had enough," John said simply. Unlike Dean, Sam would count and the man didn't want to have to carry it out farther than necessary. John brought the paddle down much softer than he normally did, knowing the boy's butt had to be killing him right now, but Sam didn't know the difference and his scream of pain let John know that. John brought it down seven more times quickly before he put it down. He rubbed circles on Sam's back. Again unlike Dean, John knew Sam would want him to pull up his boxers and pull him onto his lap and hug him tight.

Sam cried brokenly into his shoulder until he fell asleep, John rocking and reassuring him the entire time.

John carried him to the room and noticed that Dean was standing next to the window.

"You ok kiddo," John asked as he laid Sam face down on the mattress.

"No, my butt feels like you set it on the surface of the sun. Dude, you really went all out on this one," Dean complained, "Is Sammy ok?"

"Yeah, I didn't kill him no matter what his yelling and screaming might make you think," John said smiling. Dean knew that Sammy tended to be a little over dramatic when it came to spankings. He hugged his eldest before saying, "Hit the rack."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

John made his way down to the bunker for the final time that night, happy that he didn't have to deal with Kae tonight. He didn't think he was up for another round. Bobby and Kae were still playing poker.

"Ok kiddo, time for meds and bed. I believe your new bedtime is 7:30 and it's just past 8:00," John said.

"I don't need the meds, my head doesn't hurt," Kae pouted.

John looked into her eyes and saw that the pain was still there even though she was getting better at hiding it.

"Yeah right, your headaches gone," John said handing her the pain medication.

"No."

"Kaelyn, take the damn pill and get into bed. I'm not arguing with you," John said. He was emotionally drained right now and he still needed to find out why Kae was having the headaches.

Kae took the medicine and climbed into bed.

"Daddy?" Kae said a few minutes later in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying down here with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere," John said getting up deciding that she needed the post spanking hug as much as the boys did. Sure he hadn't spanked her yet, but she really had been through hell. He picked her up and started rocking her. Before long she was sound asleep. John laid her down and went back to the table to continue his research.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leaving Bobby's:**

Dean woke up with a groan, he turn over and decided right away that it was a bad idea. Actually, moving at all right now was a bad idea, but he had obligations to fulfill. First he needed to talk to his Dad about Kae's admission of expanding her abilities. Second, he needed to see Kae more than anything.

He looked over at his sleeping little brother and smiled. Sam was going to be mighty bitchy today, if Sam's butt felt anywhere near as bad as Dean's. Dean decided to let him sleep, hoping to take away some of the whininess he was sure to hear.

Dean bit the bullet and got up. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. The water pelting his ass hurt like hell, so he decided to tape a note to Sam's forehead advising him to take a bath.

'Funny and effective at the same time,' Dean thought.

"Morning, Bobby," Dean said brightly as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hungry?" Bobby asked.

"Yes sir, but I got a favor to ask," Dean said.

"Shoot," Bobby said giving the kid a smile.

"Can you go down and watch Kae? I need to talk to Dad about a couple of things and I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure, let me finish these eggs and I'll go down with you."

Bobby and Dean made their way down the stairs a few minutes later. Dean was happy that his Dad was awake and Kae was still asleep. It would have been harder to get his Dad away, if Kae was awake. Bobby walked in handed John a cup of coffee and said,

"Kid wants to talk to you alone. I got the little one."

John walked out a bit baffled. He thought Dean would be dying to be down there with Kae after being away from her all night. The kid still blamed himself for Kae drinking the demon's blood and what followed after. He knew Dean wanted to be there just in case Kae needed anything or got sick in the middle of the night. John also knew Dean would have argued about not being allowed to stay down there except after punishment Dean tended to do what he was told without question. He followed his oldest up the stairs and outside of the house.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Dad, I need to tell you something and I'm kinda worried about your reaction, especially after last night," Dean started and seeing the storm clouds gathering in his Dad's eyes he decided to add quickly, "It's about Kae."

"What about, Kae?" John asked.

"Well, she told Sammy and me how she was able to distract Meg. Dad, she projected that she was standing next to Sammy and the demon bought it. I asked how she did it and she admitted that she had been practicing everyday, even after what happened at the hospital. I'm really worried about her," Dean said.

"FUCK," John said sitting down on the porch putting his head in his hands. 'What was he going to do now?' Obviously his normal manner of discipline wasn't working on the kid.

Damn, that kid was the most tenacious person he ever met in his life, but the more he thought about it, Mary's father was same way. The man hated John and made damn sure that John knew it. He'd never met Edward in person, just talked to the man on the phone about putting a grave marker over an empty grave for Mary. He was Samuel's much younger brother and lived in Minnesota. Nothing John could say would make the man change his mind. Edward kept saying that his brother would want his daughter's children to have a place to pay their respect when they were old enough to do so. So Kae came by it naturally, poor kid.

"Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Just trying to figure out what to do now," John said.

"She's afraid you're going to spank her," Dean admitted.

"Not enough to keep her from doing it," John growled angrily.

"Dad, she's a scared little kid. Her life hasn't exactly been easy. She's been bounced around from family to family, more than we've bounced from city to city. On top of that, she can read minds and make people do things and for eight years no one called her on it. Finally, demons tried to kidnap her and killed her foster parents making her think that it was her fault. That's how you found her, Dad.

Now it hasn't been easy going with us either. She doesn't understand fully that actions have consequences, especially when she reads minds or projects images. When Kae looked back on the Azazel incident she said she was happy that she projected a snake in her teacher's desk, if she hadn't the demon might have gotten them when they least expected it and the kid has a valid point. If you look at this instance, she's going to think that practicing saved my life. Again she's partially right. Keeping all that in mind, add some demons wanting to kidnap her for god knows what reason, plus the fear of losing us and you get the pigheaded little brat trapped in the panic room," Dean said.

John pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a killer headache from all of this.

"So what do we do, Dad?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, Dean I don't know. I'm at a total loss here," John admitted.

Dean stood on the steps next to his Dad and said,

"As much as I hate to say this, especially the way my butt feels right now, but you need to spank the kid."

John laughed at that.

"I think talking is going to play a major role first, kiddo," John said.

"It always does," Dean said smiling.

"I think she needs to hear it from all of us," John says.

"You know Sammy's going to be a little bitch today…Ow…Dad, you're damaging one of my best features," Dean said trying to rub out the sting from the quick swat his Dad just landed.

"Well, quit saying shit that you know irritates me. You're right, Sammy will be in a bad mood today and you better not do anything to make it worse, do hear me?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean said trying hard not to smirk.

"I mean it Dean or your best feature, as you put it, will be damaged even more," John warned.

"Actually, I said one of my best features," Dean said with his cocky grin and dodged the half-hearted swat his Dad aimed at him.

Dean walked in and saw a bad-tempered Sammy standing at the counter eating eggs.

"Thanks for the note," Sam said taping it back to his head in order to show his Dad exactly how he found it.

"Just looking out for you, little bro," Dean said smiling and ruffling Sammy's hair.

"Get off me," Sam said pushing his brother hard.

"Alright, you two cut it out. We need to talk about Kae," John said seriously.

"You told him?" Sam asked not accusingly. He was just as worried as Dean.

"You know I had to," Dean said.

"Dad, I swear I gave it up after Azazel attacked us in the hospital," Sam said, hoping that his Dad would believe him.

"I know that, Sammy. We need to make sure she stops," John said.

"How Dad?" Sam asked. He had been racking his brain all night, but couldn't come up with any solutions.

"First we need to get down there. If she's up, she's probably pissed that we're not there," John said.

They walked down the stairs and heard Bobby saying,

"The boys aren't mad at you. They were punished for what they did, not for what you did."

"But…"

"Hey, ask them when they get down here," Bobby said holding up his hand to make her stop talking. He could see the kid was in pain and didn't want her to argue any further.

"K," Kae said lying back down. Her headache was back with a vengeance and she really didn't want to ask for pain meds because she would have to stay down there longer.

"Why don't you take these? They'll make you feel better," Bobby said holding out said medication.

"No, I'm fine," Kae said.

"Right, let me get the lights and we'll see just how fine you are, you idjit," Bobby said getting up.

John decided it was time to make his presence known. He opened the door and decided to turn on said lights. He watched as Kae winced with the on slot of bright light.

"Headache?" John asked knowingly.

Kae just turned over, not wanting to answer. The saying damned if you do, damned if you don't, kept running through her mind. If she said yes, she would get the meds and feel better, but would be trapped down here for another day. If she said no, she would be able to leave, but the throbbing pain in her skull would make it impossible to do anything fun anyway. John sat down next to her and picked her up.

"Hey, you're grounded to your room for a week anyway. At least down here, the boys can stay and you keep TV privileges. That goes away too the minute you get out," John said trying to put a positive spin on it for the kid.

"Can I have the pain meds then?" Kae said holding out her hand.

John handed her the medicine, happy that they weren't arguing about that this morning. Kae leaned into him and closed her eyes. The stupid headache was getting a little better each day, but not fast enough in Kae's eyes, she wanted out of the damn bunker.

"Is it worse or better this morning?" John asked softly.

"A little better," Kae admitted reluctantly.

"I'm going to go check out some more books on the subject and call some people I know about this," Bobby said.

"Don't tell them about her," John said.

"I'm not an idjit, you idjit," Bobby said locking the four of them in.

"Thanks, Bobby."

John shook his head as he heard his friend walk up the stairs. He kept rocking Kae and the four waited for the pain meds to kick in.

"Dean, hit the main lights," John said softly, "Sammy turn on the desk lamp."

Kae closed her eyes hoping the headache would go away soon, but wanted to talk to Sammy and Dean more.

"Dean, Sammy…"

"Shhhh. No talking yet," John whispered rubbing his calloused hand through her blond hair.

"But, Dad…"

"Kaelyn, let the meds work," John admonished lightly.

"Dad, quit rubbing my head and rocking me or I'll fall back asleep," Kaelyn whined.

John laughed, but did as she asked.

"Guess you are four," Dean teased.

"And you're six for teasing me when I'm sick," Kae grumbled.

"Then I get the Impala because that makes me the oldest," Sammy teased.

"Alright you three, cut it out. Kae, just sit here for a few minutes. Dean and Sammy there are some books over there look and see if you can find anything," John said pointing.

For the next twenty minutes the boys worked while John held onto Kae. Something had been bothering her for the past few days and she really wanted to read his mind, but was afraid to do it. She hadn't read his mind in a long time and she didn't know if all of the practicing would protect her or not. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Dad," Kae said lifting her head up.

"Feeling better?"

"Kinda, but I was wondering. When we were at the motel back in New Mexico, I kept reading about an old colt that can kill any demon. Do you think it's real?" Kae asked.

"Kae, that's not your concern," John said and felt the slight tingle in the back of his mind, not like when Kae used to read his mind, but something was going on.

"Ow. Dad, what was that for?" Kae whined. Making John land three more swats just as hard.

"You know exactly what that was for. Don't play games with me, little girl" John growled.

"So you felt it?" Kae asked rubbing her butt.

"Damn right I felt it. Kaelyn, what are you thinking? You already have one hell of spanking coming? Why are you willing to up the ante?"

"Because, I thought I could get away with it," Kae said bluntly.

"Boys, get over here," John said putting Kae down. It was time for a little family intervention, but John had a feeling that Kae wasn't going to make it easy.

John moved over to the other bed and Sam sat next to him. Dean on the other hand decided that Kae might need a little support during all of this. Kae noticed that the boys winced when they sat down and were finding it hard to find a comfortable position.

"Um Dad, mind if we stand?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead, Sammy," John said smiling.

Sammy and Dean popped up from the bed. Kae noticed at the boys were still wearing sleep pants. If that was any indication of how bad her spanking was going to be, she was going to be an absolute angel the rest of the time she was down there.

"Ok, I understand that you've been practicing using your abilities again, after I ordered you not to," John started in an even tone.

Kae glared at Dean and Sam.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said knowing that lying wasn't in her best interest right now.

"Why?"

"I needed to and I was right, because if I hadn't been practicing Dean would be dead. I needed to be able to project that I was standing next to Sammy or Meg would've been ready for my attack. Sure, looking back the demon's blood wasn't the best idea, but…" Kae stopped there.

"But what?" John asked.

"I needed to save Dean," Kae said looking down. "Plus, I didn't know that it would hurt that bad when it went away."

"I'm glad you saved my life, Kae, but you can't risk your life to save someone else's," Dean said.

"That's stupid, especially coming from you and Dad. Every time Dad or you hunt some evil creature you're risking your life to save other people. So, I'm not allowed to do the same thing? Most of the time you don't even know the people you are trying to help. Dean you are one of the three most important people in my life and I would die for you," Kae snapped.

"Kae, I know what Dean is saying doesn't make any sense to you because you're so young…" John started.

"What does age have to do with anything? Because I'm eight, I shouldn't help people? If I see a little kid about to get run over by a car, I should just leave him there?"

"Dad isn't saying that and you know it, Kaelyn," Sammy snapped.

"Sammy…" Kae started.

"I watched you, Kaelyn. All the demon had to do was turn just a little and you would have died," Sam said harshly, "And that would have killed all of us."

"But Dean's death wouldn't?" Kae said.

"Sammy isn't saying that, Kae," Dean said. "You're just a little kid and I know you're going to argue and say you're not the average eight year old. You're right, so you should be more responsible, not less."

"I am more responsible. I drove a car safely to my destination, hid without being detected, and attacked a demon without getting hurt. What I don't understand is why you guys think I did something wrong?" Kae asked.

"First, because you're eight and you need to do what you're told. Second you're not even close to the legal driving age, so you sure as hell shouldn't have been driving a car let alone stealing one. Finally, you've had only a few months of training, while my boys have been training since before you were born so you had no right taking on a demon by yourself. By the way you were hurt, the demon's blood could have killed you," John said trying hard not to yell at the kid, but she was really pissing him off right now.

"But, Dad…"

"No Kaelyn, there is no but Dads about this. What you did was dangerous and unacceptable," John said harshly.

"So, my practicing was wrong too? Even though it saved us not once but twice," Kae demanded.

John took a deep breath and said simply,

"I know you are going to have a hard time understanding this, but sometimes even when it works out doing something wrong it's still just plain wrong. I told you not to practice using your abilities and even though it did in fact help us on two occasions, we don't know how it's affecting you. For all we know, the headaches you're getting are coming from using your abilities and not from the demon's blood."

"Cas said that Sammy and I were drank demon's blood when we were exactly six months old, why didn't we go through withdrawal then?" Kae asked wanting to get off the topic of her using her abilities. She wasn't going to stop and there really wasn't anything John or the boys could do about it.

"It has to do with the fact that you were exactly six months old on the day he gave you the blood. Every child that Azazel has ever visited has been on the night they turned six months old," John said, he knew what Kae was doing and he would bring them back on topic soon enough. In fact he gave Dean a small smile and Dean asked,

"So why did Kae develop her abilities so early? Meg said Kae wasn't supposed to develop them for another fourteen years, which would make her twenty-two. She also said that Sammy shouldn't be having shared dreams yet."

"I have found some lore on that. It seems that Azazel gave Kae a little more blood than the other babies. I don't know why or how, but that's why Kae is different. That means that Kae's abilities come from the demon and the shared dreams do as well," John said simply.

"Is that why he could track her when she's using them?" Sam asked.

John reached over and grabbed Kae's hand making her look directly into his eyes and said,

"Yes and that's why you need to make sure that you don't use your powers again, especially right now. I think they'll be able to track you easier now, because you have not only his blood in your system but Meg's as well. We will not lose you to the demons. Do you understand me?" John said.

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down at the floor.

"Kae, I promise you, if I even think you're using your abilities, I'll spank you wherever we are. I don't care if we're in the middle of the mall with 100 people around us," Dean said.

"Me too and I can sense it easier than you think," Sam warned.

"That's not fair," Kae said crossing her arms and pouting.

"So it's fair for us to worry all of the time?" John asked.

"No, but…"

"But what, Kae?" John asked.

"I need to keep you safe," Kae whispered.

"Sweetheart, it's my job to keep you safe not the other way around," John said picking her up.

"But, I can't lose you or Dean or Sammy," Kae said and tears started to fall.

John hugged her close and said,

"We're not going anywhere, I promise."

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easy. I'm going to make your life miserable when you're a teenager and not let any guys near you," Dean said.

"I'm going to make sure you get straight 'A's and start liking school," Sam said.

"Not happening, Sammy and boys are stupid, Dean," Kae said smiling.

"You won't say that for long and that's why you'll need me around," Dean teased, stealing her out of his Dad's arms to give her a hug. Sam was next in line.

John laughed at the three of them. He knew Dean was right, when she became a teenager, Dean would be the one meeting the guys at the door with a shotgun. He also knew Sammy would make sure she did all of her homework and studied for tests. That was once he allowed Sammy and Kae to go back to school. He was thinking probably the next town they moved to. He and Dean would do random checks for EMF and sulfur.

"Ok boys, Kae and I have some things that we need to discuss," John said.

"I thought you weren't going to punish her until she was all better," Dean said.

"I think we've put this off long enough. As long as the next two books check out we're leaving for Ohio. There are a few jobs in the area and we can set up shop for a little while," John said.

Sammy and Dean looked at Kae with sympathy and walked out of the bunker.

"Daddy, I really don't feel good enough for a spanking," Kae tried.

John smiled and said bringing out the brush,

"Sorry kiddo, but my bet is you'll feel even worse by the time we're finished here."

"No, please not the brush. I…"

"Kaelyn, you disobeyed seven direct orders: first to stay at Bobby's, second to stay at the motel…

"Dean and Sammy…Ow…" Kae tried and was awarded with a hard swat.

"This is about you, not Dean and Sammy. Third you picked the lock on the handcuffs, fourth you stole a car and drove it, fifth you didn't stay in the car when Sammy ordered you too, sixth you used your abilities not once but twice on the demon, finally you practiced using your abilities when I strictly told you not to. I could add more, but I think that covers the major stuff," John said.

"Are you going to take into account that I'm sick?" Kae asked hopefully.

"Nope," John said, "Come on kiddo, let's get this over with. Dean and Sammy are pacing the floors upstairs and want to get back down here."

"But, I don't want a spanking," Kae tried unsuccessfully as John had already grabbed her hand and pulled her over his lap. Her pink My Little Pony pajama bottoms and panties were off before she knew it and the first swat landed hard.

"Daddy, stop please."

"That was swat one kiddo, we're not even close to being done," John said trying hard not to laugh. She was crazy if she thought he would stop after one swat.

He kept raining down swats on the little bottom in front of him. His hand covered the little butt so there was no left to right action, just straight on. Before long her bottom was a nice shade of red and he decided that he needed to bring the brush into play. Before the brush, he focused a dozen swats on her sit spots. Kae was sobbing by this time, begging him over and over to stop. He had to harden his heart for the last part of the punishment. For some reason it was harder to spank her than the boys, maybe because she was so little or maybe he just didn't remember how hard it was to spank the boys when they were eight. He decided fourteen with the brush would be enough and unlike Dean she was going to get all fourteen swats. He knew Dean would never do anything like this again and his spanking was more to alleviate the guilt, plus an extremely unpleasant reminder to follow orders. Kae's spanking was a deterrent. He needed to ensure that she would think twice about doing anything this dangerous again, even if it was just to avoid the spanking that came along with it. When the prescribed fourteen swats were finished, the little girl's butt was dark crimson, John always ensured that he didn't bruise his children, but sitting easy wasn't on Kae's agenda anytime soon.

John held the sobbing girl in his arms. Once she was down to sniffles, John smiled when she said in a way that made her sound much younger than she actually was,

"It still hurts, Dad."

"I know, baby. It's supposed to hurt."

"Not this bad. It's never hurt this bad before."

"You've never been this naughty before," John admonished.

A few minutes later Kae gave John the sweetest smile she could manage and asked,

"Can I have more pain meds?"

"Nope, your head won't need it for another few hours and your butt doesn't deserve it," John said smiling back.

"Can Dean and Sammy come back down?"

"Sure, I need to head upstairs and do some more research," John said standing up.

"Dad?" Kae asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, kiddo."

"Are you mad at me, anymore?"

"Nope. I was more scared, worried, and upset that you disobeyed my, Dean's, and Sammy's orders then mad," John said picking her back up making Kae yelp in pain.

"Dad, watch the butt," Kae complained when John placed his arm under her butt for support.

John put her back down and said,

"I'll send Dean and Sammy down in a minute. You still need to take two naps today."

"Two? Dad," Kae whined.

"Wanna make it three?" John asked crossing his arms.

"No sir," Kae pouted and threw herself on the bed making sure to land on her belly.

Dean and Sam were down the stairs in seconds. Dean gave Kae a hug and asked,

"You ok?"

"No, my butt hurts," Kae grumbled.

"Welcome to the club," Sam said smiling.

"At least yours has had time to fade, mine's still throbbing along with my heartbeat," Kae whined.

"Alright, we all deserved what we got, so quit bitching. What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"Anything but stupid Godzilla," Sam said.

Three days later, John let Kae out of the bunker. They couldn't find any more lore on demon's blood and humans. John also decided that it was Bobby's turn to punish his kids. He knew the kids had put his fellow hunter through hell.

"Go sit on the couch," Bobby said pointing to the couch in the living room.

Kae and Sam groaned knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. Sitting still wasn't a lot of fun as it was and if Bobby did what they thought he was going to do, sitting was leaving the not fun zone and arrive quickly back into the painful zone. Dean on the other hand was accepting of his punishment. He knew they'd put Bobby through hell and he wasn't about to bitch about any punishment the man wanted to give them.

"Not that I really care about the welfare of their butts, but we do have a three day drive ahead of us. Could ya keep that in mind?" John teased as he walked out the door to pick up supplies for the trip.

Bobby just smiled at his friend and appreciated the fact that the man trusted him without reservation with his children. Bobby stopped in the kitchen and opened the drawer grabbing an old wooden spoon that had been used more than once on Winchester hide.

For all Dean's posturing he still gulped when he saw the spoon in Bobby's hand. Kae on the other hand decided that pleading was the best way to get out of this.

"Bobby, Dad spanked us really really hard and we're grounded for six months, plus extra training and copying Latin passages. I know you're mad at us for making you worry and we're really sorry about that."

"You idjits, have no idea what I went through. I woke up in the morning to three empty beds and no note, just the empty beds and a missing Impala. John trusted me with your lives and I let you sneak out right under my nose. I call and get smartass answers and then you only call again when you wanted something. Did any of you think to call me when you were safe at the motel after facing the demon? Nope, I didn't hear a thing until John called the next morning to say he was bringing withdrawal girl back to my house. Next I get to spend four days in literal hell listening to a little girl scream and cry in pain and as a bonus I had to watch my best friend tie said little girl to a bed. When she finally recovers, his sons make their appearance, but does anyone bother to apologize to me? No, they're too busy apologizing to their Daddy hoping to save their hides."

"Bobby, we're really sorry that we worried you. I didn't mean to scream in your basement," Kae said tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah Bobby, when you put it that way, we've been real assholes," Dean said looking at his feet.

"Bobby, we're really sorry," Sam tried.

"And seeing this spoon made you even sorrier," Bobby said honestly sitting down on a chair.

Kae got up from the couch and decided to go for hug action.

"Bobby, please don't be mad at us. We had to save Dad, but we didn't mean to hurt you in the process," Kae said shooting her best sad puppy dog eye expression at the hunter.

Bobby sighed, but grabbed her arm, popped her over his knee, and landed eight swats in quick succession.

"Ow…Bobby…" Kae started before the tears took over.

"Corner little girl. Sam you're next," Bobby said.

Sam shuffled his way over there. He knew he was going to get fourteen, since he watched Kae get eight. Bobby was nothing if not consistent. If he was just giving you an unpleasant reminder about following his orders, it was one swat for each year of your life. Sam should have felt better about it, but that damn spoon hurt and fourteen was a big number compared to eight.

"Boy if you don't get a move on, you'll lose those jeans," Bobby said. Sam was next to the hunter in seconds. Like Kae, Bobby didn't waste words he just pulled Sam over his knee and landed the fourteen blistering swats and like Kae, Sammy was crying when it was over. "Find your own corner, little boy. Dean…"

Dean didn't even bother to object until he realized that Bobby was going to pull him over his knee like a little kid. Bobby usually made him bend over the couch or something. Sure, when Dad spanked him like that it was ok, but not when Bobby did.

"Um, Bobby can we do this over the couch?"

"Nope, little kid decision earns you a little kid punishment. I'll give you the same option as your brother. Move now or lose your jeans.

Dean was not losing his jeans especially with Kae in the room. He bent himself over Bobby's knees and for the first fourteen he just grunted, but Bobby decided to take off the kid gloves and the last four literally brought tears to his eyes. Those swats had stung!

"Corner, Dean."

"Bobby, I'm…OW…Ok, I'm going," Dean said rubbing his butt from the extra swat Bobby had just landed. He heard a little giggle from the next corner and had to smile. At least Kae wasn't crying anymore.

"Alright, Kaelyn I have a great Latin passage for you to copy," Bobby said putting a hard chair down at the table.

"Bobby, you…"

"I can swat you a few more times if you want some more incentive, you idjit."

"Nope, I'm good. That is until I in that chair for any length of time," Kae grumbled and winced as she sat down.

Five minutes later Sammy joined her and after ten minutes Dean joined her. Bobby walked out of the room to make the three delinquents lunch. He knew they would be getting on the road in the morning and he was going to miss them terribly.

John had the kids up at 0600 and loaded into the car twenty minutes later.

"Alright, in two weeks will you send the kid's records to Ohio?" John asked.

"No problem. Sammy and Kae make sure you finish all of that work, I gave you and send it back in by next week. Your teachers went to a lot of trouble to put the stuff together so you wouldn't fail," Bobby said soberly.

"Yes, sir," They both said.

"Do worry they'll finish," John said.

Dean, Sammy, and Kae got into the Impala following the truck to the interstate.

"So, do you think Dad's going after the colt?" Kae asked.

"Ohio isn't anywhere near Colorado, so my guess is no," Dean said.

"Are we going to go after the colt?" Kae asked.

"Kae, I am not doing anything that I even think Dad will disapprove of for a long long time," Dean said looking at Sammy.

"Me neither and neither are you, if we have anything to say about it," Sam said turning around to smile at the little girl.

"I know, but maybe we should do some more research on the colt," Kae suggested. "Research never hurt anything."

"If geek boy wants to help you, that's fine with me as long as you follow the rules. First, you tell me everything that you learn and second, we talk to Dad before we do anything else. Got it?" Dean said.

"Alright, Dean," Sam said.

John pulled off at the next exit and decided it was time to stop for the night. Kae bounded in the room and started jumping on the bed. The stern look John shot her way made her change positions to bouncing up and down on her knees instead.

"Kaelyn," John growled.

"What? I've been in a car for like…"

"Dean, run Kae and Sam around the motel for the next thirty minutes," John said simply.

Sam and Dean both shot Kae an exasperated expression. John tried hard not to laugh, as he pulled a chair outside to watch his children run. He was still leery about leaving them alone for any length of time without the proper safe guards. Bobby found the amulets that Missouri was talking about, he also found hex bags that would block their location from the demons, so now it was just keeping an eye on Kae and making sure she didn't use her abilities.

After thirty minutes Dean stopped the running and brought them back into the room. All three were out of breath and sweaty.

"Alright, the passages are on the table for each of you. Kae you'll copy yours fifty times and boys you'll copy yours one hundred," John started when it looked like the troops were about to mutiny, he added, "Argue and I double the number. I'm going and picking us up some food. Kae when you're finished hit the shower, Sam your next."

"How many more days are we grounded for?" Kae asked the minute John walked out the door.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked doing the math in his head quickly.

"Yeah, is it bad?" Kae asked.

"177 more days," Sam said and laughed at the absolute look of horror on both Dean and Kae's faces.

"At least Dad will be hunting part of the time," Kae said.

"Don't get too excited, the T-1000 or better yet the D-1000 won't break Dad's grounding," Sam teased. They had watched Terminator 2 the last night they were in the bunker and thought the ability to form different weapons out of their bodies would be cool especially when they hunted.

Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head and said,

"The D-1000 will kick your ass if you don't get back to work."

John came in and saw the boys were just finishing up and heard the shower running. He was happy to note that salt lines had already been laid down and that the hex bags were in the north, south, east, and west corners of the room.

"How's it going?" John asked.

"So, are we going to memorize every exorcism in the known world?" Sam asked trying his hardest not to sound pissy.

"It's the safest course of action. Boys, we don't know for sure what we're up against. Meg and Tom were bad enough, I can't even imagine how evil, Azazel is," John said honestly.

"I thought no exorcism will stop him," Dean said.

"It won't, but it might slow him down enough to get away," John said.

"What about the colt?" Kae asked walking out in a pink nightgown.

"I don't know for sure if it's real or if it's a legend," John said.

"Can't you ask that Elkins guy?" Kae asked.

"No, we had a falling out and besides, he told me it didn't exist the last time we talked," John said.

"Meaning you argue with him about the colt and lost your temper," Sam said.

John smiled ruefully at his son's accurate description of the events that ended the friendship. He would go back and see about the gun, but now wasn't the time. There was a poltergeist in Dayton, a werewolf in Cleveland, and something peculiar going on in Cincinnati. His plan was to hunt within the Ohio vicinity for the next three months and to give Sam and Kae some sense of normalcy. It would also a chance to see if the wards and amulets were really going to work. He wasn't going anywhere near the demon until he was absolutely certain that his children were safe. He couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else he loved, especially to the evil son of a bitch who killed Mary.

**A/N: I don't know for sure if Edward was the name of the uncle that paid for Mary's grave marker. They didn't say in the episode. I remember that Edward was one of Mary's relatives, and that's why I picked him to be Kae's father. **

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing, the story alerts, and favorite stories. **

**Shell**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Helping Out**

Kae and Sam sat at the kitchen table finishing their homework, while Dean was researching werewolves. They had been in Ohio for three months. John had taken care of the poltergeist and a shape shifter, but he was struggling with the werewolf and was thinking maybe there was more than one.

"Hey, Dean?" Kae asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think werewolves are more like demons or angry spirits?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"Just thinking," Kae said.

"Think about your homework and stop thinking about hunting. Dad's not going to let you go hunt a werewolf," Sam said.

"Why not?" Kae asked indignantly.

"Werewolves are dangerous," Dean said simply. "Get back to your homework. Dad wants us to train tonight. With that and the Latin, you don't have a lot of time left to get it done."

Kae was silent for all of three minutes before saying again,

"The lunar cycle starts in five days and you're no closer to finding out who the person is than you were last month. You also can't figure the patterns to the killing. Why not…"

"Kae, I really don't want to tell Dad you're thinking about using your abilities," Dean warned.

"Already heard," John said walking into the small rental house with some groceries. "Boys go unload the truck. Kae go to your room."

"Dad…" Kae started.

"Kaelyn, if you want a spanking, argue. If you want to discuss this, get your ass in your room now," John growled, deciding to make it simple for the little girl and almost smiled as he watched her run to her room.

John took off his snow covered boots and followed her. John shut the door as he walked into the small bedroom and crossed his arms. As expected Kae started making excuses,

"Dad, I was just…"

"Kae, we've discussed this a million times. You can't use your abilities under any circumstances right now. It's too dangerous."

"But this werewolf has…"

"Kae, I know exactly how many people it's killed."

"When I talked to the ghost her brain sounded different than a human's, so did the demon's. I bet a werewolf wouldn't sound different too. I could find it for us with a quick glance into people's minds," Kae tried.

"Have you been doing it already?"

Kae squirmed and looked down at the floor but decided to answer the question honestly,

"Yes sir, just testing a theory. I…"

"Alright, get up," John said sitting down on the bed.

"Daddy, I…"

"How many times, Kaelyn and don't even think about lying to me little girl."

"Twenty or so," Kae said not meeting John's eyes.

"So thirty swats oughta cover it, along with corner time and an early bedtime for the next three days," John said simply. "Come here kiddo."

"Daddy…"

"One."

"Dad, just listen."

"Two."

"Dad, it's not fair," Kae said stomping her foot angrily.

"Three, guess we do this bare tonight," John said simply, grabbing the little girl and pulling her across his knees. He made short work of getting her jeans and underwear down and started spanking.

"But, I was just testing… Ow..."

John aimed a harsh blow to her sit spot before she was able to finish the statement.

"Testing isn't allowed and you know it little girl," John growled putting a little more effort into the spanking for the next five swats

"Ok…Come…On…Daddy…Ow…"

John heard the broken crying as she tried to get the words out. When he was finished her bottom was a dusty rose color. He wanted this to be an unhappy reminder of what to expect when she disobeyed him, nothing more. He pulled up her jeans and underwear, before pulling her into a hug. When her sobs died down, John said,

"It stops now, kiddo."

"Dad…"

John put a finger over her mouth knowing she was about to argue again and said softly,

"The only words I want to hear right now are, yes sir."

"Yes, sir," Kae ground out angrily.

"Attitude, kiddo."

Kae just sighed as she leaned into him and decided she would argue about it later. Maybe Dean would listen. John kissed the top of her head and asked after a few minutes,

"Did you finish your homework yet?"

"No, sir."

"Well, let's go," John said setting her back down. Kae picked up a pillow and John shook his head no.

"Come on. How do you expect me to concentrate?" Kae whined.

"I didn't spank you that hard and sitting on your fresh spanked bottom for a little while will help reinforce the message," John said simply, holding out his hand. Kae sighed again and took his hand, heading back to the kitchen.

John made dinner while Sam and Kae finished their homework and Dean researched.

"Dad, are we going with you to hunt the werewolf?" Kae asked.

"Dean is," John said not bothering to turn around.

"Why can't we all go? I'm hitting all of the targets now," Kae said.

"Yes, but hitting targets and hitting a werewolf are two completely different things."

"I won't use my abilities, I promise," Kae tried.

"It's not about that kiddo. You're too young and it's not safe for you to go," John said simply.

"I'm almost nine," Kae grumbled crossing her arms with a pout.

"Not for two more months and Sammy didn't get to hunt werewolves until he was twelve," John said.

"Sam doesn't have…"

"Kaelyn, the answer is no. If you want to extend your corner time later keep arguing," John interrupted.

Kae glared at John's back until Sam kicked her under the table and whispered,

"Homework."

"I'm finished."

Sam grabbed the folder that was in front of the stubborn little girl and looked inside.

"It's Wednesday and I don't see your spelling sentences. Get back to work," Sam said.

"I did them at school," Kae snapped angrily, forgetting the reason she did them at school. Mr. Wilson always took away recess when he was sending a note home to your parents. She was going to ask Dean to sign it for her, but forgot.

"Why?" John asked.

"Just did," Kae mumbled refusing to make eye contact with anyone at the table, making John growl,

"Give me the damn note, right now."

Kae reached in her backpack and gave him the note. It wasn't anything big and she knew that she wouldn't get a spanking, but she didn't want to hear the lecture or run the punishment miles.

"You got in the red zone every day so far this week, Mr. Wilson says."

"I like to talk and sometimes, I don't know when to shut up," Kae said honestly and almost added if she was allowed to read her teacher's mind it would never happen, but decided it really wasn't in her best interest right now.

"The homework?" John asked, happy that he had proof that she wasn't reading her teachers mind every day. He knew Kae wasn't going to be the perfect angel when it came to school, so he expected notes for small infractions, not that he wasn't going to punish her for said notes.

"I wanted to practice with the sawed off and Dean said he wouldn't take me until I was finished with my homework, so I lied and said I was finished," Kae admitted shrugging.

Dean looked at his Dad and John nodded his head indicating that Dean should handle the situation and he did so by landing five swats on Kae's already tender butt making Kae yelp with each one and growled,

"Don't lie to me again, little girl."

"Sorry, Dean," Kae said tears glistening.

Dean pulled her into a quick hug before sitting back down at the table.

"Sammy, will you make sure she gets all of her homework done every night?" John asked.

"Sure Dad. I'll stop by the classroom to make sure she doesn't forget anything," Sam said looking pointedly at Kae.

"I'm not a baby and I don't need…OW… Dad," Kae started and stopped when John landed two more swats making the tears fall.

"According to this note you do. If Sammy sees your name in the red zone, plan on corner time and penalty miles. If that doesn't work maybe some time over my knee will," John warned.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's eat. Kae has some penalty miles for the note, Sammy needs to practice with the crossbow and Dean, I want you making silver bullets while we're gone," John said sitting down with his family.

The next night, Kae tried to figure out a plan to look for the werewolf. It was hunting in a city nearly sixty miles away and she already determined that she couldn't read minds from that far away. She needed Dean to take her, she knew John would figure things out too fast, plus he was busy scouting for the thing. At school, she went on the computer and looked for cool things to do in Cleveland. She found just the right thing to peak Dean's interest.

"Hey, Dean, will you take me to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame this weekend?"

"Nope, werewolf, remember?"

"That's at night and we can go during the day. Sammy will like it too, because it's a museum. Come on it'll be fun," Kae begged with her sweetest puppy dog eyes and smile.

"Ask Dad and if he says yes, I'll take you," Dean said earning himself a huge hug from the little girl.

The minute the phone rang that night, Kae grabbed it. She knew John was calling to say he was on his way home,

"Hi Dad, can Dean take me and Sammy to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame on Saturday?" Kae asked excitedly.

"Technically, you're all still grounded," John said a smile playing on his lips.

"Dad, it's been almost four months and we've been so good, please please please," Kae begged.

"Alright, but you're to be back in the house before five. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Kae said handing the phone to Dean and she ran to find Sammy.

"Take it you said yes?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, hard to resist the begging sometimes, plus, I'll be around the area looking for the werewolf if anything goes wrong. You don't mind taking them, right?"

"No sir. It'll be nice to get out of the house."

"I'll be home in about an hour. I want Sam to work on his knife skills and Kae to work with the crossbow. All of you need to get about five miles in tonight too."

"Yes sir, on our way out now," Dean said grabbing his keys and nodding at the two children who just walked back into the room.

The fact that Kae was extremely quiet on the ride to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame was usually an indication that she was up to something, but when Sam looked back he saw that she was reading a book,

"What ya reading?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," Kae said.

"Book report?" Sam asked knowingly. She was like Dean in that department. The only thing Kae would read that was not required was that about the supernatural. He swore at times the girl was almost as obsessed as his father. Sure he had bad dreams and he saw what could happen, but they didn't know if it would really happen. Maybe it was her firsthand knowledge. The dreams were shared and they all came from her first and he glimpsed echoes of the dreams. They had determined that over the last four months. John was determined to figure out what was going on with his children and forced them to keep dream logs. Kae always got the nightmares first. Sam would get it one to two days later. They weren't allowed to talk to each other about the dream unless John was present.

"Yep."

"When's it due?" Sam asked and heard Kae groan, "Monday, right?"

"Sammy, I'm almost done. See," Kae said showing him the book. In actuality she finished it two nights ago. The early bedtimes, had helped. Now she was using it as a cover to read mind the area looking for something that wasn't natural.

"You're not leaving the table until it's finished tonight," Sam warned.

"Wow, Sammy, you're becoming a hard ass in your old age," Dean teased.

"Nope, just care about her education. I want her to have a chance to go to college if she wants to," Sam said.

"I'm going to be a hunter, so I don't need to go to school," Kae said.

"Yes you do," Dean and Sam said in unison. Sam smiled at Dean. He didn't think Dean felt that school was that important.

"You didn't finish," Kae said.

"But, you're going to," Dean growled.

"Why?" Kae asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kick your ass," Dean said simply. For the most part, he didn't regret not getting his high school diploma with one exception; he felt that not getting it set a bad example for his brother and now Kae.

"Well then shut your cake hole and let me read this stupid book," Kae said putting her head back in the book and opening her mind.

The museum was great. Dean was in heaven looking at all of the classic rock memorabilia that was plastered all over the place. Sam enjoyed seeing how rock evolved from blues music and Kae was focused on finding the werewolf.

Sam knew something was going wrong. He felt this strange sensation for over three hours but couldn't figure out what was going on. It was only when he noticed the pained expression on Kae's extremely pale face that he figured out what she was doing.

"We have to go," Sam said looking at his brother.

"Why? We…" Sam just pointed at Kae and Dean had his answer. Dean walked over to Kae, swatted her hard, and whispered fiercely,

"Stop it right now."

"Ow. What?" Kae asked.

"Whatever you're doing and I swear to god if you say you're not doing anything, I'm going to sit down on that bench and beat your ass," Dean growled pointing to a bench not three feet from them.

Kae just looked down and rubbed her head. She knew she had been pushing it, because she was getting one of her killer headaches, but she felt that the werewolf was nearby. Dean grabbed her hand roughly, led her to the parking garage, picked her up, and sat her on the trunk of the Impala.

"Explain," Dean demanded.

"Can I please have some pain meds first?" Kae asked.

"No, you can have them after you explain," Dean said feeling like a complete asshole.

"I've been looking for the werewolf with my mind all day and I think she's nearby," Kae said and hoped that Dean wouldn't spank her right now. She was almost to the point of throwing up because her head hurt so bad.

"She?" Dean asked

"It's a woman and there's only one, that's all I know for sure. She's been thinking about going shopping for some stupid shoes tomorrow."

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"Close by, so if…"

"You're done, kiddo. I don't care if the werewolf is on the next street, you're done," Dean said trying not to yell. He was pissed, beyond pissed, but he wouldn't yell knowing she was in pain. He nodded to Sam, who handed him the pain meds and a water bottle.

"Take these, lie your ass down in the back of the car, and get some sleep," Dean said.

"Are you mad at me?" Kae asked.

"Yep and I'm betting Dad will be too," Dean said.

"I was just trying to help," Kae whined.

"Kaelyn, get some rest. You're going to need it," Dean said.

Sam got in the backseat and put Kae's head on his lap. He was pissed too, but wanted to make sure she wouldn't keep looking for the werewolf and give her some support. He felt guilty because he knew something was wrong on all day, but he just ignored it so he could have some normal fun for once. He started rubbing her head and watched as she fell asleep.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked the minute she was asleep.

"I'm pissed. You know this whole trip was a set up and she lied about not finishing the book too," Sam said.

"Why are you back there with her then?"

"What would you do if I was sick and you knew for a fact Dad was going to beat my ass the minute I got better?"

"Sit back there and give you some support, no matter how pissed I was."

"You calling Dad?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to wait until she was asleep."

"Winchester," John growled into the phone not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Dad, you need to come home," Dean said.

"Something happen? Is Sammy and Kae alright? Did the demons come?"

"No sir, Kae's sick because she was looking for the werewolf all day by reading people's minds. She learned that it was a woman and that it was close to the museum," Dean said.

"You didn't notice she was doing it?" John asked getting into the truck. Dean heard the engine start.

"No, sir. She was quiet on the way there, but used a book report as the reason. Once we were at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame we were distracted, but Sam noticed that she was getting pale and he pointed it out to me. Dad, she was just about to pass out from pain," Dean said.

"Did you give her meds?" John asked.

"Yes sir and she's sleeping in the backseat. Sammy's watching her."

"Alright, put her in bed when you get there and one of you stay with her at all times. I'll be there as soon as possible. Check the salt lines and hex bags."

"Yes, sir."

John walked into the rental house five minutes after the boys and Kae were home. Dean was sitting next to her bed and reported that she had thrown up twice. John put his hand on the sleeping girls head and rubbed it.

What in the hell was he going to do with her? She was all about running into burning buildings with little or no regard for her own safety. Sammy was the exact same way, but at least the boy waited until he was a teenager and had some training under his belt. Maybe it had something to do with the demon's blood? Maybe their souls were trying to fight against the stuff? He just didn't understand.

Dean walked back in with a cup of coffee in his hand and asked,

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to her when she gets up."

"Are you gonna…"

"I don't know Dean," John said honestly, "The kid really isn't getting it."

"Maybe, she's right and we should use her," Dean suggested.

"Dean, it's too dangerous."

"She's going to do it anyway, so why not use it to our advantage."

"I don't know kiddo. What if it brings the demons?"

"We should know after today, she had to have been scanning for close to three hours or more. I'm sorry I didn't notice it," Dean said looking at the pale little girl in the bed.

"She manipulated all of us. If she's doing it at eight, I'm scared to think about her becoming a teenager," John said shaking his head.

Kae slept through the night and was surprised to see John sitting next to her bed early the next morning.

"Did you bag the werewolf?" Kae asked.

"No, I had to watch over a sick little girl who doesn't know how to listen," John said simply.

"Dad, you didn't have to stay home," Kae said sitting up and regretted it immediately as a wave of nausea took over. John saw the face and handed her the bucket.

"Yes, I did. Besides the full moon is tonight," John said rubbing her head again. "So do you want to tell me what you were thinking?"

"That you needed help. Dad, it wasn't…"

"Kaelyn, I really want you to think about the words you're about to use right now. The words, it wasn't that bad or it wasn't that dangerous will lead to a spanking with the hairbrush," John warned and almost smiled when Kae gulped.

"Ok it was bad, but Dad I knew I could do it and I think I know where she is," Kae said.

"Do you realize that you've been asleep for nineteen hours? You've thrown up five times and you're still pale. And I bet you still have a headache," John admonished.

"But, people's lives are at stake and I'm…"

"Kaelyn, your life is at stake."

"It's not going to kill me," Kae pouted.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because, I wouldn't be able to do it…"

"Wait a minute little girl, you're able to do it sure, but your body is warning you that something is wrong. The headaches are the first indication that you should stop. Dizziness, throwing up, and pure exhaustion are the rest. Each one of these signs tells you that it is dangerous."

"People get headaches from listening to music too loud," Kae grumbled.

"Yeah, it's the body's way of telling them to turn the shit down," John growled.

Kae decided to look down at that point, maybe John was right and her body was telling her that something was wrong and she needed to stop.

"Are Dean and Sammy mad at me?" Kae asked after a few minutes.

"What do you think?" John asked knowing that she hated when he did that.

"Yes."

"You owe them a huge apology, when you're allowed out of this room," John said.

"I'm grounded to my room?"

"Yep. For today and tomorrow, that bed is your home. The only time you're allowed out of it is to go to the bathroom," John said.

"They can't come in?"

"No and you can't come out for food either. I'll bring it to you," John said.

"Can't you just spank me and get it over with," Kae said big tears brimming.

"Oh, you're getting a spanking too," John said walking towards the door.

"Daddy, I don't want to be alone," Kae said allowing the tears to fall.

John walked back over to the bed and picked her up.

"Kae, I know you hate being alone…"

"Please don't make me stay in here, I'm sick and really need…" Kae cried.

"Take these, lie back down, and think about what you did wrong," John said putting her back down and handing her some pain meds.

"Daddy…" Kae said getting up again.

"Kaelyn, you're being punished for disobeying a direct order and I really don't think you want to disobey another one," John said sternly.

"Yes, sir. But, can it just be for today? I won't survive two days in isolation," Kae said with pleading eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, its isolation island for you. Sammy said you had a book report due, do you need anything to finish that up?"

"Just a computer…OW…ok I don't need a computer, just paper and a pencil," Kae said rubbing her butt from the quick swat John had landed.

"Little girl, you're really asking for the brush when I spank you tonight," John said.

"No sir, I'm sorry."

John started to walk out again and was stopped,

"Dad, can I please come with you tonight? I really think I can help."

"I'll consider it, but I want you in that bed and I don't want to hear another word out of you unless you really need something," John said.

"Yes sir."

John shut the door and shook his head. Dean smiled and teased,

"Thought she'd talk you out of it."

"She was this close to doing it," John said holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

"Are we taking her tonight?"

"I sat there all night thinking about it and you're right she'll never stop, so maybe if we supervise her we can insure that she's at least safe when using her abilities," John said.

"I take that as a yes," Dean said.

"I want to talk to Sammy first, because she's staying in the car and I have a feeling if Sammy doesn't stay with her, she won't stay there," John said.

"You know she won't," Dean said.

Sam was sitting at the computer researching different women who lived in the area of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame that could be the werewolf.

"Sammy," John said.

"Yeah, Dad," Sam said not bothering to look up from the computer.

"Do you think you can keep Kae in the car if we take her with us tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah, give me some duct tape and we'll be fine," Sam said smiling.

Dean laughed at his brother but knew the kid was only half joking.

"She'll behave especially since I'm spanking her right before we leave," John said.

"Like that's ever stopped Kaelyn before," Sam laughed, "Duct tape would be easier all the way around."

John just smiled at his son and said,

"Get back to work, kiddo."

John walked into Kae's room about three hours before they were set to leave. She was reading from a Latin text since that was all John would let her have, John smiled and said,

"Ok, we need to talk."

Kae put the book down and sighed heavily. She knew John was going to spank her, but she hoped he let her go on the hunt.

"Here's the deal. I'm letting you go on this hunt for recon purposes only. You are not getting out of the car and you are not fighting this thing. If you follow those two simple orders, the two day's grounding are the only punishment I'm giving you for looking for the werewolf on your own. If you even think about getting out of the car you are getting a spanking the minute we are safe, you'll be grounded to your room for three more day, and you will get bedtime spankings for those three days. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Kaelyn, I'm not joking," John said picking the little girl up.

"I know, Dad. I won't leave the car, I promise," Kae said hugging him.

John put her down on the bed and said,

"Naptime kiddo and no arguments, we have no idea how long we will be out there or what time we'll get home."

"Yes, sir."

Four hours later, they made it to Cleveland. The sun was just setting and they traveled towards the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Kae looked out the window and saw the full moon rising and realized that she needed to find the werewolf quickly.

"Dad, she's still not transformed. She's making pasta. I didn't know werewolves ate pasta," Kae said.

"Do you know where?" John asked.

"About two blocks from here in a red brick building," Kae said.

John looked at Dean and they both got out of the car.

"Sammy, drive three blocks to the park on 7th, pour a ring of salt around the car, lock it, and don't move. Call us when the werewolf shifts," John said before turning his attention to Kae, "Alright, remember what we discussed in your room. I wasn't kidding kiddo, so you better listen to everything Sammy has to say and don't even think about leaving the car. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," They both said.

For two hours Sam and Kae waited patiently in the car.

"I'm going to read Dean's mind," Kae said using her mind to reach out.

"Are they ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah, they're just waiting for the werewolf. She hasn't transformed yet. I wonder why?" Kae asked.

"No idea," Sam said.

After another hour Kae said,

"Werewolf shifted. Call Dad."

Kae decided to stay connected with the werewolf, to make sure that John and Dean were ok. John didn't tell her she couldn't and she really didn't see a problem with it, until she realized that she was leading the werewolf to them.

"Um, Sammy, we have a huge problem," Kae said.

"What?"

"I kinda led the werewolf right to us," Kae said.

"Damn it Kaelyn," Sam said getting the glock out with silver bullets.

John noticed right away the path that the werewolf was taking and it made his blood boil. Kae had to be keeping tabs on the thing and it was drawing in on her like a moth to a flame.

"Dean we have to take a shot soon. It will be on them before we know it."

"I'll run up the hill and try to get a shot," Dean said.

John made his way to the Impala quickly and saw the werewolf closing in. 'Shoot it,' were the only words going through his mind at the moment. He heard the round and saw the beast drop a second later.

Dean ran down the hill. He didn't take the shot and John didn't take the shot. Sam sat in the Impala holding the gun.

"Good shot, Sammy," Dean said before putting another bullet in the werewolf's head.

John on the other hand was walking towards the passenger side of the car. Kaelyn saw the spanking face as she called it on and started quickly as she scrambled to the other side of the car,

"I didn't leave the car. You only said I couldn't leave the car. I didn't fight her and I didn't know that she would come if I kept reading her mind. Once I realized it I stopped."

John took a deep breath and realized he was too angry to deal with the situation right now.

"We'll talk about it later. Sammy, nice shot," John said.

Kae wanted to get out of the car to get a closer look at the werewolf, but decided it wasn't the best idea at the moment. It took another hour for John and Dean to dispose of the body. John walked up to the car and said,

"Out."

Kae got out of the car and John took her arm walking over to a park bench.

"I didn't break the two rules, Dad. You said I wouldn't get a spanking if…"

"Kaelyn, are you allowed to use your psychic abilities?"

"Tonight I was," Kae argued.

John stopped at those words, because she was right. He didn't tell her to stop using her abilities when the werewolf transformed, so it wouldn't be fair to punish her right now.

"You're right, but we are having a long long talk about this in the morning," John said picking the little girl up and pulling her into a huge hug admitting, "You scared me to death."

"I was scared too, once I realized that she was coming after us."

After Sam and Kae were asleep Dean went into the kitchen to talk to his Dad. John was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and said when he saw his son walk in,

"You should get some sleep."

"Dad, Kae was amazing. So was Sammy."

"I know and I'm going to let them help again. I want to stay a couple more days to make sure she didn't attract the demons before we move on. I'm going to be a room dad for a couple of days to make sure," John said with a grimace.

Dean couldn't help but to break out laughing before saying,

"Dad, you realize there are about thirty Kae's in that classroom?"

"No one is like our Kae."


	13. Chapter 13

**Taking Control:**

John got up the next morning and decided he needed some one on one time with Kae, so he walked into her room to wake the little girl up. How could something so small cause so much trouble?

"Kae, get up baby," John said shaking the little girl.

"Five more minutes, please," Kae whined turning over.

"Nope, time to get up kiddo. We have a lot to talk about," John said shaking her again. Kae turned over and gave him her best puppy dog eyes before asking,

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, we just have to talk about a few things," John said picking the little girl up. He gave her a quick hug and pushed her towards the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Kae was out in the kitchen a few minutes later and saw John standing by the counter casually drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Sure," Kae said shrugging and followed the man out to his truck and climbed in.

John drove down to the diner a few miles away that he knew had pancakes that Kae liked. Kae smiled when he pulled in and asked,

"Can I get chocolate chip today or do you want me to get blueberry?"

"Chocolate chip if you get white milk," John conceded and was rewarded by a huge smile from the little girl.

After the waitress took their order and walked away John asked,

"Why did you keep your link with the werewolf last night?"

Kae shrugged and said,

"I wanted to make sure you and Dean were ok. I was afraid that it might distract Dean, but I really didn't care about the werewolf, so I kept the connection. I didn't know she would come after me."

"So you were reading Dean's mind last night?"

"Not reading it, but checking in every once in a while," Kae admitted.

"Do you want to keep hunting with us?" John asked deciding to be blunt about the situation.

"Yes sir, you know I do."

"If I decide to let you come on hunts there are going to be a lot of rules and you better follow every single one of them or I will spank you severely and that will be the end of your hunting career. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Kae said grinning ear to ear.

"Kaelyn, you need to understand this fully. You will not read my or Dean's minds at any point during a hunt. First, I might not want you to know something and second it is an invasion of privacy. Dean is an adult and…"

"Likes to think about adult things," Kae finished seeing by the expression on John's face that he didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry Dad, when Dean's mind turns to girl I shut down quick," Kae said smiling but realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say when John's gaze turned dark.

"How often are you reading Dean's thoughts? Kaelyn, this is your get out of jail free card, so I expect you to be completely honest with me this morning," John said.

"A couple of times a week, so I know what's going on," Kae said honestly.

"That stops now."

"Yes, sir."

"When are you going to trust me?" John asked.

"I do trust…"

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't find it necessary to read Dean's mind ever," John replied.

"Dad, you tell him a lot more than you tell Sammy and me," Kae said.

"Because Dean is nineteen and has the responsibilities that go along with his age."

"But…"

"No Kaelyn, there are now buts here. I'll share the information I want with you and nothing more. I want you to promise that you won't read Dean's mind anymore," John said firmly.

"I promise," Kae said looking down.

"Kae, I hope you keep that promise because I promise you will not like the consequences if you don't," John said.

"Yes sir. So where are we going next?"

"I'm heading to Virginia in a couple of days. I need to make sure the demons didn't track you down because you used your abilities on Saturday, so I'm going to school with you for a couple of days," John said and almost laughed at the look of absolute horror on Kae's face.

"Dad, you can't. You have no idea what school is like. The kids will drive you crazy and you can't swat them," Kae warned. She loved John, but knew the man did not have a lot of patients on a good day.

"I'll be able to handle it, kiddo. Been through tougher situations," John said.

"Nuh-huh, Dad…"

"Don't worry Kae, I won't embarrass you," John said smiling.

"If you think it's a good idea, but I bet within an hour you'll be wishing you were facing the biggest supernatural nasty out there on your own without a weapon or back up," Kae said.

"I'm betting your right," John said smiling once again.

John made it through the two days at Kae's school barely. He decided right then he would never ever do that again and if he thought there might be a chance that the demon was in the school, he would send Dean in. The boy had a lot more patients than he did.

After sending Kae and Sam off to school, John decided he needed clear up a couple of things with Dean as well.

"I'm heading to Virginia for that mass haunted house thing with Caleb. I owe the man," John said.

"You owe the man in a good way or are you going to knock him into next week for helping us with the demon?"

"Good way. You would have done it one way or another," John said honestly. Sure when if first heard about it he wanted to beat the man unconscious, but as with most things John simmered down and felt Caleb did the best he could when dealing with three extremely hardheaded Winchesters.

Dean smiled.

"Alright, the three of you are still grounded. I'll be gone for about three weeks, maybe more. Make sure that you follow all of the rules and Dean, don't go easy on Kaelyn. Treat her the same way you do Sammy."

"Yes, sir."

"Dean, I mean it."

"I know and I won't let her get away with anything, I promise," Dean said not knowing Kae was going to test him so soon after his promise.

Sammy walked down to the elementary and was surprised when Kae wasn't waiting for him by her classroom.

"Mr. Wilson, do you know where Kae is?"

"No, sorry Sam I thought she left with you."

"Thanks, she probably just went to the park or something," Sam said trying hard not to hyperventilate. He quickly did a scan and didn't see any sulfur, but was still freaking out. He took out his phone,

"Dean, I can't find Kae."

"Ok, take a breath, she probably just decided to go over to the play scape or something, look around," Dean said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"What if…"

"Dad wouldn't have left if the demons were here, Sammy," Dean said starting the Impala. He would swing by the park first before going to the school. He knew Kae had been begging John to let her go with her friends to the park, but John said no because she was grounded and the chance that the demons might come.

"She's not here, Dean."

"Take a seat, I'm swinging by the park and then I'll come by and pick you up," Dean said.

Kae was swinging high and laughing loud when she heard,

"Kaelyn Winchester, get your butt over here now."

"Guess, I gotta go," Kae told her friends using her feet to stop the swing.

"See ya tomorrow," Molly said.

Kae walked over to where Dean was standing,

"Hey Dean, did you see how high I was?"

"Get in the car," Dean ground out.

"Dad leave?" Kae asked.

"Yes, but that isn't going to save your ass," Dean said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"I asked Dad if I could go to the park today and he said yes," Kae lied.

"Really?" Dean asked taking out his phone.

"Not really," Kae conceded but added in her defense, "I just wanted to have some fun."

"You're grounded and you're not supposed to go anywhere without permission. Plus, Sammy is really worried," Dean said pulling up to the school.

Sam jumped in the car, glared at Kae, and said,

"I'm kicking your ass the minute we get home."

"Sorry Sammy."

The ride home was full of quiet tension. Sam was pissed, Dean was pissed, and Kae was worried. She decided that maybe it was time to glance into Dean's mind and see exactly what was in store for her when she got home.

"Damn it, Kaelyn," Dean said slamming on the breaks.

"How did you know?" Kae asked in shock, knowing quickly what Dean was angry about.

"Dad explained what it felt like. You're getting six with the brush for that," Dean growled.

"Dean," Kae whined.

"Nope, I'm finished with your reading my mind," Dean said glaring at the little girl in the backseat. "Keep whining and I'll tell Dad too."

Kae crossed her arms and pouted the rest of the way home. The minute she was out of the car she felt two hard swats and turned to see Sammy smirking,

"That's for making me worry."

"You're an asshole, Dean's already going to use the damn brush on me and…OW…Sammy you have no right," Kae complained rubbing frantically at the new swat Sam landed, for a fourteen year old Sam really could pack a wallop.

"Swearing," Sam said smirking again.

Dean ignored the interaction between his younger siblings. He had to focus his anger, because he sure as hell didn't want to spank Kae and he was mad at himself for telling her he was going to spank her with the brush.

"Cut it out. Kaelyn, find a corner," Dean finally said when he saw that Kae was about to punch Sam.

Kae threw her backpack on the couch and walked to the farthest corner from the door.

"Are you really going to use the brush?" Sam asked.

"Well I have to now," Dean grumbled.

"Can I go to the library?"

"No, you're grounded."

"Dean, I don't want to hear it," Sam said.

"And I don't want to do it, but we both have to suck it up and deal," Dean said walking into the house, right past Kae, and into his Dad's room to retrieve the brush. "Come one let's get this over with, Kae. You have homework, training, and Latin to copy, plus I think an early bedtime will do you some good."

"Dean, you don't have to do this," Kae said using her best puppy dog eyes as she walked over to him.

"Yes, I do or you'll be running off again and reading my mind," Dean said.

"I won't, promise."

"Yeah right. Jeans," Dean said.

"Dean, please don't spank me," Kae said this time turning on the waterworks.

"Jeans, Kaelyn," Dean said reaching out to do it himself. He had the jeans down and had her across his knees a few seconds later. There was no way he was spanking her bare though.

Kae closed her eyes in anticipation, Dean's swats hurt so she was under no illusion that this spanking wouldn't hurt too. The first hard swat proved her right. Like John, Dean didn't lecture during the spanking he just applied swat after swat ensuring that every inch of Kae's but was hot and throbbing. Dean stopped when he heard Kae's first sob, he peeled back the Tinkerbelle underwear and saw that her butt was a uniform shade of red. He tipped her forward and landed six more hard swats on her sit spots before picking up the brush. Right away he decided that four were going directly to the area he had just spanked and the minute Kae realized that she started begging,

"Dean…No…Please…I'm…Sorry…So…Sorry."

"I know and this will make sure you won't do it again," Dean said decided to end it quickly.

He quickly landed two swats on each of her sit spots and ignored her cries of pain before landing the last two swats, one on each butt cheek. Kae was sobbing almost uncontrollably at that point. She couldn't believe that Dean had spanked her so hard. Dean picked her up and held her as she cried herself out.

"Don't ever make me do that again," Dean said once she was done crying.

"I won't, you spank almost as hard as Dad," Kae complained and stiffened, "Are you telling Dad about this?"

"I kinda have to," Dean said.

"But Dad will spank me too," Kae said tears pouring down.

"No he won't. The double spanking rules only apply when we stay with Bobby or Pastor Jim," Dean said.

"Uh-uh, he said if I read your mind again I would get a spanking with the brush," Kae whined.

"I won't tell him about that. I used the brush, so we're good," Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Ok, got get started on your homework," Dean said, "You might want to apologize to Sammy too."

"I will," Kae said picking up her jeans and putting them back on with a grimace, "You really didn't have to spank me that hard."

"Get out of here," Dean said shaking his head.

Kae ran to the boy's bedroom and knocked on the door,

"Come in," Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm sorry I scared you and swore at you."

Sam held out his arms and she ran into them,

"Sounded like Dean gave it to ya pretty good out there. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok. I just wanted to have some fun at the park with my friends. How many more days are we grounded for?"

"Thirty-two," Sam said smiling.

"Do you think Dad will let me go to the park when I'm no longer grounded?"

"I don't know if we'll be here by then," Sam said honestly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the moving all the time thing," Kae grumbled.

"I know. It sucks, but I bet they'll be a park wherever we move to and I will take you to it when we're no longer grounded, I promise," Sam said.

"I know you're fourteen and all cool, but will you swing on the swings with me?" Kae asked.

"As long as no one is around," Sam said and added, "come on we need to go do our homework."

John returned at the end of the month and as Sam predicted they were ordered to pack up. He felt it was time to go after the colt and he needed to move the kids closer to Colorado, not that he was letting them near Elkins or his obsession with vampires. He also didn't want the kids to know that he was going after the gun so he decided to move them over one state, just close enough to keep an eye on them.

"Do you think he's going after the colt?" Kae asked as they drove towards Nebraska.

"Maybe, but he's not keeping me in the loop," Dean said honestly. He felt that Kae was right, but knew that John wasn't going to share information this time.

"I think I could help convince Elkins to give it up or I could at least find out if it was real," Kae said.

"Dad's not going to let you. Yes, you can use your abilities now, but I really don't think this will be one of those times," Sam said.

"I'll ask when we stop," Kae said unabashed.

"Just promise me, you won't argue with him," Dean said.

"I never argue," Kae said smiling brightly.

"Right and I never speed," Dean laughed.

They stopped a few hours later and Kae jumped out of the car running over to the truck.

"Hi Dad," Kae said brightly.

"Hey kiddo," John said smiling picking her up for a hug.

They walked into the diner and ordered their meals before Kae decided to broach the subject of the gun and reading Elkins.

"Are you going after the colt?" Kae asked bluntly.

"Not your concern kiddo," John said.

"It is my concern. Everything having to do with Azazel is my concern," Kae demanded.

"Kaelyn, it is not your concern and we are not talking about it here," John said simply.

"Dad…"

"Kaelyn, if you want to walk back out to my truck and have a private conversation, keep this up. If not, let's have a nice family dinner without talk of Azazel, the colt, or other topics that eight year olds shouldn't be concerned with," John said simply.

"Yes, sir," Kae grumbled.

"Let's keep the pouting to a minimum too or I might think you need an early bedtime," John warned.

"Yes, sir."

Two days later they pulled into a small town in Nebraska. John registered Kae and Sam in their third school of the year and started researching about local legends in the area. His original plan of taking off after the colt right away was blown out of the water with Kae's comments at the diner. If she was suspicious, the boys would be too.

"So what are we hunting," Dean asked when his Dad walked back into the small motel room.

"Not sure yet. They've had a lot of disappearances in the area," John said sitting down at the table. "Let's hit the library."

John and Dean picked up Sam and Kae a few hours later. They knew they were going after an arachne by that point.

"Do you think Kae will be able to track it?" Dean asked as they waited outside of the high school?"

"Probably, but I want to do some more research before we go after it or tell Kae what we are after," John said.

"Yes, sir, but you know she's going to ask," Dean warned.

"I'll remind her of her promise, besides she thinks I'm here for the colt," John said smiling.

"True."

Sam walked out a few minutes later and threw his books on the floor of the car angrily.

"Bad day?" John asked.

"The school is backwards compared to the one in Ohio. I've already learned everything they're teaching. This is pointless," Sam said angrily.

"The homework will be easy," John tried.

"Dad, I want to go to college and these backwards backwoods towns aren't going to teach me enough," Sam spat.

"Sammy, you can't go to college. Our lifestyle won't allow it," John said simply.

"Hate to break it to ya, Dad but I am going to college the hell with our lifestyle."

"Samuel, I get that you're having a bad day but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful. Hopefully the five miles you run when we get home will help you remember that," John said sternly hoping to stop his son's tirade.

"Fuck that. I should…" Sam stopped when he felt the car pulling over to the side of the road.

"Should we deal with this now or when we get home?" John asked when he put his car into park.

"Home," Sam said looking down hating the fact that he backed down so quickly.

"Are you finished?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam said not bothering to meet his father's eyes.

John put the car in drive and started towards the elementary school. Dean shot a sympatric look towards his brother both knew John was going to spank Sam the minute they walked into the house.

Kae got into the car and noticed the tension right away.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam snapped.

"Samuel," John warned.

"Sorry, Kae," Sam said feeling bad for snapping at her. This was his father's fault not Kae's.

"How was school?" John said.

"Stupid, they are teaching us the stuff we learned in like January," Kae said seeing the smile form on Sam's face she knew he was pissed about it too and decided to try, "So, why bother going."

"It's against the law not to go to school," John said simply.

"We break the law all the time," Kae tried.

"Not ones that will throw you and Sammy into foster care. You're going to school and that's the end of it," John said.

"Dad, you can get us out of it. You did last fall," Kae tried again.

"I'm already spanking Sammy when we get home, we can always make it a double header," John said.

"Stop while you're ahead Kae, you're not allowed to speak your mind in this family," Sam grumbled.

"Samuel, that isn't true and you know it," John said.

"Bullshit, I'm getting a spanking because I want to go to college," Sam yelled.

Dean glared at Sam imploring him to shut up.

"You're getting a spanking for disrespect and I'm thinking maybe we need to up the ante to include a bar of soap, after you run your five miles," John said.

Sam glared at John, but decided to shut up. Kae watched the argument, but decided to shut up along with Sam. They pulled into the motel and John looked at Dean,

"You and Kae go pick up some dinner."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

Sam followed his father into the motel pissed. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't be spanked because he wanted to go to college.

"Sammy, sit down. We need to get something straight here," John said.

Sam sat on the bed fuming.

"First, you're not getting a spanking because you want to go to college. If things are different in a few years, I want you to go. I hope to god they are, kiddo. I'm spanking you for the disrespect and nothing more. You know better than to use foul language when you are addressing me. First you said 'to hell with our lifestyle' that earned you the five miles. The 'Fuck that' earned you the spanking. I know you hate our lives, trust me you make it clear to me every day, but I'm doing the best I can," John said looking at that top of his son's head.

"Why aren't you going after the colt, so we can end all of this?" Sam asked.

"It's too dangerous right now. I'm not putting the three of you in danger, just so you can have a normal life," John said harshly.

"Yes, sir."

"So, do you understand why I'm giving you this spanking?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does it have anything to do with your wanting to go to college?"

"No, sir," Sam admitted reluctantly.

"Then drop your jeans and get over here," John said sitting on his bed.

Sam walked over reluctantly and dropped his jeans. John pulled him over his lap and started laying down swat after blistering swat on the upturned boxer covered butt. John stopped at Sam's first sob and peeled back the boxers to check the damage, seeing a nice dark pink color he tipped him forward and ended the spanking with a flurry of swats to Sammy's sit spots. When he was finished he pulled Sam onto his lap and hugged him as the boy cried himself out.

"Are you really going to wash my mouth out?" Sam asked sound closer to Kae's age than his own.

"No, I think after your finished running tonight the lesson will be learned," John said hugging him once again.

"Thanks, Dad. Sorry about being disrespectful," Sam said getting up.

"Just try and keep that temper in check," John said ruffling his hair.

"Yes, sir."

"Sore subject and all, but do you have any homework?" John said smirking.

"Yes, sir," Sam said getting the books out and sitting at the table wincing as he sat.

Dean and Kae returned about twenty minutes later with hamburgers.

"After we eat, we're heading to the track. Sammy owes me a few miles and Kae, I want you working on your knife skills," John said.

"Yes, sir."

The arachne stuck again that night, taking another man in the town. John and Dean went back to the library the next morning to complete the research. They would start tracking it that night.

"What are we going after," Kae asked excitedly.

"An arachne," Dean said loading.

"A spider?" Kae asked.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked smiling.

"The movie Arachnophobia, I hated it when all of the spiders filled up the house it was so creepy. Are there going to be a ton of spiders? I really hate spiders," Kae said shuddering.

"Don't know. Tonight's for recon purposes only," Dean said.

"So you don't know what an arachne looks like or does?"

"Not yet," Dean admitted.

"So, what am I looking for?"

"Different thinking patterns like usual," Dean said.

"Ok," Kae said as they got into the car.

They drove for about an hour before Kae actually felt something different.

"They're in the barn. Some of them are sleeping," Kae said.

"Cut off the link," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"Sam, Kae, stay in the car," John said as he got out. "Kaelyn, remember the rules."

"Yes, sir," Kae said.

Dean and John walked towards the barn. The noticed the spider webs right away. It looked like it feeding on the men they were wrapped like insects.

"Do you think they're alive?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, son. We need to do some more research and get back out here tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

The next night they left Sam and Kae to kill the arachne.

"So are we moving on?" Kae asked the minute they were alone.

"I hope not, we're close enough to go after the colt," Sam said.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Kae asked smiling.

"I guess so. Feel like an adventure?"

"The adventure yes, the sore ass no, but it'll be worth it if we get the colt."

"When do we go?"

"Research first. We have to learn everything there is to know about the colt and Daniel Elkins," Sam said.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You're going to find some monsters for Dad to hunt and keep Dean distracted, while I research," Sam said simply.

"Sounds good to me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampires:**

"Kaelyn, I said no. We aren't ready to go after the colt yet," Sam said angrily. He was sick of this conversation and if she didn't stop soon he was going to swat her.

"Sammy, please. You know the dreams are getting worse. Dad won't listen to me and Dean will never go against Dad."

"Why do you want to go today?"

"Dean's hung over. He went out with that blond chick from 3B, she really likes to drink," Kae said smiling wickedly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I read her…OW…Sammy…" Kae whined rubbing her butt from the three sharp swats Sam landed.

"What did Dad tell you about reading people's minds?"

"Sammy, you know sometimes I can't help it and she's an easy read, especially whenever she's thinking about Dean. That girl really likes him, all she thinks about is kissing him," Kae said trying hard not to giggle.

"Kaelyn, I'm not going to Manning today and neither are you. I need to go to the library to finish my history project and you need to finish your science project."

"Sammy, Deans out cold and Dad's in Nevada, so if we go right now they'll never know."

"We're not going and that's final. I'm going to the library, do you want to come with me or stay with Dean?"

"I'm staying home, because I'm not talking to you," Kae said storming to her room and slamming the door hard.

"Fine, but you better get your science project done before I get back," Sam said leaving a note on the counter for Dean and walking out of the small rental house.

Kae stayed in her room for another fifteen minutes before walking out the front door, she decided to add her name to Sam's note before she left. Sam would stay at the library for hours and if Dean got up he would think she was with Sam. Kae debated about how to get to Manning for all of three seconds. She had to drive her there, taking a bus really wasn't an option. She wasn't taking the Impala that would ensure trouble with Dean and she didn't want trouble with Dean, he could help her with Sam and John, maybe.

Kae walked three streets over to where she knew there was an old Ford Escort parked. She had it going with in seconds and was on the road. She had spent hours studying maps and knew her way to Manning, she just hoped that Daniel Elkins was a reasonable man and she would be home before anyone found out about her little adventure. If not she hoped that turning nine two weeks ago would be a good argument with John for her driving again.

Kae arrived at Daniel Elkins three hours later. The man walked out holding a shot gun and was taken aback at the sight of a little kid driving a car.

"Mr. Elkins?" Kae asked cautiously getting out of the car and glancing into his mind carefully.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Kaelyn Winchester. I think you know my Dad," Kae started.

"John has two boys, not a girl. If you want to talk to me drink this," Elkins said shoving a flask into her hands.

"Sure, I'm not demon and you're right John took me in about a year ago," Kae said drinking the water and keeping her smile.

"Show me your teeth," Elkins said next.

"I'm not a vampire either, but here you go," Kae said showing him her teeth, "I have a silver knife if you want me to cut myself. I'd rather not, but I will."

"No, you'll use my silver knife," Elkins said handing her a knife. Kae poked her finger drawing blood.

"Ok, so do you believe I'm a human now or do you want to test me some more?"

"You're human, but what in the hell are you doing out here all alone? I know John wouldn't let one of his kids run all over the place."

"You're right, Dad doesn't know where I am and I'm hoping to keep it that way. That also means I'm kinda in a rush."

"What do you want?"

"The colt," Kae said bluntly.

"There is no colt."

"Look Mr. Elkins, I know there's a colt and I know you have it. I'm not telling you how I know that but I do," Kae said reading the man's mind quickly.

"Kid you don't know what the hell you're talking about. Get your ass back into that car and drive home, before I call John."

Kae stood there for a few minutes glaring at the man before she felt them coming.

"You're not going to believe me, but something's coming."

"What do you mean something is coming?" Elkins asked glaring at the child.

"My guess is it's the nest of vampires you've been tracking, but I really don't know for sure," Kae said backing up and pulling out her gun.

"Only John Winchester would give a little kid a gun," Elkins grumbled, "Get in the house kid."

Kae followed him into the house hoping the vampires couldn't get in.

"Do vampires have the same limitations as ghosts and demons?"

"No. Silver, dead man's blood and that's it. How do you know they are coming?"

"Just do," Kae said as the window broke. Kae followed Elkin's he opened a secret compartment and pushed Kae in.

"Follow it out and run," Elkins said.

"Come with me, they want to kill you," Kae begged.

"Go kid, I can handle myself."

Kae crawled along the passage and tried not to cry. She heard Elkin's muffled yell and knew the vampires had gotten to him.

'Please, just let them just take him,' Kae prayed. She wanted to use her abilities but didn't know if they would draw the vampires to her. She got to the end of the tunnel and crawled out. She made her way around to the back of the property watched the vampires take Elkins with them. It was then that she noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hello, beautiful," the vampire with black hair standing next to her said smiling.

"Hi," Kae said trying not to show her fear.

"You're coming with us," the vampire said picking Kae up.

**X X X X** **X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John walked back into the rental house and was surprised at how quiet it was. God, it was good to be home. He had missed his children terribly. He saw Sam and Kae's note and smiled. He wondered why his eldest wasn't up yet, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He walked back towards the boy's room. His eldest was passed out in the bed, reeking of alcohol. John walked over to the bed and swatted the upturned butt hard.

"OWW…DAD…What," Dean mumbled sleepily turning over. His stomach made itself known at that point and he rushed for the bathroom, barely making it in time. He laid against the cold floor relishing the coolness. That was when he noticed his father standing in the doorway.

"Where's Sammy and Kae?" John asked.

"Huh?"

"You know Sammy and Kae, the two other children that live here. Where are they, Dean?" John asked trying to keep his temper and not give into his first instinct of turning the hung over nineteen year old lying on the bathroom floor over his knee to give him the spanking he so richly deserved for being so irresponsible.

"They should be in the living room. I didn't tell them they could go anywhere," Dean mumbled not looking at his father and not wanting to move.

"They're not here Dean," John said harshly. "Get your ass off the floor and get in the shower."

"Yes, sir."

John walked out into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Sammy's phone.

"Hi Dad," Sam said walking towards the library's entrance.

"I'm on my way to pick up you and Kae up. Did Kae get her science project done?"

"Dad, Kae's at the house with Dean," Sam said and steeled himself for the bellow.

"You left her, knowing the state your brother was in! She's not here, Samuel."

"Dad, she was being a brat and I needed to finish this paper for history. Dean was home and she knows better than to leave the house without one of us," Sam said trying to defend himself, but he was getting a sinking feeling that he knew exactly where Kae and gone. He also knew that the minute his Dad found out his ass was grass.

"Obviously not, Samuel since she isn't here. I'll be there in ten minutes. While you're waiting think of anywhere she might have gone."

"Dad, I know exactly where she went and just so you know, I told her not to go."

"Where did she go?"

"Manning, Colorado," Sam said and winced in anticipation at the bellow he knew he was about to receive.

"What in the fuck is she doing in Manning, Colorado, Samuel?"

"She was going after the colt," Sam said.

"See you in ten," John said and went over to the bathroom pounding on the door. "Dean, you have five minutes to get your ass together and you better pray that I calm down before you get out here."

Dean heard the demand in the shower and knew something else was going on. His Dad didn't only sound pissed, he sounded worried. Shit, where were Sammy and Kae?

John called Elkin's number and prayed the man would pick up the phone. Of course he didn't. The next call he made was to Bobby,

"Singer," Bobby answered.

"I need you to call Elkins."

"John, the man isn't going to tell me about the gun any more than he'll tell you."

"Kae went to see him and I can't get a hold of him."

"Shit. I'll see if he'll take my calls. I'm on my way to Manning, too. If he finds out about…"

"I know, Bobby, I won't lose her," John said.

"We won't lose her, John," Bobby said.

"See ya there," John said hanging up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"While you were in your drunken stupor, Kaelyn decided to go see Daniel Elkins about the colt," John snapped.

"Will he hurt her?"

"I don't know. He's a bastard, who hates the supernatural more than I do. He might think she's an antichrist and if he does, he'll kill her," John said seriously.

"Antichrist?"

"Antichrists are demon spawns and they have some of Kae's abilities along with a lot more. Hunters like Elkins think killing her while she's young will help people and the fact that she isn't human makes it acceptable."

"Dad, we have…"

"Get in the car. We're swinging by the library and picking up your brother," John said not trusting himself to say anything more. He was beyond pissed at all of his children. He didn't even know where to begin with the punishments this time. God, he had to get to her before Elkins finds out about her powers.

John and the boys made it to Elkin's in record time. John didn't even bother to knock he just busted his way into Elkin's house. Once they hit the study they knew something was wrong.

"Who took them Dad?" Sam said trying not to cry.

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked.

"No sulfur. My bet is what took them is what Elkin's hunted best, vampires."

**X X X X** **X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

'Ok so maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world,' Kae thought looking at the pack of vampires standing before her. If she got out of this alive John, Dean, and Sam were going to kill her.

"We don't kill children," Luther hissed at the black haired vampire that carried Kae into the old abandoned barn.

"She was with Elkins. Maybe she's his daughter or granddaughter," the vampire told his coven leader.

"Leave us," Luther said dismissing the other vampire.

"She's beautiful, maybe we should turn her," Kate said smiling brightly at her mate.

"Kate, we do not turn children. I also won't…" Luther sniffed and spoke to Kae for the first time since they walked into the barn. "You're blood smells different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, I really don't feel like becoming your personal juice box," Kae joked.

Luther actually smiled at that. Most humans feared him and trembled in his presence, but this little kid was making jokes.

"You're not afraid of me?" Luther asked touching Kae's blond hair. Kae jerked back.

"Yes, I'm afraid of you. I'm not stupid, you're a vampire and you eat humans and I'm a human, so what I really want to know is if my blood smells bad or good?"

"Bad," Luther said again smiling.

"Good that means you're not going to eat me."

"I didn't say that, now did I? How old are you?"

"I just turned nine and I really want to live to see ten," Kae said earnestly.

"What is Elkin's to you?"

"Just a hunter friend of my Dad's," Kae answered honestly, "I don't want you to eat him either though."

"So you're Dad's a hunter?"

"Yes, sir and if you kill me I'm pretty sure he'll kill you. My brothers are hunters too, so they would be gunning for your head as well. Killing me is a really bad idea all around. And since I'd be like eating brussel sprouts or something disgusting like that, you really shouldn't bother," Kae said.

"What if I made you a vampire instead?"

"Then you get to deal with a pissed off demon. I have a demon after me," Kae said honestly.

"A demon?"

"Yep and from what I understand, he's pretty powerful."

"Do you know the name of this so called demon?"

"Azazel."

Luther stalked away at that point. Kate followed him.

"What's wrong?" Kate said.

Luther walked up to the dark haired vampire who brought Kae to the barn and punched him hard.

"Luther, I'm sorry…"

Luther just kept beating on the younger vampire and stopped once he was feeling a little better.

"You brought an antichrist here," Luther said to the bleeding vampire.

"She isn't an antichrist, she would have already killed us all if she was or released herself," Kate said.

"She isn't fully human either. If a demon as powerful as Azazel wants her we need to let her go now and leave here," Luther said.

"We could trade her," Kate suggested.

"How?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if a powerful demon owed us a favor?"

"So you want to summon a demon? You realize that he could kill us all," Luther said.

"Why would he if we're going to give him the kid?"

"Maybe," Luther said.

**X X X X** **X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John and the boys found the nest quickly. Luckily, Elkins was already onto the fact that there was a nest nearby and planed on going after it in the next day or so.

"We're not going in?" Sam asked as John turned the car around.

"Do we ever go in unprepared?"

"Dad, they have Kae!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, we have to be prepared. First, I want you and Sam to go get some dead man's blood from the local funeral home. Dean, use your FBI badge. Sam, stay in the car and call me if there's a problem."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Recon, I need to know what we are up against. Bobby should be here in the next couple of hours. We'll go in after Kae and Elkins."

"Dad, I have to help," Dean said feeling guilty.

"You're not fighting them. Now go get me the blood," John ordered.

He watched his boys drive away as he made his way slowly towards the barn. He looked inside and saw Kae tied up to a post, she was having a conversation with the vampire, being typical Kae. He had to admire her courage, but it made him that much more afraid that he would lose her.

"So, you're going to sell me off to Azazel," Kae said after reading the vampire's mind.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. Like you're entire vampire family was killed by Elkins, so you're looking for revenge. You're truly in love with Kate and you put up with the rest of those 'morons' because you want some type of family around you. Oh and you think I'm an antichrist, which I'm not. In fact I really don't know what that is, but I know I'm not one," Kae said shrugging.

"You read minds?"

"Yep, that's one of my tricks. My other one doesn't seem to be working very well or I haven't practiced it enough lately."

"What else can you do?" Luther asked.

"Make people do things," Kae said.

John groaned. His little girl didn't see the look on the vampire's face; it was like the man had just won the lottery.

"So do you think it's not working because I'm a vampire?"

"No idea."

"Try it on one of the humans."

"I can't. I don't use my abilities on humans."

"Ok, watch as I cut Elkin's heart out," Luther said walking towards the beaten and bloody hunter.

"Stop, don't hurt him. I'll make someone do something, if you promise I don't have to hurt them."

"Alright, let's see what you can do."

Kae looked at a young blond in one of the cages and thought about the girl doing jumping jacks. The tired young woman performed within seconds.

"We should keep her," Kate said. "Think how easy it will be to get humans."

"Maybe," Luther said.

Kae felt John right then and almost cried in relief. She realized when she sent her mind over to that poor girl that someone was outside. So she allowed herself to explore the mind and knew within seconds that it was her Dad.

'Do what they say,' John thought over and over. He smiled when he felt her in his mind. 'Well, get you out of there. I promise. I love you. You're being so brave.'

"Do you think her power would increase if we made her one of us?" Kate asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to face the wrath of a demon as powerful as Azazel. I've met his daughter and she's a real bitch."

"That's putting it mildly," Kae scoffed.

"So you've met her too?"

"Yeah, she was my foster mom for like a month and a half. Well, she wasn't a bitch then, but the next time I met her she was pissed that we trapped her. It was really cool."

"You know how to set up a devil's trap?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm nine. My brothers set it up with some help from a friend," Kae said.

"What are we going to do Luther?" Kate asked.

"I haven't decided, but I do know we need to move on from here."

"Tonight?" Kate asked.

"Or tomorrow. I'm not sure yet."

"I say you leave tonight. You can keep me tied up here, someone will find me sooner or later. You really don't want a demon or a hunter as skilled as my Dad after you ass. I'm too much trouble," Kae said.

'Damn it Kaelyn, quit pushing them,' John growled in his mind. She hadn't left his mind and she tried not to smile at the reprimand. John moved wanting to get closer, but stopped when he heard…

"Someone's outside," Luther said.

Kae didn't think she willed items throughout the barn to start moving. She wasn't letting these vampires get John. Kate was hit with a shovel and Luther was pinned by a pitchfork. The other vampires were knocked out cold by different farming equipment.

John ran into the barn when he heard the commotion and couldn't believe his eyes. Inanimate objects were flying everywhere and hitting their targets accurately. Once the vampires were out cold he ran over to Kae, untied her, and pulled her into a huge hug before asking,

"How did you do that?"

"I'm don't know. I just got scared and wanted to hurt the vampires," Kae said honestly.

John walked over to Elkins and untied the man. He looked horrible and John knew he needed a doctor. He also freed the other humans that the vampires were keeping locked up in cages.

"Kaelyn, take these people and go outside," John ordered.

"I…"

"Little girl get your butt outside now. We have a lot to discuss tonight and I really don't think you want a warm up right now," John growled.

Kae walked outside with the rest of the people. Most were in shock and weren't talking. Dean and Sammy ran down the hill a few minutes after Kae walked out of the barn. Dean grabbed Kae and hugged her tight.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wanted the colt and I was going to get the colt."

Sam glared at her.

"Sammy, don't be mad. Dad's going to be mad enough for like ten people. I mean I was just held captive by vampires, so give me a break, please," Kae said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Come here," Sam said opening his arms.

"Are you going to hug me or hit me?" Kae asked cautiously.

"Hug ya," Sam said smiling.

Kae ran over and gave him a huge hug. She felt him shaking and knew how scared he actually was.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"You could have died again, because of me."

"Nu-huh, you said we couldn't come and I disobeyed you," Kae said looking into his green eyes.

"Yeah, wonder if Dad is going to let Dean and I off the hook now," Sam said.

"Why are you in trouble?" Kae asked.

"Me for drinking and leaving the two of you alone," Dean said.

"And me for leaving you home with the drunk," Sam said getting a hard push from his brother. "Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"Killing vampire, don't worry they're all out cold. I can move stuff with my mind now, it's wicked," Kae said smiling brightly.

John came out of the barn a few minutes later carrying a machete full of blood. He looked tired and stressed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Kae could have been killed and of course the kid didn't and wouldn't realize that was a possibility.

"Get in the car," John said without preamble, helping his old friend climb into the front seat.

"What about the rest of them?" Sam asked.

"Already called 911," John said.

Kae looked out the back window and saw the barn going up in flames.

"So, they're dead?" Kae asked.

"Yes," John said not wanting to talk at this particular juncture, he was too angry to talk.

"Good," Kae said.

"Did they hurt you?" Dean asked looking her over.

"No, my…"

"Kaelyn, shut up. We'll talk about this when we get home," John snapped looking at the hunter sitting next to him. He didn't know how much of it Elkins saw, but he didn't want Kae to talk about her abilities around the other hunter, especially the new one. He glanced back and saw tears starting to form in his little girl's eyes, he also saw Dean start to comfort her and was thankful that his eldest could do that for him right now. John wanted nothing more than to hold his little girl in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok, but that little girl had a hard lesson to learn about putting herself in danger yet again.

Kae leaned into Dean and he hugged her close feeling the tears turn into sobs. All the fear she had been feeling and the anger that was radiating off John finally getting to her.

"It'll be ok," Dean whispered.

"Dad's going to kill me," Kae whispered back.

"Well, the butt whipping's going to suck, but he won't kill you," Dean said hugging her closer.

Kae cried herself to sleep and was out cold when they dropped Elkins off at the hospital. John called Bobby and asked the man to get to the hospital to do some damage control. His only hope was the Elkins was too out of it to realize what had happened in the barn. If not, Kae wouldn't only have demons gunning for her, but hunters as well.

They arrived back at the rental house twelve hours after Kae had left. Dean carried the sleeping little girl into her room and laid her on her bed. His father was silent on the way home, Dean didn't know if it was because he was angry, worried, or if he just didn't want to wake up the sleeping little girl. Dean also knew his and Sammy's reprieves were almost over and their Dad would be laying down some pretty hefty punishments sooner rather than later. No sooner than the though drifted through his head,

"Dean, get your ass out here."

Dean walked out and notice Sammy was already sitting on the couch looking miserable.

"Alright, what in the hell has been going on for the past three weeks?" John asked.

"It's kinda been going on longer than that, Dad," Sam started and when John nodded for him to continue, Sam did, "Kae and I have been researching the colt and Daniel Elkins. While we were in Ohio, both of us determined that the colt was real. The next thing to consider was Elkins. We looked in your journal and found out where he lived. The plan was to go and talk to the man, but I wanted to know more about him first. I didn't know what type of person he was or if he would hurt Kae if she showed him her abilities. I talked to Pastor Jim and he kinda hinted that Elkins was not the type of hunter that would accept Kae with open arms, so I called off the trip until I talked to you about the guy. She wouldn't take no for an answer, Dad."

"Did you tell her that Elkins might kill her?"

"No, sir. I just told her that we weren't ready yet. She doesn't needed to know that some hunters might want to kill her because of her abilities," Sam said.

"I agree. Do you know why she was determined to do it today?"

"Her dreams have been worse for the past week or so, but she wouldn't let me call you and tell you. She just kept saying we needed to go after the colt. I ordered her to stay home. I honestly didn't think she would go after it on her own or I never would have left her alone this morning."

"How many times has Kaelyn done something against our orders?" John asked.

"A lot, but Dad I forgot that she could drive. It's been almost eight months since New Mexico, I don't even remember how to hotwire a car anymore. Why should she?"

"Because she's Kaelyn," John sighed. He really couldn't blame his fifteen year old for this. Yeah, he was pissed that Sam considered going after the colt, but knew the kid played it the safest way possible, "Alright, Sammy you're grounded for the two weeks for planning a hunt."

"Dad, I didn't plan a hunt," Sam argued, summer was just around the corner and he didn't want to be grounded.

"You researched a subject that I said was closed to the point that your nine year old little sister had the ability to get to the house of a hunter without any need of assistance. That is planning a hunt in my book. If you want to argue about it we can go with my first thoughts and you can get a spanking on top of your grounding."

"No, sir. I'm fine with the grounding," Sam grumbled unhappily.

"Alright, I need to talk to your brother. Hit your rack," John said pulling his sullen teenager into a hug. Sam reluctantly accepted the hug and once released made his way to his room. John eyes turned to his oldest. He was at a loss, Dean was usually the poster boy for responsibility when he was on a hunt, now when John was home, not so much. "What happened last night?"

"I asked you if I could go on a date last night and you said yes," Dean started.

"I did say yes to the date, not the drunken stupor," John said.

"I don't know what happened. I was just planning on having a couple of drinks with the girl and one thing led to another before I knew it I was drunk. Dad, Sammy promised he had Kae, if I thought Kae would do something like this I would never…"

"Dean, I get that you're still a teenager and you have a lot of responsibilities that a normal nineteen year old doesn't have. I'm not happy about you're drinking at all, but I'm not naive enough to believe that my nineteen year old kid doesn't sneak a beer or two every once in a while. What I didn't expect was that you would drink to the point of being unable to do your job."

"Dad, it just got out of control."

"That's why teenagers aren't allowed to drink, kiddo. It usually gets out of control."

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking down. He hated the sound of disappointment in his Dad's voice. Sure Dean didn't know his drinking would lead to Kae getting captured by vampires, but he also knew better than to leave Kae and Sammy unprotected and that was exactly what he did by getting drunk.

"I'm going to give you a choice son, because I know you're usually not this irresponsible. I also know if your sister hadn't of taken off I probably would have just grounded you for a week or so."

"What's the choice?"

"Well, you can take a spanking or you can give part of a spanking," John said simply.

"Give it to whom?" Dean said thinking he knew the answer to that but hoped he was wrong. He sure as hell didn't want a spanking, but knew what his choice was going to be before the next sentence left his Dad's mouth.

"Kaelyn, she left on your watch," John said.

"I'll take the spanking, Dad. She was crying hard in the car and I know you're not going to go easy on her, plus I deserve it for getting drunk."

John looked at his eldest for a moment and said,

"Go get the paddle."

Dean got up and walked into his Dad's room picking up the hated piece of wood that was going to cause him a lot of pain in a few minutes. He walked back out and handed it to his father.

"Jeans," John said and almost smiled at his son's groan.

Dean dropped his jeans and forced himself across his Dad's lap. His Dad didn't take his boxers down and he was grateful for that until he felt the hard swat of the paddle. Dean yelped in pain, surprised that his Dad didn't start off with his hand spanking it was like the man was in a hurry or something because the second one was just as hard and by the fifth one Dean had tears in his eyes. John stopped at nine. Dean was stealing himself for another swat and was surprised when no more came. Sure his ass hurt, but he was expecting a lot worse. John helped his son up and pulled him into a hug.

"One for each year, Kae's been alive. Hopefully, it will help you to keep her in mind the next time you decide to drink," John explained knowing his son was wondering why the punishment was so light, "Plus you're grounded for the next month."

Dean groaned again. Grounded at nineteen sucked, especially since he had another date with the blond from 3B tomorrow.

"Hit your rack," John said.

"Night, Dad. Um, Dad you're going…"

"Dean, let me worry about Kaelyn," John said cutting his son off knowing exactly what the boy was about to do.

"Yes, sir," Dean said walking back to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting up waiting for him.

"That didn't sound too bad," Sam said.

"Yeah, well my ass still hurts and I'm grounded for a month, dickhead. So, he didn't let me off with a warning," Dean grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't take off and he didn't let me off with a warning either," Sam argued.

"What the hell, Sammy? We talked about this, you two weren't supposed to do anything but research the colt," Dean said angrily.

"That's all we did."

"No, you told Kae where the hunter lived with the damn gun lived and expected her to sit around waiting for us to go get it."

"She should have."

"Sam, you know as well as I do that Kae doesn't sit around. You should have at least kept the address to yourself."

"Trust me next time I will."

"Good. Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

John was sitting next to Kae's bed when the nightmare hit. She sat up after shouting out no and started to cry. John turned on the light and said softly,

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, sir," Kae said looking down.

"Let me rephrase that, what was your dream about," John said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"The vampires," Kae admitted and was happy when John picked her up to cuddle. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't know the vampire would come."

"I know that, baby. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm never mad at you, Kaelyn. I'm angry about your choices, but not at you. I was really scared today, because of how much I love you," John said hoping to soften the blow. Even after almost a year, he knew Kae worried that he would leave her for something she did wrong.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Kae said again holding onto him for dear life.

"I know, sweetheart, but I need you to try and go back to sleep."

"I can't, they'll be there."

"I'll keep them away, I promise," John said.

"You can't keep them out of my dreams," Kae said looking up at him giving him a small smile.

"Try me," John said laying Kae back down before turning off the light.

"Don't go," Kae said grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere until your sound asleep," John said rubbing his hand through her hair and watched as his daughter fell back to sleep. He sighed getting up once he was sure she was asleep walking towards his room tiredly and dreading the morning.

Kae woke up the next morning hearing the familiar sounds in the kitchen. She smiled knowing that her Dad was home, but a second later a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach, Dad was going to kill her. No matter how nice he was last night, she had broken some pretty major rules and almost died. Dad wasn't going to let her get away with that. She pulled the covers over her head hoping to delay the inevitable. Dean walked by and laughed at that antic.

"Just cause you can't see him, doesn't mean he can't see you," Dean teased.

"Shush, I don't want him to know I'm up yet," Kae hissed.

"Too late, come on out, Kaelyn," John said trying not to smile at the childish antic. He loved when she actually acted her age, it didn't happen very often.

Kae groaned if he was using Kaelyn already that meant she was in big trouble and she wouldn't even get breakfast first, but got out of bed anyway walking slowly into the kitchen. She saw Sammy sitting at the table wearing his bitchface.

'Great, Sammy wasn't going to be on my side,' Kae thought and looked at Dean. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

"Morning, Sammy," Kae ventured.

"Morning," Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy give me a break," Kae tried.

"Yeah, I'd like to break your ass, but luckily I don't have to because Dad's going to do it for me," Sam snapped. He couldn't believe she took off like that and almost died again. When was she going to learn?

"Sammy, stand down," John said walking into the room.

"Dad, she could have been killed," Sam said.

"Yes and I'll handle it. Dean, take your brother and go pick up some breakfast," John said.

"Yes, sir."

Kae watched as her brothers left. Dean shot her a sympathetic smile, while Sammy just scowled at her. Kae looked at John who sat down next to her at the table.

"So?" John asked.

Kae looked at John and decided that Sammy was so pissed that he probably spilled the beans on everything, so she might as well come clean.

"So, my nightmares about Azazel have been getting bad again."

"Why didn't you call me?" John asked.

"You were on a hunt and I didn't want you to worry. I talked to Sammy about it and I would have talked to Dean, but he would have told you."

"You also talked to Sammy because you knew he would get the dreams sooner or later," John said. "So what are you seeing now?"

"I don't…"

"Kaelyn, you don't have a choice here," John said.

"I'm going to start the apocalypse."

"Do you even know what that word means?" John asked incredulously.

"Yep, I looked it up and the definition really went with what I saw. It was the end of the world," Kae said.

"What have I told you?"

"That you won't let it happen, but…"

"Kaelyn, I'm not letting it happen. I promise."

"Dad, you're dead in every one of the dreams, so are Sam and Dean. Well, Sam is sometimes alive, but I have to fight him," Kae said with tears in her eyes. John pulled her into his arms and said,

"Not dying anytime soon kiddo, so you need to stop worrying about it."

"Dad, you don't understand. The things in those dreams are really scary," Kae said sniffling.

"That's why we're supposed to talk about them and you're not supposed to hide them from me."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to end it," Kae said looking back down.

"I understand that too. Trust me, I want to end it as much as you do, but we have to do it my way, kiddo. It's the only way I know to keep you safe."

"But you weren't going after the gun," Kae whined.

"Kaelyn, we've talked about the gun. I told you I would go after it when I knew you were safe and not before," John said still holding her tight. "You're going to Elkins on your own was not safe."

"I didn't know the vampires would come. Hell, I didn't know vampires existed for sure," Kae said trying to defend herself pushing herself out of John's arms angrily.

"I know that, Kaelyn and you aren't in trouble for getting captured by vampires. You're in trouble for going to Elkin's house. He's dangerous Kaelyn, not all hunters are like Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Bobby. Elkins might have killed you just because you have abilities," John said.

"The vampires thought I was an antichrist. Doesn't that mean I'm the daughter of Satan?"

"No, that means you were born because of a demon."

"So, am I an antichrist?"

"No you're a Winchester and a little girl that was fed a little bit of demon blood when you were a baby, nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What about my new ability?"

"Was last night the only time you ever moved stuff with your mind?"

"Yes, but I dreamed about it before it happened."

"Well that doesn't mean anything. You dream a lot of things before they happen. Try and move something," John said simply.

Kae looked at the fork on the table and tried to move it. It shook a little, but didn't move.

"Looks, like it was a onetime thing," John said smiling.

"Or I need to practice," Kae said.

"I think we leave that one alone for a while, kiddo," John said.

"Ok. It was really cool when all of those things were flying around though."

"Yep, but not sure what it will do to you or if it will attract the demons. Let's put that under emergency use only. What do you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I think you know what comes next."

"Yes, sir," Kae said miserably.

"So Kaelyn, why are you getting a spanking?" John asked the dreaded question.

"Because I left the house without telling anyone, I stole a car and drove to Daniel Elkins when I had no business going there," Kae said.

"Let's get this over with," John said pulling her across his lap. He pulled her pajama bottoms down along with her underwear before he started spanking hard. Kae was crying within seconds. John just kept spanking stopping only once to pick up the hairbrush Kae didn't even know was on the table.

"You're getting eight with the brush for stealing the car," John said bringing the brush down on the bright pink butt in front of him. When he was finished Kae was sobbing and her butt was a dark cherry red. John pulled her into his arm and held her tight as she cried herself out.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kae said once she was finished crying.

"Let's try not to have this conversation again kiddo. I really hate having to spank you like that, but I won't let you put yourself in danger," John said looking into her brown doe eyes.

"I know, but I just don't want to be evil," Kae said.

"You won't. All you need to do is to let me handle it my way."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, you're grounded for the next six weeks and you get to spend the next three day in your room."

"But, Dad I have to make up with Sammy," Kae said tears falling again.

"I'll let you talk to both of your brothers, but you're still in your room for the next three days."

"I hate being grounded to my room," Kae whined.

"I know, kiddo, but it is what it is. In fact I think I promised something else if you decided to hunt on your own again, what was it? Something about bedtime spankings," John said knowing that would get his little girl moving.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Dad. I better get to my room. I don't want to disobey you again," Kae said practically running to her room. John chuckled at the retreating form.

Dean knocked on her door about twenty minutes later, picked her up and held her tight.

"So how bad was it?"

"Bad, I got the brush again," Kae said.

"Well, you really need to stop putting yourself in danger or I'm going to start spanking you too," Dean said.

"Nope, one spanking from you was enough. You spank almost as hard as Dad, so getting it from you and then getting from Dad would be awful."

"Kae, you really need to stay safe. I can't even imagine how awful life would be without you. Those vampires could have eaten you without a second thought."

"No they didn't like the way my blood smelled, plus I told them that you would kill them if they hurt me," Kae said

"I think Dad would have gotten them first," Dean said smiling.

"So what did you get me for breakfast?" Kae asked looking at the diner box.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Dean said smiling.

"Is Sammy still mad?"

"You know Sam. He'll stay pissed at you for another day or so. It's just because he was so scared. He cried on the way there and again when he found out the vampires caught you. He blamed himself for not making you go with him to the library," Dean said.

"Do you think, he'll come in today?"

"Nope, he said he wasn't talking to you until you got your science project done," Dean said smiling. Kae groaned, she forgot all about the stupid science project but smiled getting idea.

"Dean, will you ask Sammy to help me with my science project?"

"Sure. Sammy will never turn down school work," Dean teased.

Sam came into her room a few minutes later and said,

"I'm only talking to you about magnet and nothing else."

"Ok. Thanks for helping me, Sammy."

Sam grunted. Sam stayed in the room helping her for most of the afternoon and before he left he gave her a huge hug before whispering,

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't and thanks for helping me," Kae said smiling.

Sam smiled back and said,

"You're welcome. Love ya."

"Love ya too, Sammy."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, making it a favorite, and the story alerts. Shell. **


	15. Chapter 15

**John's Decision:**

Kae laid on her stomach on her bed thinking most of the night. She still felt pretty guilty about everything that had happened and honestly her butt hurt too much to sleep comfortably anyway. She wasn't surprised when her door was pushed open and she saw Dean standing there.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"No, Dad's really worried and this was all my fault. What if he has to protect me against some of his friends?"

Dean walked across the small room and sat next to her on her bed.

"Bobby's going to talk to Elkins. I'm sure he'll make the guy see reason."

"Dean, I read Elkins and he makes Dad seem like a marshmallow when it comes to obsession and the need to defeat the supernatural."

"Does Dad know?"

"Not really, we didn't really talk about Elkins, just about what I did wrong. After that, I was mostly yelling and he was mostly spanking," Kae said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Kae shook her head yes and got up. Dean gave her a quick hug of encouragement before sending her out to the living room. John was sitting at the kitchen table researching something and looked up when he heard Kae walk into the room,

"I think you're supposed to be in bed."

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

John opened his arms and Kae ran into them. John gave her a huge hug and put her on his knee mindful of the sore bottom he was sure she still sported.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Do you promise you won't get mad again?"

"Not sure if I can make that promise. If you did something that makes you say that, it usually means I'll probably get upset."

Kae looked down and John tilted her head up to look in her brown eyes,

"But I promise to give you the benefit of the doubt and listen to everything you say before I pass judgment."

"When you told me to shut up in the car, I knew something was wrong, so I read Elkins' mind."

"Did you read my mind to?"

"No sir, just Elkins and he's not going to let this go."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw me move the stuff and make that girl do the jumping jacks. He also knows that I can sense the supernatural."

"Great," John said running a tried hand down his face.

"Maybe I should have let Luther kill him," Kae said. "I did use a bit of mind control for that."

"I thought you told Luther that your abilities weren't working on the vampires."

"They weren't working very well. I knew I couldn't get him to let us go, but I was able to keep him distracted enough so he wouldn't kill Elkins. That guy hated Elkins with a passion."

"Elkins hates vampires with the same passion."

"Dad, he hates everything supernatural with a passion, including me. What are we going to do about it?"

"You're going to bed, kiddo and I'm going to deal with it."

"Dad, he scares me almost as much as Azazel," Kae said honestly. "Actually more, because he's human and killing him would be murder."

"Kae, I'm never going to let anyone or anything get you. I promise. Now, little girl you need to get your butt to bed."

"Dad…"

John put his hand on her sore butt in warning,

"Are you really going to argue with me?"

"No, sir. I just…"

"Dad, I know she's grounded to her room, but can I sit with Kae until she goes to sleep?" Dean interrupted.

"Sure and then put your eavesdropping ass in your own bed before I beat it," John said half-jokingly.

"Yes, sir."

Dean walked Kae into her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Dean, are you still mad at me?"

"No, you know I can't stay mad at you. But I meant what I said earlier about beating your ass if you ever do anything this dangerous again."

"Ok, Dean."

"Lay down, kiddo," Dean said started to run his fingers through her hair and she was out within seconds.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bobby Singer took a deep breath as he walked into the hospital. He hoped for John, Kae, and Elkins' sake that Daniel Elkins didn't see Kae use her powers or he would just let it go if he did. He had to approach the subject carefully and he knew it.

"Singer," Elkins said upon seeing him walk into his room, "I see Winchester still has you under his boot."

"Fuck off, Elkins. John said you were injured and I thought I would make sure you were alright."

"You came to see what I thought about Winchester's keeping an antichrist."

"John hates demons more than you hate vampires. There's no way on earth he would keep an antichrist."

"Kid's got something going on with demons. She told the vampires that."

"You don't have to have something going on with demons to have them coming after you. Kae has demons after her and John's making sure the kid is safe," Bobby said. "She's a good kid, Elkins."

"Yeah, she kept me alive, but I want to know how she moved those things around the barn."

"Why? You know there are psychics and people who have telekinesis out there that have nothing to do with demons. We don't know the whole story behind this kid just that Azazel is after her."

"Azazel, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. He doesn't surface very often. There has to be something about the kid if he's after her," Elkins said.

"Look Elkins, she isn't an antichrist and John's a good man…"

"Winchester is an ass of epic proportions whose only concern in life is killing the thing that killed his wife."

"The thing that killed his wife was Azazel."

"Now I understand. He's keeping Azazel's antichrist so he can kill him."

"Elkins, she isn't an antichrist," Bobby argued, as he cursed his self for putting the thought in Elkins' mind, "Was she able to drink holy water?"

"Yes and so is Azazel. Don't you think his antichrist would be as powerful as he is?"

"Elkins…"

"Get out, Singer. Tell John that he needs to keep better tabs on his antichrist or she'll end up dead."

"Elkins, don't go after the kid."

"I won't because she saved my life. I can't speak for other hunters though once they find out."

"Elkins, give the kid a chance. She isn't an antichrist."

"Might want to make sure of that or you'll end up dead. Now get the fuck out."

Bobby got into this car and slammed his hand against the steering wheel of the car,

"BALLS!"

Bobby drove the four hours to John's house in Nebraska.

"So?" John asked the minute his friend walked into the house.

"Have Dean take the kids somewhere," Bobby said noticing the interested looks on Dean and Sammy's faces. He didn't see Kae anywhere and suspected that John had grounded the kid to her room.

"Dean," John said, the order was clear.

Dean walked into Kae's room she was staring blankly at the ceiling dying of boredom,

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"Bobby's here and wants to talk to Dad alone."

Kae ran out to the living room and hugged the other hunter. Bobby returned the hug then landed five blazing swats on her tender butt.

"Ow. Bobby!" Kae complained.

"Don't you ever take off like that again and if you ever see a hunter before talking to me or your Dad, my spoon is going to get a workout. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said rubbing her butt.

"Let's go, Kae," Dean said taking her hand.

The minute the children were out the door, John looked at his friend and said,

"Take it the talk with Elkins didn't go well."

"No. He thinks she's an antichrist, in fact he thinks that she's Azazel's antichrist to be more precise and the only reason you're keeping her is to kill Azazel."

"FUCK."

"That sums it up nicely. The only positive thing is that he won't come after her personally. He feels that he owes her his life."

"Great. How many days until he's out of the hospital?"

"Four at the most. Do you think Kae could make him forget about what he saw?"

"I guess we have to try. How do I explain to her that it ok only this one time?"

"You'll do great don't worry John."

The kids came back a few hours later. Bobby left soon after leaving John with the task of talking to his little girl about using her abilities. John knocked on her door and walked in. Kae was sitting on her bed drawing a picture,

"Hi Dad."

"Hi kiddo, we have to talk about something important," John said as he walked over and picked her up setting her on his knee.

"Yes, sir?"

"It's about Daniel Elkins."

"I was right, he wants to kill me."

"Yes," John said holding her closer.

"Does he think I'm an antichrist?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to ask you to do something, I never thought I would."

"You want me to make him forget that he ever met me?"

"Yes. Now, I know I keep saying you shouldn't use your powers on humans, but it's the only way I know to keep you alive."

"I get it Dad."

"Alright, let's go kiddo," John said gave her a hug, put her down, and held out his hand. Kae took it and they walked into the kitchen.

"We're taking off for a little while," John said.

"Dad, I want to go too," Dean said.

"No, stay and look after Sammy. We're leaving the minute we get back, so I want you to pack up the place."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

Kae and John walked into the hospital a few hours later.

"Do you have to be in the room with him?" John asked.

"I don't think so. Should I read his mind first?"

John took a deep breath and said,

"That would be wise, I don't know who he's talked to and we need to make sure that you're safe. Don't push yourself to hard though."

An hour later they were back in the car, heading home.

"Kaelyn, are you sure it worked?"

"I think so. I've never done something like this before. It's not like you like me practice or anything," Kae grumbled.

"And you won't do it again unless it is a life or death situation, do you understand me."

"Yes, sir. I don't want to," Kae said, her head was killing her. John had given her the pain meds the minute they got into the car, but she wasn't sure how long this one was going to last.

John looked over at the little girl and felt extremely guilty. She looked horrible and he had a feeling it would be a couple of days before she was back to her old self.

"Lay down kiddo and get some rest."

"Dad…"

"Kae, I said to get some rest."

"I know where the gun is," Kae whispered, knowing John was going to be pissed.

"What?" John asked angrily.

"When I was reading him to see if he told anyone about me, I searched his mind to find out where the gun was."

"Kaelyn, your orders were clear."

"Dad, it was the perfect opportunity. He keeps it in the library in a safe behind a fake piece of paneling. I even..."

"Kaelyn, stop and get some sleep."

"Dad…"

"Kaelyn, sleep now," John ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Kae fell asleep a few minutes later. John was pissed about the gun and knew that was part of the reason Kae's head hurt so bad. John also wasn't convinced that Elkins hadn't told anyone about Kae, now that he knew Kae had more than one agenda. He had to make sure that she was safe. John took a deep breath before taking out his phone,

"Roadhouse, this is Ellen."

"Ellen."

"What do you want John?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"John, I don't have time for you bullshit. What in the hell do you want?"

"I need your help," John said. John told Ellen all about Kae ending with, "She's only three years younger than Jo and she's not an antichrist. I wouldn't keep one, even to get revenge, you know that."

"There's hasn't been any talk yet, John, but wiping out Elkins memory might not have been the safest thing to do. If he did talk to someone, they'll take it as a sign."

"I know you said never to come back, but I have to keep her and my boys safe."

"You can come John, but if she is an antichrist, I'll shoot her myself."

"Thanks Ellen."

John hung up the phone,

"Who's Ellen?" Kae said sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"That was a short nap."

"Ooooo. You must like her or something to change the subject so quick," Kae teased.

John looked over and smiled before saying,

"She's the widow of an old friend. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really, but I felt something a few minutes ago and it woke me up."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything supernatural going on around here?"

"Not that I know of, I'll look into when we get back to the house. Did it feel like a werewolf, demon, angry spirit, vampire, or arachne?"

"No, it's bigger. I don't know, but it's something supernatural. Can we stop?"

"No, we're going home, first. Don't worry, I'll check into it and if it's something I'll come back and take care of it."

"If we stop…"

"Kaelyn, you've put yourself through enough today, so unless you want a sore bottom to go with your sore head I would lay back down."

"Yes, sir."

They arrived at the motel a little while later greeted by a sullen Sammy and a perturbed Dean.

"Dad, I only have two more finals. Can't I stay here with Dean until after school tomorrow?" Sam asked without even saying hello.

"Sammy, it's too dangerous," John said.

"Please, it's just one more day. We can leave in the afternoon."

"I thought you said the school was backwards?"

"It is, but if I take these last two finals I'll finish the year with a 4.0. Please Dad it's really important to me."

"Take it he's been like this since he got home?" John said looking at his eldest.

"Yeah," Dean said annoyed.

"Dad, you need to research that field and maybe go back to Manning," Kae said knowing if they left she would be on Sammy's shit list for a while, since it was all her fault.

"Alright Samuel, you can take the finals and then we're leaving. Kae, you're staying home," John said and received two extremely happy grins from his children. "Sammy, make sure you drop off Kae's project to her teacher, so that her grades aren't in the toilet. At least they better not be."

"They aren't Dad," Kae said smiling.

"Kae, your room awaits."

"Dad, can't I stay out here, please."

"Grounded, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Kae grumbled walking quickly towards her room, but not quick enough to miss the swat John aimed and landed perfectly, "OW."

"Watch it. We still need to talk about your disobeying orders this morning," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be in in a little while," John said.

"Yes, sir," Kae said miserably.

"If you want to take those finals so bad, get your ass to the table and start studying," John said.

"Yes, sir," Sam said smiling. It wasn't very often that his Dad ordered him to study.

Dean just shook his head and asked,

"What did she do now?"

"Searched Elkins' mind to find out where the gun was."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to get it?"

"I plan on going later tonight."

"What field was Kae talking about?"

"One outside of Lamar, she felt something out there and didn't know what it was," John said.

"Want me to head to the library to check it out?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave her until the headache is better," John said.

Dean came back a few hours later.

"It seems that people have been disappearing around that area for a while now. It only happens about once a year. What do you think it is?"

"Not sure yet, guess we need to check it out. When was the last disappearance?"

"About a year ago and they all happen about this time of year."

"Great, just what I need right now," John said looking down the hall.

"Was Kae able to erase his mind?" Dean asked. He knew his Dad wanted to be focused on Kaelyn and keeping her safe.

"I'm not sure, since that wasn't the only thing on her agenda."

"Dad, she did it for all of us," Sam said from the kitchen table.

"If you want to be in on the conversation join us, don't sit their eavesdropping," John growled.

Sam walked into the living room.

"I know she did it for all of us, Sammy, but the kid is going to get herself killed if she keeps disobeying orders," John said knowing his son was angling to keep Kae out of trouble.

"Dad, her head hurts and I know her ass is still sore from your last spanking. Are you really going to spank her again?" Dean asked.

"No, like Sammy said, she was just trying to help. Boys, we have to figure out a way to keep her from doing these things."

"Kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon," Sam said simply.

"Sammy, it isn't that simple."

"Yes, it is. Kae is driven by revenge and fear. She wants the demon dead for killing her family and she wants to make sure she keeps us alive. Kill the demon and it ends," Sam said.

"Sammy's right, Dad," Dean said.

"I know Sammy's right, Dean, but like I said it isn't that simple and I can't explain it to you," John said.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Go talk to the stubborn little girl and follow up on a promise," John said getting up and walking down the hall. He wasn't going to spank the kid, but he knew he would leave her in tears by the time he was finished. He knocked once before he went in.

"Hi, Dad," Kae said looking up from her drawing.

"We need to talk, kiddo."

"About the gun right?"

"Yep. What did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed me on a hunt?"

"I didn't. We weren't on a hunt," Kae said.

"We were on a hunt and you know it."

"Daddy, I don't want another spanking please," Kae pleaded.

"You're not getting one. Your hunting days are over until further notice."

"No. We know where the gun is and you're going after him. I have to be a part of it."

"Sorry, my orders were clear this morning and you're punishment is no hunting until I give you permission."

"Dad, please anything else. It's not only him, the thing in the field. I know I can help."

"Nope. Anything hunting related is no longer on your radar."

"So I don't get to train anymore?" Kae asked tears flowing.

"You can train, because it will protect you."

"Please…"

"My decision is final."

"Are you at least going after the gun?"

"Hunt related, so you don't get to know."

"Please…" Kae started sobbing at this point. She couldn't believe John was being this mean. She also knew that she couldn't read his or Dean's minds to find out the information, because they were so in tuned to her mind by this point, they always knew when she tried to sneak a peek.

John sat down and tried to pick her up, but she pushed him away angrily.

"I want you to know this is for the best."

"No it isn't, it's just you being mean," Kae sobbed.

John walked out of the room closing the door silently. Dean and Sam looked up they could hear the sobbing, but didn't hear a spanking. What did he do to her?

"She's fine," John said to the worried expressions.

"Doesn't sound like it," Dean said getting up.

"Dean, leave it," John said knowing his eldest wouldn't like his edict, but would follow the order.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"She's not allowed to hunt anymore," John said simply.

"Dad, that's going to kill her," Dean argued.

"But it will keep her safe."

"Until she gets pissed enough to do something stupid," Sam grumbled. He was happy that his Dad wasn't letting her hunt, but he also knew that Kae would do something about it.

"It's summer, so she'll be with one of us at all times and if she can't, I'll leave her with Bobby or Pastor Jim."

"Dad, if you dump her off at Bobby's or Pastor Jim's, she's really going to freak," Sam warned.

"I'm not going to dump her off anywhere unless it's absolutely necessary. In fact my plan is to keep such a tight rein on her that she won't have a chance to do something stupid," John said.

"Good luck," Sam said.

"You should be wishing yourself luck as well, kiddo. This is a family job and all of us are going to keep her from hunting. That means, no talking about hunts while she's around, no allowing her to help on research, and when it's time to go after the big bad, someone stays behind to keep an eye on her."

"Dad, it's like you're punishing us too," Dean whined he hated missing hunts and his Dad knew it.

"Sam will stay home most of the time. That is if you think you can handle it," John said looking pointedly at his son. Sam had toughened up when it came to Kae and John had no doubt that he would keep her in line if he had to.

"I can handle it," Sam said determined making John smile.

"Good," John said smiling. John looked back down the hall the crying hadn't stopped yet, but he was positive he made the right decision. He noticed that his boys were also looking down the hall and finally relented, "Go baby her if you want to. I'm going after the gun."

Dean and Sam both made their way to the room. Kae sat up when she heard the door open. She looked pitiful with her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. Dean picked her up and said,

"It's going to be ok."

"No, it's not. He's not letting me hunt anymore."

"What did you expect? You've been disobeying orders left and right. We can't trust you on a hunt," Dean said softly.

"You don't trust me anymore?" Kae asked pitifully.

"Not about obeying orders," Sam said taking her hand. Kae looked into Sam's eyes and asked again,

"How do I get it back?"

"It's simple kiddo, obey orders," Dean said.

"For how long? I'm not good at it," Kae said.

"That's the point, Kae. This is going to help you get good at it," Dean said smiling.

"Dean, is he mad at me anymore?"

"No," Dean said holding her close.

"I pushed him away. I've never pushed him away before," Kae said.

"I push him away all the time and he always comes back," Sam said smiling.

Kae smiled back at him.

"I got to get back to studying," Sam said.

"I'm going to start dinner and you're kinda grounded so we're not supposed to be in here," Dean said.

"Hey Dean, my head hurts," Kae said and smiled when he handed her two pain pills.

"Take a nap kiddo," Dean said.

"Ok, will you tell Dad, I'm sorry?"

"Sure, as soon as he gets back," Dean said hugging her again.

"Where did he go?"

"Out," Sam said giving her a hug.

"I hate this," Kae said.

"That's the point too, kiddo. Take it in stride, if Dad see's that you're trying he might let you back in a little at a time, but if you argue about it at every turn the only thing that's going to happen is a lot of spankings and you're not being allowed to hunt for a longer amount of time," Dean said.

"Ok, Dean. Um Dean, will you help me. I kinda have a bad temper," Kae said smiling.

"Sure, kiddo," Dean laughed as he left the room, "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Ok."

John returned two days later with colt in hand. Kae was in the living room when he returned and ran into his arms. It felt good to hold her. It really hurt when she pushed him away.

"How's your head?"

"All better. Did you get it?" Kae asked.

"Hunt related," John said putting her down. He saw the pout but also heard his eldest clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, I disobeyed orders. I won't do it again and I'll make you trust me again," Kae promised.

John looked at his eldest and wondered again at the miracle that was Dean. He expected to come home to a sulky moody little kid; instead he had his bright and cheery little girl. He wondered what Dean had said to the kid, he would ask him later.

John held out his arms and Kae jumped into them smiling. She was happy that he was home and that he wasn't mad at her for pushing him away.

"I need to talk to your brothers about a hunt, so I need you to head into your room," John said and steeled himself for the tantrum.

"Ok," Kae said and walked back to her room.

"That went better than I thought," John said.

"We explained it to her and told her the only way she would earn your trust back was to follow order without complaint. We'll see how long it lasts," Dean said smiling at his Dad.

"Did you get the gun?" Sam asked.

"Yes and I know for a fact that Elkins doesn't remember her. I stopped by his hospital room and the son of a bitch just told me to kiss his ass and get the fuck out. If he remembered Kae he would have said something else."

"So it's over?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but I'm not positive that he didn't tell anyone else."

"How are you going to find out for sure?"

"Take the three of you to a place that I never thought I would."

"Where?"

"The Roadhouse."

The next afternoon they drove to the Roadhouse.

"Looks kinda run down. Think I'll get carded?" Dean asked.

"Nope, but Dad will kick your ass if you even ask for a beer," Sam teased.

"Is Dad leaving us here?" Kae asked.

"Don't know kiddo," Dean answered honestly.

John walked over to the car and tapped on the roof. Dean rolled down the window,

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be right out."

"Dean, there's hunters in there," Kae whispered.

"And how would you know that?" Dean asked.

"You think I'm letting Dad go in somewhere without doing a quick scan," Kae said rolling her eyes.

"Dad will kick your ass if he ever finds out."

"No kidding, but you're glad I did it right?"

"Yep, just be careful," Dean said.

The three of them watched their father walk out of the bar and Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright, best behavior," John said looking pointedly at Kae as they piled out of the Impala.

"Yes sir," was heard from all three voices.

They walked into the Roadhouse and took a table in the back. Ellen came over a few minutes later and smiled at the lot before saying,

"It's nice to finally meet you boys. I'm Ellen."

"You too, I'm Dean," Dean said.

"I'm Sam," Sam said.

"I'm Kae," Kae said giving her angelic smile. John squeezed her leg in warning. He had a feeling his little girl was about to read the woman. Kae looked at him and gave him another smile so that he knew she understood the silent order.

A blond girl who looked about eleven walked up to the table a few seconds later and asked,

"Hey Mom, can I head over to Amy's?"

"Not tonight, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is John Winchester, his sons' Dean and Sammy, and his daughter Kae."

"Hi," Jo said looking at Dean and thinking how hot he was.

Kae started giggling at that. John squeezed her leg a bit harder this time and gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"Jo, why don't you take Kae and Sammy upstairs? You can play a game or something," Ellen said.

"But, I promised to…"

"Joanna Beth, I know you're not back talking me."

"No, ma'am. Come on," Jo said reluctantly.

"Dad, are you going to…"

"Kaelyn, head upstairs, whatever we discuss down here has nothing to do with you," John said harshly.

"Yes, sir."

Once upstairs Jo narrowed her eyes and said,

"I hate when they do that."

"What?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Kick me out because they want to talk about the supernatural."

"So you know too?" Kae asked.

"Yeah, my Dad was a hunter and I'm going to be one when I get older."

"Me too," Kae said.

"No you're not," Sam said.

"Sammy is anti-hunting. He wants to have a normal life," Kae said rolling her eyes.

"I have a normal life, but I'm still going to hunt," Jo said.

"Yeah, when you start hunting you won't. Trust me. Kae, I'm going to read. Stay out of trouble," Sam said heading to the living room.

"He seems like a drag," Jo said.

"No, he's just pissed at me right now. I kinda went after some vampires on my own," Kae said.

"No way. Did you kill them?"

"Nope, my Dad had to come in and save me. It was still cool though," Kae said.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yeah. So why do you want to be a hunter?"

"My Dad died when I was little and living his type of life makes me feel closer to him. I can outshoot almost anyone and I'm a good at fighting," Jo said.

"I bet I could outshoot you," Kae said wanting a challenge after three days of being grounded to her room.

"Come on, let's see," Jo said picking up a shotgun that was sitting near the salt lined door.

"Sammy, we're going outside to play," Kae said.

"You better ask Dad first," Sam advised.

"Ok," Kae said.

The two girls walked down the stairs and out to the empty lot across the street.

"We better walk a little farther, I'm not allowed to shoot without my Mom," Jo said.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to shoot without my Dad or Dean," Kae said.

Once they felt they were far enough away, Jo set up ten cans on a fence railing. She nailed it on the first shot.

"Pretty good," Kae said drawing a line in the dirt indicating the first shot. She walked back ten paces and shot the next can and nailed it.

"Wow, guess this really is going to be a challenge," Jo said smiling.

"Not really, because it's over now," a man's voice said behind them.

The girls both jumped at the voice. Jo smiled immediately and said,

"Damn it Rufus, you scared me to death."

"Yeah and what's your Mama gonna do about this?" Rufus said holding out his hand for the shotgun. Jo handed it to him without complaint.

"Come on Rufus, I'll give you a free shot of Johnny Walker Blue Label if you don't tell Mom."

"Who's your friend?"

"Kaelyn Winchester," Jo said.

"John has two boys," Rufus said.

"I moved in with Dad about a year ago," Kae said quickly.

"Well that would explain it and I know for a fact that your Daddy will be pissed about your little game," Rufus said. "How old are you kid?"

"Nine."

"For a nine year old you're one hell of a shot," Rufus said. "Alright you two, let's take your Annie Oakley routine into the bar. It's getting dark and bad things come out in the dark."

"Yes, sir," both girls said in unison.

John was in shock when he saw Kae walking into the bar with Rufus. One of the many hunters he feared wouldn't accept the kid if he knew the truth about her.

"Found something of yours," Rufus said smiling at John.

"Guess I owe you a shot for that," John said and turned his attention on Kae, "Where were you?"

Ellen walked over and saw the guilty look on her daughter's face,

"Joanna Beth, what have you been up to?"

Both girls looked at the ground and Rufus spoke up for them,

"They were trying to outshoot each other. Those girls are both strong marksmen."

"Joanna Beth get your butt to your room not and I better not see it out of there for the rest of the night," Ellen said angrily.

"Where's your brother?" John asked.

"Reading. Don't be mad at Sammy, I told him I was going outside to play and he said to check with you first. I didn't do what he told me, plus you never said that…"

"Stop before you dig yourself in any deeper," John growled. "Dean, head up and get your brother. Kaelyn, sit your ass down."

"Yes, sir."

Sam joined them a few seconds later glaring at Kae.

"Dean, there's a motel about ten miles down the road. Go get us a room."

"Dad, I…"

"Dean, don't argue with me. You'll be in on this hunt, I promise," John said knowing his son wouldn't be happy about leaving if he didn't know for sure that he was in on the hunt. John turned his attention to Kae and said, "You're going to spend a half an hour in the corner, copy an exorcism of your brother's choice fifty times, and then go straight to bed. But first you and I are going to have a little conversation in the parking lot," John said getting up taking the little girl's hand and walking her to his truck.

"Dad, we were just training. Jo wants to be a hunter too," Kae said the minute they reached the truck.

"Kaelyn, are you allowed to touch the arsenal without me or Dean?"

"No, sir."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous, but Dad I've been shooting for almost a year. I know how to handle a gun safely. Heck, I've been cleaning them for three months now," Kae said.

"Doesn't matter, you don't touch a weapon without my say so, unless it's an emergency," John said propping his foot on the door jam of his truck. Kae was over his knee a few seconds later, and the stinging swats followed directly after. John only rained down about twenty hard swats before stopping. It didn't matter to Kae, she was still crying before it was over. John pulled her into a hug and held her through the tears, "Don't give Dean any problems tonight or I'll give you the spanking your truly deserve for this."

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down.

"How many paces were you from the post?" John asked wanting to see a smile before he sent her to the motel with the boys.

"Not sure, but it was pretty far," Kae said.

"Must have been for a seasoned hunter like Rufus to say you were a hell of a shot. Next time wait for Dean or myself, before showing off how much you've learned."

"Yes, sir," Kae said smiling.

Dean and Sam were waiting in the Impala. Dean knew Kae wouldn't want to go back inside when their Dad practically announced that she was getting a spanking.

"I'll be back in a little while. Dean, see that Kae follows through on the other punishments."

"Yes, sir," Dean said looking into the sad eyes feeling completely sorry for the little girl in the backseat.

The next morning the Winchesters found themselves back at the Roadhouse. Jo came downstairs,

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry for taking Kae shooting yesterday."

"That was her choice," John said looking at the little girl who reminded him so much of her father. "She's old enough to make her own decisions. Next time you want to go shoot, let me or Dean know and if we have time we'll take you."

"Thanks," Jo said smiling.

"Jo why don't you take Kae upstairs and do something normal girls do," Ellen said.

"Sammy, go up and make sure they stay out of trouble this time," John said.

"Yes sir," Sam said grabbing a book. It was going to be one boring and long afternoon.

"So what are we going after?" Dean asked the minute the younger children were upstairs.

"Some type of field god," John said.

"I was about to send one of the other hunters after it, but if you and Dean can handle it that would be great," Ellen said.

"Are you letting Sammy come?" Dean asked.

"No, he's not ready for it yet," John said.

"Where are they staying?" Dean asked.

"With me," Ellen said. "So how does her whole psychic thing work?"

"I really don't know, but when she starts to read your mind it'll feel like something is pushing you slightly," John said. "She knows better than to compel people at this point so don't worry about that.

"Good, I wouldn't like being controlled by a nine year old," Ellen laughed.

"You get to go on hunts?" Jo whispered as they made their way back up to the apartment. The girls had snuck down right after making sure that Sam was entranced in his book.

"Sometimes, I usually have to wait in the car," Kae admitted.

"What did your Mom mean about you having psychic powers," Jo asked.

"I can read minds. Like I know you think Dean is hot," Kae teased.

"I do not," Jo said turning bright red.

"Yeah you do. You want to kiss him," Kae said getting pushed hard by the older girl.

"You know Dad said stay up here, not sneak back down and listen about the hunt," Sam said shocking the girls and stopping the fight that was about ensue.

"Awe come on Sammy, don't tell on us," Kae whined.

"I won't, but you're not leaving my sight for the rest of the day," Sam promised.

"Sure, we were just about to play Nintendo. I bet I can kick your butt," Jo said turning on the TV.


	16. Chapter 16

**God or Goddess?**

"NO!" Kae cried out, Sam was by her side in seconds.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Kae just hugged him tight and started crying hard. Sam hated this. Their Dad and Dean had been gone for five days and Kae had been having nightmares the entire time. Sam didn't know if they were the real ones or just some sort of fiction she was conjuring in her mind because she was so worried. If they were the real ones he would be getting them any day and what a joy that would be.

"Is she ok?" Ellen asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I got her," Sam said.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Ellen asked

"No, thank you," Sam said smiling.

Kae was still holding him, but had stopped crying.

"Do you want to call Dad?" Sam asked knowing that he shouldn't make it a request, but an order. Unfortunately he wasn't built that way.

Kae shook her head no.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Kae shook her head no again.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Poker?" Kae suggested smiling slightly.

"At 0230? So not happening, Dad will kick both of our asses.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Kae pleaded.

"Sure," Sam said taking her hand.

For two more hours she slept, when the nightmare woke her up again. Sam felt her jolt and woke up quickly. God, he wanted Dean and his Dad right now. They always knew how to help Kae through her nightmares, while he always felt utterly useless.

"Ok, this time you're telling me about it," Sam said.

"Whatever Dad and Dean are going after is really bad," Kae said simply.

"You're not saying that to find out about the hunt, are you?"

"Sammy, Dad's going to get hurt. I've seen it twice tonight."

Sam took out his phone and hit number one on his speed dial.

"Winchester," John said tiredly looking at the clock. Who the hell was calling him at this time of night?

"Dad…"

"Sammy, is everything ok?" John asked frantically, sitting up fully awake.

"Kae's having nightmares about you getting hurt on this hunt and…"

"Give her the phone," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"Hi Dad, sorry to wake you up," Kae said. John could tell she was crying.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I need to come tonight," Kae said.

"Kae, you know you're grounded from hunting," John said with more patience than he felt at that moment.

"Daddy, whatever the thing in that field is, knows you're coming. You need to have an edge tonight or it's going to hurt you really bad," Kae said crying harder.

"Sweetheart, you're not coming. I don't care how many dreams you have, there's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is," Kae argued.

"Kaelyn, do you really want me to punish you when I get back for arguing with me?"

"I don't give a shit, you're being fucking ridiculous about this. All I want to do is keep you and Dean safe," Kae said angrily.

"You know what, that comment just bought you two weeks grounding and a half an hour in the corner every night."

"Dad! I…"

"Stop right now, Kaelyn. I'm about ten seconds from adding a spanking to that punishment the minute I get back. You're grounded from hunting and that's the end of it."

"You…"

"Hey Dad," Sam said grabbing the phone away from Kae knowing she was about to cross the line.

"Sammy, make sure you keep an eye on her. She's going to do something stupid," John warned.

"I will Dad, promise," Sam said feeling the exact same thing.

"Do you want me to send Dean back?"

"No, I got it."

"Find out what she saw and call me back this afternoon," John said.

"Yes, sir. Oh what's her punishment for swearing?"

"Two week grounding and half an hour in a corner every night."

"Ok, I got this Dad. Don't worry, just focus on the hunt."

"I will. Be good kiddo and don't be afraid to ask Ellen for help if you need it, that's why I left you there."

"I know. Thanks Dad," Sam said.

"Get some more sleep and make sure Kae does too. I love you both. Make sure you tell her that and give her a hug from me, my bet is she's crying right now."

Sam looked at Kae and his Dad was right.

"Love you too."

"Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dad."

John sat there for a few more minutes wondering if he did the right thing. It was a hard balance with Kae, if he gave in too much she would take advantage, but he felt a little guilty about grounding her when he knew she was just concerned for his safety. Maybe he would lighten the sentence when he got back.

"Kae, ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir. You should do the same," Dean said as he turned over.

John chuckled at being told to go to bed by his nineteen year old son and laid back down.

Sam on the other hand was dealing with a full on tantrum.

"We have to go there, Sammy and make him listen."

"Kae, we're not going. What did you see?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you unless you take me to Dad right now."

"Damn it Kaelyn, quit being a selfish little brat and tell me what you saw," Sam snapped.

"Sam, Kae, are you two ok?" Ellen said standing in the doorway.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry to wake you, Kae had another nightmare. We already talked to Dad about it," Sam said.

"Let me know if you need anything and both of you need to get back to sleep," Ellen said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said while Kae just glared at her brother.

Ellen walked away and Sam glared right back at Kae.

"Lay down."

"No!"

"Look, I'm all of ten seconds from spanking you. Lie down and get some sleep," Sam ordered.

"You're an asshole," Kae whispered as she lay down. "OW!"

Sam landed five swats before pushing the bed against the wall, trapping her in.

"Night, Kaelyn."

Kae just turned towards the wall and started crying. Sam tried to run his fingers through her hair but she pushed him away hard.

"Kae, come on. I know you're mad at me, but don't be like this."

"You're going to let Dad get hurt," Kae said turning back over.

"No, you're going to let Dad get hurt by not telling us what you saw," Sam shot back angrily.

"I don't know how to describe it, it's more of a feeling, Sammy and I have to go. Please," Kae begged and started sobbing again. This time she let Sam pull her into his chest and rub her back.

"It's going to be ok. Dad's the best hunter in the world and Dean isn't far behind him. How about if I see if I can go? You know I have some of the same powers as you, maybe I can sense the thing."

"It won't work."

"How do you know? This could just be a nightmare and the fact that you aren't allowed to be there is just making you scared."

"No, it feels like an Azazel dream."

"Kae, you haven't had any dreams not associated Azazel that have come true."

"And I don't want this to be the first one."

"Get some sleep, Kae," Sam said hugging her once again.

"I can't see it again, please don't make me go back to sleep," Kae begged.

"You have to sleep or you're going to be crabby all day tomorrow. If you go back to sleep, I'll take you to the park tomorrow," Sam tried.

"I don't want to go to the park, Sammy. Please just take me to Dad and Dean," Kae said looking into his eyes pleading through her tears.

"I can't and I won't," Sam said simply.

Kae pushed him away again and tried to get out of bed. Sam grabbed her arm and said,

"You're staying here. I need to make sure you don't go anywhere tonight or tomorrow."

Kae turned over and glared at the wall, she had to figure out a way around Sammy, unfortunately she knew he was almost impossible to get around him. He always knew when she was lying or when she was up to something.

Sam tried to run his fingers through her hair again, he hated that she was mad at him. This time she just stiffened at the touch but didn't push him away, so he said,

"Kae, Dad wanted me to tell you that he loved you. He trusts your dreams and he's going to listen to whatever you tell him about this thing, but he just can't bring you on the hunt because you don't follow orders. Following orders is the most important thing you do on a hunt or you could get hurt or someone else could get hurt. This isn't about him being mean or trying to control you, it's about him keeping you and everyone else safe. He's going to be ok and so is Dean. You have to keep faith, kiddo."

He felt her start to cry again, so he hugged her tight.

"If something happens to them it'll be my fault because I disobeyed him so many times," Kae cried.

Sam couldn't deal with this anymore, so he grabbed his cell again pushing the number one.

"She ok?" John asked he had a feeling that Sammy would be calling again.

"No, I can't calm her down," Sam said.

"Give her the phone," John said.

Sam tried to hand her the phone but she just shook her head no.

"See this is what I'm talking about Kaelyn," Sam said hoping that she would take the phone.

"Hi," Kae said softly.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I'm scared," Kae admitted.

"I've been thinking and I'm going to let you come out here today. Just for the afternoon, so you can get a feeling for this thing and tell me what you know," John said.

"So, I get to hunt again?" Kae asked brightly.

"No, I'm using you as a resource only."

"What does that mean?" Kae asked trying hard to keep her temper in check.

"I'm not telling you anything we know about this thing and I'm not going to tell you how we're going to kill it," John said.

"Ok," Kae said miserably.

"And Kaelyn, one argument or complaint and I start swatting. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, quit giving Sammy a hard time and get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

"See ya in the morning. Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too."

"Give Sammy the phone back," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Walk out of the room for a minute."

Sam got up and motioned for Kae to stay where she was.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm having you bring her up in the morning. I left your fake license in the truck."

"You're giving in?"

"No, we're having a hell of a time with this thing and I need any edge I can get right now."

"So her dreams are true?"

"Not sure, but I'm not taking any chances, this thing is big and evil."

"Is it Azazel?"

"No, it's a woodland god of some type, but I'm not sure. Bobby's on his way down."

"Can I stay?"

"No, I need you to take care of Kae. In fact I'm thinking about sending Dean back with you."

"Great, I get to deal with a nineteen year old and a nine year old having a tantrum," Sam grumbled making John laugh.

"Get some sleep. I'll call Ellen in the morning to fill her in."

"Ok, see ya in the morning."

"Night Sammy, love ya."

"Night Dad, love ya too."

Sam walked back into the room and smiled at Kae,

"Get some sleep, we have a long drive tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry for being a brat, Sammy."

Sam gave her a hug and said,

"It's ok. Go to sleep."

John woke up early the next morning. He was frustrated because they couldn't find out any information on the creature they were up against. The only thing they knew was it was some type of woodland god, but he had no idea what type or how to kill it. He hated bringing Kae into this as he wanted to keep her locked out of the hunting world until he was sure that she would follow orders without question. He was also worried about the dreams she was having. Ellen had called him last night as well and told him that the kid had been suffering from them since he and Dean walked out the door. He couldn't let his baby girl suffer like that. He heard his truck before he saw it. Sam barley had it in park when Kae jumped out and into his arms saying,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's just recon kiddo, nothing fun."

"I don't care. I know I can help," Kae said smiling brightly.

Dean walked out and pulled Kae into a huge hug.

"So you already got Dad to let you in," he teased.

"Kinda."

"She's not here to hunt, just to tell me about her dream and what she feels," John said sitting on the motel bed.

"Yes, sir."

"What are you seeing kiddo?" John asked

"Is there a shrine the looks like an ear or some other thing that looks harmless?" Kae asked.

John looked at Dean but said nothing.

"Dad, is there anything like that?" Kae demanded.

"I told you I wasn't giving you any information, just listening."

"Fine," Kae snapped.

"Kaelyn, cut the attitude or I start swatting," John warned.

"Dad, I need to know something. Am I right?"

"Kae, I'm not going back on my word. Just tell me what you're feeling," John said.

"The town people are involved. They want the harvest to be good and they are sending the people to their deaths. That's why the town is doing so well, while others aren't."

"You got all of that from a dream?" Dean asked.

Kae shrugged and looked a little guilty. John looked her and asked,

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I might have looked a few things up on the internet."

John pinched the bridge of his nose. The kid had more information than he did right now and she was all of nine, but he wasn't going back on his word.

"You just added two more weeks to your grounding, copying Latin texts, and an early bedtime," John said. "Hunting is off limits and I told you that included research."

"Dad, that's too much. I was…"

"I could add a spanking, but I'm feeling generous today," John said in a tone even Kae knew not to argue with.

"Yes, sir. Are we still going out to the field?" Kae asked.

"Yes, and then you and Sammy are heading back to Ellen's."

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down. She honestly thought John would give in on the whole no hunting this if she showed him how prepared she actually was for this hunt.

John took the dejected little girl's hand and the four of them got into the Impala. The minute they were near the field, Kae gasped.

"What?" John said worriedly.

"It's not a woodland god, it's worse."

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Please don't get mad," Kae started. "But I also looked into some books that Ellen's husband had, well Jo and I did. Woodland gods are small, but powerful. This feels bigger and stronger than anything I have ever felt in my life. If I had to guess it's the Goddess Demeter."

"Why would Demeter be in Nebraska?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but…" Kae said.

"You can't kill a Goddess as powerful as she is," John finished for her.

"You can talk to her, this is the time of year, Persephone is away from Hades, so she might be in a good mood," Sam said.

"Sam, take Kae back to Ellen's. I'll call you later," John said.

"But Dad," both Sam and Kae said together.

"Do as I say. I'm not letting you get involved in this," John said.

"Can we at least research it?" Sam asked.

"You can, but Kae's still grounded," John said.

"DAD! You need my help," Kae complained.

"No, Sammy can handle it. I'm not changing my mind about this and your arguing is proving me right," John said simply.

Dean picked her up and physically put her into the truck before her mouth made her get into any more trouble.

"DEAN!" Kae complained and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Stop! This is exactly what we talked about a few days ago. You made me promise to help you and this is me helping you. Stay in this truck and listen to Sammy."

"This is fucking bullshit and you know it," Kae said pouting.

"That's it. Dad, can I take Kae back to the motel for a few minutes?" Dean asked angrily.

"Sure, I want to talk to your brother anyway. Are you both ok?"

"I will be the moment I wash her mouth out with soap," Dean said.

Both John and Sam looked at Dean with amazement. Dean had only punished Kae a handful of times in the eleven months they lived together. John looked at his eldest and said,

"Do you want me to handle it?"

"No sir, we've talked about the swearing more than once and I'm sick of it."

"It's not like you don't swear," Kae argued.

"I'm nineteen, not nine. Get your butt in the car or I'll add a spanking."

"Asshole," Kae said quietly, but not quietly enough for Dean not to hear and he landed five searing swats.

"Keep digging yourself deeper in the hole, kiddo. My patience is at its end," Dean said honestly.

Kae got into the Impala's backseat and purposely slammed the door hard, making Dean cringe.

"You sure you want to deal with this?" John asked.

"Yep, I'm sick of her attitude and swearing. Maybe if I do it she'll stop," Dean said.

"Good luck, kiddo, she's not going to go down without a fight," John warned.

"I know," Dean said getting into the car. He didn't bother to look at the figure in the backseat. He was sick of her bullshit, probably more so than his Dad. The minute they got to the motel, Dean got out of the car and said,

"Get out."

"NO!" Kae said locking the doors.

"Kaelyn, I'm not playing around here. Open the damn door now."

"NO!"

Dean walked toward the door with every intention of using his key to open the door. He put the key in and the minute the lock was up, Kae pushed it back down again.

"Fine, I'm calling Dad and I swear his punishment is going to be ten times worse than mine," Dean said getting out his cell.

Kae contemplated for all of three seconds and opened the door. Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her into the motel's bathroom. He was beyond pissed at this point. Dean opened a bar of soap.

"Open."

Kae shook her head no.

"Open your mouth now!"

Kae shook her head again.

"Damn it Kaelyn, open your mouth," Dean said putting the soap right against her mouth. She moved her head out of the way.

Kae didn't want this. Bobby and John both had washed her mouth out with soap and it was absolutely terrible. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She was in control of her mouth and there was no way Dean could get it open unless he hurt her. Kae knew Dean would never ever hurt her.

"Little girl, you have about ten seconds to open your mouth or I grab the brush. I promise one swat from that and your mouth will open."

Kae shook her head no again.

"Fine," Dean said walking out of the room.

Kae looked and smiled when she saw the window. Well, maybe she should just take a little walk.

"You won't make it to the parking lot!" Dean yelled from the room.

Kae decided to go with option two and locked the bathroom door.

"FUCK!" Dean said hearing the door close and the lock being applied. "Kaelyn I swear to god Dad's going to hear about this and he's going to make you pay."

"I can't help it if I'm better than you at subterfuge," Kae said smiling.

"Kaelyn, open the damn door now. I'm sick of this!"

"Well, I'm sick of you thinking you have the right to punish me!"

Dean sat on the bed trying to calm down. Yelling usually didn't work with Kae, but sometimes reasoning and guilt did. He just hoped that this was one of those times. He knew his Dad would kill her for acting this way and he really didn't want to tell the man.

"Look Kae, I know punishments suck. I hate doing it every time, but you're the one who keeps breaking the rules. What makes me even more upset is that I've been begging Dad to let you hunt this thing with us. You're just proving that Dad is right about this and that really makes me sad."

Kae sat on the toilet and tried not to cry. Dean was right she was totally in the wrong here and she was being a brat.

"Are you just going to wash my mouth out?"

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"Can we leave Dad out of it, please?"

Dean smiled knowing he had won. Who would have thought washing a kid's mouth out would be so damn hard.

"Sure, but I'm giving you one hell of a spanking and if you fight me anymore, I tell Dad everything you did since we got here and I can guarantee that'll make my spanking feel like love taps, plus you'll be luck to see the light of day for the rest of the summer.

"Ok, Dean," Kae said unlocking the door. She flinched when she saw the brush and hoped Dean wouldn't use it.

"Let's get this over with. I was only going to make you hold it for one minute but I think you earned a longer punishment, three minutes," Dean said.

"Please, I'm sorry," Kae said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Open."

Kae reluctantly opened her mouth. Dean put the soap in her mouth and watched her face scrunch up. He knew how awful it tasted as he had experienced this punishment more than once in his life. He also knew that the second part sucked even more and she was getting the second part for pissing him off. Dean watched his watch carefully, but gave in the minute she started to gag, not making it all the way to the three minute mark.

"That was so gross," Kae said gagging.

"Sorry kiddo it's not over yet," Dean said running the soap under the water lathering it up.

"Please, I'll never swear again."

"Yeah right. Open up and stick out your tongue kiddo."

"Dean, please."

"One"

Kae opened her mouth reluctantly. Dean quickly lathered her tongue toughly. Once done he looked at the little girl who now had tears in her eyes and was gagging.

"Rinse once," Dean said throwing the bar of soap away.

"Dean, please let me brush my teeth at least."

"Nope. Come on we're not done yet," Dean said sitting on the bed.

"You could forget all about the spanking," Kae tried.

"No way, you put me through hell and there is no way I am going to let you get away with that ever," Dean said.

"How about not using the brush?"

"Nope, but I'll let you keep your jeans on," Dean conceded.

"Great," Kae complained and walked over. "How many with the brush?"

"Let's see two for each time you locked me out."

"That's like twenty," Kae whined.

"Nope it's like six, because I'm a nice older brother," Dean said.

"A nice older brother wouldn't spank me at all."

Dean actually smiled at that and pulled her over his knee. Dean decided right away that this spanking needed to be memorable. He was never ever going though this again. Even though he was letting her keep her jeans, he decided to put a little more force in each swat then he ever had before. Kae was crying quickly, but Dean didn't stop until he heard what he knew was Kae's true sob. Dean stopped letting her catch her breath. It was time to focus on her sit spots and he determined that she would get six with his hand and all six with brush in the same spot.

"Dean…I'm…Soooooooooooo…Sorry…Please…Don't…" Kae said between sobs.

"You brought this on yourself kiddo," Dean said and laid down the hand swats quickly before picking up the brush. "Sorry, but all six are going right here."

"No…I'll never sit aga…OW…" Kae said cut off as the stinging bee feeling of the brush attacked that sensitive area between her butt and thighs. Dean contemplated giving two on her thighs, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"All done," Dean said picking her up and holding her tight. Kae cried in his arms not wanting to let him go. She hated when Dean or Sammy were mad at her almost more than when John was mad at her. John never held a grudge and as soon as he punished her, she knew she was forgiven. Sammy tended to hold a grudge and you never really knew with Dean. "You ready to head back?"

"I need to brush my teeth," Kae said.

"Not until tonight."

"Please," Kae begged.

"I would have let you, but Kaelyn your actions were totally wrong and you know better than to ever act like that."

"But you spanked me really hard, made me hold the soap for forever, and then you put it right on my tongue," Kae whined.

"And you locked me out of my car, locked me out of the bathroom, and disobeyed me constantly."

"Please."

"Nope, get in the car."

"Fine, but you're being a sucky big brother right now," Kae said.

"And you were a sucky little sister for making me have to punish you like that," Dean said.

Kae got into the car and tried to find a comfortable way to sit, finding it close to impossible. She glared at Dean.

"Just think you have a nice two hour drive to Ellen's the minute we get back," Dean teased making Kae push him.

"Are you going to tell Dad about all of the stuff I did?" Kae asked in a small voice.

"Well, I have to tell him I spanked you, but I won't tell him everything."

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah, but you better stop the swearing and acting out or I promise I won't go easy on you next time," Dean said smiling.

"That was easy?"

"Yep. Ask Sammy about the time I gave him a whole spanking bare with the brush."

"You didn't," Kae said shocked. Dean usually didn't get that mad.

"Yep, he decided to runaway and I didn't know where he was for days. When Dad came back he beat my ass for not taking care of him. Once we found him in Flagstaff, Dad spanked him with the paddle and a few days later I spanked him with the brush. Sammy hasn't ran away since."

"Dean, are you still mad at me?"

"Not really. I'm more disappointed that you treated me that way. I didn't deserve it," Dean said honestly.

"I'm really sorry and I won't ever do it again. I promise."

"I hope not, because next time, Dad is going to get in on the action."

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell Dad?"

"Sure," Dean said knowing it was about hunting and she had disobeyed John again.

"There's a summoning spell for the Greek Gods. Bobby should have the book," Kae said. "If not call Sammy and I'll show him where it is."

"How did you know we were dealing with a Greek God?"

"My dreams made it feel bigger, so I decided to look more stuff up," Kae said.

"How did you get around Sammy?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Kaelyn, what did you do?"

"I glued all the pages of one of his library books together," Kae said smiling. "And then I hid the rest."

"What did he do to you?"

"You know Sammy. He just yelled a lot and put me in the corner after swatting me a couple of times. I told him I would fix it, but he grounded me to my room for two days instead. Jo got the books for me and I researched during my punishment. It was great," Kae said smiling.

"And you wonder why Dad grounded you from hunting. You still aren't following orders," Dean said shaking his head.

"But Dean, I'm right."

"Yeah and now I have to make a hard decision. Do I tell Dad or do I let you get away with it," Dean said.

"I say let me get away with it. You spanked me really hard and you didn't let me brush my teeth so all I taste is the stupid soap," Kae said giving him a sweet smile.

"Alright, only because we have nothing on this thing and Kaelyn, please start following orders, because you're going to make one hell of a hunter," Dean said smiling.

Kae smiled brightly at the compliment and determined she would try harder to follow John's orders.

They showed back up at the field a few minute later.

"What took you so long?" John asked and noticed the swollen eyes of his youngest and knew Dean had to spank her. "What happened?"

"I wouldn't listen to Dean and he spanked me really hard with the brush," Kae whined.

John walked over and landed another five swats bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm finished with your disobedience. Keep it up and sitting will become a distant memory," John warned.

"Yes, sir."

John pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Get into the truck and listen to Sammy," John said.

"Be careful, Dad," Kae said. "You too Dean."

"We will," John promised.

Kae got into the truck wincing the minute she sat down.

"Ok, what did you do to make Dean spank you that hard?"

Kae gave Sam a smile and told his the entire story. Sam was laughing by the end of it. His brother must have been going crazy and Kae was lucky that Dean didn't tell their Dad. John would have really gone ballistic.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John waited until Bobby showed up and told him that Kae believe it was the Goddess Demeter they were dealing with.

"There's a summoning spell for Greek Gods, but you never know who you're going to get," Bobby said.

"My hope is Zeus," Dean said excitedly.

"No you don't, the King of the Greek Gods really doesn't have a sense of humor and won't appreciate being summoned by lowly humans," Bobby said.

"So do we chance it?" Dean asked.

"We have to or people are going to continue to die," John said not looking forward to dealing with a Greek God, they were so unpredictable. He dealt with Hermes a couple of times and messenger of the Gods really liked to lead people on a merry chase.

Bobby used the spell and a beautiful woman with raven black hair showed up. John knew right away who it was and bowed to the Queen of the Underworld,

"My lady, Persephone, we are honored by your presence," John said.

"What do you want mortal?" Persephone asked.

"Your lady mother is taking human sacrifices in this area and we are hoping that she could take a different offering," John said.

Persephone laughed bitterly and said,

"She is always looking for a way to save me from my husband and it never works. Hades will never let me go and it is time for her to accept that. I promise hunter that I will have my mother stop her insanity or threaten to head home early."

"Thank you, my lady," John said.

"I ask a favor of you, hunter," Persephone said.

"Anything."

"Keep Sammy and Kaelyn away from Azazel. He will make them end the world, using the Christian Religion and their book of Revelations. While my husband will enjoy the carnage, I will not."

"I will," John promised.

"This will not be easy and you will struggle at times. Your daughter is stubborn as is your son. Keep them close, no matter what. Now that you have what you want, release me."

Bobby released the spell and the Goddess diapered.

"Well that went better than I thought," John said.

"Thanks to Kae and her research," Dean added.

"So Kae figured it out?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, by disobeying me again," John growled.

"Well, maybe you should let her back in. I sure as hell didn't have anything," Bobby said.

John sighed knowing his friend was right, but really didn't want to admit it.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Kidnapping:**

Gordon Walker knew his time was almost up. Why in the hell did he ever make that deal? It wasn't that he was afraid to go to hell. He just had more vampires to kill. Sure he got his revenge and even killed his sister because she was turned, but he only had three weeks left before the hell hounds came to drag him to the pit. He needed to find a way to extend his time or get out of the deal altogether.

He knew some demons, had even worked with a few in his time when it was convenient for him of course. It was time to summon a demon and see exactly what he could do to extend his deal, but who should he summon and would could he use as leverage?

He heard rumors that the demons were looking for a kid, some blond little girl around eight or nine. He had seen her if the descriptions were right, with John Winchester at the Roadhouse. He'd even seen John punish the kid for shooting a gun, which showed that the man cared about the kid. He worked with John Winchester on more than one occasion and the only thing he talked about besides the supernatural were his boys, never once mentioning a little girl. So why would he suddenly have another kid? Probably, to keep her safe, that was John's second mission in life. The first was to kill the thing that killed his wife and the second was to keep his sons safe while he saved people from the supernatural.

Unlike John, Gordon didn't care about the people he helped, he just wanted revenge. So he sure as hell didn't care about a little girl who was being tracked by demons or what would happen to her once they got their hands on her. It was time to save his ass, by selling out some nameless kid.

The spell was relatively easy, but it was the matter of seeing exactly who he would get. It wouldn't be hard to get information out of whatever demon he collected. A little salt here, a little holy water there and usually the lower level demons would talk quickly. He called a demon he knew, the demon was a scared little weasel and Gordon knew he could get the information out of him quickly.

The demon showed up and groaned when he saw Gordon,

"What do you want?"

"I need a name," Gordon said smoothly.

"Name?"

"There's a rumor that some demons are after a kid and I just might know exactly where she is."

"Meg or Azazel."

"Thank you," Gordon said and performed an exorcism. He smiled as the demon left the body it inhabited returning to hell.

He used the spell again and Meg showed up pissed,

"What in the hell do you want? Your little exorcism won't work on me."

"I have some information and I would like to trade."

"You must have a crossroad deal you want out of. Usually, that is the only time hunters want to make a trade."

"Get me out of the deal and I will give you the location of a certain little girl you're looking for."

"I could just cut it out of you," Meg said taking a step towards Gordon. Gordon smiled as she walked straight into the devil's trap he had set up. "You son of a bitch."

"Not stupid enough to trust a demon," Gordon said.

"You'll have to let me out in order to remove your deal."

"I need proof that you'll get me out of the deal, before I first let you out and second give you the location."

Meg thought about it for a few minutes. She was getting nowhere trying to find Sammy and Kae on her own. John was doing a great job of hiding them.

"I need assurances as well. How do I know you aren't saying this to get out of your contract?"

"She's with John Winchester," Gordon said with a smirk.

"Let me out and your contract will be handled in an hour," Meg said.

Gordon released the demon and said,

"I want the actual contract. I'm not stupid."

Meg smiled,

"Keep an eye on her. I really like this meat suit."

Her black essence was gone. She jumped the first body she saw near Crowley's mansion.

"Crowley," Meg demanded as she walked into the King of the Crossroad's mansion.

"Whore. What do you want?" Crowley asked.

"I want you to give me a contract."

"And why would I do that?"

"To free Lilith," Meg said smiling, she knew Crowley was Lilith's right hand man.

"Name," Crowley said.

"Gordon Walker."

"The vampire hunter."

"Yes, the vampire hunter."

"I'm in sales, not returns. So I need a little let's say incentive," Crowley said smirking.

"Do you want to help Lilith get out or not? Didn't you have a thing awhile back?"

"What are you getting out of the deal?"

"One measly little girl," Meg said smiling.

"As I said, I'm in sales, what are you willing to exchange?"

"You give me one and I'll give you two in return," Meg promised.

"Said little girl?"

"Oh, by the time we're done with her, she'll be ready for hell and on top of that I'll add John Winchester's youngest son."

"Done. Now if only I could get John Winchester," Crowley said and handed her the contract.

Meg was back in her body, smiling at Gordon.

"Where are they?"

"Do you have my contract?"

Meg showed him the contract.

"The Roadhouse," Gordon said.

Meg handed him his contract and walked away.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Kae and Sam made their way back to the Roadhouse, Kae was trying to find a comfortable way to sit, but it was impossible. She loved Dean, but the man could spank hard when he wanted to. Sam tried hard not to laugh, having been in that situation more times than not, but couldn't help it and the laughs started to escape.

"Sammy, don't laugh at me. Dean spanked me really hard," Kae whined.

"You deserved it," Sammy laughed.

"I guess so," Kae said shrugging. "So I heard he really walloped you once."

Sam grimaced at the memory and said,

"Yeah and it was awful."

"Flagstaff, huh?"

"Yeah, I had a great time there, even had a dog," Sam said smiling at the memory.

"What was your dog's name?"

"Bones."

"Why did you runaway?"

"I was pissed about moving all the time, the secrets, and right before Dad went on a hunt we got into it."

"About what?"

"He caught me smoking and blistered my ass with the paddle. Then he grounded me for a month. Dean was being a jerk about my grounding, so I just took off. Best few weeks of my life," Sam said honestly.

"Why? Dad's great, sure he's a little strict and he takes his job seriously, but he loves us."

"I know that Kae, but that was when I was thirteen and it was before you. I just didn't get it. I hated all the training, the moving, and the secrets."

"Sammy, do you get it now?"

"Not always. I still hate the moving, the training, and secrets. I want a normal life with a house, school, friends, and college. What about you? Do you like our life?"

Kae shrugged and said honestly,

"Well, I need to kill Azazel or he'll make me do awful things. You should be worried about that too, Sammy. You've seen the dream too."

"No matter how much of an ass I think Dad can be, I know for a fact he's never going to let that happen."

"Dare you to call Dad an ass to his face," Kae teased.

"Yeah and end up dead, no way. I want a normal life, not a life in a coffin," Sam teased back.

"Are you really going to go away to college?" Kae asked.

"Yep, in three years."

"Do you think Dad will let you?"

"I'll be eighteen and there's nothing he'll be able to say about it."

"What about Azazel?"

"He'll be dead by then."

"What if he isn't?"

"I'll still go, but I'll be more careful," Sam said with a determined look on his face.

The conversation ended when both looked ahead and saw smoke.

"Oh my god, what happened Sammy?" Kae asked as they pulled into the driveway.

Both got out of the truck and watched as the building went up in a blaze of fire.

"Do you think anyone was in there?" Kae asked.

"I don't know. Can you use your abilities to find out?" Sam asked.

Kae concentrated hard and didn't feel anything, until she did.

"We have to get in the truck now!" Kae said frantically grabbing Sam's arm.

"Too late baby girl," Meg said smoothly grabbing Sam and Kae's arms. "I've been searching for you and the funny thing is, a hunter friend of your father told me exactly where to find you. Imagine that, well his ten year deal was almost up and all I needed was a little trade for Crowley to give up the contract. You were sold out a life for two lives."

"Which hunter was it?" Sam demanded.

"Now baby, why would I ever tell you that?"

"Because you're going to kill us anyway," Sam said.

"Oh no we're not, you're not going anywhere except where we tell you," Meg said silkily.

"Dad'll save us," Kae said confidently.

"Not where we're going," Meg said pulling them towards her car.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John, Dean, and Bobby were all feeling great as they drove back to the Roadhouse. Defeating a Greek Goddess will do that to you.

"You earned yourself a beer, kiddo," John said smiling at his son.

"How about two?" Dean tried.

"Nope one beer is all…" John trailed off seeing the smoke in the distance. He floored it not saying a word to the other passengers in the car.

Bobby and Dean looked up and saw the smoke in the distance as well. Dean was trying to breath he knew where the smoke was coming from, but hoped with all his might he was wrong. He couldn't live without Kae and Sammy, they were his life. It was his job to protect them. Why didn't he go back with them this time? Why did he let hunting be more important than them? John was having the same thoughts as he got the Impala up to 130.

They pulled up to the Roadhouse and John tried to get into the burning build. Both Dean and Bobby held him back.

"SAMMY! KAE!" John yelled.

"You don't know if they're in there," Bobby said trying to calm his friend down.

"Bobby, I…" John said unable to finish and falling to his knees.

Dean couldn't watch his father fall apart. It happened only one other time in Dean's life. The night Azazel killed his mother. He remembered it just like it was yesterday and he was only four. So, he looked around walking towards the truck hoping they were hiding, even though he knew they weren't. There was no way Sam or Kae would stay in the truck. They knew the sound of the Impala and they would never make their Dad worry like this. That was when he smelled it. It was the both the best and worst smell in his life,

"DAD!"

John and Bobby looked over at Dean.

"I know they're alive. I found sulfur," Dean said happily, but realized right away that meant the demons had them and asked himself, 'Shit, is that better or worse?'

John ran over to where his son was. Like Dean he was both pleased and worried when he saw the sulfur. How did the demons find them? Kae wasn't using her powers enough to draw their attention, he was positive about that. The vampires were dead. He chopped off every one of their heads and burned down the barn. The hunters didn't seem to know about her, but he could be wrong about that too.

Bobby walked over and looked at his friend,

"We need to get everyone in on this."

"Call them Bobby," John said and thought what his next move was going to be. He also needed to figure out what where the demons were going and what they were going to do to his children.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Kae and Sammy walked into the dark house following Meg. Sam had already taken Kae's hand and squeezed hoping to comfort her and keep her from doing anything stupid. It didn't work.

"Feeling the need for motherhood again, Meg?" Kae asked smiling.

Meg turned around and smacked Kae' face hard. Sam's almost lost it when he saw the red hand print on Kae's face and the tears falling down her face.

"You have no idea what I can do to you little girl," Meg threatened.

"Now Meg, is that anyway to treat our guests?" Azazel said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want from us?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, I need your help freeing my master. We have six more years before we're able to get it done, so we have a lot of good times ahead of us," Azazel said still smiling. He didn't even try to keep his eyes from turning yellow.

"You want us to free Lucifer? The Lucifer?" Kae asked in disbelief.

Azazel chuckled.

"Guess I should block my mind a little better. That's a long way off. The first thing is to train you. The second is to get that gun from your father. You will both help me with this."

"I don't think so," Kae said trying to keep her nerve. She really was afraid of this demon.

"I barely will train for my Dad and I sure as hell won't train for you," Sam said.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, there are many ways to make you do exactly what we want," Azazel said placing flat blade of knife against Kae's face.

"Leave her alone," Sam snapped.

"Already found your weakness. Let's see if the same thing applies to Kae," Azazel said smiling.

"We'll do what you say," Kae said before he walked over to Sammy. She looked at Sammy and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Sam gave her a small smile.

"So easy with you humans, the weakness of love," Azazel said shaking his head. "Now, it's time to send a message to your father."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John leaned against the hood of his truck and thought. The demons must have had feelers out and looked for someone that had seen Kae. Shit, this was his fault he should have never brought them to the Roadhouse. Too many hunters frequented the place and some of them were not the most honest or noble people in the world. Most hunters were like John and were out for revenge no matter what the cost. Others were like Mary and were born into the life. Who could it be? Who would give a little kid to a demon?

"Bobby, do you know anyone who had a crossroad deal about to be called in?" John asked.

"No, people don't share the fact that they made a deal with a demon," Bobby said ruefully.

"Bobby, I need to go check some things out. Watch Dean," John whispered.

"Don't do it, you stupid son of a bitch," Bobby snapped loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"I'm just going to talk about a contact," John said glaring at Bobby.

"Tell your boy the truth, John or I will," Bobby said knowing Dean's reaction would be enough to stop John from making the biggest mistake in his life and afterlife.

"I need to speak to a particular demon," John said still skirting the question.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, YOU'RE GOING TO THE CROSSROAD. YOU'RE NOT LEAVING US ALONE. YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE," Dean yelled losing his cool.

"Dean, calm down," John said.

"DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. SAMMY AND KAE WOULDN'T WANT THIS! PLEASE," Dean said breaking down completely at this point. His Dad, his hero, was going to trade his life without trying anything else first.

John walked over and pulled his distraught son into a hug.

"Dean, I'm not making a deal unless I have to. I'm just going to try and get a name," John said.

"Let me come," Dean said.

"No, crossroad demons are tricky sons of bitches. I won't chance it," John said still holding Dean tight.

"Bobby, you can't let him do this," Dean said turning his face full of tears towards the other hunter.

"John, I agree with Dean. You're being an idjit about this and you know it."

"Each minute my kids are with the demons is one too many in my book," John said.

"Dad, Kae and Sammy are the two most stubborn kids on the planet. They're not going to give into the demons easily," Dean said.

"Dean, they also are each other's weakness. Sammy won't let anything happen to Kae and Kae won't let anything happen to Sammy."

"Meaning, they'll do what they're told. The demons don't want to kill them, they want to corrupt them. It's not going to happen," Dean said with confidence, "Sammy hasn't given in about his feeling of our lifestyle ever and Kae hasn't given in on hunting ever. Why do you believe they will suddenly give in to what the demons want of them? They'll do just enough to keep each other safe. Please don't do this."

John sighed. He knew Dean was right about Kae and Sammy. They were extremely stubborn and both knew how to skirt around trouble, but they also ran into trouble without thinking. The problem was which would they do now?

"Dean, I can't chance it," John said honestly.

"Dad, you're wrong about this and I swear to god if you do this, I'm gone. I can't watch you kill yourself and then spend your afterlife in hell," Dean said walking away hoping like hell that his Dad would stop him.

"Dean," John pleaded.

"Dad, just give us a week. Sammy and Kae will make it. They're as strong as you are, maybe even stronger. Please," Dean pleaded.

"Three days," John said after a few minutes, "then I visit the crossroads."

Dean let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Meg led Kae and Sam to what looked like a jail cell.

"Sleep tight," She said smiling.

The minute the demon was gone Sam went over and pulled Kae into his arms.

"We're going to be ok," Sam promised.

"I know. We've seen this," Kae reminded Sam.

"No," Sam said remembering the dream.

"She didn't check my shoe and I have a small blade. All I need to do is cut one of them and we can get out of here."

"No," Sam said.

"So you want to stay?"

Sam sighed. He had seen this before. In fact this was the fight he had seen the first time they trapped Meg and he told Dean about.

"We both need to do it," Sam said.

"It's bad when it leaves and we're going to need more this time," Kae warned.

"We're going after Tom, he seems weaker. Do you remember the exorcism?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I never thought the punishment would come in handy," Kae said smiling.

"I know. We have to wait until Azazel's gone."

"He's going to talk to Dad, remember."

"About the gun and giving up his soul," Sam said.

"Will Dad do it?"

"He'll give up the gun, but I don't think Dean will let him give up his soul."

"I'm going to try something," Kae said. "She had seen the well as they walked into house. Do you think Dad and Dean know this place?"

"Yeah, Dad's talked about it and why hunters really don't come here. Why?"

"I'm going to try and send it to Dean, Bobby, and Dad in a vision."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Not sure, but we have to try. Will you try too?"

"Sure, but you're better at it than I am."

"I know, but you have the same powers as I do. We have to do something or Dad will do something stupid."

Sam huffed because he knew that Kae was right.

"If it works we're waiting until they get here to fight," Sam said.

"Sounds good, Sammy," Kae said smiling.

"Let's get some sleep," Sam said laying on the floor and pulling Kae into his arms.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Azazel wasn't worried about the children in the cell in the basement. He knew he could control them. They cared about each other too much to let the other be harmed. Now that would have to change later on, because there could be only one.

He wondered how he would do it. Well, corrupting people had been his job for as long as he could remember. He easily made people want to make the trade. All he said was that in ten years they would owe him something. The humans traded without even asking what they would owe him, ten years later he would visit the nursery of their children on the night of their six month birthday and give them a little of his blood. If the parents caught him they died, if not everything was right as rain. Sammy's mother had unfortunate timing, as had both of Kae's parents. He wasn't sorry that he took their lives the children would be as strong as they are without the loss and the lives that came because of that fateful night.

He wondered if John was ready now. He needed someone like John to open the first seal. He spent hours torturing the man and he didn't budge one time. Well, he knew John's weakness was the love of his children. He would let Kae and Sammy go in exchange for John's soul and the gun. He wondered if John was ready for the trade. Sammy and Kae were his no matter what. He would kidnap them again in six years and they would fight for their survival. The one who survived would use the gun to break the devil's trap, freeing Lilith and many other demons in the process. Lilith would open the seals and Lucifer would finally be free.

Azazel decided that John would still be at the Roadhouse. His children had a lot of fun burning it down. They actually made it seem that the children were dead, but he knew that John might have figured it out as well.

John was still standing by his truck, trying to figure out his next move, when he saw Azazel.

"Johnny, how ya doing?"

"Give'em back."

"Now why would I do that?"

"You can…"

"NO!" Dean said walking up to the scene with the colt in hand and aimed at the demon's head.

"Dean, don't. We don't know where Kae and Sammy are," John growled.

"I'll give you one for the colt and one for your soul. Even trade," Azazel said.

"You're not getting either," Dean replied.

"Your boy has balls," Azazel said.

"Stand down, Dean," John demanded.

"I'll give you some time. I just hope your children don't run into the same bad timing as Mary did," Azazel said leaving the body he was possessing.

"Dean, what the fuck?"

"Dad, you promised. Fuck," Dean fell to the ground holding his head.

"Dean!" John grabbed his son wondering what the hell was going on.

Dean got up a minute later and said,

"Well, that was about as fun as getting kicked in the nuts. Remind me to thank Kae later on."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" John demanded.

"I know where they are," Dean said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, Kae sent it to me via a hard ass vision."

"Where?"

"Cold Oak," Dean said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"The bell Dad, the bell," Dean said remembering the one time he saw it in his Dad's journal.

"Bobby, let's go," John said getting into the Impala.

"I'm coming Dad," Dean said getting in.

"Get out Dean."

"Nope, I fucking coming and there's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind."

"Just remember the minute this is finished, I'm kicking your ass for that," John said.

Dean just smiled. He was getting Sammy and Kae back and that was all that mattered.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"Dean knows," Kae said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I felt his mind and I kinda pushed really hard so his head was hurting a lot. He told Dad it was like getting kicked in the nuts," Kae laughed.

"Now what?"

"We wait and then follow through with the dream," Kae said. "Sammy…"

"I'm drinking it too. It's the only way we'll win."

"I'm telling you it's bad."

"If you can do it I can do it," Sam said smiling.

"Bobby's going to need to add put bunk beds to the bunker. Dad and Dean won't leave us alone," Kae said laughing.

"Yep, Dad sleeping on the top bunk would be a great sight."

Meg walked down the stairs a few minutes later and heard the children laughing with one another. She wondered if she and Tom ever laughed like that when they were children. What did she care? She was a demon and her father was probably one of the most powerful demons on the planet. They were going to use these kids up and spit them back out. Their laughing days were over.

"Get out," Meg demanded grabbing them both by the arm.

"You know that's attached, right?" Kae asked.

"I can fix that," Meg said pulling harder and getting a yelp of pain out of Kae. "You're lucky that my father won't let me damage you right now. He needs you in tip top shape."

"We'll follow you, I promise," Sam said hoping the demon would let go of Kae's arm she was really crying.

Meg let go and Sam ran over to look at Kae's arm. She had bruises where Meg had grabbed her and Kae's shoulder was almost out of the socket.

"I'm going to push your shoulder a bit. I don't want it coming out," Sam said. Kae just nodded her head and cried even harder when Sam pushed it back in. For all the bitching he did about his Dad's training it was times like these that he was happy he knew exactly what to do.

"Now that the caring family moment is over, let's get going," Meg said.

"Remind me to kill that bitch," Kae whispered.

"Remind me to beat your ass for all the stupid things you're doing right now," Sam whispered angrily.

Meg turned around and said,

"Get going."

Sam and Kae were silent the rest of the way up the stairs. Once up stairs they saw Azazel sitting looking absolutely smug.

"Meg, dear please stop damaging the goods. Kaelyn, you're making me think you are suicidal disrespecting a demon like that. I know John is big on respect for your elders. I'm sure he would be very disappointed in your actions right now," Azazel chastised.

"I don't think he would give a…" Kae stopped when Sam squeezed her hand hard. Kae took the warning at face value.

"Sammy boy, I like when your sister speaks her mind," Azazel said.

"Yeah, so you can punish her," Sam shot back.

"Have I touched you yet?"

"No," Sam admitted.

"You two are the lead horses in the race. My money's on Sammy right now, because Kae doesn't keep her temper in check," Azazel said.

"Nothing's going to happen to Kae, I won't allow it," Sam said.

"And I thought your father and brother were stubborn," Azazel laughed. "Let's get started."

"Started with what?" Kae asked.

"Training of course and Meg, no permanent damage on either child," Azazel said walking out of the room leaving Meg and Tom in charged.

Five hours later Sam and Kae were deposited back in the basement, both bruised and battered.

"And I thought Dad was tough," Sam said.

"I'll never bitch about his training again," Kae mumbled leaning into Sam.

"How are your ribs?"

"They hurt. How about yours?"

"Same. The knife cuts?"

"They finally stopped bleeding."

"Let me see," Sam said and prayed that she wouldn't need stiches. His didn't but they were close. He knew all of the cuts needed to be cleaned.

Kae turned around showing him the cuts and hoping that she didn't need stiches.

"No stiches, but we have to clean every single wound. There's a first aid kit over there, come on I'll patch you up," Sam said the minute he looked inside, "Shit."

"What?"

"They only gave us rubbing alcohol to clean the wounds," Sam said knowing how much that was going to sting.

"No, just leave them," Kae said shaking her head and backing up.

"We can't or they'll become infected. I'm sorry, it's all we go. We don't even have soap and water. Come on Kae."

"Sammy, it's going to hurt."

"I know, but an infection would hurt even more," Sam said grabbing her before she got away. He hardened his heart and cleaned every cut with the alcohol. Kae kicked and cried the entire time. Once he was done he hugged her as she cried out.

"Time for payback," Sam said smiling and handing her the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

"I don't want payback. It really hurts, Sammy," Kae warned before she put it on the first wound. Sam bit back his screams and only had a few tears once Kae was finished. She hugged him hard and said softly,

"You know we have to do this again, tomorrow," Kae said with tears in her eyes

"I know. We'll make it," Sam promised giving her a hug.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John drove quickly to the most haunted town in the world. Sure he knew the stories behind the town and it was the perfect place for the demons to take his children. He wondered how they were doing. He hoped that Sam was keeping Kae under control. Kae could really get under people's skin when she wanted to. He knew for a fact that Meg and Tom didn't have much patience on a good day.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

"I honestly don't know, Dean."

"Do you think the demons are hurting them?"

"I don't know. I hope not," John said honestly looking into the back seat and saw the broken face of his eldest. He couldn't reassure his son, because he didn't want to lie to the kid. He remembered the beaten he'd received at the hands of Meg and Tom and prayed that his children were not going through the same thing. He put a little more pressure on the accelerator. They had to get there now.

**A/N: I know that Gordon Walker wouldn't have been old enough to make a deal, but I really didn't like him and decided to use him as the hunter who betrayed John. **

**I will try and post the next chapter quickly, but I have a lot going on this week, but this seemed like the right place to stop. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Fight for Your Life:**

Kae groaned as she heard the demon coming back down the stairs. She still hurt all over and she knew Sammy did too, but luckily he was still asleep.

"Eat," Tom said handing her sandwiches and juice.

"Thank you," Kae said without thinking. She actually giggled at that, before she met John and the boys she rarely said thank you to anyone and now she was thanking demons, the same demons that were putting them through hell.

"What's so funny?" Sam said waking up.

"Just how different I am. I just thanked a demon," Kae said.

"You're not that different. You still don't listen and you love to argue."

"Well, you see my older brother doesn't set the best example."

"Yeah, Dean is…"

"You know I meant you," Kae laughed giving him a soft push.

"So you think I don't listen and love to argue?" Sam teased.

"You listen better than me, but you argue more than me."

"Right, who just got a spanking for arguing about getting your mouth washed out?"

"That wasn't arguing that was self-preservation."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"Not very good."

"When we get out of this, I think we both need to work on listening and arguing."

"That's a deal," Kae said.

"Kae, I need you to promise me something," Sam said making her look in his eyes.

"Depends," Kae said honestly making Sam smile.

"If you have a chance to escape take it, even if I'm not able to."

"Can't do that. We're in this together."

"Damn it, Kaelyn," Sam growled sounding a lot like John.

"Sammy, I won't leave you, just like you wouldn't leave me. How about I promise not to annoy Meg instead?"

"That would be nice," Sam said smiling.

"Besides, Dad will be here before we know it. Today's lesson is pretty easy. They're testing our ability to detect supernatural beings."

"How do you know that?"

"I just read Tom's mind," Kae said smiling mischievously.

"Do we get to stay together?"

"Yeah, Azazel thinks we are stronger together right now, but he'll split us up sooner or later," Kae said honestly.

Sam hugged her tight and said,

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kae smiled at him and said,

"I really don't think we'll have a choice."

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"John, pull over you've been driving for ten hours," Bobby demanded.

"We have to get there," John said.

"You have two other capable drivers in this car. Pull the damn car over, you idjit."

John pulled over, knowing he was going to have a hard time just sitting there with nothing to focus on except what might be happening to his children, but he knew after so many hours it was unsafe for a person to keep driving.

Bobby jumped into the driver's seat much to Dean's chagrin and said,

"The both of you need to get some sleep."

John raised an eyebrow at his friend then turned around to face Dean,

"Get some sleep, kiddo. We don't know what we'll face when we get there."

"Dad, I…"

"That's an order, Dean," John said.

"You…" Dean laughed instead of finishing the sentence.

"What?" John asked happy to hear some laughter from his eldest. Even in adversity you could get a smartass comment or a laugh out of the kid. Dean was barely holding it together right now and John knew it.

"I was going to say that you can't order me to go to sleep. Kae says that shit all the time," Dean said as tears replaced the laughter.

"Dean, we're going to find them and they're going to be ok," John said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked in a way that made John's heart ache.

John reached over the seat and took his son's hand,

"I promise they'll be ok."

"And you won't sell your soul?" Dean beseeched not letting go of his Dad's hand.

John just slipped his hand out of his son's, turned around and sighed, because that was one promise he couldn't make. Losing one of his children would be worse than spending a million years in hell. It was then he heard a sound that only came out of his stoic son after a good spanking.

"Bobby, pull over," John said.

Bobby heard Dean crying as well and was quick to pull the car over. John crawled into the backseat with his son and pulled him into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around his Dad and took in the comfort that was offered, something he didn't do very often anymore. The broken sobs got louder and John heard two words Dean was saying over and over,

"You can't."

John had to wipe tears from his own eyes, he knew exactly what his son was talking about and that he had caused this heartbreak. Finally he said,

"It's a last resort, Dean. I promise."

"Promise?" Dean asked sounding so young and completely heartbroken.

"Yes, I promise."

Dean stopped crying and decided he needed to set up some ground rules for his father if he was going to let him sell his soul.

"What do you consider a last resort?" Dean asked looking directly into his father's eyes.

Bobby stifled a laugh in the front seat knowing exactly where this was going and hoped that his friend would take it in stride.

"If one of my children dies or is about to die."

"Ok, if that's the only way you'll give up your soul, I'm good with it."

"So, you get to tell me what to do now?" John asked.

"About this, yes, because you were going to trade your soul just to find out where they were. Plus I would do the same thing for you, Sammy, or Kae."

"There's no way in hell I would ever let you sell your soul," John thundered.

"Why? It's the same thing. My job is to take care of Sammy and Kae. I wouldn't be doing my job if I let them die," Dean said stubbornly.

John ran his threw his hair and said,

"Look Dean, I know I have instilled in you that taking care of Sammy and Kae is your job, but making crossroad deals to keep them safe is mine and mine alone."

"I think you're both idjits about the whole thing," Bobby said.

"Didn't ask for your advice, Singer," John growled.

"Well, you're getting it anyway. Like Dean said yesterday, I've never met two more obstinate children than Sammy and Kae. They won't die and they won't give into the demons. We're only four hours away, I'm sure they can last that long. So both of you get some rest or I'm kicking both of your asses," Bobby said.

"You and what army," John teased.

"The army of the wooden spoon brigade, idjit."

"Dad, I wouldn't play around with Bobby and his wooden spoon it stings like a bitch," Dean teased.

Making both men laugh.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Like Kae said the tests that morning were simple. It was like playing the Price is Right except it was price was picking the right weapon to fight the supernatural baddy or you die.

"Pick your weapon," Meg would say before the door.

"We need a gun and silver bullets," Kae said confidently, handing Sam the gun. He was a better shot then she was.

"Werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"But it's daytime and it's not the full moon," Sam argued.

"The door's opening in 10, 9," Meg counted down with glee.

"They're demons, just trust me, please," Kae said.

Door opened and the werewolf started to attack. Sam had it down in three seconds.

"Impressive," Meg said. "Let's see what's behind door number two."

"We need a machete," Kae said.

"Vampire?"

"Yep."

Again the door opened and Sam cut off the vampires head.

That was the way they spent their morning with the demons. After three hours they were deposited back in their cell. Kae's head was killing her.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Liar. You were amazing."

"So were you. Dad's pop quizzes all the time really helped," Kae laughed.

"Get the answer right or do twenty-five pushups," Sam said in a passable imitation of John.

Today was one of the days that he appreciated John Winchester's training, maybe not the methods, but if they didn't know what they did about the supernatural, they both would have been killed.

"And you know much I hate pushups," Kae laughed again.

"Bad news, we…"

"Sammy, you are not getting near me with that rubbing alcohol. My head hurts enough, so I don't want the rest of me to hurt."

"Kae, we have to keep the wounds clean and they aren't letting us shower, so it's all we got," Sam said trying to reason with the nine year old.

"But it really hurts," Kae whined.

"I know kiddo and I don't want to do it anymore than you do, but you know how important it is to keep your wounds clean. How many times has Dad told us that?"

"Sometimes, I hate Dad's stupid training so we always know what to do. Especially, about first aid," Kae pouted.

John made sure all of his children knew extensively about first aid. That was one of the first things he taught Kae. So, she knew Sammy was telling her the truth about keeping the wounds clean and they had to do it every few hours.

"Fine, let's get it over with," Kae said handing Sammy the bottle and cotton balls. This time she tried hard not to cry, but failed miserably.

"My turn," Sam said with a grimace.

Like Sammy, Kae tried to get threw it as fast possible, but at the same time getting the wound toughly cleaned.

"This sucks," Kae said making Sam laugh and say,

"That's putting it mildly and you usually would have dropped the 'f' bomb before it sucks."

"What can I say, Dean's spanking and washing my mouth out with soap made me want to curb my language a bit."

"I can't wait to tell him," Sam said.

"Well, I still think bitch, shit, and ass aren't swear words," Kae laughed.

"I don't think Dad will agree."

"I don't care, as long as I get to see them both again."

Sam hugged her close and said,

"We will. I promise we will."

"I was thinking about sending Dean another message, what do you think?"

"Are you sure, you can take it?

"I think so," Kae said trying to make sure Sam believed her, but honestly she wasn't sure.

"Dad's going to kill me for letting you get this sick, but do it," Sam said.

"We can tell them where our next lesson is," Kae sent the message and immediately passed out.

"Kae, come on kiddo. Don't do this to me," Sam begged. He checked and there was a pulse. So, he just held her and cried. He just allowed his baby sister to really hurt herself and there was nothing he could do about it.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"Fuck," Dean said again holding his head.

"Kae?" John asked.

"Yeah. They're going to be outside near the bell soon."

"You have some pretty smart kids, John," Bobby said.

"I know," John said pulling Dean into a side hug.

They made their way towards the town. The road was miles away from the town, but all three knew how to travel light and soundlessly. They made it to the town quickly and quietly. The first ghost attacked within seconds. Bobby hit it with an iron fire poker. They were only using iron against the ghosts because the guns would draw attention.

"Balls," Bobby whispered as the fourth ghost attacked.

"How are we supposed to fight the demons and ghosts at the same time?" Dean whispered.

"You two fight the ghosts and I'll get Sammy and Kae," John whispered.

"No," Dean whispered fiercely.

"Boy, you better start following orders, right now," John growled softly, kind of ruining the effect.

"No."

"Quit arguing. I can handle the ghosts," Bobby said.

John and Dean walked towards the center of town, keeping out of sight.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

For five hours Kae was out cold. Sam worried the entire time that she wouldn't wake up. He held her tighter and tighter until she finally started to stir and said,

"Sammy, I'm going to be sick."

Sam held her as she threw up. When she was finished she was still shaky but gave Sam a smile and told him it worked. Dad and Dean knew where they were.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"I never knew how much I loved Dad's pain meds until today," Kae said giving him a weak smile and shaking. There was no way she was going to tell Sammy how bad it was, but had a feeling that he knew anyway. "Do you think the demons will give me some?"

"Probably not, I think they get off on pain. Why don't you try and get some more sleep. Round three will be here before we know it."

Sam ran his fingers though her hair. He hated how sick she was right now. She looked like she was two steps from death. He knew how much his Dad kept her reigned in because the abilities could and would hurt her if she pushed herself too hard. Sam knew she'd been pushing herself too hard, all because he couldn't use his powers yet. He felt absolutely useless. Hopefully, it would all be over tonight and they would be safe at Bobby's. He wondered if he should allow her to take in the demon's blood again. He knew what his Dad and Dean would say, but what if it was the only way to save her?

"What are you thinking?" Kae asked weakly looking up.

"Just that I hate that you're sick and that I don't have your abilities yet."

"It's not your fault. Azazel gave me more blood that night and I think I got stronger when I drank Meg's."

"You really need to get more sleep. You look like shit."

"Thanks a lot Sammy. Just so you know you don't look so hot yourself."

"Kae, you have to stop or it's going to kill you," Sam pleaded.

"I can't, it's the only way to keep us alive."

"You mean it's the only way to keep me alive."

Kae didn't want to say anymore, she just leaned into Sam.

"Please, Kae," Sam begged.

"The demon's blood might help," Kae said knowing that her body was giving out. She could barely keep her eyes open and her head was about to explode. She closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.

Sam sat there and prayed she would wake up again.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Dean followed his father hoping to see Kae and Sammy the moment they got to the bell. The ghosts were still attacking, but Bobby was keeping them from causing any damage to the three hunters. Dean wondered if wielding his spoon so much helped him with this.

"Don't be surprised if they're not there right away," John whispered.

"I know, Dad. What's the plan?" Dean asked.

"You're going after the kids and I'm going to fight the demons," John said simply.

"Dad…"

"Dean, if you disobey me one more time on this hunt I swear you won't hunt again for a year."

"I don't care."

Making John turn around in shock, he never thought he would hear those words coming out of his Dean. Sammy yes, Dean no.

"Dad, we're a family and we have to work together to ensure everyone gets out of here alive."

John smiled at son, because the boy was right.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Meg walked down the stairs. She could feel that the life force was leaving the little girl and she could care less. They still had Sam and like her father said, he was the most likely candidate for their plan.

The little girl was a pain in the ass, so it was time for her to die. She did owe Crowley a soul and maybe now was the time.

"Get her up," Meg said brightly.

"Leave her alone," Sam snapped as the demon walked towards the sleeping little girl.

"Nap time is over, time to train," Meg said happily shaking the little girl awake.

Kae got up and Sam practically carried her up the stairs.

"Please, don't use your abilities," Sam begged.

"I might have to," Kae said weakly.

"You can't, please," Sam pleaded knowing it could kill her.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

For three hours they waited, finally they saw movement. John couldn't believe how bad both of his children looked. Kae was pale and barely able to stand without Sam's support. He saw bruises and cuts all over her. He also knew she was using her abilities to the extreme. Sam looked exhausted and had even more wounds. These demons were going down hard, for hurting his children.

Kae looked at Sammy and smiled quickly telling him it was time. She already had the knife in her hand she stabbed Tom and they both attacked him making sure they took in all the blood they needed.

Sam started the exorcism, while Kae used her mind to pelt Meg with anything and everything, when the bell hit the demon and rung in the process, Kae laughed hard. She knew she should start the exorcism, but she really wanted to hurt this demon.

John couldn't believe his eyes when he saw both of his children taking in demon's blood. This wasn't happening again, now both of his children were going through withdrawal from the demon blood. He also had a feeling they had done some extracurricular training behind his back, again. He ran over to his children and started his own exorcism on Meg, because he had a feeling that Kae was having way to much fun hurting the demon right now. Not that he blamed her.

Azazel was on the scene before anyone realized what was happening and grabbed Dean.

"Johnny boy, I hope to hell you brought the gun and I suggest you and Sammy stop what you're doing right now."

"Dad, don't," Dean said.

"LET HIM GO!" Kae said trying to compel Azazel to let Dean go.

"Sorry, baby girl. That power doesn't work on me," Azazel said smiling.

Meg was screaming in pain, as was Tom due to the exorcisms.

"Then we deal," Kae said being able to read his mind.

"Smart girl," Azazel said.

"Dad, he wants the gun. He'll let us go, if we give him the gun," Kae said.

"Are you sure?" John said.

"Yeah, you know drinking the blood helps," Kae said.

"I'm seeing it too, Dad," Sam said.

John looked at both of his children and decided to let them make the call. He wanted with all his might to just kill the demon.

"Johnny, you'll never get a clean shot," Azazel said with confidence.

"He's right Dad," Sam warned.

"Here's the deal. First, Sammy and Kae are going over to Singer. Second, you will let Dean go at the same time I will put the gun down. Third we leave free and clear," John growled.

"Sounds good, Johnny," Azazel said smiling. He was getting part of what he wanted and he'd get the rest in six years plus he would check in on his investment from time to time. He learned in the two days that he had them, John's training method worked well and they would be ready when he needed them.

"Is he lying?" John asked Kae.

"No he agrees with your demands," Kae said keeping the rest of his thoughts to herself and hoped that Sam would keep quiet about the rest as well.

Kae and Sammy made their way over to Bobby. John started to put the gun down and Azazel pushed Dean towards his father. Dean walked quickly over to Bobby. He pulled both Sammy and Kae into a hug.

John walked over to his children and pulled all of them into a hug.

"Let's get out of here," John said.

The minute they were in the car, John checked his children's wounds.

"How did you keep them clean?" John asked, amazed that he didn't have to deal with any infections.

"Rubbing alcohol," Sam said, "It was all they would give us."

Dean looked at Kae and thought how hard it must have been for Sam to do that to her. It would have been torture for both of them. Dean didn't know if he would have been strong enough to make Kae go through that.

"It was hard as hell, but I was trying to keep us alive no matter what the cost. You would have done the exact same thing," Sam said.

"Great, two mind readers in the family," Dean said smiling.

"I think his will go away after the demon blood leaves him," Kae said.

John glared at his children at that point and said a simple word,

"Why?"

Kae and Sam knew he was talking about drinking the demon's blood without being told.

"It was the only way to be sure that we would make it out alive, plus…" Sam stopped.

"I probably would have died without it," Kae said honestly.

"What?" Dean asked freaking out.

"They forced her to use her powers more and more each day. I couldn't do anything about it. Then she decided to send those messages to you."

"I had to do it," Kae pleaded hoping that John wouldn't get mad at her.

John let out a breath and knew his daughter was right. He couldn't imagine what would have happen if they hadn't gotten there when they did.

"Dad, are you mad at me?" Kae asked.

"No baby, I'm not mad," John said, holding her carefully.

"Hey Dad, when you clean our wounds tonight, please don't use rubbing alcohol," Kae joked.

The four men in the car laughed, knowing that the laughter would be short lived.

The minute they were at Bobby's, Dean took his Dad aside.

"Dad, what's going to happen to Kae when the blood leaves?"

"I honestly don't know. She was using her abilities a lot more this time," John said.

"Could she…"

"Dean, I don't know," John snapped.

"Sorry," Dean said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Dean, I think you need to go to Pastor Jim's."

"No way."

"You know I'm getting pretty sick of your disobeying orders."

"Dad, this…"

"Look, I know you want to stay, but this is going to be bad times two."

"So you need my help."

John sighed, he didn't want to admit it but Dean was right. He needed his son right now. Bobby had to stay on the outside to keep them safe on the inside. Keeping Kae together the last time was almost impossible. He didn't know for sure if he could take care of both Sammy and Kae during this.

"Dean, it's going to be bad. I mean the worst thing you've ever saw or heard. They are going to scream and fight. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I have to, it's Sammy and Kae," Dean said with confidence.

Dean wasn't prepared for how bad it was and when he had to tie Sammy down he broke into tears. John tied Kae down thinking it was the lesser of two evils. The minute they were tied down John rushed over and took Dean into his arms, telling him that it would be ok.

"How much longer?" Dean asked on the fifth day. It didn't take this long the last time.

"I don't know kiddo," John said holding his son during a break in the storm. Sammy woke up two days later.

"Hi," were the first words out of his mouth seeing his Dad sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel?" John asked quietly. Dean was sleeping, something he hadn't done much of for days.

"Ok, how's Kae?"

"It's not over for her yet," John said sadly. He knew from the last time that there was a drop in the violent fits before the end. Kae had an episode less than an hour ago.

"Why?" Sam asked his voice cracking and tearing up. That was the worst thing he ever went through in his life. The demon's torture was nothing compared to this.

"I don't know kiddo. Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded his head, but he couldn't hold back the tears that were about to fall a few minutes before.

"Dean," John said shaking his eldest.

"Are they ok?"

"Sammy's awake I need you to take him upstairs," John said.

"Yes, sir."

He wouldn't let Sammy see what happened to him or what was still happening to Kae. Dean walked over and tried to pick his little brother up. Sam struggled slightly. The tears falling hard now and said,

"I can't leave her. We promised that we wouldn't leave each other behind."

John walked over and hugged him tight before saying,

"That was when the demon's had you. I promise I'll take care of Kae."

"Dad, the demons still have her. What do you think this is all about?" Sam snapped.

"Dean," John said softly, but the order was clear.

Dean picked up his brother who tried to fight, but was too weak. The minute they were upstairs, Dean laid him on the couch and said,

"Kae will be ok, kiddo."

"Dean, it's been seven days. She hasn't eaten."

"Come on you know Dad better than that. You both have been drinking pediasure in between fits. The man's amazing. He was able to get you both to drink it even though you didn't know what was going on around you. So what can I get you?"

"Well, the way you cook peanut butter and jelly."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Ten days later, Kae finally woke up. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed. John let him down the minute he was sure it was almost over for her.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam didn't say a thing he just rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug. He couldn't hold back the tears. He missed her so much and he blamed himself for letting her get that bad. Dean stirred hearing Sammy,

"Sammy are you ok?"

"He's just happy to see me," Kae teased.

Dean ran over to the bed and hugged both Sam and Kae tight.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" John asked from the desk, Kae knew he was doing research like always. At least the man was consistent.

"Headache from hell," Kae said honestly holding out her hand.

John smiled thinking about the last time and how she fought him tooth and nail about taking the pain pills. He handed them to her quickly and asked,

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza?" Kae asked looking at her older brothers.

"Sounds good, Dean head out and get us…"

"Come on Dad, Kae just woke up and I don't want to leave her," Dean said.

"Yeah, dominos delivers," Sam said.

"Dean, I want to talk to your brother and sister alone. Head out."

"Yes, sir."

The minute Dean was gone John walked over to the other bed and sat down. He handed Kae a pediasure and said,

"Drink it."

"These things suck," Kae complained.

"You've been drinking them five times a day for almost a month. So you must like them," Sammy teased.

"I've been out that long," Kae said in amazement.

"Yes," John said tiredly.

"How many days were you out?"

"Just seven days and every one of them were hell."

Kae smiled and said,

"Told you so."

"Told you so? Seriously?" Sam said and started tickling her. Kae started giggling and tried to get away.

"Samuel, she isn't ready for roughhousing yet," John growled

"Sorry," Sam said.

"What happened?" John asked.

Kae looked at Sammy in amazement she was sure he would have told John what happened by now.

"Dad, only let me down here today and he wouldn't leave your side," Sam said knowing what she was thinking.

"So do you have any abilities left?" Kae asked.

"No, I tried to make Dean get me a coke and he told me to get off my ass and get it myself," Sam laughed and added, "the mind readings gone too."

"Sorry, I know you wanted to keep them," Kae said, "Did you get the headache?"

"Yep, it's gone now. Thank god," Sam said.

"I'm still waiting here," John said interrupting the two finally. They were talking about one of his questions, so he decided to let it go on until he knew for sure that Sam didn't have any abilities.

"We drove to the Roadhouse, like you told us to," Sam started.

"We saw the fire and got out of the truck. I started to use my abilities to see if anyone was alive inside, so maybe we could help. Instead, Meg showed up and took us."

"We knew where the demons took us because we had seen it in a dream," Sam admitted reluctantly. They were supposed to tell their Dad all of their dreams that included Meg, Tom, or Azazel.

"For how long have you had this dream?" John asked.

"Since, before New Mexico," Kae admitted.

"And you never said anything about it, why?"

Kae looked nervously over at Sam. Sam decided to bite the bullet on this one.

"We knew Kae would have to project where we were, if this happened. So we knew we would have to practice and if we told you, you would have told us no."

"Damn right I would have told you no," John bellowed. "Kae almost died."

"Dad, if I didn't…" Kae started but John cut her off,

"I know that if you wouldn't have sent those messages, it would have taken us longer to find you. I'm happy that you sent them, but I'm pissed that you both went behind my back again."

Kae got angry at that point and said,

"You don't want me to practice, but almost every time I practice an ability when you say no, it saves our asses."

"And you almost died again, kiddo," John said simply and decided to ask the next question but felt he already knew the answer, "Did you practice moving things too?"

Both Sam and Kae squirmed at that, because John had forbidden Kae from using that ability.

"I take that as a yes," John said. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Dad…" Kae started.

"Kaelyn, I'm not going to punish you this. The demons did more than enough punishment, but the extracurricular training stops now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kae and Sam said together.

"When did you have time to do it anyway? Dean and I have been," John stopped midsentence figuring it out on his own, "Are you telling me that all of the intel I've been getting on the supernatural has come for you both? Including Ohio?"

Sam and Kae both shrugged, but Sam was the one who decided to speak up,

"It's not that hard. We would look for something that was going on somewhere and made sure you got the information."

"Remember before you get mad, that you tell us all the time that your job is to save people from the supernatural, we were just giving you a push in the right direction," Kae tried.

"So you could do what you know I would and in fact did forbid," John growled. These two were scary smart and together they were unstoppable.

Dean walked in with a pizza at that point. He saw his Dad's angry expression,

"What's going on?"

"You know how we've been hunting a lot more lately?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a puzzled expression.

"Your baby brother and sister have been sending us on hunts so they could practice Kae's abilities again without our knowing it."

"Holy shit, you two are that good?" Dean said impressed.

"Dean, this isn't a good thing," John said.

"I know Dad, but you have to admit these two have some mad skills," Dean said and got the smile he wanted out of his Dad. Keeping Dad on the positive side of a conversation was always a good thing.

"We'll discuss this more later," John said shaking his head. He was too happy that all of his children were awake and somewhat healthy. "Let's just eat some pizza."

"Dad," Sam decided he wanted to share one more thing.

"Yeah, kiddo."

"It was a hunter that told Meg where to find us."

"I know kiddo and I promise that man or woman is going to pay," John growled.

**A/N: I'm thinking about ending this story in the next chapter or two. I will still write about Kae and the Winchester stories, but they will be one or two shot stories (like Sammy's Witch and A Guilty Conscious Can Cause a Lot of Pain). I'm not sure yet, so let me know what you think. Majority rules!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Figuring Things Out**

Kae sat on the bed in the bunker. She woke up two days ago and John felt comfortable letting her out and she was happy about it. She hated the fact that her headache was going to last for a long time because she was using her abilities way too much. The demon's blood had helped and she was getting her strength back, but she didn't know when the stupid headache would go away. Sam said his lasted three days. John estimated that hers would last for at least two week. Kae didn't like the sound of that, but at least she was alive. Sitting in Azazel's cell she really didn't know if she would live or die.

The boys and John had left a few minutes ago to see if they could determine who turned Kae and Sam over to the demons. For hours she had been debating on telling them the truth, but she really didn't know what her Dad would do to the guy. She defiantly didn't want her Dad to kill the guy. Sure Gordon Walker was an ass for turning them over to the demon, but did he really deserve to die? Dean interrupted her thoughts,

"You know you can come up right?"

"I know, but I'm not ready yet."

"Is your head hurting too much?"

"My head hurts, but it's not that. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything," Kae said honestly. Dean walked over and picked her up setting her on his lap.

"What do you mean kiddo?"

Kae just leaned against him and let the tears flow. Dean rubbed her back and asked,

"Do you want Dad?"

Kae shook her head no.

"Sammy?"

Kae shook her head no again.

"Me?"

Kae giggled and said,

"You're already here."

"Do you just want to sit with me for a while?"

Kae shook her head yes.

"Ok," Dean said getting comfortable.

John walked down about fifteen minutes later, wondering where Dean and Kae were. He knew something was bugging Kae since she woke up and sent Dean down. She would usually talk to Dean and if that didn't work he would send Sammy. He smiled when he saw them both sleeping. He walked upstairs not wanting to wake them up. They both had been through hell, different types, but hell all the same.

"Are they ok?" Sam asked when John walked back into the library.

"Yep, sleeping."

Sam smiled and said,

"Dean will do anything to get out of research."

John smiled back and said teasingly,

"Just like you'll do anything to get out of training."

"True," Sam said honestly.

They worked quietly for a few more minute before Sam looked over and said,

"Dad."

"Yeah?" John said looking up from his book.

"You're training saved us, more than once," Sam admitted.

"Bobby, will you give us a minute?" John asked the other hunter. Bobby knew John wanted to talk to the boy about what happened. He understood it was a family affair, but also knew that John would share the information with him. John knew Sammy was ready to talk about it.

"Come sit on the couch with me, kiddo."

Sam walked over with his head hung. He needed to get this off his chest and he hoped that his Dad would forgive him for everything he did wrong while they were with the demons. John noticed his son's demeanor and promised himself that Sam would leave the conversation knowing first that he did nothing wrong and second that he was proud of him.

"What happened to you?"

"They made us fight the first day. Meg really hates Kae so she went after her hard. Tom decided to make me his own personal punching bag. I think if Azazel wasn't there, Meg would have killed Kae. After they threw us into a dungeon, I was thankful that it had a makeshift toilet, but the sink didn't give us any water. I think it was because they wanted us to use the rubbing alcohol to clean our wounds. Dad, the first time I had to do that to Kae it was awful, she didn't know what do expect and the first drop made her fight like mad. I actually swatted her more than once plus, I held her down. When it was my turn she didn't want to do it to me, but I told her she had to or I would get an infection. She cried the entire time not because she was still hurting, but because she was hurting me. I was able to keep quiet, but tears were still there when she was finished."

"Sammy, you had to do it and she knows that too. It must have been hard to hurt Kae like that, but I'm happy that you decided that her safety was more important than her comfort. I'm proud and amazed that you were able to take rubbing alcohol on your cuts without crying out. I would have had trouble with that," John said smiling.

Sam smiled at his Dad's revelation, but knew it was absolute bullshit. He'd seen bullets pulled out of the man and he didn't even flinch. Sam continued,

"The next day was easier, because she accepted her fate. I also think she was more subdued because of how much her head hurt. She was amazing during the second test. She knew every supernatural creature they threw at us."

"Who killed them?"

"Me, but if I hadn't been prepared by what Kae felt, we would've died."

"Proving again that you did your job and took care of Kae. Do you honestly believe Kae would've had the energy and know how if she was there on her own?"

"No sir."

"What happened when you were taken back to the dungeon?"

"We cleaned our wounds again and then Kae decided to send you the second message, I know it wasn't the safest thing to do, but I couldn't figure out another way to get in touch with you. She passed out the minute she sent the message and was out for five hours. I thought she was going to die and it would've been my fault because I didn't have any powers. Plus I let her do it, Dean wouldn't have let her and you wouldn't have let her either. I guess…

"Don't finish that sentence Samuel," John growled, "Kae would have sent the message no matter what you told her and you know it."

"I guess."

"There is no guessing about it. Sammy, you did the right thing and don't ever think you didn't. I'm extremely proud of you."

"Really?"

"Sammy, you overcame an almost impossible situation. You made sure that you and Kae got out alive."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, but I do have one thing I need to know. Why did you drink the demon's blood? I understand why Kae did, but not you."

Sam sighed and hoped his dad would understand,

"For two days I felt absolutely useless. I wanted to do something and I knew from your journal that the demon's blood didn't only work on Kae but me too."

"Sammy, don't ever do it again or the minute you recover, I'll give you the spanking of your life. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

John pulled his son into a hug and said,

"I have a choice between two hunts, one in Minnesota and one in Mississippi. As you led the last hunt, I think you should pick the next hunt," John left the our out on purpose. Sam and Kae weren't going after the supernatural until he was sure they were back on their game.

"It's summer Dad, Minnesota without a doubt," Sam said smiling.

"I guess we need to start researching ghouls," John said giving his son one last hug.

"Ghouls, fun," Sam said sarcastically walking back over to the table.

A half an hour later Sam asked,

"Are you going after the hunter that turned us in?"

"The minute I get a lead, he cost us the colt and he almost cost you and Kae your lives."

"Are you going to kill him," a voice from the stairs asked softly from the basement steps, Dean was right behind her.

"No, I'm going to make his life a living hell though," John said.

"How?" Kae asked.

"Not your concern, kiddo," John said honestly. "Do you know something?"

Kae shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a name that I pulled out of Meg's head, but I'm not sure if it's real or not. She was giving me false information in her mind a lot while we were there."

"Give me the name and I'll make sure to check it out."

"Dad, she also traded Sam and my souls for his," Kae whispered.

"That's not how it works, kiddo. You either deserve to go to hell or you make a deal to go to there," John said picking the little girl up and hugging her tight.

"If I do what…"

"Kaelyn, how many times are we going to go through this? You're not going to destroy the world and you're not evil," John said firmly putting her down to look into her eyes.

"You promise not to kill him?"

"I promise," John said.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Send him to prison," John said smiling.

"You're going to send him to prison?" Kae laughed.

"Yep. There's always a way to get a hunter caught with an arsenal in their trunk, add assault, and kidnapping. He'll be gone for a long long time," John said smiling.

"Kidnapping?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's true. He made it possible for the demon to get you," John said.

"Dad, there's no way you can prove it. Without one of us actually getting kidnapped," Dean said.

"Yep."

"Who?" Dean asked. He wasn't letting Sammy or Kae put themselves at risk ever again and this would be one thing that he would have a knock down drag out fight with his father about.

"You," John said knowing his son could handle himself.

Dean actually laughed at that. "Dad, I'm nineteen, the cops aren't going to care."

"How many times have I made you a fake id?"

"A lot, I mean the one in my wallet that says I'm twenty-one."

"The one I'm making now is going to say you're sixteen."

"Dad, no one will believe that I'm sixteen."

"Sure they will," John said smiling.

Sam and Kae laughed at the absolute look of horror on Dean's face. There was no way he wanted to be sixteen again or act sixteen again. Dean knew school was starting in a few weeks. What if Dad made him go to school?

"So are you giving me the name?" John asked.

"Gordon Walker, I guess he chases vampires," Kae said trying to read John's expression. She didn't dare to glance in his mind for two reasons, first her head hurt too much and second she knew her Dad would know.

"Bobby," John called. "Dean, take the kids upstairs."

"But Dad," the three of them whined.

"Get your asses upstairs, now."

The three of them knew better than to argue with their father at that point.

Bobby walked back into the library and he saw the anger on his friend's face.

"Take it you know who turned your kids in," Bobby said.

"Kae gave me a name, Gordon fucking Walker."

Bobby thought about it and realized that it was probably true. Gordon was an ass of epic proportions. All he cared about was killing vampires and other creatures of the supernatural. He also wouldn't have been surprised if Walker had a deal and wanted out of it. Turning in a little kid would be nothing to the man, as he really didn't care who he hurt as long as he finished his mission of killing every supernatural being he could find. The man would also think if the demons were after the kid, then she had to be one or done something wrong. Usually, demons chose to possess human, they usually just killed their pray and moved on.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Bobby said.

"I'm heading to take care of the ghoul for Jim. Can you track the bastard down?"

"Might be a little harder now that the Roadhouse is gone, but I'll put out some feelers that won't warn the bastard."

"Thanks."

"Are you letting Kae and Sam come with you?"

"There's no way in hell, I'm letting them anywhere near the supernatural right now. Kae is extremely weak and Sam needs to stay with her. They went through a trauma that most adults wouldn't come through in one piece. Dean and I are going to fight the ghoul then we'll track down Gordon."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Nope, send him to jail."

"I think he'll think that is worse than death," Bobby said smiling.

"That's what I was thinking," John said smiling.

John knew it was going to be a fight to get his youngest to stay with Pastor Jim. Sam might understand, but there was no way Kae would.

"Time to go upstairs and face a major temper tantrum," John sighed.

"Do I get to suffer or Jim?" Bobby teased

"Jim, the ghoul is in Minnesota and I want them close."

"Sounds good to me, good luck getting that through your little girl's head, there's no way she's going to want to leave your and Dean side right now."

"I'm going to need it," John said walking up the stairs.

The minute John walked in the door Sam asked,

"Are we going to Minnesota first or are we going after the hunter?"

"Minnesota, I promised Jim I would take care of a ghoul, plus I don't know where the hunter is and I need to make sure he's the one," John took a deep breath before adding, "I know you won't be happy about this, but I'm dropping you and Kae off with Jim."

"Dad, it's just a ghoul, I've fought them before," Sam tried hoping to ward off the tantrum he saw brewing when he looked at Kae.

"I know Sammy, but…"

"You're afraid that the demons will take us again," Sam said trying hard not to pout. Fifteen year olds didn't pout.

"Dad, that's stupid. They're not going to try and get us again so soon," Kae said and at once realized her mistake.

John sat down on Dean's bed and pulled her between his legs.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" John asked.

"Nope," Kae said making sure not to look him in the eyes. She could never lie to John when she looked in his eyes.

"Kaelyn, look at me and try that again."

"Ok, so I kinda saw something else when I read, Azazel," Kae started.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would worry and be overprotective. I was right about it, you're being overprotective even when there isn't anything to worry about."

"You're my children and it's my job to take care of you and to worry about you, so I need you to tell me what you saw."

"He let us go for two reasons. First you gave him the gun and second he feels that you are doing a good job training us."

"Is that all?" John asked.

Kae squirmed not wanting to admit this, but decided to answer the question anyway.

"No sir. He'll check in every now and then to make sure we're still up for the task."

"Does that mean he'll kidnap you again?" Dean asked almost freaking out.

Kae shrugged her shoulders.

"I take that as a yes," John said.

"But, he won't do it right now. So there's no reason for us not to go with you on this hunt," Kae tried. Sure she liked Pastor Jim, the man saved her life and introduced her to John, but she wanted to stay with her Dad.

"Kae, I understand that you want to be with us, but I'm not going to chance anything happening to you or Sammy especially right now. You both have been through hell, so have Dean and I by watching you go through it. You're not ready, so the answer is no."

"That's so stupid and I'm not going to Pastor Jims," Kae said and tried to stomp away, but John didn't allow it.

"Kaelyn, stop it right now or you're going over my knee."

"NO! You're wrong about this and I won't…Ok…I'm sorry," Kae said as John pulled her over his knee.

John decided to swat her hard twelve times before letting her up, he asked,

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's finish up here, you know better than to yell at me," John said and landed twelve more searing swats. He pulled the little girl into his arms and held her as she cried, "I get that you don't like me leaving you behind, but I won't chance losing you or Sammy ever again."

"You won't, I can…"

"Do you really want to go back over my knee so quick?"

"No, sir."

"Are we finished with this argument?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking down tears pouring down her face.

John pulled her back into a hug and saw the anger on his son's face.

'Shit, now I have to deal with Sammy.'

"Kae, go on over to your room," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"She didn't deserve that," Sam snapped.

"Yes, she did and if you're not careful I'll make it a double header," John said calmly.

"Again proving that we can't speak our minds in this family," Sam said and walked across the hall to Kae's room.

John sighed and noticed his eldest still sitting there,

"Are you going to start on me now?"

"No, sir," Dean said looking at his father, he agreed with the man, but knew exactly how Kae and Sam felt too. "Do you mind if I talk to them?"

"Nope, see if you can get anywhere with them," John said and walked down the stairs.

Dean walked into Kae's room without knocking and said,

"What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing," Kae snapped.

"Look…" Dean started.

"Dean, we shouldn't be locked away and you know it," Sam said.

"Sammy, I know you felt the demon's blood leaving you, but watching the two of you coming off it was the worst thing I've ever experienced. Dads had to go through that twice now. There is no way he'll let you go through that again."

"Dean, the demons aren't coming after us right now. So there's no reason for you and Dad to be worried about it," Kae said.

"Kae, the last month has been the worst of my life," Dean said honestly. "First you both were kidnapped by demons and we didn't know where you were for two days."

"I sent you a message on the first day," Kae argued.

"Yeah, I forgot to thank you for the headache," Dean grumbled.

"Now you know how it feels," Kae laughed.

"Second, I had to tie down my baby brother because he was coming off demon blood and I had to watch my siblings go through hell."

"Dean, they're not coming back for a while," Kae said again.

"It's not only about that Kae, it's about keeping you safe."

"Dean, my abilities are…"

"You aren't using your abilities unless Dad or I say so and if I find out you're doing extracurricular training, I'll beat the shit out of both of you," Dean snapped.

"The extra training saved us," Kae argued.

"I don't give a shit. The training almost killed you too," Dean said firmly.

"Dean, we had to do it. I know you and Dad don't understand, but sometimes our dreams tell us more than we share for a reason," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's another thing. The rule is you tell either Dad or me about all of dreams. What the hell were you two thinking?"

"It was before we made that promise," Kae tried.

"Was it before or after the first time you fought Azazel? You know the hospital just incase you forgot," Dean asked, trying to keep calm, but was unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice

"After," Sam admitted.

"Before or after New Mexico?"

"Before," Kae said.

"So you lied to me in the bunker?" Dean asked glaring at Sam.

"Kinda," Sam said knowing they were digging their own graves at that point. Dean hated to be lied to almost as much as his father did. Usually, Dean would beat his ass, but Sam hoped that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"You didn't know about my ability of sharing visions, so we didn't tell you," Kae said.

"What about moving things with your mind? I know for a fact, Dad forbade you from doing that," Dean pointed out. He was ready to beat both of their asses.

"Come on Dean, would you really give that up? It is so cool. Watch," Kae said moving her pillow to hit Dean in the face.

Sam laughed hard, but when the pillow went down Dean looked pissed for all of three seconds and started laughing hard too, his anger evaporated at that moment. It helped him remember they were just kids. In fact Kae was too young to really understand how important this all was. She just wanted to have fun and that ability was a ton of fun.

"Don't let Dad see you doing that unless you want a spanking. You're right it's a totally cool ability. I wouldn't want to give it up either, but it's off limits now. Got it?" Dean said.

"Why?" Kae asked with a pout.

"Because, Dad said so and you're way too weak to do it," Dean tried.

"Well, it saved all of us again. Plus it was fun to pelt all of those things at Meg. Did you see when the bell hit her? It was awesome," Kae said excitedly.

Dean and Sam couldn't help but to smile at her. After a few second Dean decided it was time to get serious.

"I know you don't want to go to go to Pastor Jims' but you have too. Kae, I love you but you don't follow orders worth a damn. Sammy, Kae needs you right now and you know it."

"Dean, that's not fair," Kae pouted. She thought Dean would try and convince their father to let them come. "I could help you find the ghoul and you know it."

"I know you could. You're a great hunter but I agree with Dad, you need to recharge your batteries before using your abilities again."

"I'm not a stupid cell phone," Kae grumbled, making Dean and Sam laugh. "I'm stronger than you think."

Dean walked over and picked her up,

"I know you are, but you are still weak from not eating, not sleeping, and I know you still have a headache. After having one of you headaches, I know how hard it is to recover, so you need to be fully recovered, before you hunt again. Your time at Pastor Jims' will give you that."

"But, I don't want to leave you and Dad. I've really missed you," Kae pleaded. Dean was about to give in, but decided to stand firm and said,

"Look both of you better listen up. Dad isn't going to change his mind about this and if you even think about giving Pastor Jim a hard time, I'm going to spank right after Dad."

"We won't give Pastor Jim a problem," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, he saved my life," Kae said.

"That includes running away," Dean said.

Sam and Kae looked at each other. That had been their plan.

"Guess that was the plan," Dean said.

"Dean, it's not running away. It's running towards something," Kae tried.

"Oh, it's running away, disobeying orders, and stealing. Don't count on Dad letting that go. I probably won't either."

"Dean, you're not Dad," Sam said.

"True, but I'm allowed to punish you as I see fit," Dean said smiling.

"That's not fair, Dean," Kae pouted.

"Life isn't fair kiddo and you know it," Dean said.

"Dean, will you try and change Dad's mind," Sam said using his version of the puppy dog eyes.

"I can't and I won't, Dad's right about this. We should only be gone for a couple of days maybe a week at most, so suck it up and deal," Dean said.

"Fine," Sam said.

"Whatever, why don't you just leave already," Kae snapped and pushed Dean away.

Dean walked out, feeling sad and guilty but knowing he had nothing to feel guilty about. He hated it when Sam and Kae were mad at him.

"Did you have any luck with them?" John asked when Dean walked into the library.

"No, I might have made it worse."

"They'll be fine," John said looking at his son's anguished face.

"I'm going to try Sammy on his own when we go to bed tonight," Dean said.

"Good luck.

Dean knew when he walked in the room that Sam was still up, but was feigning sleep.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam turned over at the unusual tone in his brother's voice.

"First, I want to tell you how proud I am of you for taking care of Kae when the demons had you. Second, your job isn't over."

"I know that Dean."

"I need you to convince her that she shouldn't go with us."

"Dean, she needs an ally right now. I know we should go to Pastor Jims' but she wants to stay with Dad. She's really scared and I don't think he realizes that."

"Scared of what?"

"Everything. She's cried out every night because of nightmares while you went after the Goddess. That was before the demons took us, my bet is it's going to be worse this time. Dad knows, but he's still leaving her behind."

"Sammy, Dad isn't leaving her behind. He's keeping her safe."

"And I get to deal with the nightmares," Sam grumbled.

"Every time she has a nightmare call Dad."

"She won't let me."

"She's nine and smaller than you," Dean teased.

"She also has a temper and will be an absolute brat for days if she feels I betrayed her."

"Sammy, you have to help Dad here."

"Well, my best way is to go along with her until Dad starts to chip away the attitude."

"That sounds like a good idea. You're know about her girly feelings," Dean teased again.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The drive to Pastor Jim was grim to say the least. Sam and Kae weren't talking to John or Dean and John was getting annoyed with the tantrum.

"Dean, switch cars with me," John said as they walked out of the café.

Dean handed him the keys, sitting in silence sucked, but at least in the other car he could blare the radio without fighting with Sammy. Every time Dean turned on the radio, Sam would turn it off. Dean slapped his hand away more than once, but it didn't stop his brother. He even threatened to pull the car over, but Sam didn't budge on the issue. Dean tried not to smile knowing that Sam was playing his part right now.

Sam decided to sit in the back seat with Kae when he saw his Dad walking up to the car.

"Samuel, get your ass up here," John growled.

Sam did as he was told, but John saw the defiance in his eyes.

"Samuel, I suggest you change your attitude quickly."

Sam just got in the car deciding to curb his attitude enough so he wouldn't get into trouble. John looked in the backseat and saw his daughter had the same attitude.

"Kaelyn, that goes for you too."

Like Sam, Kae curbed her attitude. For the first hour John sat in silence with his two youngest, he understood why they were angry, but he wasn't giving in. They had been through too much in the past few weeks,

"My mind's made up and no amount of pouting or tantrums is going to change it."

"It's not fair," Kae said.

"Dad, we've proven ourselves more than once. Why won't you let us come?" Sam said.

"Sammy, it's not about your abilities, it's about safety. Before you start Kae, I know the demons aren't coming after you right now, but you've been through too much in the last month and your bodies can't take another beating."

"It's a ghoul Dad, they just eat people. As long as we stay away from their mouths we'll be fine," Kae joked.

John laughed at that.

"Kae, I know you'll use your abilities to track it down for us making the job easier, but I can't let you do that right now baby. Your body just can't take it. As for you, Sammy I need someone to help Pastor Jim with Kae."

Sam looked over the seat at Kae she still didn't look happy about it, but he knew his Dad was right. It was time to switch sides, he hoped it worked.

"I'm kinda tired," Sam admitted.

"Take a nap," Kae snapped, knowing that Sam just abandoned her.

"Kae, come on. Your head's still hurts and I know the pain you're feeling right now, because I went through it a couple of weeks ago. Let's just go and hang out at Pastor Jims. Dad and Dean will be back before we know it."

Kae knew everyone was right. Her head was killing her and she was exhausted, but she just didn't want to let them go.

"Dad, I don't want you to leave me again," Kae pouted.

John looked in the rearview mirror and said,

"I never want to leave you, but I have save people. That's my job."

"I know I'm being selfish, but I'm scared and I want my Dad."

She was absolutly breaking his heart, but this was for her safety.

"I know you're scared and I'm scared too, that if I let you come you might hurt yourself again. I can't let that happen. You are too important to me. I'm available at any time all you have to do is pick up the phone if I'm not able to talk Dean will be there."

"Plus, I'll be there," Sam said smiling.

Kae smiled back at him and said,

"Yeah, my big trader of a brother, I know that you were on Dad's side for a while now."

Sam and John both laughed.

"I need you both to understand this, if Kae has any dreams I want you to call me. No arguments and I don't care what time of day it is. Also, no more extracurricular training, in fact no training what so ever," John said and didn't miss the smile on Sam's face and the frown on Kae's.

"Sounds good, Dad," Sam said.

"I've been out for weeks and I have to get back in shape."

"Not until I say so. Sam make sure she doesn't push herself too hard."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll talk to Jim about it too."

"This sucks," Kae said pouting again.

"Agreed, but it's how the world works," John said and then looked back at the little girl in the backseat adding, "Kaelyn, don't swear around Pastor Jim."

"Dad, his language is ten times worse than mine. Remember I read his mind when I was living there."

"Yes, but you need to respect the man, got it?" John said.

"Yes, sir."

"And you both remember the double spanking rule. If Pastor Jim has to spank you, I'll too."

"It's the triple spanking rule because Dean said he would too," Kae said ruefully.

"Guess you need to be on your best behavior," John said smiling.

"Or just not get caught," Kae joked.

"And Pastor Jim isn't as strict as Bobby is," Sam added.

John just smiled at the two children and decided he'd have to talk to his old friend before he left his two trouble makers with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Dumbest Idea Ever**

Pastor Jim was happy to see the four Winchesters. He knew from the moment he met Kae that she belonged with John and the boys. She had the same stubborn nature and fierce spirit. He saw immediately that his instincts were right. They had become a great little family. The boys were treating her like their real sister and John was treating her like a daughter. Actually, he was acting like an overprotective Daddy. Jim could understand that after all that they had been through. He laughed as John left him and Sam specific instructions about Kae. Sam almost rolled his eyes because John had gone over it so many times, but didn't because he knew John would probably swat him or smack the back of his head.

John and Dean had been gone for three days when the thought ran through Kae's mind. She knew John and Dean would be pissed, but this was about her and Sammy, not them. It was only Tuesday and they weren't due back until Friday, so Kae and Sammy might just have enough time to pull it off.

Sam was sitting in a chair reading a book. He looked over and smiled at Kae a couple of times. She was supposed to be reading as well, Pastor Jim was writing his sermon and asked them to be quiet. Every time Sam looked over at her, he could almost see the wheels of her mind turning. Maybe she was thinking about what it was going to be like to go to church. Kae had never been to church, none of her foster parents were into it and John was always too busy, unless they were visiting Pastor Jim according to both Dean and Sam.

"Ok, you've been looking at that page for almost fifteen minutes and you haven't bugged me once about doing something else together. What's up?" Sam asked. He knew the nine year old hated reading almost as much as Dean, maybe more.

"I want to go after Gordon," Kae said looking Sam directly in the eyes.

"Kae, we can't."

"I'm not saying I want to fight the guy, I just want to get a read on him. I should be able to tell if he was the one who sold us out or not. Dad's really pissed at the hunter who turned us in and I want to make sure he has the right guy. You know Meg was messing with my head the whole time we were there. What if she had a beef with the guy and knew Dad would go after him?"

"Kae, you're not ready yet and we don't know where he is. Plus, Dad and Dean will be back before we can do anything."

"So we send them on another hunt. It's not like we've never done that before."

"They're onto us now."

"Sammy, you're super smart and I know you can get Dad to think it's someone else. I know the minute Bobby figures out where the hunter is he won't only call Dad, but Pastor Jim and Caleb. Pastor Jim will know if I read his mind, but I don't think Caleb's figured it out yet."

"Caleb lives in Chicago. There's no way we can go there without someone figuring it out."

"Sammy, we can make Pastor Jim think that Dad wants us to meet him somewhere," Kae tried.

"Pastor Jim isn't an idiot. Dad told him that he or Dean would come for us in person. He also told Pastor Jim that they had to pass rigorous tests before they were allowed to see us," Sam said.

"Fine, I'll go on my own," Kae said in the determined voice that usually ended with her doing something stupid or over someone's knee.

"Kaelyn, the answer is no and I'm two seconds from telling Pastor Jim and Dad about your little plan."

"If I ask you a question do you promise to tell me the truth?" Kae asked deciding to try a different route.

"Of course."

"Were you able to read Azazel?"

"Yeah."

"So you saw what I saw, right?"

"Kae…"

"No, Sammy. Did you or didn't you see what I saw?" Kae demanded.

"I saw it, but it…"

"Don't you dare tell me it doesn't mean anything! He's going to use hunters to find us again and again. He's going to use all of the resources available. We need to stay ahead of the game, so that means lying to Dad sometimes and…"

"Kaelyn, he isn't coming after us for a while," Sam tried.

"I know that, but like before we need to be prepared. We have to see if we can get away with stuff, that we know we shouldn't. I also need to know if I can read hunters without them knowing it. Dad will lock us up for forever if he thinks bringing us out in the open will give the demons a chance to get us again. That includes school, Sammy."

Sam huffed, because he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. God life was going to suck if Dad or Dean figured things out.

"Ok, I take it you have a plan?" Sam said.

Kae smiled and said,

"It's sucky plan, but with some help it might become a good plan."

Sam started laughing at that and said,

"Tell me all about your sucky plan."

"We have to get caught first."

"You realize that Pastor Jim isn't opposed to corporal punishment. He may not resort to it as fast as Dad and Bobby, but I've been over the man's knee more than once."

"Usually when someone punishes us, we don't do it again."

Sam raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ok, we don't do it again right away. So tonight we sneak out of the window and try to steal Pastor Jim's car."

"Kae, we both can sneak out on anyone except Dean and Dad."

"But you suck at hotwiring cars," Kae teased.

"You don't."

"I know but we're going to argue about driving. I'm going to yell at you saying I want to drive because I hotwired it," Kae said smiling.

"Dad's not going to believe that for a second."

"You come up with something then," Kae pouted.

"You won't like it," Sam said.

"I better not be the only one getting their ass beat," Kae warned.

Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, my ass will be blistered too, probably worse than yours."

"What are you going to do?"

"Crash the car."

"Sammy, we could get hurt."

"Not the way I'm going to do it. I'm going to hit the fence as we're pulling out of the rectory, than I'm going to freak out, because I almost hurt you. Pastor Jim is going to hear the crash and come out."

"You are so fucked if you do this. Dad'll kill you."

"Trust me I know," Sam said with a grimace.

"Are you sure? Sammy, we're talking bare assed probably with his belt and that's after Pastor Jim has already spanked you," Kae warned.

"Kaelyn, I know so just shut up about it."

"Ok. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably get the brush."

Sam laughed.

"Sammy, what does Pastor Jim use?" Kae asked with a little apprehension.

"Usually his hand, Dean's got the brush a couple of times," Sam said.

"Great. Do you think Dean will make good on his promise?"

"Don't know kiddo, maybe we should do phase two before we find out," Sam said wryly.

Kae giggle at that.

Midnight came way too soon in Kae's opinion. Sam walked into her room and whispered,

"Are you sure about this?"

Kae shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and whispered,

"We have to be nuts to want two spankings."

"Guess we are," Sam smiled and took her hand.

They were out the window in seconds and Kae started the car in less than thirty seconds. Sam jumped in and drove slowly,

"Hold on tight," Sam said as he got closer and closer to the fence. They hit the fence at less than ten miles per hour but the car hitting the metal was louder and harder than they anticipated, so were the pull on the seatbelts. Kae actually got tears in her eyes. "You ok."

"No, that hurt," Kae whined rubbing her chest.

Sam got out of the car and knew he didn't need to act as everyone in the rectory heard the crash and were running down to the children. Kae saw it and got out of the car too. She walked over and took Sam's hand.

Pastor Jim pulled both of them into a hug,

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Where were you going?"

"To see Dad," Kae said.

"Why?"

"I have too," Kae said tears welling up.

"In the house both of you," Pastor Jim said. He couldn't believe how foolish these two children were. When they got inside Pastor Jim only pointed to the couch.

"Sorry about your car," Kae tried.

"You're not sorry for sneaking out and stealing my car?" Pastor Jim asked.

"Not really," Kae said getting a nudge from Sam.

"I'm sorry for making a bad decision. I know I should have talked her out of it, but Kae was going to do it one way or another. After the demons I won't ever leave her alone again," Sam said looking.

"Sam, go stand in the corner," Pastor Jim said and turned his attention to the little girl standing in front of him. "Kaelyn, you know better. John has taught you better than this."

"Pastor Jim, Dad doesn't get it. I need to…"

"No Kaelyn, you wanted to see him and Dean, nothing more."

"See you don't get it either," Kae pouted.

"I get that you were extremely foolish tonight and I can't let you get away with it," Pastor Jim said.

"Well tell Dad," Kae snapped.

"John will hear about it, but I'm going to punish you too," Pastor Jim said pulling her over his knee.

"Please, I'm really really sorry?"

Pastor Jim didn't say a word but just started spanking. Kae was at a point where she could rate the spankers in her life on much her butt was going to hurt when they were finished. She wondered quickly where Pastor Jim was going to fall. John was first, Bobby second, and Dean third. Pastor Jim could spank and she was crying long before he was finished and pulled her into a hug, but she still decided to rank him number four.

"Do you have to tell Dad?" Kae asked through her sniffles.

"Yes, you are his children and he needs to know when you misbehave. You could have been killed."

Kae tried the puppy dog eyes, but she just got a smile in return.

"Go trade spaces with Sammy."

Kae and Sam smiled at one another as Sam walked over to his fate. Unlike Kae, Pastor Jim told Sam to pull his pants and boxers down. It sounded bad and Kae wasn't sure if her plan was really worth it. Her butt hurt and she was sure that Sam's butt was going to hurt a lot more. Once Pastor Jim was finished, he sent them to bed, promising that they would be coping scriptures about stealing and obeying tomorrow.

Kae went with Sammy into his room. He pulled her into a hug.

"Ok, it wasn't a sucky idea, it was a shitty idea," Kae admitted.

Sam laughed and hugged her tighter.

"Want to sleep in Dean's bed?"

Kae shook her head yes.

"Go get into pjs and get back here," Sam said giving her another hug.

Kae came back in and Sam tucked her into bed before saying,

"At least he didn't use the brush."

Kae started laughing,

"My ass still hurts…OW…"

"Quit swearing, I've heard way to many swear words coming out of your mouth today," Sam said after giving her a light swat.

"My butt hurts, better?"

Sam gave her another hug and crawled into bed, deciding that sleeping on his stomach was going to be his favorite sleeping position for a while.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"I hate ghouls," Dean said as they burned the ghoul's remains. It had taken them only two days to track the thing down.

John was laughing when he picked up the phone. Dean was walking towards the car when he heard,

"THEY DID WHAT!"

'Oh shit, what did Sammy and Kae do this time,' Dean thought as he looked back at his father. Whatever they did Dad was pissed, well beyond pissed. John stormed back to the car and said,

"Get in."

"What'd they do?" Dean asked about a half hour in, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Stole Pastor Jim's car and crashed it."

"Are they ok?" Dean asked.

"Well, their asses aren't and I'm going to up the ante there, but yeah they're ok," John said smiling.

"I might help too," Dean growled.

John smiled at his eldest and said,

"Give them a break, Dean. I'm going to be more than they can handle."

"Sucks to be them," Dean said smiling.

John walked into the rectory about three hours later. Sam and Kae hadn't counted on John being back so soon. Kae actually squeaked when he walked into the kitchen. They were still coping scriptures. Sam looked at the look of terror on his sister's face and knew his Dad was standing behind him and said,

"Hi."

"Samuel, Kaelyn rooms now," John said not acknowledging his son's hello.

The two didn't have to be told twice.

"I thought he wasn't coming home until Friday," Kae said.

"Guess we were wrong," Sam whispered.

"Dumbest idea ever," Kae said.

"Just remember it was your idea."

"You added the car crash," Kae pouted.

"Well we have to suck it up now," Sam said giving her a hug before pushing her into her room, just in time to hear his father's heavy boots on the stairs.

'Shit, this is going to suck,' were the only words going through Sam's mind when his father walked into his room.

"So?"

"Dad, Kae was going to take off and I'm never leaving her alone again. What was I supposed to do?"

"Call me," John said.

"And she would have went anyway," Sam said honestly.

"Maybe, but instead of trying to call me, you snuck out of your window after curfew, stole Pastor Jims' car, and crashed it."

"Yes, sir," Sam said miserably.

John just shook his head and said,

"Jeans and boxers."

"Dad, Pastor Jim…"

"What's my policy?" John asked cutting Sam off.

"Pastor Jim spanks us, you spank us again," Sam said miserably.

"Sammy, I'm also giving you four with the belt. This was probably one of the most irresponsible things you've done in a while. You were supposed to be recovering, not planning the great escape."

"Yes, sir."

John started spanking hard and fast making the fire of pain return quickly. Sam started crying a lot faster than usual, because he was feeling guilty. He knew this was their idea and knew they weren't done yet. If Dad thought he was irresponsible now, what would he think when they went after Gordon? John stopped and took his belt off. The four with the belt pushed Sam over the edge. He wasn't going on with the plan, no matter what Kae said.

John pulled Sam's boxers over his bright red butt and pulled the boy into a hug. When Sam was finished crying John asked,

"Why were you coming to see me?"

"Kae was having nightmares and wanted her Daddy," Sam said honestly because Kae had been having nightmares.

"Why didn't you call?"

"A phone can't hug or hold her, Dad," Sam said.

John felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"So you really should let her off with a warning," Sam tried.

John smiled at his son.

"How about I cut the brush swats in half?"

"How about no brush?" Sam tried again.

John chuckled,

"Nope, she's getting four with the brush. It was eight, because I know damn well she was the one who hotwired that car."

"No comment."

John pulled is son into another hug, god he loved this kid. Why did the boy put himself into so many dangerous situations? John felt as a father and hunter he put his son's life in danger more than enough.

"Kae's butt awaits," John teased.

"Can I go downstairs?"

"Yep, you need to finish Pastor Jims' punishment."

"Can I stand?"

"Sure."

John watched his son almost run down the stairs. He wished he could do the same, punishing his children was something he always hated to do, unfortunately the three of them made it almost impossible. John walked into the room and Kae ran into his arms,

"Daddy, I needed to see you."

"I understand that sweetheart, but you need to stay where I leave you. It's the only way I can keep you safe," John said sitting down on the bed placing her on his knee. He wanted to talk first, the spanking would come soon enough.

"Sammy said you were having nightmares again. I think I left specific orders for when that happened. Could you tell me what they were?"

"To call you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I hate talking about them unless you're holding me."

John ran his hand down his face.

"Why?"

"It's the only way I feel safe. Sammy's great brother and all, but he's not my Dad," Kae said. It was true and she had wanted to tell John this for a long time.

Again guilt washed over John in waves.

"I understand that kiddo, but it still doesn't excuse your behavior. So I think you know what to expect," John said.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm giving you four with the brush at the end, because I know for a fact that you hotwired the car."

"I'm really getting good at it," Kae said trying to delay the spanking. Number one spanker was up to bat and she really wasn't ready for it yet.

It took everything John had to not laugh at that statement and say sternly,

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, what if there's a werewolf is coming after us and we needed to get away quickly? Cars are pretty quick," Kae said.

"You're nine."

"Sammy sucks at hotwiring cars, well after last night I guess he sucks at driving too."

"Alright enough stalling, jeans kiddo," John said trying hard not to laugh again.

"It really isn't fair…"

"Kaelyn, would you like a few more with the brush?"

Kae's answer was to unsnap her jeans quickly and was by John's side instantly,

John pulled down her Barbie panties and started spanking hard. He realized quickly that Pastor Jim had gone a lot easier on his baby girl than he did on his son. He needed to make sure tell Pastor Jim that Kae was usually the one who caused the trouble and her punishment needed to be in direct proportion to Sam's.

Kae's butt was still getting red pretty quick and she was promising him that she would stay where she was no matter what. John ignored the please and decided that he needed to focus a few hard swats on her sit spots. Kae was sobbing by this point. He finished up the spanking up with the brush, landing two hard swats on each of her sit spots.

John pulled his little girls panties up and held her close. Kae loved being held, but hated that this hug was because of a spanking she decided to receive. It felt like lying and it didn't feel right. Kae finally stopped crying,

"No more hotwiring cars," John said.

"But it really is a great skill. Did you know I pick locks now?" Kae said excitedly.

"And which one of your brilliant brothers taught you that?" John asked but knew quickly which one of his boys would think it was a great skill for her to have. John couldn't blame Dean really, John taught him at about the same age, but the crazy thing was even as reckless as Dean ever was, Kae blew him out of the water.

"It wasn't Sammy," Kae said brightly. "He sucks at breaking the law."

"Probably because he doesn't want to," John chuckled. "You need to go finish your punishment for Pastor Jim and before you ask, yes you can stand to do it."

"Thanks, Dad," Kae said giving him a huge hug. John shook his head as she ran out the door. She had only been with them just over a year and he couldn't imagine his life without her. John got up and joined his children downstairs and noticed he was one child short.

"Where'd Dean go?" John asked.

"He wanted to see if he could fix Pastor Jims' car," Sam said.

"I'll go see if I can give him a hand. Get those scriptures copied, you both owe me five miles, fifty pushups, seventy-five crunches, and a hundred jumping jacks before your early bedtime."

"Yes, sir," they said miserably.

The minute John was gone Sam looked at Kae and asked,

"Are you ok?"

"No my butt hurts and seventy-five crunches isn't going to aid in the recovery," Kae said smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but this was the dumbest idea ever."

"How long should we give it until we do this for real?"

"I don't know if…"

"Sammy, we have to and you know it," Kae said with fire in her eyes. Sam hated the fact that she was right and that he was going to give in.

"Two weeks at the most. I say we try and eavesdrop to find the location of Gordon. I really agree with Dad and Dean, you need to rest up before you use your abilities."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean walked into the room he shared with his brother a little after ten. He was pissed so he swatted his sleeping brother's upturned butt not hard, but enough to get his attention.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam said rubbing his butt. Damn it, after two spankings in two days even the smallest swat killed.

"You wrecked that car on purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sammy, I'm not an idiot. There's no way the story went down the way you said it did."

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"No, I fixed it. But I want some answers right now, little brother."

"Do you promise not to tell Dad?"

"Dean, it's my fault," Kae said from the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked walking over to the door and picking her up mindful of her sore butt.

"I heard you come up and swat Sammy. I wasn't sleeping yet."

"Why?" Dean asked sitting on his bed and setting her on her knee.

"I get nightmares and I want them to stop," Kae said honestly laying her head on his shoulder, letting a few tears fall.

Sam knew Kae had Dean hook, line, and sinker. Dean was going to do anything to help her out. It was hard not to laugh at her manipulation techniques. The minute John walked outside, Sam had the feeling that Dean might figure out that the accident wasn't really an accident and maybe it was time to bring in a little help with their plan. Plan A totally sucked and hurt like hell and it was going to take days to recover. So they quickly came up with a plan B. Plan B was going to include Dean hopefully. At least he might cover for them if they get caught.

"I don't want Dad to worry, so do you promise not to tell him what Sammy and I did and why we did it?"

"I promise," Dean said holding her tighter.

"We both saw more in Azazel's mind than we told Dad. First because he would worry and second we think he would lock us up until he kills the demon. Azazel is going to use hunters to find us. He knows the ones that have crossroad deals and he'll trade them like he did with Gordon. Sammy and I decided that I needed to read every hunter we come in contact with to see if they will or will not turn us in. So, we thought our first test was to sneak out and find Gordon. I could see if I could read Gordon without him knowing it and I could see if he was the one that sold us out. We knew we'd get caught, so I came up with the stupid idea of getting caught on purpose. We're usually not stupid enough to try the same thing twice in a row," Kae admitted. She felt Dean tense more than once as she told him what was going on.

"We're not going to fight Gordon, I promise. This is for our safety and you know Dad will never understand. All he would hear is that Azazel will use this tactic a few more times at least and he won't let us out," Sam said.

Dean thought about it and knew they were right. John was already on edge about Sam and Kae. He was extremely worried that the demons were coming again. He said more than once on this hunt that he wasn't sure if Kae and Sam should go back to school. It wouldn't be fair to them and Dean knew it.

"It's just recon, Dean. We'll never go after a hunter on our own," Sam added.

"Here's the deal, as soon as I find out where Gordon is I'll let you know. But, I'm coming with you. This is non-negotiable, understand," Dean said sternly.

"Awesome," Kae said.

Sam thought about it and said,

"I even know how we can pull it off."

"How?" Dean asked.

"There's a black shuck in Mississippi, Dad's planning on going there next. I think he was going to ask you to stay with us. Well after today, I think he's going to order you to stay behind."

Dean smiled because Dad had already done just that.

"You realize that all of us are going to get our asses beat when this is over," Dean said.

"Not if we're smart about it. Mall of America isn't far from here. We can say we're going there. Dad will let you take us overnight. He hasn't grounded us yet," Sam said.

"Little brother, you're scary sometimes," Dean said.

"So do you know where Gordon is?" Kae asked.

"I'll get out of Caleb, if Dad doesn't tell me," Dean said smiling. "Now you little girl need to get back to bed. Dad'll be pissed if he comes up and you're not in bed."

Dean carried her into her room, laid her on her stomach, and tucked her in.

"Dean, will you stay with me?"

"Sure, scoot over."

John walked up a little while later and smiled when he saw Dean sleeping in Kae's bed still dressed. Kae's head was lying on his chest and his arm was around her. Kae must have had a nightmare and Dean took care of it. What would he do without that boy?

Dean took the edict that he was staying here with his youngest a lot better than John thought the boy would. He thought his eldest would argue, but Dean agreed that they shouldn't leave them on their own right now or they would do something stupid. John reminded him that they already did, but Dean said stupidity knew no bound, something John had said more than once to his eldest.

The next morning John found out where Gordon was but he needed to kill the black shuck first. Bobby told him Gordon would be staying put for a while. Dean came down and grabbed a cup of coffee. He saw his Dad and knew something was up.

"What's going on Dad?"

"I know where Gordon is?"

"Where?"

"Arizona. He'll be there for a while, so I'm going after the black shuck first."

"What are we going to do with Kae and Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I don't want them anywhere near this," John said honestly.

"Dad, we can't keep dumping places," Dean said.

John sighed because he knew Dean was right.

"You're right. He's in Phoenix, so we're going to set up shop in Sammy's favorite town."

Dean laughed before saying,

"Flagstaff?"

"Yep. Give me three days and you can start heading down there."

"Kae and Sammy wanted to go to Mall of America. Do you think I can take them there first?"

"You want to reward those two after what they did?"

"Come on Dad, Kae just wanted her Daddy. What was Sammy supposed to do?"

John decided he was getting soft in his old age and said,

"Go ahead kiddo. Two days max."

"Thanks Dad," Dean said.

That night Kae crawled into bed with Dean and asked,

"Do you know where Gordon is?"

"Yes and we're going tomorrow. But you and Sammy better brush up on your knowledge about Mall of America or Dad will have all of our asses."


	21. Chapter 21

**Arizona: **

"So are we heading straight to Arizona?" Kae asked excitedly.

"We need to get some info on the Mall of America first," Dean said.

"Do you really think Dad's going to ask?" Sam asked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Dean shot back.

"Guess not. Let's take the stupid two hour detour to the Mall of America. On the bright side I get to drive," Sam said happily.

"I think I should get to drive not you, because you crashed Pastor Jim's car," Kae teased.

"I crashed on purpose," Sam argued.

"Look, I'm doing all of the driving. We probably have a week before Dad catches up to us. He knows we're going to stop a few times and I have enough cash for the first two nights."

"Come on Dean, the quicker we get there the more time we have to find Gordon," Sam argued.

"Sammy, you're not driving my baby. No one's in danger and that's the only time you'll ever drive her," Dean said.

"So let me drive," Kae said smiling.

"Hell no, you're nine."

"One year closer to the driving age," Kae said smiling.

"You still have seven years to go, kiddo," Dean said smiling.

"Ok, so in seven years I get to drive her."

"She'll be a piece of shit by then, so of course you'll get to drive her," Sam teased.

"There is no way my girl will ever become a piece of shit, so the rules will still apply, You both will only get to drive her when someone's life is in danger."

"I'll be living on my own by then," Sam said.

"You'll be around though, right?" Kae asked eyes pleading.

"I'll always be around," Sam promised.

** X**

Something wasn't sitting right as John drove down the highway towards Mississippi. He should be going after Walker not a black shuck. His main focus should be keeping his kids safe. He took a breath and decided to see if anyone could take the hunt for him. The first call he made was to Caleb.

"Hey, do you mind helping me with a black shuck job?"

"Come on John, you can kill a black shuck with your eyes closed. What's going on?"

"I know where Walker is and I want to end the job early."

"I'll take the job for ya. I've got nothing on my plate right now."

"That would be great. The kids aren't going to be there for almost a week and that'll give me time for a little recon."

"Have fun. Do you want some help with Walker? That man's a sneaky son of a bitch."

"If you have time that would be great."

"Once the black shuck is dead, I'll help you with the son of a bitch…Wait, what the hell are we going to do to Walker when we find him?"

"Send him to jail."

Caleb started laughing hard. Jail was one place that would drive a hunter absolutely insane. Hunting was a solitary life. Sometimes hunters would get together on a job or two, but most traveled around chasing the supernatural. Bobby and Pastor Jim were the exception not the norm. Caleb felt that John should settle down because of the kids, but he didn't have the balls to say it. Sure Bobby said it a couple of times and so did Jim, but John always said he had his reasons why they couldn't slow down. Caleb now knew why and agreed totally that keeping the kids on the move was the best way to keep the demon off their backs.

"How in the hell are you going to do that?"

"He's going to kidnap Dean."

"What?"

"I'll give you the details when you get there. I'll be in Flagstaff at the inn on Marlow, we've been there before. If I'm not there, the kids will be."

"See ya soon. Good luck hunting a hunter."

"Are we staying in Flagstaff once we get there or Phoenix?" Sam asked as they drove into Arizona.

"Scottsdale, Flagstaff is almost two hours away," Dean said.

"Why's Dad keeping us two hours away from…" Kae started.

"Really?" Sam interrupted.

Kae just looked at Sam dumbfound. She really didn't understand why they were going to be so far away.

"Dad, doesn't want the demons to get us," Sam said when he saw the puzzled look on her face.

"Plus, you're still grounded from hunting," Dean said making Kae groan.

"That's not fair. We were almost killed by demons…"

"And you trained again against orders, so why would he change his mind?" Dean interrupted.

"You're breaking his rules right now too," Kae argued.

"Yep and if he finds out, we're all in deep shit," Dean said.

"How's he going to find out? He's in Mississippi and we're supposed to be in Minnesota," Sam said smiling.

Dean checked them into a motel in Scottsdale, thinking that was the safest place to stay.

"Alright, geek boy and psychic girl get researching. Let's see what Walker's after."

Dean dropped Sam and Kae off at the library. He needed a beer in the worst way. He should have told his father what Kae and Sam were up to, but he was their brother first and parental figure second. He understood their reasoning, that's why he was going along with it.

That being said, he knew their father would find out sooner or later. John seemed to have a sixth sense about when his children were doing something stupid and dangerous. Getting anywhere near a seasoned hunter like Walker was both stupid and dangerous. Dean jumped when he felt his cellphone vibrate. He quickly looked at the caller id and groaned,

"Hi, Dad."

"How's the Mall of America?" John teased.

"Camp Snoopy rocks," Dean said sarcastically.

"Are Sammy and Kae having fun?"

"I guess so."

"Why don't you take a extra couple of days? I think this job is going to take a little longer than I thought."

"Dad, mall and Dean are not two words that go together for more than a couple of days. Right now I'm dying for a beer, just to keep my sanity."

"Have one, if you really need it, but only one a day. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Try and have some fun. You're nineteen, not forty."

"I'd be having more fun hunting down that black shuck with you."

"Yeah, tramping around the swamp is loads and loads of fun."

Dean just laughed and felt a little guilty about lying to his Dad.

"Be safe and have fun," John said.

"You be careful too. When should we expect you in Arizona?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday at the earliest."

"See ya then," Dean said.

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye Dad."

Dean hung up the phone, finished his beer, and got in the car. That conversation wasn't quite right. Dean knew it wouldn't take his Dad that long to kill a black shuck. The man was too good for that.

John got off the phone and felt the same way as Dean. Something was up with his children and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. If so, they would not be happy when he found them.

Dean made his way to the library and saw Sam's head in a book and Kae playing a game on the computer.

"You're not supposed to be playing games, Kaelyn," Dean said making the little girl jump and Sam glare at her.

"I couldn't find anything. My bet it's vampires, but I can't find any information about people being killed so why not play a little doom."

"Because this is your idea," Dean said.

"Fine," Kae said backing out of the game she had hacked.

"Did you hack that?" Sam said.

Kae just shrugged. Sam had shown her how to hack different systems to help with research.

"We'll talk about that later, Kaelyn," Sam promised.

"Sammy," Kae whined.

"I don't want to hear it, understand?" Sam snapped.

"Whatever… OW…Dean," Kae complained as Dean landed five hard swats.

"Can the attitude. You owe me thirty minutes in the corner the minute we get back to the motel for hacking into a computer game."

"Dean," Kae whined.

"I can add a spanking, now get your ass in the car," Dean said.

The minute they were in the car Dean asked,

"What are you finding Sammy?"

"Same as Kae, nothing."

"Alright, let's head back to the motel," Dean said.

Once inside, Dean said,

"Something's up with Dad."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He said to stay in Minnesota for a few more days, because the black shuck job was taking longer than expected."

"I could take down a black shuck in less time," Kae said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you could, but Dad shouldn't have a problem," Dean said.

"Do you think he's on his way?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I hope not," Dean said.

"We need to find Walker now and the only way we can is to let me use my abilities," Kae said smiling.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Neither was sure if she was up to it or if it was a safe idea.

"Kae, go take a shower and then you can do your corner time for hacking that computer," Dean said.

"Dean, it's only four in the afternoon. I'm not going to bed. You said I had to stand in the corner not that I had an early bedtime," Kae grumbled.

"You don't have an early bedtime, but if we start looking for Walker we won't know what time we'll get home," Sam said realizing why Dean wanted her to take a shower.

"Ok. I'm not changing into pajamas though."

"I don't want you to, we're going out to dinner first," Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, you're not four, so we can't get away with taking you to dinner in pajamas," Sam teased hoping to get Kae moving.

"Are you going to shower?"

"We're not nine, so we don't need as much sleep as you do," Dean said.

"Ok," Kae said grabbing her stuff.

Dean waited three minutes after the shower turned on before signaling to Sam to follow him into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Sam asked knowing why Dean wanted to talk about Kae using her abilities. She hadn't since the demons had her and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted her to again.

"Don't know. I know we can ward off the demons, but I don't know if she's up to it yet."

"I think I'm up for it."

"Damn it, Kaelyn," Dean said turning around.

"I'm not four, Dean I know what you and Sammy were trying to do," Kae said smiling.

"Fine, I want to talk to Sammy about this without you. So go take a shower and if you eavesdrop I'll beat your ass."

"Why can't I have a say?" Kae argued.

"Because you're nine, you don't listen worth shit and you tend to push yourself beyond what your body can handle unless Dad's there to rein you in. This is a risky idea as it is, because we don't know if Walker knows about your abilities or if he can feel them. That's why you don't get a say. As your older brothers we're going to make the decision for you," Dean said firmly.

"I listen," Kae pouted.

"Right, what did I just tell you to do?" Dean said.

"Go take a shower."

"Have you left yet?"

"_DEAN,_" Kae whined. "This doesn't count."

"Why?"

"Because," Kae started but quickly realized that there really wasn't anything to justify why she wasn't in the shower, except she wanted to have her say.

"Good reason, Kaelyn," Dean said sarcastically.

"So if I go do what you say, I get to use my abilities?" Kae asked hopefully.

"I'm not saying that. This is our decision, but following my order will be a step in the right direction," Dean said honestly.

"Ok," Kae said walking back to the bathroom.

Sam started laughing.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You haven't had to put up with her when you and Dad are gone. She's always like this," Sam said.

"You were with her in that pit, is she ready?" Dean asked ignoring Sam's last remark.

"I'm not sure. She looks better and she hasn't asked for headache meds in a while."

"Should we risk it?"

"The dreams say yes, but my heart says no."

"Which side is winning right now?"

"Heart, but I have a feeling that Kae will force our hand."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to try and do this on her own or she's going to throw so many tantrums we'll do it just to shut her up."

"That's not going to force my hand. I can put up with the tantrums and I can make sure she doesn't escape."

"It's not only that, she's right the only way we'll find Walker is to track down what he's hunting. Kae is our best resource right now."

"So?"

"We should let her use her abilities."

"Alright, she better listen or it's over before it begins."

"YES!" Kae said loud enough for both of them to hear.

Dean was pissed as he walked over to the door and yanked it open. Kae was standing there in a tee-shirt and underwear.

"What did I tell you would happen if I caught you eavesdropping?"

"Come on Dean, I took a shower," Kae said pointing to her wet hair.

Dean leaned in and smelled it,

"You didn't wash it. You just wanted a cover story. Smart, but not smart enough," Dean said grabbing her arm and walking over to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Kae tried.

"Yeah, in about ten seconds you'll be even sorrier."

"Dean, please. You would want to know too."

"Yep and Dad would beat my ass if he found out," Dean said.

"Hey, Dean can I go get us a soda?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, bring me back something."

"Can I go with Sammy? I want a soda too," Kae tried knowing why Sam was leaving the room.

Dean tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Nice try."

"Can I at least have a coke?"

"Nope, you know Dad's rules. Get her a lemonade or fruit punch," Dean said as Sam walked out of the motel room.

"So, I'm going to get a spanking and I don't even get a coke afterwards, my life sucks," Kae pouted.

"Sure does because after the spanking you're going to have some quality time in the corner not only for hacking the computer but, for lying making it forty minutes. After that you're going to take an actual shower. Now let's get this over with."

"Come on, Dean. I said I was sorry."

Dean took her arm and pulled her across his knees. He wasn't going to make it a hard spanking, but he also wanted to make sure she wouldn't do it again. Dean always spanked hard, fast and sporadically. Kae hated when Dean spanked her because she never knew where the next swat would hit. John always stated going left to right and once she was crying the sporadic spanks would come, letting Kae know it was almost over, but Dean was never consistent in his spanking so she didn't know when or if it would ever end until the worst part of any spanking came into play. That was when he would turn his full attention to that special area between her butt and thighs, making sure that she would feel the stupid spanking every time she sat down for the next day or so.

Kae was sobbing when he stopped and he pulled her into his arms. The minute she finished she looked up at him with her biggest puppy dog eyes,

"Don't make me stand in the corner, please."

"Sorry, kiddo you lied to me. So off you go," Dean said sending her off with a swat.

"OW. Dean," Kae complained.

Dean just smiled and walked to the motel door.

"You can come in now," Dean said seeing Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Ooooo, extra corner time too," Sam teased.

"Shut up, Sammy," Kae pouted.

"Don't pick on her or you can join her," Dean said smiling at his brother.

** X**

John decided a long time ago that he hated Arizona every time he came here something went wrong. The only place he hated more was Lawrence, Kansas. That was one of the many reasons Sammy, chose Flagstaff when he ran away.

He pulled into Phoenix and checked into a motel near the airport. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see the Impala. Dean tended to stay at the same places John would. Maybe his children were still in Minnesota.

John talked to Bobby and he found nothing supernatural that would make Walker stay in Phoenix. Maybe the guy had a girl or needed a break. John didn't think it was either. Maybe he was hunting further out or maybe he was waiting for someone or something.

John hated when he didn't know something. The one thing he was happy about was that his children were probably still in Minnesota, well they better be if they knew what was good for them.

**X**

Kae got into the car smiling. She was happy that the boys were letting them go and use her abilities, even though sitting down right now really sucked.

"Rules, Kaelyn," Dean started making Kae groan.

"Come on Dean," Kae tried.

"Nope, you will only scan for on and off. The minute your head starts hurting you 'll stop, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Kaelyn, I'm not kidding around here. We can come back every night until we find the guy, there's no reason to push yourself too hard. Sammy'll tell me if he thinks you're pushing too hard and if you are we stop until Dad gets here. Do you understand me?"

"Alright Dean, I get it."

"Drop the attitude, Kaelyn."

They drove for about ten minutes before Kae asked,

"Dean, are we almost to Phoenix?"

"No, why?"

"I already feel something. I promise I wasn't scanning yet, but I feel it," Kae said.

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked

"Not sure, it's not anything I've ever felt before," Kae said.

"Bigger?" Dean asked

"Not as big as Demeter or a woodland god. It feels like some type electricity, a big light bulb. Sammy did you find any articles about children getting electrocuted?"

"Just one, why?" Sam asked.

"I read something at Bobby's about a creature called a Raw Head. They go after bad kids," Kae said.

"Are you sure, Kae?" Dean asked.

"I think so," Kae said.

"Dean, I think we might want to call Dad in on this," Sam said looking at Kae.

"No way, Sammy, Dad'll kill us for being here," Kae said.

"A Raw Head could literally kill you," Dean said.

"So are you saying I'm a bad kid?" Kae asked.

"No, I'm saying to this thing you might appear to be a bad kid," Dean said trying to appease her.

"Why would Walker go after a Raw Head?" Kae asked.

"Maybe he feels guilty for turning us in and wants to save some little kids," Sam said.

"Plus, he's maybe this will stop his express train to hell," Dean teased.

"Doubt it," Sam said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kae asked.

"I'm going to call Caleb and see what he knows about these things," Dean said. Caleb usually didn't tell John when they did something wrong. There's been more than a few times when Caleb picked him up after he decided to get drunk or went after something when his Dad told him not to. Hopefully, this would be one of those times.

"Dean, tell me you're in Minnesota," Caleb said without even saying hello.

"No, we're in Arizona," Dean said knowing his suspicions about his Dad were right on.

"Dean, John's there and if he finds the three of you, he's going to kick your ass hard."

"You took the black shuck job?"

"Yeah and I'm meeting him in Flagstaff in a few days."

"Thanks for the warning, but that's not why I called. What can you tell me about a Raw Head?"

"Keep Sammy and Kae away from them. You might want to as well, not sure what it feels the age limit for kids are," Caleb said.

"How do you kill it?"

"Electrocution," Caleb said. "Dean, don't go after this thing."

"Why?"

"More hunters than not get electrocuted. Call John or I will," Caleb said.

"Come on Caleb, don't call Dad," Dean said.

"Only if you promise you won't go after this thing," Caleb said. "By the way how did you figure out what it was?"

"Kae, she read about them in one of Bobby's books and Sammy read about a couple of kids who died of electrocution."

"That girl is already one hell of a hunter," Caleb said.

"Yeah and a huge pain in the ass," Dean said.

Caleb laughed hard.

"Alright, I killed the black shuck last night so I'm on my way there," Caleb said. "And Dean if you go after this thing I'll kick your ass plus I'll tell your Dad about Miami."

Dean groaned. If his Dad ever found out about Miami, his hunting days were over, as were his sitting days, his freedom and the Impala, plus whatever terrible punishment his Dad would come up with.

"Alright, Caleb."

"I knew Miami would get ya. Dean, that means Kae and Sammy too."

"You know, Caleb I wish I never went to Miami," Dean groaned.

"I bet," Caleb teased.

"See ya in a couple of days," Dean said hanging up the phone.

"What happened in Miami?" Kae asked.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly.

"That means something big," Sam teased.

"Look, I'm not talking about Miami, got it," Dean growled.

"So are we going after this thing?" Kae asked.

"Too dangerous," Dean said.

"Are we tracking it, so we can look for Walker?" Sam asked.

Dean took a deep breath and knew Sam and Kae were going to flip out.

"No, too dangerous," Dean said.

"You mean, Caleb scared the shit out of you," Sam teased.

"Yeah, the two of you could die and I'm not risking it," Dean said.

"You mean you're not risking Dad finding out about Miami," Kae teased.

"Let's head back to the motel. Maybe we should head onto Flagstaff tomorrow," Dean said.

"NO!" both Kae and Sam yelled together.

"Look, I know you two want to go after Walker, but this thing goes after little kids."

"You'll let us do this or I'll tell Dad to ask Caleb about Miami. Caleb doesn't lie very well," Sam warned.

"You wouldn't do that," Dean said confidently.

"Fine, we'll go after it on our own," Kae said.

"No you won't," Dean said turning the car towards the airport.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Airport," Dean said.

"You realize that Dad always stays near the airport, right?" Sam said.

"Yep."

"Alright, Dean we'll listen. Just don't make us head to Flagstaff tomorrow. We'll want to try and find Walker somewhere," Sam said.

"Promise to listen to me?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Sam and Kae said.

"Alright, we can stay on the main road leading up to where the Raw Head is. I heard Walker drives an El Camino. They're not many on the road anymore, so I figure if we see one we'll track it back into Phoenix," Dean said.

"That sound boring, but ok," Kae said.

"Kae, you can't use your powers at all until we get away from the Raw Head. I'm not sure if it will be attracted to you or not," Dean said.

"Ok Dean," Kae said.

"Kaelyn, I mean it," Dean said harshly.

"I'm not stupid, Dean. If this thing kills kids, I don't want it anywhere near me," Kae said.

For five hours they sat on the side of the road, bored out of their minds. The three of them played poker on and off with each other. Dean always had a camp light in the car, so it wasn't hard to play. They were so engrossed in the game and watching for Walker that they didn't notice the black truck as it sped down the highway. Unfortunately for them the truck noticed the black Impala.

John cursed when he saw the car pulled over on the side of the road. He was going to kill them. First they were not where they were supposed to be, second they were out after curfew with a Raw Head on the loose, and finally they lied to him. John turned the car around at the next interchange. He parked the car about two hundred yards behind the Impala turning off the light first.

John walked over to the car in stealth mode. He wondered if Dean's hunter instincts were going to pick him up or not. He made it to the car and tapped on the roof of the car, making the three children jump and groan soon after,

"You better have one hell of a story," John growled after Kae rolled down the window.

"We're looking for Walker," Kae tried getting pushed by Sam.

"At least you're honest about that. Do you know there's a Raw Head out here?" John asked looking at Dean.

"Yes sir, but it's over ten miles that way. We've kept our distance from it, but we thought we might have a chance to see Walker," Dean said.

"I don't want to talk on the side of the road. Where are you staying?"

"Scottsdale," Dean said.

"First we're going to get your stuff and then we're heading to my motel," John said trying to keep his temper. "Kaelyn, get in the truck."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," John said.

"Please, Daddy I want to stay with Dean and Sammy," Kae begged.

"You have until three to get into my truck," John said harshly.

Kae didn't even wait unit one got out of his mouth, she just got out of the car and walked over to the truck grudgingly. She knew he was going to be interrogated the entire way to both motels and he was going to notice that Dean spanked her earlier.

John watched Kae get into the truck before glaring at the boys.

"Is she the reason you're down here?" John asked.

"I needed to come too," Sam said looking down.

"I want the whole truth tonight and nothing else."

"Is that why you're taking Kae?" Sam asked.

"Yes, because I don't want to hear a water downed versions of the truth tonight, boys. I expect to know everything," John said harshly.

"Yes, sir," Dean and Sam said together.

John walked back to the truck and tried not to smile at the pouting figure inside it.

"Which one of your brothers spanked you today?" John asked as he started the truck.

"Dean," Kae said looking down.

"Want to tell me why?"

"Not really," Kae said honestly.

"Let's try that again, why did Dean spank you today?"

"He caught me eavesdropping," Kae mumbled.

"About?"

"Using my abilities."

"Kaelyn, this is like pulling teeth. Give me the whole story now," John demanded.

Kae looked over and told him everything that went on in the motel that afternoon.

"Did you use them?" John asked knowing that he had forbidden her to until he gave her permission.

"Nope, I didn't have to. I felt the Raw Head before I even tried to…"

"You were the one who figured out that it was a Raw Head?"

"Yes, sir. I wasn't looking for it, but I read about them and knew what it was right away. Sammy found information about kids being electrocuted."

"So how did you know about Raw Heads?"

"I read about them at Bobby's and Ellen's. Dean wouldn't let us anywhere near it," Kae said.

"That's one point in your brother's favor," John said as they pulled into the motel.

John decided to make Dean drive the truck to his motel in Phoenix. He wanted to talk to his younger two children, before getting the full story from Dean. The only one he was sure would tell the complete truth. They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes before John asked,

"So?"

"How was Mississippi?" Sam tried.

"How was Mall of America?" John shot back.

"Quick," Kae said honestly making John glare at her. "What? We went there for ten minutes."

"Enough time to get information on about it so if I asked you something, you would have a good lie," John growled.

"Yes, sir," they both groaned.

"Did you go to Mississippi?" Kae asked.

"No."

"At least we went to the Mall of America. You didn't even follow through on your lie," Sam argued.

"I'm the parent and I can lie when I feel it's for your safety."

"It wasn't for our safety, it was to keep us away," Sam said.

"For your safety," John growled.

"Walker doesn't even know we're on to him yet," Kae jumped in.

"Do you know that for sure?" John asked.

"No."

"My call was the right one," John said pulling into the motel.

The two children followed their father into the motel room. Dean pulled up a few seconds later and walked into the open room.

"Sit and if I were you I'd relish the ability," John said pointing to the bed closest to the bathroom.

The three looked at each other as they sat down.

"Let's hear it, Dean," John said.

Kae and Sam sighed heavily. Dean wasn't going to lie for them.

"Kae and Sammy saw more in Azazel's mind than they shared," Dean started.

"But we didn't tell you…" Kae started. John stood up and swatted her hard.

"You'll get your turn. I don't want to hear anyone's story but Dean's right now."

"Yes, sir."

"He's going to use hunters with deals to track down Sammy and Kae when he wants to. You were already on the verge of locking them up, that I agreed with them. We had to see if Kae could read Walker without him realizing it. That way when we're around other hunters, Kae can read them so we won't have to worry."

"Samuel, when you crashed the car the other night was it on purpose?" John asked and watched all of his children squirm and realized right away he was right.

"Yes, sir. We knew we'd get caught so we decided to do a test run," Sam whispered.

"So you crashed a friend's car and scared the man to death, to do a test run?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright Kaelyn, you're turn," John said.

"I knew you were going to freak out if I told you everything that we read in Azazel's mind. I'm right, you came here without us, you dumped us with Pastor Jim, plus you don't want us to go back to school," Kae said.

"How do you know the last part?"

Kae shrugged and said honestly,

"It's right there on the surface, Dad. You might as well be shouting it every time you look at us."

"Dean, Sammy find a corner," John said walking over to his duffle. He took out two items that made Kae groan.

"Jeans, Kaelyn," John said.

"But, Dean already spanked me today. Can't…"

"Jeans, Kaelyn," John said firmly adding a swat.

Kaelyn took off her jeans and John guided her over his knees. He saw that her bottom was a faint pink from the earlier spanking, but that wasn't going to deter him. He started spanking hard making Kae yelp on the first swat. He landed swat over painful swat until he reached a nice candy apple red he was looking for. He tilted her forward and did the same to her sit spots, finally he took it a step farther, something he'd never done to Kae before and added three blazing swats to each of her thighs eliciting sobs. He picked up the brush and said,

"Six Kaelyn, but I'm going to make each one of them count," John said and oh did he make those six swats count. Kae was positive that she would never sit again and when he landed the last two on her thighs she practically screamed. John pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

He looked over at his boys and saw Dean wipe a few tears from his eyes and Sammy was trying to calm down his own crying. They hated when Kae was punished. Dean hated when either one of the younger children were punished because of something he could have stopped.

Once, Kae was finished crying, John led her into the bathroom and put her nose in the corner, by the shower. He was spanking both of his boys bare tonight and knew Dean would be absolutely mortified if Kae was in the room.

"I'm going to trust you to stay like this and not sneak out of the window. If you do, I promise, the paddle will come into play."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you, Kaelyn," John said dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Dad."

John walked back out into the room and called Sammy over. His spanking went down the same as Kae's but he got five on each thigh and the paddle. John landed ten hard swats with the paddle four on the crown of Sam's butt and the rest on his sit spots. John then picked up the brush for the two last swats on Sam's thighs, because he always worried that he might bruise him if he used the paddle.

Sam was sobbing hard as his Dad held him.

John hated punishing his kids and he still had one to go. The entire way to the motel John considered Dean's punishment, usually for this kind of infraction he would use the belt, but tonight Dean would get twelve with the paddle and four with the brush. Dean would be surprise, but like Sam and Kae sitting wasn't going to be something the kid would want to do for a long long time.

Sam finally settled down and John told him to walk back over to the corner. Dean didn't have to be told he just walked over to his father and took down his jeans and boxers. John took a breath and decided to say something to his eldest before he began.

"I know you were trying to be a good brother, so you're only going to get the paddle tonight, but I swear if you keep something like this from me again, I'll use the belt for the entire spanking. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Once he was finished with Dean, John called all of his children to him. The reaction after a spanking was totally different for all of his children. Kae walked out of the bathroom rubbing her butt in full on pout mode, Sam looked like a sad little lost puppy, and Dean looked like he wanted to vanish off the face of the earth.

John pointed to the bed for a second time that night. All of the children looked at the bed as if it were made of broken glass and sat down gingerly.

"Now for the rest of your punishment. You're all grounded for a month and that includes extra training. We're heading to Flagstaff tomorrow and that's where you'll stay until I find Walker."

"But Dad," was heard from three different voices.

"There is no but, Dad here. You're all grounded and that's all I have to say about it. Kae, I want you in bed in five minutes, Sam you have another hour. I'm taking off for a while."

"Are you going after the Raw Head?" Kae asked.

"I think someone is still grounded from hunting, so you don't get to know that," John said giving her one last hug before walking out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Finding Gordon:**

"We shouldn't have to go to Flagstaff, Dean and you know," Sam snapped the minute Kae was in the bathroom.

"Look Sammy, it's not our decision. It's Dad's," Dean tried. He hated when Sam got this way. There was no reasoning with him and it always ended with a huge blow up between Sam and their Dad with Dean being the referee. A thankless job that he never wanted, but always forced into.

"Dad's afraid that the demons will get us, but there not coming for a long long time. He's just being paranoid," Kae said coming out of the bathroom dressed for bed.

"Kae, your five minutes are up. You need to get some sleep," Dean said not wanting to listen to the two of them. Dealing with Sammy was going to be more than enough.

"Not until you hear us out," Kae said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Kaelyn, I'm not kidding around here. Get your ass in bed now. There's nothing the two of you can say that will make me go against Dad right now," Dean said trying to stay calm.

"I'm not going to live my life locked away in some crappy motel, because Dad says so. I want to go to school, I want to have friends, and I want a normal life. Is that so much to ask?" Sam asked.

"No Sammy, but you have to keep in mind that Dad wants to keep you safe. He's not doing this to be mean. He's doing it because he loves you," Dean said putting his arm around his brother.

"I don't care what his motives are. I'm not going to be locked away," Sam said angrily pushing Dean's arm off him.

"Me neither," Kae said.

"Get your ass in bed, Kaelyn, I'm not saying it again," Dean growled.

Kae got into bed, because she didn't want Dean to swat her right now, her ass was killing her. Dean turned on the TV hoping Kae would fall asleep. Right before Sam was supposed to go to bed, Dean decided to try to make his little brother understand,

"Sammy, you have to give Dad time. He's not going to lock you up forever. He's just worried about you."

"He shouldn't lock us up at all," said the voice from the cot.

"Kaelyn, go to sleep right now," Dean growled.

"No, I'm part of this conversation too," Kae snapped.

"Kae, go to sleep. I'll make sure Dad listens," Sam said giving her a hug. He didn't want Dean to spank her tonight and the look on Dean's face told Sam that his patience with their sister was up.

"Don't get in trouble," Kae begged.

"I won't," Sam said giving her another hug.

"Ok. Night, Sammy. Night, Dean."

"Night Kae," the boys both said.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was still up, so Dean decided to try one more time,

"Sammy, I'm not going to let Dad lock you up forever. I promise. You know I agree with you and I'll let Dad know it, but tonight is not the night. He's still pissed about our coming down here and it's only been a couple of weeks since Kae woke up. We've put him through a lot in the past month, so give the man a break."

"I'll try."

"Just go to sleep and give it some time," Dean said, knowing full well that his brother wasn't going to take his advice.

**X X X**

Gordon heard that Winchester got his children back, not that he really cared. His deal was taken care of and that was all the mattered to him. If the demons lost the kid, that was on them. The only downfall of his decision was the loss of the Roadhouse. Maybe he should have made that part of the deal, but in all honesty he didn't think the demons would burn down the place to get to the brat. They were demons for Pete's sake they should be able to grab and hold a nine year old little girl without any problem. He knew he could, maybe he would and make some sort of a trade one day. He wondered if the demons paid dearly when they lost the kid. Gordon knew Meg was just a middle man. The real deal wouldn't get its hands dirty stealing some kid and making deals with hunters.

Gordon wondered if Winchester knew that he was the one who sold the little girl to the demons. If so he wasn't really concerned about it. Winchester was a good man and wouldn't do anything drastic. Sure, the man had the training to take down most men, but Gordon felt he could take down the great John Winchester if he needed to. If he not, he knew John's weakness and he wouldn't be opposed to using the three kids against the man.

Right now Gordon was looking for a hunt any hunt, finally he heard about one in Arizona. It took Gordon over a month to find a hunt, without the Roadhouse it was getting harder and harder to find a one without resorting to old fashioned research, something he truly hated with a passion. Once he heard about a Raw Head in Arizona he was on his way. Hunters seemed to fear those things, but he wasn't afraid of anything be it supernatural or not.

**X X X **

John returned to the motel, the minute he walked into any motel room he did a quick scan. He was happy to see the salt lines were down and the hex bags were placed where they were supposed to be. Finally he looked at his son who was sitting by the window. John knew why Sam was awake but in all honesty he wished the kid was asleep. He ran his fingers though his hair, he was extremely tired after fighting the Raw Head and didn't want to deal with this tonight, but knew his son wouldn't sleep until he had his say.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that both Dean and Kae were asleep. He knew he didn't have the energy to deal with the three of them tonight. John nodded his head towards the door, indicating that Sam should follow him outside. He walked over to the Impala and leaned against the front quarter panel casually. John sighed and hoped this wouldn't end in a fight, but had a feeling it would, as he watched Sam storm out of the motel room towards the Impala.

"What's up, kiddo?" John asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Are you really going to lock us up and hide us from the world, because of the demons?" Sam asked scathingly.

He knew how important normal life was to Sam, but John felt his children's safety was more important than Sam's need of a normal life. He didn't want to have this argument because he knew it wouldn't end well for Sam.

"Not if I can help it, but I will if it's the only way to keep you and Kae safe. I'll never let Azazel get his hands on you or Kae again."

"Then you have to let Kae read Walker, before he knows we're here and before you start your plan for revenge. That way we'll know if she can do it or not. Let Kae and I help you keep us safe, please. You always insist on training us, but if we don't get to use it what's the point?"

"Kae's never allowed to use her abilities unless I tell her it's ok and to be honest I don't want her to use her them yet. It's only been two weeks since she woke up and she tends to push herself too hard."

"Dad, I don't want to sound selfish but, I want to go back to school next year, I want to have friends, and I want to stay in one place for more than a week. Kae needs all of that too. I know she'll tell you she doesn't, but her life can't focus only on the fighting the damn supernatural. She's only nine and I swear she's more obsessed than you are," Sam said.

John chuckled at that, he thought the same thing when it came to Kae. That's why he decided to ground her from hunting, he knew it would have a greater impact than a hundred spankings. Now if he was dealing with Sam, being grounded the boy from hunting would've seemed like a reward.

"You're not being selfish, but I need you to understand something, Sammy. We're going to have to move a lot more now that Azazel's onto you, because I'm never going to be more than two hours away. I won't stop saving people or going after the supernatural, because it'll hurt your social life. If I allow you to back to school and that's a big if, I'll have to up your training and you'll do it without complaint or your normal life will end before it begins."

"Training isn't part of a normal life, Dad. Most kids don't have to run every night or have weapons training. Most kids don't go into the woods to learn survival skills. Finally, most fathers wouldn't let a nine year old touch a gun, let alone clean one."

"Sammy, you know what you and Kae what are up against. You need to be prepared."

"Dad, if you would've just gone after the son of a bitch instead of fighting Demeter it would be over. Azazel would be dead and you wouldn't have to worry about the demons kidnapping us anymore. You could still save people from the supernatural and I could have a normal life," Sam snapped.

"Sammy, another person would have died because of the goddess and you know it."

"And we wouldn't have been trapped and tortured by demons and we'd still have the colt. I see where your priorities are and always will be," Sam said angrily walking away. He couldn't believe how angry he was at his father. He couldn't believe his Dad was even considering keeping Kae and him out of school. It wasn't fair and he wasn't going to allow his Dad to get away with it.

"Samuel, stop. You have two choices right now. We can sit here and talk this out or you can hit your rack. You're not going to take a walked in the middle of the night, it's too dangerous."

"Why Dad? I know you ganked the Raw Head or you ass would still be out there and not here arguing with me," Sam spat angrily.

"Sammy, I know it seems…"

"Dad it doesn't seem that way, it is that way. I know you love us and want to keep us safe, but you never consider what your choices will do to us. You're no better than Azazel if you do this. He wanted to lock us up so we wouldn't experience the wonders and joys of the world. Just so you know the joys of the world include friends, school, and doing normal things. He felt that if we don't know what we're fighting for we would give into his demands."

"Sammy…"

"Just leave me the fuck alone. I'll be back when I…" Sam was cut off when John grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the Impala. He opened the passenger door and propped his leg on the door jam.

"Samuel, I tried to be understanding and tried to make you understand, but you decided to disobey and disrespect me. You know, I'll never let you walk down a dark road in the middle of the night. You also know better than to tell me to 'leave you the fuck alone' it's extremely disrespectable and more than I am willing to take no matter how angry you are or how much you disagree with what I am saying or doing. So my spanking you right now shouldn't be a surprise, little boy."

John pulled Sam over his knee and quickly pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers. Sam's butt was still pink from the earlier spanking, so John knew he could make his point quickly. After fifteen good swats, Sam was sobbing. John lifted him up and tried to pull him into a hug, but knew this was going to be one of the many times Sam would push him away. Sam didn't disappoint he pushed John away and stormed back into the motel room.

John walked into the room to try and make Sam see reason, but realized that Sam had taken refuge in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Were you up this whole time?"

"I was up the second I heard someone outside the door and I was ready if it wasn't you," Dean said pulling his gun out from under his pillow.

John smiled, he should have known better than to think Dean was actually asleep. Dean took his job seriously especially right now. Dean would rather die than to let something happen to Sam and Kae ever again.

John looked over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kae was still fast asleep. He didn't want to deal with Sam and Kae tonight. He had his hands full with Sammy's temper tantrum.

"So what happened?" Dean asked. Dean knew the minute Sam walked out the door with his father that it wasn't going to end well and wasn't surprised when Sam ran into the bathroom sobbing.

"The usual, I'm a shitty father and he's the angst filled teenager who thinks he knows everything."

"Ah, that fight," Dean said smiling.

"I really need a shower. Will you try and get him out while I'm getting a cup of coffee? We could argue this out, but I don't want to wake Kae and I really don't want to beat his ass again."

"I could use a cup too."

"No, you need to get some sleep. You have a long drive tomorrow."

"It's only 120 miles, to Flagstaff."

"I'm sending you back to Bobby's."

"Dad, you can't keep pushing us away."

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm keeping you safe."

"I'm not taking them back to Bobby's."

"You don't have a choice, Dean."

"Dad, you're wrong about this. I know it was stupid to bring them down here, but you're just proving Sammy and Kae right. I agree with them. They shouldn't be locked away from the world no matter how much danger they're in. We have to find another way," Dean said his voice rising slightly.

Kae started to stir and John wasn't ready to deal with the three of them at 0330.

"Dean, you're going to wake Kae up if you keep arguing and since you'll be the one who woke her up, you'll be the one who gets to fight with her about going back sleep. We can discuss this in the morning," John said.

Dean looked over and saw it too. He didn't want to try and get her to go back to sleep especially if she heard any part of the conversation.

"Yes, sir."

"Get your brother out of the bathroom before I get back or I will."

"And then you'll wake up Kae."

"At that point my right hand and your butts will have a conversation that will ensure the three of you will go to bed and stay there until I say otherwise," John growled.

"Yes, sir. Dad, please think about this. I promise to keep them safe in Flagstaff."

"I'll think about it, Dean," John said walking out the door.

"Is he gone?" Kae asked.

"Great, just what I need right now," Dean said before turning towards the wide awake little girl, "Go back to sleep Kae."

"Dean, I don't want to go to Bobby's," Kae whined.

Sam heard Kae's voice and when didn't hear his father's voice ordering her to go back to bed he decided to walk out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to go either," Sam said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Look, if Dad says we have to, then that's what we're going to do."

"Dean, Dad's wrong. You even told him so," Kae said.

"I don't agree with his decision, but I'll follow his orders and so will you. You two need to get some sleep. It's nearly 0400. We can discuss this in the morning, I promise," Dean said tucking Kae back in and gave Sam a look that said, get your ass in bed now.

Sam walked over to the bed and laid down on his stomach, but still groaned. Walking away in a huff was really stupid. He should have known his Dad wouldn't let him get away with it.

John came back about thirty minutes later. He knew Dean was still awake, but he was happy to see his two youngest were sleeping.

"Get some sleep, Dean."

Dean rolled over and fell back to sleep within seconds. John jumped in the shower and was in bed fifteen minutes later, not looking forward to morning.

Kae was the first one out of bed and tried to be as quiet as possible. Maybe just maybe she could find Gordon on her own. She started to walked towards the door and heard,

"Take one step outside and you're going over my knee."

"Dad, I was just going to get some…"

"Corner, now," John said getting out of bed.

"Why?"

"Because you just lied to me."

"No…OW…" Kae started but was cut off by two sharp swats. She was in the corner less than two seconds later rubbing her butt as she stood there.

"Morning," Dean said getting up hearing the commotion. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was after ten.

"Morning, I'm heading out for breakfast and coffee. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"I want chocolate chip pancakes," the voice from the corner said.

"Not happening, kiddo. You're getting eggs and maybe regular pancakes, if you're lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you hopped up on sugar all day."

"Why do you care? It's not like she'll be here to bug you. Dean and I will have to put up with her on a sugar high," Sam grumbled from the bed not bothering to roll over and look at his father.

John counted to twenty before saying,

"I've changed my mind. You're not going to Bobby's or Flagstaff. I'm letting Kae read Walker, but if you two keep it up, you'll be on the road to Bobby's before you know it."

"You're really letting us stay and you're letting me use my abilities again?" Kae asked excitedly from the corner.

"Yes, Kae. I'm going to let you try and do this, but you'll follow every order I give you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said almost bouncing with excitement.

"By the way, Kae the clock's started over."

"But, Dad," Kae whined.

"You know you're not allowed to talk in the corner. Dean, let her out in fifteen minutes unless she talks again," John said walking out the door with both Sam and Dean's breakfast requests.

The minute John was out the door Kae turned around and asked,

"What do you think made him change his mind?"

"Don't know. Turn your ass around, we can talk about it when your times up," Dean said.

Sam smiled at Dean. He wondered if it was what he said or what Dean said to make their Dad change his mind. Maybe it was a combination of both.

John returned about a half an hour later. Kae and Sam were watching T.V.

"What's on?" John asked hearing a loud scream.

"Friday the Thirteenth," Kae said smiling.

"I thought I told the three of you that Kae isn't allowed to watch horror movies," John said harshly.

The three of them tried hard not to laugh, because they knew he was serious. Kae had been captured by demons and saw a ton of supernatural baddies, but John was always worried about her watching scary movies.

"It's the water downed T.V. version, Dad," Sam tried.

"Turn the channel, actually turn it off," John growled. Why did they always have to push him? "The three of you are grounded from T.V. for the next three days."

"Dad," Kae whined.

"You made the choice to watch the movie and your brothers made the choice to let you."

"That's stupid. I've seen the real deal and Jason's a joke," Kae pouted.

"Sit down," John said pointing to a chair in the kitchen.

Kae dragged herself over to the chair pouting all the way, but knew if she didn't follow the order, John would change his mind about letting them stay.

"Jason could be an actual angry spirit and you're telling me that Jason's a joke proves that you shouldn't be watch scary movies," John said looking at her intently.

"I thought it was because you thought I'd get scared."

"Trust me, Kae I know it takes a lot more to scare you. The reason you don't get to watch these movies is because you don't take things seriously and watching these movies won't help the situation."

"I take things seriously," Kae pouted.

"Sorry, but I don't agree. The second reason you're not allowed to watch them is the adult interactions are inappropriate for a nine year old," John said glaring at his two boys.

"Dad, I've seen so much grown up stuff when I've read people's minds, you really shouldn't worry about my watching fake sex scenes in a movie," Kae said smiling.

The three men groaned. They really didn't want to hear those words leave Kae's mouth ever again.

"Doesn't matter, you need to follow my rules. No scary movies, got it?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

After breakfast, Dean decided to ask,

"Not that I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth, but what made you change your mind about us staying here?"

"I thought about it and decided that you wouldn't stay anyway, this way I get to keep control of Kae."

"I don't need someone to control me," Kae pouted.

"Yes you do kiddo and you know it," John said picking her up, "You're still recovering from the demons and you need to be careful."

Kae looked at him and smiled,

"If I'm still recovering, you really shouldn't spank me again until I'm all better."

"Kae, it's your head I'm worried about, not your butt," John said giving her a hug before putting her down.

The four piled into the car and made their way towards Phoenix. John had a good idea where Walker was, but wanted to make sure before Kae started to read the man.

"Did you really gank the Raw Head yesterday?" Sam asked thinking about their argument as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit, which was almost impossible right now.

"I made it so the Raw Head couldn't hurt anymore children but knew if I killed it Walker would move on."

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. We need to concentrate on finding Walker. I want Kae and Sammy in Flagstaff as soon as possible."

"Why does Dean gets to stay?" Kae asked trying hard not to sound disrespectful.

"I told you the plan. Dean's getting kidnapped by Walker and that you two are staying away from this."

"You might need us and we'd be too far away," Kae tried.

"Kaelyn, be thankful I'm letting you stay right now. You will not come back to Phoenix unless I call you, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said not agreeing with him what so ever, but knew better than to say anything.

"That means you too, Sammy," John said.

It was easier for Sam to get out the yes, sir. He didn't want Kae anywhere near this after they found out if she could read hunters without them knowing it. The one thing in life that he agreed with Dad about was that Kae took way too many chances with her life. She proved that when they were in Azazel's pit.

They drove for almost two hours before Kae felt the Raw Head again.

"Dad, did you trap the Raw Head?" Kae asked in shock.

John smiled knowing that she would feel the Raw Head's anger.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked in awe. Caleb had made it seem these things were extremely dangerous and could kill a hunter easily.

"I put it in a cage of electricity. If it moves too much it dies and when I'm ready I'll be able to take it out easily," John said smiling.

The drove into a clearing about a mile out from where John had trapped the Raw Head. John looked at his three children and said,

"Dean, I want you up on that hill watching for Walker's reaction, when Kae starts to read him. If you don't see any reaction until he leaves, we know it worked. Stay hidden until I call you and we're ready to go. Kae and Sammy are staying with me, just in case the Raw Head gets loose. If you see that Dean, get the hell out of there pronto."

"Yes, sir."

The minute they were under cover John looked at Kae and said,

"Here are the rules, kiddo. First you will not scan. We'll use old fashioned recon to find the man. Second, you will only glimpse into the man's mind. Finally, if your head hurts at all you'll stop no matter what. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Kae said.

They sat there for most of the afternoon. Finally Kae said,

"Dad, someone's coming."

"Damn it, Kaelyn I told you no scanning," John growled.

Kae had the sense to look down and look ashamed, but really wasn't sorry she did it. John really wanted to say something else but knew they needed to be quiet if they were going to get a read on Walker.

They watched Walker go into the forest. Like John, Walker knew exactly where the Raw Head would be.

"See if you can read him, Kae," John whispered.

Kae was quiet for a few minutes and whispered,

"I don't think he realized, I was reading him. He killed the Raw Head, Dad and should be coming out in a few minutes."

John, Kae, and Sammy watched as Walker got into his car and drove away. John grabbed Kae's arm and swatted her hard five times,

"What did I tell you about scanning?"

"No to, but as we were sitting there I thought he might come in a different way. How would we know if he did that?" Kae asked.

"I had it under control, Kaelyn," John said. Dean joined them a few minutes later and they all got into the Impala.

"I want you relaxing in the backseat until we get back to the motel. Do you need pain meds?"

"No, I'm ok," Kae lied. She knew John was pissed and if she asked for pain meds he would get even angrier. So she laid her head on Sam's lap and was asleep within a few seconds.

"Do you think she's alright?" Dean asked.

"We'll have to see. I want to know how much she saw, I know for a fact it wasn't a glance," John said angrily.

"She was just trying to help and I didn't see the guy flinch," Dean said.

"She didn't listen to a damn word I said and I know she just lied about her head not hurting too," John said.

They made it back to the motel a little over two hours later. Dean carried her in and John shook her until she woke up. The minute her eyes were open, John looked expectantly at Kae,

"Walker was the one who handed us over to Azazel. He had a deal that was about to come up and felt my life didn't mean as much as his. The only thing his pissed about is the Roadhouse being destroyed. Just so you know he hates doing research, so that could be Dean's way in."

"Are you sure he didn't know you were reading him?" John asked.

"Dad, from where I was the guy didn't flinch. He just walked in and killed the Raw Head like it was nothing," Dean said.

"What's next?" Sam asked.

"Dean's driving the two of you to Flagstaff. Once Caleb gets here we'll put the plan into action," John said.

"We could stay here and help," Kae tried.

"No, you proved to me again this afternoon, that you won't follow orders. If you didn't already have a headache, I'd be giving you the spanking you so richly deserved right now," John growled

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," Kae said tears falling. John walked over and picked her up.

"Kaelyn, I understand you want to help, but putting your health at risk isn't helping it's hurting. Now I have to wait until you're better before we put our plan into action."

"I'm fine, but if you're so worried let us stay down here so we're close enough if there's a problem," Kae snapped.

John lifted her up and gave her three hard swats.

"Is that why you pushed yourself so hard? You thought I'd be so worried that I wouldn't make you go up to Flagstaff?" John growled.

"No, I wanted to help, honest," Kae said with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, she wouldn't do that!" Dean and Sam said together, making John regret what he just said.

John pulled her into a hug and said,

"I'm sorry, kiddo. My temper got away from me. I know you were just trying to help, but I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," Kae said snuggling into his chest.

"It's ok, kiddo. Just start thinking about things before you do it."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's get packed up. We're all driving up to Flagstaff in ten."

"Dad," Kae said nervously a few minutes later.

John sighed knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"It's kinda stupid to go to Flagstaff when Walker's going to Nevada."

"Where in Nevada?" John asked trying to keep his temper. He was ten seconds from spanking his daughter. She pushed herself hard to find out all of this information,

"Reno," Kae said not looking at her father.

"No way!" Dean said excitedly trying to defuse the situation. He knew his Dad was getting pissed.

"Yes way," Kae said smiling at Dean's enthusiasm.

John looked at his daughter and said,

"You're getting a spanking the minute we reach the motel and you're feeling better."

"Dad, please don't…"

"Kaelyn, I'm ten seconds from grounding you as well."

"I'm really sorry, Dad," Kae said starting to cry, she hated when John was angry with her.

John picked her up and said,

"I want the truth. Do you have one of you headaches?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you ask for your pain meds?"

"I knew you would get mad at me for pushing myself too hard and I'm right," Kae said looking down tears flowing freely now.

"Kaelyn, I don't care if you think I'll get mad or not. If your head is hurting, you need to let me know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

John handed her the pain meds and said,

"Guess we're heading to Nevada. Sammy and Kae will be staying in Carson City, no complaints."

"Yes, sir," Kae and Sam said.

"And Dean you're not gambling, chasing girls, or drinking. We're on the job," John said and tried not to laugh at the deflated look on his son's face.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but the contest on LJ took up most of my time and I started a new job too. I hope you like it. **

**Phase One:**

John looked in the review mirror and saw the black Impala driving at a safe distance behind him. Dean knew better than to ride his bumper because the last time he did, John took the Impala away for a week. Taking the Impala away always was the best way to get Dean's driving under control. John knew Dean hated driving the speed limit, but John wasn't chancing it. He knew Walker could handle the Voodoo Priest without a problem, plus John needed more time to make his decision. Was revenge the right thing to do? If so, what kind of an example was he setting for his children? John stared at the open road and thought about what happened when they returned to Bobby's after saving Sam and Kae from Azazel.

**Flashback:**

_They walked back into Bobby's beat to hell. Sam and Kae looked like they had lost at least five pounds during their two day stay. They had black circles around their young eyes and when John looked over at Dean, his eldest didn't look much better. John sighed thinking that this was going to be the best of it until the demon's blood left Kae and Sammy's bodies. The three were still smiling and laughing, no matter how tired they looked. _

_Sam and Dean were talking in the corner of the room when Kae crawled up on John's lap and snuggled into his strong chest. John wrapped his arms around her. She knew what was going to happen and he was sure that fear was starting to take over. _

"_It's going to be really bad this time, Daddy," Kae whispered._

"_I know, but we'll get through it."_

"_I drank three times as much and I don't know how much Sammy drank, so he might have it worse than I did the first time. I'm scared," Kae said honestly still whispering. She looked over at Sam and Dean who were laughing about something. _

"_It'll be ok, I promise," John said dropping a kiss on the top of her head and holding her tight._

_The four ate supper and watched a movie before the tremors began._

"_Dad," Sam said sounding much younger than his fifteen years when his hands started shaking. Kae's eyes started tearing up when hers started to do the same. _

"_It's going to be ok, kiddo," John said softly as he picked up Kae and walked over to where Sam and Dean were sitting. He hated seeing the fear in all of their eyes, including Dean's._

_John held both Kae and Sam through the tremors. Sam was the first to scream in pain, Kae followed ten minutes later. Dean started crying soon after, listening to them scream was almost more than the nineteen year old could handle._

"_Dean, I need you to hold it together. Take care of Sammy," John ordered, giving an order that Dean had followed so many times in life that it was almost second nature. _

_Dean had his composure back in an instant. Sammy needed him and he was going to take care of his little brother. Dean took Sammy in his arms and rocked the screaming boy, telling him everything is going to be ok over and over. John was doing the same with Kae, she was right this time was much worse. The screaming seemed to go on for an eternity. Dean had tears running down his cheeks most of the time and to be honest so did John. _

_The second the screaming stopped, John said,_

"_Dean, put him in bed. He needs to rest up before the next round."_

_Dean laid his brother in the bed next to Kae's before running over to his father. John pulled his son into a hug._

"_It's going to be ok, Dean," John promised._

"_Dad, did you hear them? How's it going to be ok?"_

"_It just will. I think you should head to Pastor Jim's."_

"_I can't leave them or you. Please, don't make me go," Dean begged his eyes filling with tears yet again._

"_Ok kiddo, but I want you in that bed and asleep in the next ten minutes." _

"_Yes, sir."_

_John watched his three children sleep, knowing it wasn't going to last much longer. God he hated this and he hated whoever told Azazel where to find his children. It wasn't Kae and Sammy's fault that Azazel wanted them. They were innocent in all of this. What kind of monster sells children to demons and what was John going to do to the son of a bitch the minute he got a hold of him? The answer was simple. He was going to kill him. _

_It was less than ten minutes after he made the decision that round two began. John's resolve in the matter was strengthened as he watched a sobbing Dean tie his little brother to the bed. The man was going down and going down hard, the second John found out who he or she was._

**End Flashback:**

John took a deep breath. Every time he thought about those weeks of hell it made him want to kill Walker, but he wasn't a murderer. That was one line he was unwilling to cross. So, was his idea to send Walker to jail any better? Well, the guy would be miserable and his children would be safe, two extremely important factors in the equation, but then again was he setting the right example for his children.

They pulled off about eight hours into the drive. John stretched as the kids got out of the Impala and walked towards the motel.

"What's with the little old lady act today, Dad? I mean really, we could have gone a little above the speed limit. We're never going to get there at this rate," Dean complained.

"We could change cars and you could take the lead," John said knowing Dean's answer. Dean hated driving the truck it really didn't go with the kid's image.

"No, I'll let you keep playing little old lady," Dean sighed.

"Are you feeling better," John asked looking at Kae. She wasn't as pale and seemed to be doing a little better.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Kae asked trying not to whine. She knew if she told him her head was still killing her, he would realize just how hard she pushed herself and Kae was afraid her spanking was going to be worse.

"Yes."

"I'm fine," Kae lied.

John looked at his sons, because he knew she was lying and asked,

"How was she on the ride?"

"She slept for the first part and asked for more pain meds when she woke up," Dean said making Kae glare at him.

John picked her up and asked,

"I want the truth, Kaelyn. How are you feeling?"

"You're going to get madder at me," Kae said her eyes starting to water.

John hugged her before saying,

"Kae, I told you yesterday, that I don't care how mad you think I'm going to get, you need to tell me when your head is hurting because of your abilities. How about we make a deal? You know when you disobey me you're going get a spanking, especially if you use your abilities without permission. I promise never to increase that spanking because you need more medication."

"So am I going to get a harder spanking now?"

"Not unless you lie again."

"Ok, my head really hurts. I guess you were right and I wasn't ready to use my powers that hard," Kae admitted with a pout.

John handed her pain medication and decided he would send the boys out to pick up dinner, not wanting to put her down. He also wanted to talk to Kae alone. John sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard with Kae snuggled in his arms, he really should be doing research on the Voodoo Priest, Walker was after, but right now he wanted to make sure she was ok and he had to make her understand why he was worried.

"Why did you disobey me?" John asked a few minutes later.

Kae sighed,

"Two reasons, I wanted to know everything about the guy and I wanted to see if I could get away with it."

"The second part didn't work out to well for you, did it?"

"No, sir. I really hate the headache and knowing that you're mad at me," Kae said tears starting to fall.

"I'm not mad at you, Kaelyn. I'm pissed that you disobeyed orders and hurt yourself. You are more important than Walker or anything else that we're after. So you need to listen to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, but…"

"Kaelyn, there are no buts here. We didn't need to know all of that information about Walker."

"We would be in Arizona while he's in Nevada, so we kinda did," Kae tried.

John shook his head and said,

"No we didn't. I would have found out through different channels and you wouldn't be on this bed feeling like shit and waiting for a spanking with the brush."

Kae groaned at the mention of the brush. She knew she was going to get it, but hearing about it just sucked. So she snuggled in not wanting to argue. John hugged her, but he wasn't finished yet,

"Kae, you need to understand how important this is, so I want you to answer a few questions for me."

"Yes, sir," Kae said looking up into John's eyes.

"How hard did you push yourself when you were with Azazel?"

"I didn't push myself even close to that hard yesterday," Kae said quickly.

"I know that, Kae, but when you were with Azazel how hard did you push yourself?"

"Too hard, but I had to," Kae argued.

John sighed trying to rationalize how dangerous something is with a nine year old was hard on a normal day, but a nine year old with the abilities that Kae had made it twice as hard. Not to mention Kae was stubborn as hell.

"Why did you have to?" John asked taking the long way around even though he hated it.

"Sammy and I would have died if I didn't."

"What would've happened if you kept pushing yourself that hard?"

"I would have died," Kae whispered.

John hugged her tight and said,

"You would've died this time if it wasn't for the demon's blood."

"I know," Kae whispered again, that night seemed like years ago, but in reality less than two months had gone by and she was out of it, for most of that time.

"Do you think you're fully recovered from you encounter with Azazel or demon blood?"

Kae shrugged her shoulders.

"How many times a day did you have to ask for pain meds, when you were driving down from Pastor Jims and while you were at Pastor Jims?" John asked deciding to point out the obvious.

"Like once or twice a day," Kae admitted.

"How long do you wait until you ask?"

"Until I can't take the pain anymore, but Dad I have to build up my immunity to…"

"No. You need to listen to your body. There is never a reason for you to ever be in pain."

"So that means that spankings are out of the picture from now on then," Kae quipped.

"In your dreams kiddo," John laughed before adding, "When you're sick, you need to take care of yourself and let us know what's going on."

"Ok."

"Kae, I need you to promise me that you'll start listening not only to me, but to your body. Baby, you're only nine years old and your little body can only take so much."

"I can't, Dad. I'm going to have to fight him or Meg again and I need to be stronger. What if they attack us and I'm not strong enough? I can't let them hurt you, Dean, or Sammy."

"Kaelyn, I'm never letting the demon's get their hands on you again, that's a promise. I know you want to keep us safe, but don't you think we want to keep you safe too?"

"Yes, sir."

"You and Sammy swear that the demons aren't coming after you again for a long time, so who's in more danger, us or you by pushing yourself too hard?"

"Me, I guess."

"So it should be easy to make the promise to listen to me and your body especially when we're talking about using your abilities."

"I guess so. Dad, if I promise, will you think about not spanking me?"

"I don't know kiddo. You've been having a hard time listening lately."

"I know, but it's only because I think I know better than you," Kae said honestly.

"What do you think now?"

"That maybe you know better."

"Maybe?" John asked and started to tickle the little girl.

"Ok, you do know better," Kae admitted still giggling.

"Then maybe I won't spank you," John said smiling.

"Can I get more than a maybe?" Kae asked smiling deviously.

"Nope, you can sweat it out," John said as the boys walked back into the room.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Two days later Kae and Sam were tucked safely away in Carson City, while Dean and John had made their way to Reno. To John's surprise Walker hadn't taken care of the Voodoo Priest.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Dean asked.

"Walker's at the library, researching the Voodoo Priest and the rituals he's been performing. I have it set, between my research and Bobby's. So you're going into the library and make sure that he notices what you are doing."

"Ok, I'm sure there will be a hot chick to create a distraction," Dean said smiling.

"Keep your head in the game, Dean," John growled.

"I'm just kidding, Dad. How about I try and borrow a book from the man? Kae says he has an extremely bad temper."

"So you're going to push him?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Dean asked.

"Just be careful about it."

"I will, don't worry," Dean said.

Dean threw his dad a cocky smile as he walked into the library. Dean opted to sit down at a table across from Walker. After a few minutes Dean got up and walked passed Walker's table with his journal under his arm.

"Hey, are you done with that book?" Dean asked pointing to one that was sitting next to Walker.

"No," was Walker's terse reply.

"Just wanted to look up one thing it, shouldn't take more than a second. I can do it here if it makes you happy," Dean said trying to get a rise out of the guy.

"Look kid, get the hell away from me," Walker said shifting angrily in his chair.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it."

"Kid, I'm about ten seconds from kicking your ass, so get the hell away from me right now or I'll bend you over this table and give you the spanking of your life."

"I'd like to see…FUCK."

Gordon had him bent over the table in less than a second. It was at that moment Gordon realized he had every eye in the place on him and this nameless kid. He bent down and said,

"Get away or my beating your ass will become a reality."

Gordon released Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his neck before bending down to pick up journal that had flew on the floor. Gordon glanced and saw some of the writing in it and asked,

"Are you a hunter, kid?"

"And what if I am," Dean said deciding to give the guy a little attitude. His neck and cheek were killing him.

"Come with me," Gordon demanded.

"And I would do that why?"

"I can help you."

"Right, the asshole from the library just happens to know what the stuff in my journal means."

"The asshole from the library, knows you're after a Voodoo Priest and knows the other page talks about vampires. So cut the shit and come on."

Dean tried not to smile when they were walking out to Walker's car. Besides the sore neck and the bruised cheek, everything went according to Dean's plans.

John followed his son and enemy as they drove away.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Come on, Sammy. I have a bad feeling," Kae said looking pleadingly at her older brother.

"We're not going to Reno unless Dad calls us. We promised."

"I know Sammy, but I have a really bad feeling."

"A feeling or dream?"

"Feeling," Kae admitted. She knew Sam would probably go if she told him it was a dream, but she hated lying to him.

"Call Dad if it makes you feel better, but we are not stepping one foot out of this room without permission. Do you understand me?" Sam said firmly.

"Fine," Kae snapped dropping herself onto the bed pouting.

"Come on, Kae don't be like that. I wanted to go too, but it's too dangerous," Sam said sitting next to her.

"Sammy, I know I…"

"I know you can help, Dad knows you can help, and Dean knows you can help, but right now the only person you need to help is yourself. You look like shit and I'm betting you need some pain meds."

Kae put her hand out as her response. Sam got off the bed and walked over to get them for her.

"Do you want to call Dad?" Sam asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"No. I just want to go there to make sure Dean is ok, but I know you're right," Kae sighed as she leaned into Sam. "I hate sitting here doing nothing."

"Me too but Dad and Dean have this and you know it. Dean's an awesome hunter and can charm the pants off anyone, so Walker shouldn't be a problem."

"He'd have better luck if Walker was a girl," Kae said knowingly.

Sam laughed as the phone rang,

"Hi Dad."

"How are things going?"

"Good. I gave Kae some pain medicine a few minutes ago. Did you find Walker yet?"

"Yes and Dean's with him now."

"Do you want us to come?"

"No, Kae will push herself too hard. Why don't you check out the Capital tomorrow?"

"Ok. Hey Dad, school out here starts in a week."

"I know Sammy, let me focus on Walker first and we'll deal with school after."

"So you're not saying no?"

"I'm not saying no, for now. Let me talk to Kae. Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too," Sam said handing Kae the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I'm doing better," Kae said.

"Are you listening to Sammy?"

"Yes, sir. He's doing a good job. I begged him to come and he said no, like he was supposed to," Kae said smiling.

"I'm going to give you extra incentive not to come."

"I know you'll ground me and spank me, what else could you do?" Kae asked with apprehension.

"I'm talking about something positive."

"The only thing I really want is to hunt again."

"Then that's what I'll give you," John said. He knew that was what she was going to want.

"Really?"

"Really, but you have to promise to listen."

"I promise," Kae said grinning from ear to ear.

"Good girl."

Kae hung up the phone and smiled brightly at Sam before saying,

"He's going to let me hunt again, if we stay here. There's no way, I'm heading to Reno now."

Sam wasn't happy that she was going to hunt again, but loved the fact that he didn't need to argue about going to Reno.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Walker took Dean to the closest bar. He grabbed himself a beer and Dean a coke.

"How old are you kid?" Walker asked.

"Eighteen," Dean said quickly looking down. He knew how to lie and get caught without a problem.

"No really."

"Sixteen. Are you going to send me away?" Dean asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No. You'll just get yourself into trouble. How long have you been hunting?"

"Couple of months."

"You don't have any family that you can stay with?"

"No sir. My parents were only children and my grandparents died when I was a kid."

"So you've been on your own all this time?"

"Yes, sir."

"What happened to your family?" Walker asked.

"Vampires took my parents, my brother and my nine year old baby sister. I tried to find them, but when I did they were dead," Dean said looking down allowing a few tears to fall. Just thinking about something happening to Sam and Kae made it easy.

"I'm sorry kid."

"I found the vampires and killed them a month later. My parents were strict about studying so finding information about the vampires was really easy. It's amazing how some of the big libraries have so much information about the supernatural. Look here," Dean said getting his journal out and pointing to some information about the Voodoo Priest that Dean knew Walker didn't have.

"Where did you find this?"

"An old book in Carson City."

"I've been looking for that all over. Did anyone help you?"

"I have a few friends in the trade, but they want to take care of me like I'm some kind of kid or they blow me off because I'm a kid. My Dad was totally into regular hunting, so I'm an amazing shot and I was on the boxing team, so I can fight."

Walker smiled. He was a member of the blow the kid off group, but the kid had information he needed, so he was going to lead the kid on until they killed the Voodoo Priest, unless the kid proved to be too valuable to let go.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John hated this. Waiting and surveillance really never bothered him, but not know what was going on with one of his kids really freaked him out. Dean was sitting in a bar with a man John knew was dangerous and didn't care about anything but saving his own ass.

Dean came out of the bar about two hours later and got into the truck. They decided against using the Impala, because Walker might have remembered that John owned one. The truck was less conspicuous. Dean was pissed when they made that decision and Sam and Kae had a good time teasing him about it until John stepped in and swatted them, saying this wasn't the time for jokes.

John and Dean met up at the motel each ensuring that Walker didn't follow him. Right away John saw the bruise on Dean's cheek from hitting the table so hard and the finger print bruises on back of his neck and his blood boiled. He walked over and tilted Dean's head so he could get a better look.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Dad, I've gotten worse on a hunt."

"This isn't a regular hunt, Dean and you know it. You have to remember this isn't you and me out their fighting the supernatural and Walker doesn't have your back no matter what he says. This is the man who gave up your brother and sister to Azazel."

"Trust me I know, Dad."

"Good. Kae and Sam are worried about you, so you might want to give them a quick call and no matter what Kae says don't tell her she can come."

"I won't, don't worry," Dean said smiling getting his phone out.

"Dean," Kae practically yelled in the phone in relief.

"Hey, kiddo."

"So was I right? Is Walker a fucking asshole or what," Kae said knowingly.

"First, you better quit swearing or I'm going to tell Sammy to wash your mouth out and yep, he's an asshole."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I know you were going to make him mad and he has a wicked temper."

"And you knew that how?" Dean asked not wanting her to know that Walker had hurt him. His neck was killing him and having to hold back from punching the guy was harder than he thought it would be. Like his Dad said this was the man who put his Sammy and Kae through hell.

"I heard you and Dad talking."

Dean smiled and said,

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"Come on, Dean something was going on, there is no way I would ever sleep when I can eavesdrop," Kae said and started giggling when Sam started tickling her.

"Give me the phone," Sam said still tickling her.

"Thanks, Sammy. I needed to hear that," Dean said smiling. Kae's giggle made everyone in the family smile.

"So what really happened?"

"I'm in and she's right Walker's a fucking asshole. The guy threw me down on a desk in spanking position like I was a little kid. Everyone in the library was staring at me. Just being in the room with the man makes my skin crawl and I want to punch him every second. Besides that, this job is a breeze," Dean said smiling.

"How's Dad taking it?"

"What do you think?"

"Is he making you crazy?"

"What do you think?"

"That you're a jerk," Sam said smiling.

"And you're a bitch. Make sure you're both safe and don't let Kae get away with too much shit."

"I won't. Be careful, Dean."

"I will. Let me talk to the brat one more time or she'll give you hell," Dean said.

"I take it he did hurt you," Kae said soberly.

"Not really, just slammed me against a desk. Are you listening to Sammy?"

"Yep. Dad's going to let me hunt again if I don't come to Reno."

"Awesome. How are you feeling?"

"Ok. Sammy is being way overprotective. He made me take a nap today and when I kinda argued he swatted me," Kae whined.

"Kinda argued? What does that mean?" Dean asked knowing kinda really wasn't going to describe it and he would end up smiling at the description.

"I sorta told him to kiss my ass and I wasn't going to."

"How do you sorta tell someone to kiss your ass?" Dean laughed before saying, "Give Sammy a break ok?"

"Only if you promise to keep your temper and not push Walker too far," Kae begged.

"I promise."

"Ok, then I promise too," Kae said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean met Walker the next morning at the diner as he agreed to the night before. Walker looked at the kid's face and said,

"Sorry about that."

"Not the first time someone's taken me to task," Dean said showing that he could be a good little soldier and not just a smartass.

"With your mouth, I don't doubt it."

"So? We going after this guy tonight?"

"I want to see the rest of your research to make sure you did your homework last night, if not maybe I'll have to take you to task a little more."

"It's done," Dean said handing Walker the journal. John had made sure the research was flawless.

"You're pretty good at this kid. Maybe I'll keep you around after this hunt. Let's see how you handle yourself when we go after the Voodoo Priest."

They researched different ways to kill the Voodoo Priest for three more days before they made their way up to jos lair. John was right behind them to ensure his son's safety, wondering how long he should let Walker keep his hands on Dean. If he had his way tonight would be the last night.

To Walker's surprise, Dean took the Voodoo Priest down quickly and quietly using an old incantation.

"Kid, you're amazing. I'm heading to Oregon next. Wanna come with me?"

"What are you hunting?"

"A demon."

"Never hunted a demon, sounds great," Dean said smiling.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean walked into the motel and knew his Dad wouldn't be pleased to see him.

"What are you doing back here?" John growled

"Thought, we'd wait until Oregon to set him up," Dean said.

"Dean, I want this over tonight," John said.

"He's going after a demon, Dad. We need to find out which one to keep Kae and Sammy safe."

John sighed and said,

"You get to tell Sammy."

"Let them go to school in Oregon," Dean tried.

John had just given in and told Sam that they could start school the following week. If they followed Dean's new plan that was idea was shot out of the water and Sam wasn't going to be happy.

"Not if there's a demon involved."

"Fuck," Dean said taking out his phone.

"Is Walker in jail?" Sam asked sleepily.

"No, we're heading to Oregon tomorrow."

"We as in you and Walker or we as in all of us."

"All of us."

"Dean, school starts in two days," Sam whined.

"I know that, Sammy and I promise once we take care of Walker, I'll convince Dad to let you and Kae go back to school."

"There's always going to be another demon or another reason Dad will come up with so Kae and I don't get to have a normal life."

"Sammy, it's just a few more days. I promise."

"Right," Sam snapped hanging up on his older brother.

"Shit," Dean said. "You better get back there. He's going to do something stupid."

"Fuck," John said grabbing the keys to the Impala.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"Kae, wake up," Sam said shaking her.

"What is it?" Kae asked sleepily.

"We have to go."

"Why? Is Dean ok?" Kae said sitting up.

"Dean's fine. Dad's going to lock us up."

"Sammy, where are we going to go?" Kae asked getting off the bed, grabbing some clothes. "We don't have any money."

Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out some cash and four credit cards. He'd been prepared for this. He even knew where they were going.

"Were going back to Michigan."

"How?"

"Quit asking questions and get your ass in gear."

Kae did just that. Once she was ready, she followed Sam back outside. They walked over to the next motel and Sam looked pointedly at her after he got the car door open. Kae quickly hotwired it.

"Are we driving stolen cars the entire way?" Kae asked.

"Yep, you can get us out of trouble with your abilities."

"Sammy, are you sure about this?"

"No," Sam said honestly. The only thing he really worried about was keeping Kae safe from the demons he knew his Dad would have an easier time and without a doubt could keep her safe.

His phone rang for the twentieth time. It started ringing off the hook the minute Sam hung up on Dean. He didn't even bother to look at the caller id, not caring who it was. Kae on the other hand kept looking at it and cringed every time.

"It's Dean. Should we answer it?" Kae asked.

"I guess so."

"Hi Dean," Kae said putting the phone on speaker.

"I know you took off and you need to go back to the motel," Dean said calmly. He knew if he yelled they both would get defensive and that wasn't what he needed right now. He needed his little brother and sister safe and sound with their father.

"Dad's going to lock us up," Sam said.

"No he isn't. He's going to keep you safe for just a little longer. Plus this is my fault not his. I want to follow Walker up to Oregon. Dad wanted to take him down tonight, so you could start school on Monday."

"Why would you do that to us?" Kae asked sounding hurt.

"He's going after a demon and I thought if we took it out, it would help our cause and Dad would let you both not only go to school, but would be able to spend time with friends and do normal stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Sam asked.

"Because your stupid ass hung up on me," Dean said smiling.

"Do you think we'll beat Dad back?" Sam asked.

"Depends on how far away you are. If I were you, I would turn and get back there around pronto," Dean said honestly.

Sam looked at the dark road ahead of him and said,

"We're turning around now. Will you call Dad and calm him down some?"

"I'll try, but he's pretty pissed right now. You know how he is about the phone thing and the whole running away thing, especially right now."

"Shit."

"Dean, it isn't fair…" Kae tried.

"And is it fair that you both decided to take off? What if the demons came?"

"They're not coming for a while, Dean," Sam tried.

"Dad's not going to buy that and you know it."

"I think we should keep going, Sammy," Kae said.

"Why kiddo?" Dean asked.

"I don't want a spanking and Dad's going to be pissed that I hotwired another car. He promised to give me bedtime spankings for forever. I'll never sit again if we go back," Kae whined.

"Sorry Kae, but you know Dad always says you have to face the consequences of your actions head on. I'll talk to him and try to talk him out of the bedtime spankings, I promise," Dean said smiling.

"Ok, but I still don't want to go back," Kae pouted.

"But you're going to right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'd miss you too much."

"Good, because I'd miss you too much, too. I don't know about Sammy though," Dean teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Tell Dad we'll be back in about an hour," Sam said trying to keep up the pretense he wasn't worried about his father's reaction to their little adventure.

"I will. Drive safe, Sammy and try not to argue with the man. He's really worried right now."

"Ok. Bye Dean."

"Bye Sammy. Bye Kae," Dean said and hung up. Dean let out a deep breath and picked up his phone again.

"Did they answer?" John asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way back. Dad, take it easy on them. Sammy and Kae are convinced that you're going to lock them away from the world."

"I'm not going to, Dean."

"Really?"

"Yep, they're right. If I lock them away I'm no better than Azazel. That doesn't mean at times they won't have to be kept under wraps, but most of the time they'll be able to go to school and be as normal as our lives ever are."

"Can you tell them that first?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm thinking we need to discuss their poor choices first, but I will tell them tonight, I promise."

"Will you please not give Kae two weeks of bedtime spankings for hotwiring the car?"

"I'll think about it," John said. He was only going to give her bedtime spankings for two days and the brush not the two weeks he promised.

"See, ya in Oregon."

"Drive safe and stay away from that asshole until I get there or you'll be in more trouble than Kae and Sammy are right now."

"Yes sir."

John sat in the motel for another hour and a half before his two youngest walked back in. Both looked extremely contrite.

"Where's the car you stole?"

"We put it back where we got it," Sam said.

"Damn it, could you think of doing anything more dangerous? You didn't know if the owner had called the police to report it stolen," John growled.

"Sorry, Dad. We thought it was the best way to go," Sam said looking down.

"We thought it would keep us off the radar," Kae said.

John sighed and knew that was exactly what the kids thought. He couldn't fault them for it.

"Alright, take a seat," John sad pointing to the bed. "I already know why you took off, so we're not going to go through that. Sammy why was it wrong to take off like that?"

"It was dangerous."

"Why was it dangerous, Kae?"

"We could have been hurt?" Kae said not really knowing the answer to that. Sam was a good driver, she could make cops forget about them if they were pulled over, and they had money. So why was it dangerous?

"Sammy, help her out," John said knowing that she really didn't know because for Kae nothing was dangerous.

"Kae, the demons could have come, we could have gotten into a car accident even though I'm a good driver, sure we had money, but probably not enough to live on for a long time."

"Oh," Kae said.

"Yeah, oh," John said. "Besides taking off, what did you do wrong?"

"We didn't answer the phone," Sam answered.

"But Dad we were running away, it would have been stupid to pick up the phone," Kae said making Sam groan.

John had to use everything in his power not to laugh, because the kid was right. Why in the hell would you pick up the phone when you're running away?

"Kaelyn, you know the phone rule is nonnegotiable. I need to be able to contact you at all times," John growled.

"It was my choice not to answer the phone, not Kae's," Sam said.

"Were you hiding the phone?"

"No, sir it was between us," Kae said honestly getting a slight push from Sam. She hated when Sam or Dean took the blame for her. Sure her butt was thankful, but her heart always hurt thinking about what they went through for her.

"Ok, I want you both in your pajamas, then Sammy that corner has your name on it," John said pointing to a corner by the door.

"Yes, sir," came out of both Sam and Kae's mouths.

John got up and get the brush and paddle out of his bag, than thought better of it. Sam and Kae ran away out of fear. He got it, so his hand was more than enough tonight.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see the paddle or the brush. He knew they were driving to Oregon tomorrow and he hated sitting on a sore ass, but a sore ass that had been attacked by a paddle was twice as bad.

Kae walked back over to John who pulled her between his legs.

"What did I promise you if you hotwired another car when it wasn't an emergency?"

"Dad, I told her to do it," Sam said turning around quickly.

"No you didn't. We decided to do it together," Kae said and knew that Sam was glaring at her.

"Sammy, no talking in the corner. What did I promise you, Kaelyn?" John asked.

"Two weeks of bedtime spankings," Kae whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm going to give you a choice, you can get ten with the brush tonight and two days of bedtime spankings or you can have the whole two weeks of bedtime spankings."

"The brush," Kae said without hesitation.

"Go get it."

Kae walked over to duffle and took out the brush, then walked back slowly. John pulled her across his knees. He pushed up her Cinderella nightgown and pulled down her pink panties. God he hated punishing his children. He raised his hand high and brought it down hard on the wiggling butt in front of him. The swats came fast and hard and Kae was crying in less than thirty seconds. John tilted her forward and attacked her sit spots making them the same angry red as the rest of her butt. He decided against swatting her thighs though, Kae was extremely grateful for that, but knew it was time for the brush. Kae tensed up. She hated the brush with a passion, the stinging sensation was always more than she could handle. But Kae took solace in the fact that John's strong arms would be holding her soon, telling her she was forgiven and everything was going to be ok. John dropped the first four on the crown of her butt and the rest littered her red sit spots. He was glad that it was over as much as she was. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Go into the bathroom and stand in the corner," John said the minute she calmed down. "Sammy, come on over."

Sam walked over, he was angry about his Dad using the brush on Kae, but knew better than to say anything. John saw the anger in his youngest and prayed that he would keep his mouth shut for once.

Sam surprised him by popping the button on his jeans and practically throwing himself across John's knees. John didn't say another word he just worked on painting his son's but a nice shade of red.

"Dad…I'm…sorry…I…shouldn't…have…taken…off...please…stop," Sam begged when John tilted him forward.

"I know kiddo. We're almost finished, I promise," John said. He spanked Sammy's sit spots until the matched the boy's red butt. John finally landed three swats on each of Sam's thighs taking Sammy into the land of sobs.

John rocked the fifteen year old and told him everything was going to be ok, that made Sam cry harder.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I don't want to be locked away," Sam said sounding absolutely miserable.

"Hey, calm down and we'll talk about that, ok?" John said.

It took Sam a few more minutes to calm down, but hoped his Dad was finally going to be on their side. It sounded that way. Once Sam stopped crying, John called Kae out of the bedroom and pointed to the bed. They both sat down gingerly on bed and wiggled to find a comfortable way to sit. The problem was after a spanking from John Winchester that was impossible.

"I want you both to know, that you will have as normal a life as our lifestyle allows as soon as it is safe, I promise. There are going to be times when I'm going to have to put you into hiding to keep you safe, but I'll let you out as soon as I can. You will start school the minute Walker's in jail, I promise."

Sam smiled at the school part, while Kae was happy about not getting locked up.

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said.

"I'm not a tyrant," John said smiling.

"Just a dictator," Sam teased, making John start tickling the fifteen year old relentlessly. Kae jumped of the bed not wanting in on the action, but John was faster bringing her in on the fun.


	24. Chapter 24

**Phase Two:**

Dean sat on the bed feeling guilty. He knew his younger siblings were getting their asses handed to them right now because he wanted to follow Walker up to Oregon. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you looked at it, he knew he made the right decision, so he shouldn't feel guilty about their running away. Sammy and Kae were his responsibility and he would do anything to keep them safe, including taking a detour that they might not want to take right now. Dean tried to change his dad's mind about beating the kid's asses, but once John Winchester decides to hand out an ass whipping it's hard to make him reverse his thinking.

Dean hoped they didn't call him tonight, because it would make him feel twice as bad. Finally, he decided to shake off his guilt by watching a little TV. Dean found a Suzanne Somers thigh master infomercial, looking at those beautiful thighs helped to wash away the guilt and allowed him to fall asleep, after the infomercial was finished of course.

Dean's phone rang a few hours later, making Dean groan. He wasn't ready to wake up and sure as hell wasn't ready to talk to Sammy and Kae yet.

"Hello," Dean said sleepily not bothering to look at the clock or the caller id.

"I want to get out of here in twenty minutes. Where are you?" Walker asked.

"In bed sleeping and I'm not ready to get up yet, so I'll meet you in Oregon."

"I'm not comfortable with that kid. I want you following me."

"I don't need a fucking nurse maid, Walker," Dean snapped.

"Look kid, if you want to be difficult you can keep your ass here. I don't need your help. I just thought you might want to learn a few things."

"Can you give me two more hours?" Dean whined. A whine he heard almost every morning when it was time to get Sammy up to train.

"No, meet me at the diner in twenty minutes; let's see if you know how to follow orders."

"Fine, I'll be there," Dean snapped, swearing in his head. There was no way his dad could make it back in twenty minutes.

John's phone rang before he even had his morning cup of coffee.

"I didn't kill them," John teased when he saw it was Dean.

"Dad, Walker called and he wants to leave in twenty minutes."

"I can't get back that fast and…"

"Dad, I gotta go with him. You can catch up and I promise to be careful," Dean interrupted.

"Don't even think about getting out of the truck until I get there. Do you understand me, Dean?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be on my way in ten, so I should be able to catch up within four or five hours. I mean it Dean, there's no reason why you should get out of the truck before I get there."

"Yes, sir."

John shook the younger children awake. He was glad they hadn't unpacked.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"We need to get out of here now," John said.

"Dean?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Walker wants to leave in twenty minutes for Oregon."

"Why does he want to leave now?" Kae whined seeing that it was only 0500.

"To see if Dean will follow his orders," John said simply and prayed that his oldest would follow his orders instead of Walkers.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Dean followed Walker across the state line and into California. He hoped this would lead to something important or he would be on Sammy and Kae's shit list for a while. Walker pulled off the road two hours later. Dean knew what his dad said, but what was he supposed to do? He also knew he should call his father, but knew the man would tell him to keep his ass in the truck. Dean wasn't afraid of Walker, the man didn't know anything. His goal was to make it to Oregon so he could keep Sammy and Kae safe and getting out of the truck was one step towards that goal.

"Why are we getting off the road so early?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Winchester. Why don't you tell me?"

'Fuck,' was all Dean could think.

"Where's your father?"

"Nevada," Dean said. He knew the jig was up so why bother lying about it.

"Not very smart are ya kid," Walker said gun in hand.

"Guess not. How'd you find out?"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't check your story?"

"Well ya, since I got my ass out of the car," Dean said sarcastically.

"Hand over your gun and call your dad," Walker said pointing his gun at Dean's head for a kill shot, knowing it would make Dean comply.

John looked at his phone. They were in the car and he hoped to catch up with Dean before Walker wanted to stop for the night.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Winchester, you are one stupid son of a bitch," Walker said.

"Let him go, Walker," John growled.

"I don't know about that. He's an ace when it comes to research and I was kinda looking for a partner."

"Walker, you've done enough to my family. Let my son go or I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life."

"We'll have to see about that. You have to find us first."

The line went dead. John looked at his children and saw fear in both Sam and Kae's eyes.

"It'll be ok."

"I think I know where they're going," Kae said, glad that she had disobeyed orders and read Walker's mind completely.

"Where?"

"Louisiana, he has a cabin back in the bayou that he thinks no one knows about."

"Let's see if we can beat them there. Dean, needs his ass beat for not listening to me," John said.

Getting the smiles he wanted out of Kae and Sam.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Walker pushed Dean towards the front of the EL Camino. Dean fought him until he felt Walker's gun pressed against the back of his head. Once Walker knew he had Dean's attention he, said in a deathly calm voice,

"Quit fighting and give me your hands."

Dean put his hands out and Walker started tying them with a thick coarse rope.

"I'm betting your Daddy taught you how to get out of handcuffs. This might hurt a bit," Walker said as he pulled the ropes tight. Dean grunted in pain and Walker just smiled at it. "Get in."

Dean got into the car feeling like an absolute moron. His dad warned him, hell Kae even warned him, but he thought he knew better and could trust Walker. He had no idea where Walker was taking him and no idea what was going to happen when they got there.

They drove in silence for over five hours. Dean watched every sign trying to determine where they were going to no avail. The minute Walker hung up the phone he pulverized it, making the GPS tracker useless. Dean wondered if Kae had read something in Walker's mind that would help his Dad find him. She probably did and that made Dean smile.

Walker looked over at Dean and saw the smile. He really liked the kid. The kid was tough as nails and he wouldn't go down without a fight. Walker knew he had to be on his toes, until he either killed Dean Winchester or let him go. Those were his only options. There was no way he would ever get Dean to go against his father. Everyone who ever talked about the Winchesters said that Dean was loyal to a fault and that he idolized his father.

Walker remembered the first time he worked with John. John didn't talk about his kids, but Rufus asked about them and John couldn't hide the smile that graced his lips. John told Rufus the boys were fine and were staying with Pastor Jim, closing out the discussion. Right then Walker realized how important John's kids were to him by how little he shared about the two little kids.

"So Dean, what does the kid mean to your Dad?" Walker asked sick of the silence.

"What kid?"

"The little girl the demons wanted. She's cute and all, but I wouldn't risk my life for her. Wait I didn't, I traded her life for mine."

"She's just a job," Dean said casually, even though he was seething at Walker's last remark. He didn't want Walker to know anything about his family.

"A job, but your father went after the demons to get her back."

"The demons took my brother too."

"Oh. So what's so special about the kid?"

"Dunno," Dean said shrugging.

Walker pulled the ropes forward and Dean's head hit the dashboard hard.

"You're going to learn that lying to me isn't a good idea."

Dean winced in pain, 'Fuck that hurt.'

"So, why are the demons after her?"

"Her mother made a deal with Meg. I don't know what for or why Meg wanted her. My dad learned about it from a friend and decided to keep her safe. She's just a little kid after all."

"Plausible, but I don't believe it for a second. She must be worth something and I'm betting I can get a good price for her," Walker said.

Dean started struggling at that, making Walker laugh.

"So I guess she's more than a job after all."

Dean cursed his temper and looked out the window. He wasn't giving Walker anymore.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

John looked in the backseat and was happy to see Kae sleeping soundly. He wanted to talk to Sammy and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Sammy," John whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said turning towards his dad and away from the window that had kept his interest while Kae had fallen to sleep.

"I'm leaving you and Kae at the motel once we make sure Walker and Dean are at the cabin."

"Why?"

"Control. Dean's going to be itching for payback, Kae's gonna want to help, and honestly I don't think either one of them is going to listen to a damn word I say. I need your help keeping Kae safe, so I can get your brother back," John said soberly.

Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes mulling over his dad's words. He wanted payback as much as his dad, Dean, and Kae did. He was the one in the pit and watched everything Meg did to Kae. He listened to her scream as he was forced to put rubbing alcohol on her cuts and he was the one who saw her fading away. Finally, he was the one who held her limp body after she sent the last message. How could his dad ask him to do this?

"Sammy?"

"I don't know if I can do that, he hurt Kae."

"Think about it kiddo, he could hurt her again and he could hurt you too."

Again John was bombarded with silence. He hoped his son was thinking about his words and would agree with him for once.

"Dad, I was thinking, Walker actually kidnapped Dean. You have proof of the call Walker made and proof that Dean's phone was destroyed right after. We could just send the cops in."

"The cops are going to be a part of this or Walker won't live through the experience. Twice he's taken my children away from me and I won't allow him to have a third chance. The man is going to jail or in the ground," John growled.

Sam looked over at his father and knew the man was telling the truth. There was no way he would let Walker get his hands on any of them again.

"Dad, don't kill him. There's no coming back from that."

"I know, Sammy. I know," John said reaching over and rubbing a tear that had escaped Sam's eyes. "Caleb, Rufus, and Bobby are on their way to help out and Bobby added that it would take all three of them 'to keep my damn temper under control.'"

"Dad, what if Kae's wrong about where they're going?"

"I thought about that too. Bobby did some research and thinks she's right. Kae pushed herself hard to find out everything she could about Walker and…" John stopped and looked in the backseat to make sure the little girl was still asleep before admitting, "I'm glad she did this time."

"Me too. Do you think she'll ever listen when it comes to her abilities?"

"Let me put it this way, will you ever give up wanting a normal life?"

"No. So she won't give up either."

"I might be able to hold her back a little, but she'll always push herself too hard and I'll always have to point it out to her."

"I think you might want to learn how to spank with your left hand. She's going to wear out your right," Sam joked.

John laughed for the first time all day. John really didn't know what he would do without his children. He probably would have fallen into a dark abyss when Mary died, but Dean and Sammy didn't allow that to happen. Now he had Kae too and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Her heart was as big as Sammy's, her skill matched Dean's, and her attitude was in a class all by itself.

"Try and get some sleep kiddo, I want you to drive again in a few hours so we can get there faster."

"Yes, sir," Sam said leaning against the cool window of the Impala.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Walker and Dean stopped for the night at a fleabag motel in Colorado. Walker watched as Dean took a piss and then tied the kid to the bed.

"Night kid, be good," Walker said turning off the light.

The minute Dean heard steady breathing coming from the other bed he started working on the ropes. It took him almost two hours before he finally had them off. His wrists were bleeding, but that didn't matter. He was getting out of here, stealing a car, and going home. It was weird they never really had a house, but John, Sammy, and Kae were Dean's home.

Dean heard the cocking sound of a gun before the light next to Walker's bed turned on.

"That looks like it hurts," Walker said getting off the bed.

Walker used the gun indicating that Dean needed to go into the bathroom. Dean complied and winced when he saw Walker pull out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded, he knew he didn't have a choice and this was punishment, but damn it stung like hell when the bastard poured the rubbing alcohol right on his wounds.

"Now, what did I tell you before I went to sleep? Oh yeah, be good. Do you think trying to escape is being good?"

Dean didn't dignify that with a response, so Walker smacked him hard across the face.

"I expect an answer."

"You're a sadistic bastard," Dean said getting another hard smack as a reply. Dean had the copper taste of blood in his mouth, but he refused to spit it out. He didn't want to give Walker the satisfaction.

"So what should I do about it?" Walker mused. "Guess I need to hang you up, not sure if you'll get a lot of sleep tonight but I really don't give a shit. Be happy you're only sixteen or I would just beat you until you were unconscious."

Walker took the ropes stained with Dean's blood and tied it to a beam. Dean knew that having his arms tied like that all night would ensure he was going to be in absolute agony by morning and probably for the rest of the day as well.

"Just remember it will only get worse if you try and escape again. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

Walker smacked him again and said,

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir," Dean ground out.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John checked them into a motel just outside Morgan City, Louisiana. John ordered Sam and Kae into bed. Both did so reluctantly. John knew Sam was exhausted because he had the kid drive on and off so he could get some sleep. Kae couldn't keep her eyes open because of the pain meds and the pain she was still feeling after her extensive read on Walker.

John looked out the window keeping an eye out for Caleb, who should be showing up any second. Caleb got out of his car and wasn't surprised to see John walking out of the motel room. John handed him a flask that Caleb knew was filled with holy water, John also said an exorcism in Latin. Caleb smiled at the extensive measures John was taking right now.

"How ya holding up?" Caleb asked.

"I know Dean can handle himself, but I also know that Walker is a sadistic bastard and my son tends to push people to their limits."

"Dean's smart though. He won't do anything stupid, except trying to escape of course."

"Yeah and we don't know what Walker will do about that. At least he thinks Dean's sixteen that might play in the kid's favor."

"We going out there tonight or in the morning?" Caleb asked deciding to change the subject.

"At first light, we should be about a day ahead of them. Sammy drove part of the trip so we only stopped for coffee and food. Plus, Rufus should be here by then. Get some sleep kid."

"Alright, hey John."

"Yeah?"

"Dean's going to be ok."

"Thanks Caleb," John said walking back into the room. Sam was sitting up. "Caleb's here. Get back to sleep."

Sam lay back down, but wasn't able to sleep. He was too worried about Dean. His brother was with the son of a bitch that turned them over to Azazel. How could he sleep, knowing that? He looked over and noticed that Kae was awake too. He wished his father would leave the room. He knew Kae would tell him more, but not with John in the room.

"I mean it Samuel and Kaelyn. Get some sleep or you'll be sleeping on your bellies."

"Yes, sir," was heard from the cot and bed.

John sat at the table and looked at the map for the hundredth time. He knew the geography of the area pretty well after all black shucks loved the swamps. John sighed and decided to hit the rack. He needed to be firing on all cylinders tomorrow, if he wanted to get his son back safe and sound.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean's arms were killing him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Walker left him hanging all night and even left him to get breakfast. Of course he didn't bother to bring Dean anything, just some water.

"Can't let you die of thirst, now can I," Walker said as he dragged Dean out to the car and buckled him in. "Maybe if you're a good little boy, I'll let you eat something later."

Dean glared at the man. He couldn't wait to beat the shit out of this son of a bitch. He finally figured out they were heading to Louisiana. He smiled remembering when Sammy was about ten years old, he bitched while they were traipsing around the swamp that the state bird of Louisiana shouldn't be the Brown Pelican, but the fucking mosquito. Dean had laughed and their dad landed a few swats for language.

Dean found it fascinating that his brother even knew the state bird of Louisiana. Sammy is always spouting off useless information and to be honest, Dean loved it not only because he loved to tease his little brother relentlessly about it, but because Sammy loved learning and making Sammy happy had always been a priority in Dean's life.

He wondered how Kae and Sammy were holding up. Kae was probably arguing up a storm and Sammy was probably doing research to find him. His Dad was probably going crazy and contemplating how miserable he was going to make Dean's life the minute he was safe.

Dean had no doubt in his mind that his family would be there. He wouldn't be surprised if Caleb, Rufus, and Bobby were there too. Damn, he didn't want to hear their bitching about his stupidity, not that he didn't deserve it, but hell who wants to be dressed up and down by his friends and family. He wondered what Kae and Sammy were going to say to him? He knew what he would say or rather do if they had been this stupid, but he was the oldest and that was always a bonus especially during times like this.

"I hear your father is a great hunter, think he'll figure out where we're heading?" Walker asked.

Dean just continued to stare out of the window.

"Guess you don't want food tonight. It isn't polite to ignore people when they ask you a direct question."

Dean glared at the man and said scathingly,

"Yeah, he's going to be there and he's going to kick your ass into next week."

"If you say so kid. I'm thinking he's going to trade a little girl to get his little boy back. That's if he's smart enough to figure out where my cabin is."

"Don't worry. He's already there and don't think for one second that you'll win," Dean said and looked out the window ignoring the smug smile on Walker's face.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John, Caleb, and Rufus made it out to where Walker's cabin was supposed to be. John laughed at the meager wards, booby traps, and hexes the man had around the cabin. He wondered how often Walker came out here. It wasn't supplied, making John think he didn't come there very often.

Rufus looked over at his old friend. He knew how much his kids meant to him and knew John was probably going through hell right now. He didn't know how John did it. He was barely able to function after the death of his wife, but at least he didn't have kids to look after. Sure he'd been a hunter before she died, but he probably wouldn't have kept going if he had kids. John on the other hand left a perfectly normal life and turned into a hunter dragging his two boys with him. John made his life even harder bringing the psychic little girl into their lives. Rufus had respect for the man, not only as a hunter, but as a father.

Caleb looked over at his friend and sighed. He spent many years with John when he first got into the game. John didn't let him get away with shit and he saw daily how much heart the man actually had despite his tough demeanor. Caleb knew the man was dying on the inside and blaming himself for putting Dean into this situation.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam sat at the kitchen table and watched Kae's steady breathing. He wondered how many times in his life his brother watched him sleep. To be honest it was keeping him calm. Sam had never gone a night without talking to Dean or at least knowing exactly where his brother was.

"He's ok," Kae said turning over twenty minutes later.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," Sam said smiling.

"But I know you."

Sam walked over to the cot and picked her up to give her a hug.

"Have you had any dreams?"

"No, I would have told Dad for once. Sammy, are we going with them?"

"I want to but there's no way Dad will let us."

"I can read Walker and know what he's going to do before he does it," Kae said.

Sam hadn't even thought about that, he wondered if he should bring it up to his dad.

"We'll talk to Dad about it later. He's coming back in a little while to meet Bobby."

"I think I should plant the idea in Bobby's head first."

"That better be with words, kiddo or Bobby will beat your ass and Dad will be standing in line to take over where he left off."

"You know I wouldn't try to compel Bobby, I love the man too much and he would know what I was doing in a second," Kae said smiling impishly. "So what are we going to do?"

"I say we head out there and check the place out. I'm sure we can find somewhere to keep out of the way and still help."

"Dad's not going to like that."

"Do you really care?"

"Nope, I want Dean back," Kae said with tears streaming down her face.

"Me too, kiddo. Me too," Sam said wrapping his arms around her to give comfort. What surprised Sam was that her hug did the same for him.

Kae and Sam made it back to the motel fifteen minutes before Bobby used the secret knock on the door. This month's password was jellybeans and of course Bobby said it without even being asked. He walked over the salt line, took a drink of holy water, and listen to the newest exorcism John had them memorize, before he pulled both Kae and Sam into a strong hug.

"How are ya holding up?" Bobby asked.

"We're worried about Dean," Sam said.

"Hey Bobby…" Kae started.

"No," Bobby said not even bothering to listen.

"Just listen for one second," Sam pleaded.

"There is nothing that's going to change my mind, Samuel. You're both staying in this motel room when we go after Walker."

"But Bobby…"

"Kaelyn, listen to my words. The answer is no."

"Her mind reading…"

"Samuel, I told you the answer was no and I meant it. Now you have two choices, you can quit or I can start swatting. I'm sure I can find a spoon somewhere in this hell hole."

Kae and Sam both laughed at that and decided to wait until their dad walked back into the room.

John, Rufus, and Caleb walked in about two hours later. Bobby had chili on the stove and the kids were watching television. Kae got up the minute they walked into the door and jumped into her dad's arms.

"So?" Bobby asked.

"It's set," John said.

"What's set?" Sam asked looking up from the television.

"None of your business and before you start little girl, just know that in this position I have complete access to your little butt."

Everyone in the room laughed, including Kae before saying,

"I guess you should put me down then."

"Nope, I like my chances better here. Before you say anything, I know you can read Walker and I know it would give us an edge, but I also know you're not ready. We talked about this a few days ago."

"But Dad, this is Dean. Please, let me help."

"We have everything covered. I promise," John vowed.

"It's not only Dean. I want payback," Kae pouted.

"So do I, his deal with Meg put us through hell," Sam said.

"Bobby, Rufus, Caleb, will you please give us a minute?" John asked.

Bobby turned off the stove and the three men walked out of the room. John sat Kae on the couch next to Sammy, before turning off the television.

"Look, I know you want payback and I would too in your position, but your safety is more important than payback."

"But you're getting payback against the asshole," Sam said trying not to whine.

"Why don't you look at it as my payback is your payback?" John tried.

"It doesn't work that way, Dad and you know it," Sam snapped.

"I know, Sammy. Trust me I know and if I was you I would feel the same way, but as your father it's my job to keep you safe."

"Dad, we can be safe about this," Kae tried.

"No, there is no way you can be safe about this."

"Will you please listen?" Sam begged.

John sighed and decided to humor them, maybe it would help to avoid the temper tantrums, but he doubted it.

"Don't get mad," Kae started.

John shook his head, because those three words meant he was going to be pissed at whatever they had to say next.

"We went to Walker's cabin this morning," Sam started.

"Why didn't I see you?" John asked.

"I read Caleb so I knew where you were at all times and I promise I didn't get a headache," Kae admitted.

John looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth about the headache. Good he didn't have to wait to beat her ass. John grabbed her arm to do just that when Sam begged knowing exactly what his dad was about to do,

"DAD! Just listen please."

"Nothing's going to change. You're getting a spanking for leaving the room and you're getting the brush and paddle for using Kae's abilities."

"But we found a way, Dad," Kae pleaded.

"How?" John asked his interest peaked.

"We found a boat and you know Kae can read minds at a distance, we can use the phones to tell you what's going on. I'll watch and make sure she doesn't use her abilities too much. I'm getting good at that so I'll know when she's had enough and you know I'll keep her safe," Sam said.

John sighed. It would give them the advantage and to be honest he wanted the advantage tonight.

"The answer is no. Samuel go and get the paddle and brush. You both know better than to disobey me."

"Dad, come on we had to try," Sam explained.

"I get that, so we won't use the paddle and brush today," John conceded, "Sammy, find yourself a corner. The jeans are coming down, Kae."

Kae popped the button on her jeans and John helped her across his knees. He landed a hard swat making her cry out. John decided the kids were right and they deserved a little payback, so he was going to stop at twenty hearty swats. The last six would attacked her sit spots, but it wasn't close to the usual spanking he would give in this type of situation.

John held her through her tears and said when she was finished,

"Go trade places with Sammy."

Sam walked over and knew he was going to get twenty swats as well, but they would be a lot harder than Kae's were. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell their dad what they did this morning, but no matter what they were following through with their plan tonight.

John told Sam to get his jeans off and as Sam predicted he laid down twenty extremely hard swats that turned his butt a light red. Like Kae, Sam cried and was held tightly by his father.

John called them over and said,

"I know you want payback, but your safety and your brother's safety is my top priority always."

"Yes sir."

John called Bobby, Rufus, and Caleb back into the room and they got ready to go after Walker.

Sam looked over at Kae the second they left and she told him the plan. She was happy that Caleb was so easy to read and even happier that John hadn't told the man how it felt.

Sam couldn't believe what his dad was about to do and decided that they were going to follow them to make sure everyone walked away.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean looked around and realized he was in the bayou. He fucking hated the bayou. Alligators, snakes, and bugs were not his thing whatsoever.

"Home sweet home," Walker said pulling Dean inside. He threw Dean into a chair knocking the wind out of the younger man. Walker tied Dean to the chair causing the boy to yelp because of pressure it put on the injured wrists.

John was pissed watching the treatment of his son. Walker was going down hard.

John, Bobby, Caleb, and Rufus made their way towards the cabin. John tripped the alarm a few minutes later.

"Winchester, looks like you found me," Walker mocked. "Come out or I promise Dean will have a bullet in his head before you know it."

John walked out into the open with his hands up.

"Let him go, Walker," John said.

"How about a trade? Dean for the little girl."

"Why do you want her?"

"She seemed worth something to the demons and I might get something for her."

"Dad, don't…"

"Shut up, Dean," John growled.

"So?"

"She's not here, so I couldn't give her to you even if I wanted to," John said stalling.

"Alright, bring her and you get your son back. A kid for a kid," Walker said smiling.

"Meet me in an hour and make sure you bring my son."

"Where?"

"Diner right off the Atchafalaya Basin Bridge," John said.

"See ya there."

"Dad, you can't," Dean yelled.

"Dean, shut the fuck up," John ordered as he and walked away.

Kae looked over at Sam and said,

"Everything's going to plan so far. I'm pushing into Dean's mind and telling him what's going on."

"I wished I had your abilities."

"You only have to wait another seven years," Kae teased.

Kae was quiet for a second and pushed into Dean's mind.

Dean was pissed when he felt his sister. She shouldn't be anywhere near this and he knew his father was probably clueless that she was there. He was so going to beat their asses for this and he made sure Kae knew it.

"Dean's pissed. He says he's going to beat our asses," Kae said smiling.

"Well at least we know he isn't worried about what Dad's going to do."

"He really wasn't worried about it in the first place."

"Come on let's get back to shore, I want to get to the diner first."

"Me too."

Bobby was waiting for them when they got off the boat.

"Shit," Sam said.

"How?" Kae asked but figured she already knew.

"After your confession this afternoon, your Daddy decided to let Caleb know what it felt like to have his mind read."

"Time to head back to the motel," Bobby said landing a hard swat on each of their butts.

"No, Dad and Dean need us," Sam argued.

"Samuel, your Dad said Walker might want to trade Kae for Dean, so he doesn't want her anywhere near this. Get your asses in the Impala and drive back to the room."

Sam nodded in defeat, but Kae wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Bobby, you guys need us."

"The cops heard everything and they're waiting. If Walker doesn't leave soon, swat will be in there before you know it. Your Dad already showed them the arsenal in Walker's car. The man's going away for a long long time. Now if you want in on the action your brother is going to receive for not following orders, stay here. If not get your ass in the car and go."

Sam took Kae's hand and they got into the car.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the two children getting into the car.

"Great job, Singer. Did my little girl read your mind?" John asked.

"No, she knows better," Bobby said smiling.

"Good, they wouldn't like the next part of the plan whatsoever."

"I don't either. You're being an idjit and you know it."

"I want to go at least one round with the man, before shipping him off to jail."

"And you're risking a lot by doing it."

"Yep, but one good punch will be worth it and I'm thinking Dean will want some payback too," John said.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam looked at Kae and could see she was thinking hard about something.

"He was lying wasn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yep, Caleb sucks at blocking his mind and the cops won't be a part of this until Dad has a shot at Walker. What are we going to do?"

"Well, since our asses are grass as it is, let's follow them."

"The Impala is kinda conspicuous."

"True, guess you get to hotwire another car."

"He isn't going to let me off this time and you know it," Kae whined.

"Just so you know I'm getting the same treatment. Dad said it was only fair because your hotwiring cars allows me to drive without a license."

"Great two weeks worth of bedtime spanking. Well, at least Dean's in the same boat as we are."

"Yep, let's go."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean couldn't believe his dad was doing this. Kae told him the plan and he knew it could go terribly wrong on two fronts. First, his dad was being stupid and second, his siblings weren't going back to motel.

"You're Dad's an idiot if he thinks I'm going to fall for any of his tricks. I know he won't let that little girl go. She's connected with the demon who killed you mother and that's all that John cares about. It must suck to be a piece of bait. I wonder if your Dad is showing her love to keep her close."

Dean wanted to punch the guy so bad it hurt. He knew the truth, they all loved Kae and he knew his dad would never do anything to put her in danger. Kae putting herself in danger was another story all together. The kid was drawn to danger like a moth to a flame and Sammy wasn't much better. He would bet his life that Sammy and Kae were doing something utterly stupid right now. Dean sighed.

"I guess I was right," Walker taunted.

Dean decided to play along and put his head down in defeat. He knew his dad's plan and so far Walker was walking into it blindfolded. Dean wanted to smile at that, but knew he needed to play his part.

They made their way to the diner and Dean was shocked when he didn't see the Impala sitting there. Maybe Kae and Sammy were safe and sound at the motel. Dean sighed knowing the only way that would happen, would be if Bobby, Rufus, or Caleb sat this one out to take them there. If his dad's plan was going to work, he needed everyone in on this.

Dean exhaled and hoped that everything fell into place and that everyone but Walker would walk away without a scratch, but Dean knew it was wishful thinking.

**Author's Notes: First I want to thank everyone who stuck in through this story. The next chapter is the end of this story, but not the end of John, Dean, Sammy, and Kae's time together. They have a long road ahead of them. Second, I want to thank itsmecoon, my beta for this chapter (look not as many mistakes, I think and she got it back to me in one day, amazing)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Saving Dean

John went over the plan for the twentieth time in his head. It really wasn't that complicated, but could become that way if he wasn't careful. When he really thought about it, this plan went against everything believed in, but it was his Hail Mary play and it would keep Dean, Sammy, and Kae safe at least from Gordon Walker. John was knocked out of his thoughts by Bobby,

"You're an idjit if you think those two are going back to the motel. They love their brother

and Daddy too much."

"I know that Bobby, but it doesn't mean I have to like it and it sure as hell won't save their asses once this is finished."

Bobby gave his friend a smile and helped him finish setting up the trap, hoping like hell it would work.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"So what do you think your Dad has planned for me? Will he have the little girl wrapped up in a bow or is he going to fight?" Walker asked as he was getting his gear together.

Dean just looked out into the distance. He was a ball of emotions right now, but he wasn't going to show any of them to Walker. Dean took a calming breath and tried not to think about what his Dad might have planned or how stupid his brother and sister were going to be.

Instead he worried. What if Walker got his hands on Kae and sold her to the demons? He saw what happened the last time the demons got their hands on her and she had Sammy there for protection then. What would happen if she was with them all alone, with little chance of getting rescued right away? Dean knew they would never give up looking for her, but did Kae know that for sure?

"Awe come on Dean quit pouting. We've had so much fun together and I'm sure you'll miss me when you go. Don't worry about the little girl, I'll treat the kid in the same friendly manner, I've treated you," Walked taunted.

Dean glared at the man. His arms still ached, his wrists were scabbed over and he had more bruises and cuts than he could count. There was no way in hell he would ever let this bastard get his hands on Kae.

"Well, since you want to be a baby about this, I guess I should put you down for a nap," Walker said clubbing Dean hard on the back of the head.

'One less thing to worry about,' Walker thought as he walked out the door leaving Dean tied to the chair.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Sam was quiet as he put the Ford pick-up into gear. He really didn't know if this was a great idea. They didn't know their Dad's plan and they didn't know if Walker knew about Kae's abilities, and they sure as hell didn't know if Azazel was behind any of this. Sam bet Kae didn't even think that Azazel was a possibility.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Just thinking. I need you to promise me that you won't push yourself too hard."

"Ok."

"Kaelyn, I mean it," Sam said sternly. "Dean and Dad will kill me if something happens to you."

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise Sammy," Kae said smiling brightly.

"To make sure, I'm in charge. You will only scan and read minds when I say so and no matter what you won't project into anyone's mind including Walkers."

"What if…"

"Kaelyn, I don't give a shit about what if. You **will not** project anything in anyone's mind. It takes too much out of you and you're not ready to do it yet."

"How do you know?"

"I was in that pit with you and I'll never ever let you use your abilities to that extent ever again."

"Neither will I, I'm not stupid so you really need to chill out about this."

"I won't chill out about this! Do you want to turn around?"

"No, but…"

"Choice A, we turn around. Choice B, you listen to me."

"Can I move things with my mind?" Kae asked deflecting Sam, she was going to project if she needed to.

"Sure," Sam said smiling brightly. He knew how much she loved moving things with her mind. Sure their Dad was going to kill them, but hey what was one more thing on our list of offences?

"I think we're going to get in more trouble than Dean," Kae said honestly.

"Nope, this is Dean's fault so he's going to get in the most trouble. Plus, he'll take the blame."

"I don't know he was pretty pissed when I pushed into his mind."

"Dean will calm down."

"As long as we don't get hurt."

"Well, if we get hurt he'll definitely save us from the wrath of Dad," Sam said smiling.

"Let's get some bumps and bruises, maybe even a sliver," Kae said grinning evilly.

Sam laughed hard and said,

"Sounds like a great idea."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John watched as Walker pulled into the parking lot. He also noticed the Ford pick-up truck that pulled behind the diner's sign with its' lights turned off a few minutes earlier, instinct told him to walk over there and pull his two youngest out of the truck, but he knew it wasn't safe. Man he was going to get a workout tonight between the three of them, but what really mattered was by the time he turned off the lights tonight his three kids would be sleeping on their bellies safe and sound under his protection.

Kae and Sam watched Walker pull into the parking lot ahead of schedule.

"Dean's not with him," Sam said looking into the car.

Kae was quiet before saying,

"He left Dean at the cabin."

"Are there any traps set up?"

"I don't think so. He thinks Dad's alone and will do anything he says. That guy's really cocky."

"Let's go," Sam said starting the pick-up.

"Wait a sec," Kae said and was quiet for all of three seconds.

Kae knew this was a bad idea, but decided to send her father a message anyway.

_Dean's still at Walkers. Sammy and I are going to get him._

_Get your ass back to the motel. I'll get Dean after I'm finished with Walker. That's an order._

_We got Dean, you get Walker. See ya at the motel._

Kae cut off the link loving the fact that she got the last word for now, but knew she was going to pay dearly for it later.

"Did you tell Dad where Dean is?" Sam asked.

"Yep and I let him know we'd met him back at the motel after we get Dean."

"How'd that go over?"

"I got the last word in, but then again he doesn't have my abilities," Kae said with a shrug.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Walker got out of his car and wasn't surprised to see John Winchester walking out of the shadows.

"Where's my son?"

"Safe. Where's the kid?"

"Safe," John shot back.

"Guess you don't want your kid back," Walker said pulling out his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I have a little surprise hooked up at my cabin and I just need to push a few buttons or someone needs to head out there to try and rescue Dean and the kid will become part bayou forever."

"You son of a bitch," John said feeling an impending sense of dread. He was about to lose all of his children if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly, everything went still.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. You would think you would have learned by now that revenge isn't the way to go," Azazel chided.

"What in the hell do you want Azazel?" John growled.

"What I want is what you should want. I want Sammy and Kae, safe and sound, but your need for revenge keeps getting in the way."

"So the bomb's real?"

"Yes and all of the kids are in danger. I don't care much about Dean, but the other two are mine as well."

"What do you suggest?" John asked ignoring the last sentence altogether.

"Beat this asshole."

"Get the fuck out of here and I'll get right on that," John said.

"Johnny, this is your one chance. You have an hour before the bomb goes off. Forget about revenge and kill the son of a bitch."

"I'm not a murderer."

"I beg to differ, but let's not split hairs. Follow through with your plan and get your ass to the cabin."

"What are you going to do?"

"Because of your lousy parenting, I have to go threaten your children. Then I'll watch from the sidelines and if it looks like you're going to lose, I'll pick up Sam and Kae. I'm sure they would rather spend a few more years with you, but they have my gifts and if you won't keep my gifts safe I will."

Azazel allowed time to resume without giving John a chance to reply.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Kae and Sam walked into the cabin without checking their surroundings, something both knew better than to do ever.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Dean bellowed.

"Saving you," Kae said running towards him.

"STOP! If you touch me, we all die!"

Kae and Sam froze in their tracks.

"Kaelyn, didn't you read Walker before you came here?" Dean snapped.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like he set any traps before he left," Kae whined.

"Well, he did. There's pressure switches on the chair and I don't know if…" Dean was cut off by Azazel,

"He did. If you open the door again, this place will blow plus if someone doesn't come in an hour it will blow. You will stay here until John comes. If I come out here again, it will be because John lost or you disobeyed me. You do not want to see me again tonight because Dean will die and you two will lose your freedom forever."

With that Azazel was gone.

"I can't fucking believe you two," Dean yelled.

"We didn't know," Kae tried.

"I swear to god Samuel, if I wasn't tied to a fucking bomb I'd be beating your ass with my belt."

"Dean, we didn't know," Sam tried again.

"Dean, don't be mad at us. We were just trying to help," Kae tried tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Dean took a deep breath, he was so worried right now and having a fucking demon show up didn't help matters one bit.

"I know kiddo. Well get comfortable, we might be here for a while," Dean said.

Kae and Sam sat on the floor and the wait began.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

"I'm a son of a bitch? I told you to get the kid and you show up empty handed," Walker continued as if Azazel had never appeared.

"Walker, she took off. The kid can read minds," John tried hoping that Rufus, Caleb, and Bobby would figure out that something was going extremely wrong here.

"She…" Walker started and was cut off when Caleb put a gun to the man's head while Rufus had expertly taken the cell out of the man's hands.

"Take it something's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"This son of a bitch rigged his house to blow and my kids are all there," John growled.

"The idjits went after Dean?"

"How do you turn it off Walker?" John growled.

"Fuck off."

John punched the man hard in the stomach and Walker doubled over in pain.

"Where are the bombs?" John tried again.

"Give me the girl and I'll tell you."

"The girl's there," John snarled before punching Walker again.

"Prove it," Walker said spitting blood.

"Your wish is my command. We'll take your car," John said pushing the man into the front seat.

"John, it's time," Bobby said.

John just nodded his head and took out his phone.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

The sounds of police sirens were blaring up the driveway.

"Did Dad send them or is it Azazel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Don't trust anything or anyone. Kae read them the minute they get in here," Dean said.

"Ok."

"Dean, Samuel, and Kaelyn Winchester this is the police. Do not move, the place is rigged to blow," A voice boomed.

"Tell us something we don't know," Dean yelled out the window.

The bomb squad was in before they knew it. Kae had already read every police officer and knew they weren't demons.

"Go outside, while we disarm your brother," the police officer weighed down in bomb protection gear ordered.

"No," Kae and Sam said in unison.

"Kaelyn, Samuel, listen to the police officer. I'm sure Dad is outside waiting," Dean said sternly.

"He is," the police officer said.

"We can't leave you," Kae said tears falling.

"You can and you will. I'll be out of here before you know it," Dean promised.

Kae just shook her head and took Sam's hand.

John, Rufus, Bobby, and Caleb were right behind the police tape waiting. Kae and Sam ran into their father's arms tears falling down hard.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yes, sir," The both said.

"Good. Once Dean's free we have to go to the police station and make a report. Walker's going away for a long long time."

"Azazel…" Sam started but was cut off.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," John said hugging the kids tighter.

Dean walked out a few minutes later rubbing his wrists. He tried to be macho, but wanted his father and siblings more than anything so he ran across the yard to the three of them and was pulled into a strong hug.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

The police had no problem filing kidnapping and attempted murder charges against Walker, especially after they saw Dean tied to a chair and the rigging the man had set up if the kids tried to leave the house. It also didn't hurt when the police mysteriously found the secret compartment in Walker's car that held his complete arsenal.

"They won't have to testify will they?" John asked the district attorney.

"No, but we need to be able to keep in contact with reach you. I'm hoping for a plea deal, but I can't guarantee anything."

John gave the district attorney Bobby's address and decided they could stay there until the trial was over. Six month to a year according to the prosecutor. Sam would be happy about it and Bobby said he would be happy to watch Sam and Kae so he could keep hunting. Kae was going to have a fit, but this was about their safety.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO**

Dean, Sam, and Kae followed John into the motel he hadn't spoken since he left the police station.

"Kae, jump in the shower. Boys find a corner," John said simply.

John watched as his three children went through the routine of getting ready for bed. He really didn't want to punish them tonight; he just wanted to hold them, but knew he couldn't especially after his visit from Azazel.

"Take a seat," John said pointing to the bed.

As always Dean sat in the middle. John knew he was pissed at his younger siblings, but he was still going to try and take the brunt of this punishment.

"Dean, why don't you start by telling me why in the hell you got out of the truck when I ordered you not to?"

"I didn't think I had to worry about Walker. You're a better hunter and I thought I was a better hunter than he was, so the idiot shouldn't have figured out who we were. This is all my fault, Sammy and Kae were just trying to help me, so…"

"Samuel, Kaelyn, we talked about this last night. I ordered you to stay at the motel instead you left and then Bobby ordered you to go back to the motel, instead you stole a car and came to the diner, then Kaelyn, when pushed into my mind, I ordered you to go to the motel a third time instead you went to Walker's and almost died. Did I miss anything?"

"No sir," Kae and Sam said miserably.

"Did Azazel show up?" John asked shocking his three children.

Dean, Kae, and Sam had decided on the way back to the motel that they wouldn't tell their Dad about Azazel's visit knowing that it would make things twice as bad and to be honest it was bad enough right now. Disobeying orders during a hunt was a serious crime and they had all done so. Kae and Sam had done so numerous times. Adding the demon, to put it mildly it was going to suck big time. Kae and Sam looked at Dean, who bit the bullet and said,

"Yes, he told us about the bomb and that if we didn't follow his orders or you lost the fight that I would die and they would lose their freedom for forever."

"I didn't fight, because I knew that would happen too," John admitted.

"You didn't fight?" Sam asked in shock.

"No, we disarmed Walker and called the cops. I don't know anything about explosives and I wasn't going to risk your lives for revenge," John said.

"Dad, we're really sorry about all of this," Dean tried knowing it wouldn't help, but wanting to say it anyway.

"Me too Dean, because I'm not going easy on any of you tonight," John said making the three children groan. "And to be honest I'm not going to go easy on you for a while. First, the three of you are getting one hell of a spanking tonight. Second Dean will have his turn at bat in three days because I'm sure he told you both to go back to the motel as well. Third all of you are all grounded until the trial is over. Fourth the bedtime spankings for two weeks will commence next week for stealing the car and Dean's complete disregard of my orders. Finally, your training schedule has doubled."

"Dad, I really don't need my turn at bat," Dean tried.

"Sorry kiddo, my decision if final on all of this. I have to keep you safe and if my becoming a heartless bastard is the only way to do it, than that's what I'm going to become. Boys corner. Kaelyn, get your butt over here."

Kae walked over and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want this spanking even though she knew she deserved it.

John pulled her across his knees and pushed up her pink nightgown and pulled down her panties. With a heavy heart he dropped his hand down hard on the wiggling butt before him. Kae yelped with the first swat. And tears were falling before Kae knew it. John continued through the tears and pleading, this was going to be the worst whipping of Kae's life. She could have been killed and John would never allow that to happen. John stopped after turning her bottom deep crimson, knowing it was time to bring the brush into action.

"Alright, Kaelyn you're getting fifteen tonight."

"Daddy…no…please…it...hurts…so…much…" Kae begged through her sobs.

"You disobeyed three direct orders and used your abilities more than once. Fifteen is a fair number; in fact I think I'm being lenient with that number."

John started by landing two hard swats on Kae's right buttock and proceeded to do the same on the left. He then turned his attention to her sit spots and landed six hard swats, finally two on each thigh. He ended the spanking with a hard swat in the center of Kae's little butt. Kae was sobbing uncontrollably at this point and all she wanted to feel her Dad's strong arms around her. John did not disappoint he pulled up her panties and pulled her onto his lap. He rocked her back and forth, reassuring her and giving her words of encouragement. Kae finally settled down and said softly,

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

"I know baby. Go into the bathroom and find a corner," John said as he put her down.

"Yes sir."

John gave her one last hug before pushing her softly toward the bathroom.

"Sammy, let's go."

Sam shuffled over there looking like he was about to face a firing squad, when John thought about it, the kid was right. He was going set the kid's butt on fire big time. He was going to use the brush, paddle, and belt on the poor kid's rear and knew the kid wouldn't want anything touching it beside ice and feather pillows for a couple of days at least. Sam hoped with all of his might that the belt was for Dean and he would only get the paddle and brush, but something told him, he was going to feel every one of those spanking object from hell.

John pulled his son over his knees and proceeded to turn Sam's butt the same crimson color as Kae. Like Kae, Sam begged and pleaded through the entire hand spanking, but John just went on. Finally, it stopped and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, but then remembered he still wasn't finished. It was time to beg even harder,

"Dad…please…I…had…"

"Samuel, the only thing you had to do in this was **listen** to my orders and stay at the damn motel. It wasn't that hard, so you're getting eight with the paddle, six with the belt, and six with the brush."

"Please…"

"No Sammy, like I told Kae, this is a generous number."

Dean listened to Kae and Sammy's punishment, with a heavy heart. This was started because of his stupidity. All he had to do was stay in the damn truck. It wasn't a hard order either. What if Kae and Sam were killed because of him? The tears started to fall and before he knew it he was sobbing. It couldn't live without Sammy and Kae. They were his responsibly and he let arrogance put them in danger.

John picked up the paddle and dropped it hard on Sam's right butt cheek three times and moved onto the left, he landed the last two in the center of Sam's butt. Sam howled through all of them. John changed positions and picked up the belt. Sam couldn't believe he was getting six with the belt on his sit spots he was never going to sit again. The belt dropped hard and Sam couldn't believe how bad it was, his dad was using double the force he did the last time he used the belt. Finally, his dad paused again to pick up the brush and dropped three hard swats on the back of Sammy's thighs. John pulled his son's boxer's up and Sam was in his father's strong arm's before he knew it. John rocked him back and forth. The realization hit John, he wouldn't be able to do this much longer if Sam decided he was too grown up and that broke John's heart. He always wanted to comfort his son's after a spanking and tonight he wanted to hold them more than anything. Once Sam calmed down, John reluctantly put him down and said,

"Go on back to your corner. Dean you're up."

Dean walked over and John noticed he wiped his eyes. He wondered if his oldest had cried through both spankings and bet he probably did. Dean was the king of guilt and would feel that the spankings his little brother and sister got were all his fault. John decided to set the record straight one more time, before tearing the kid's ass to shreds.

"Dean, Sammy and Kae made their own decisions here. I know you got out of the truck, but all they had to do was follow orders and they wouldn't have gotten those spankings and they wouldn't have the other punishments that are coming up."

Dean shook his head yes, but still felt guilty about the whole affair. Dean dropped his sweatpants and boxers, before settling over his father's lap.

John debated all night and said,

"Dean, you're not getting a hand spanking tonight. I decided that you are going to get thirty with the belt. So I need you to lean over the couch."

Dean got off his father's lap and did as he was asked. John picked up the belt and proceeded to lay down the thirty stripes. By the time he finished Dean's had belt marks from the top of his butt all the way down to his thighs. John made sure that he didn't bruise the kid or break the skin, but like his siblings, Dean was sobbing uncontrollably. In his nineteen years his father had never spanked him that hard. He hoped he never would have a spanking like that again.

Dean wanted his father to hold him more than anything, damn his pride. He threw himself into his father's arms. John was shocked by this and held his son tight rubbing his back.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"I know Dean and I also know that it will never happen again."

"There's no way I'll ever put Sammy and Kae in danger like that again."

John landed a hard swat making Dean yelp.

"Dean, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, your safety is just as important as your brother's and sister's. You need to worry about yourself as much as you worry about your siblings."

"Yes, sir."

John gave his son one last hug and like Sammy and Kae he reluctantly let him go. He called Kae out of the bathroom and Sammy out of the corner before saying,

"Alright, the three of you have had a long day and I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Dad, can we have a few minutes?" Dean asked.

"Sure, I wanted to talk to Bobby anyway. Once you're done, I want you all to get into bed and get some sleep," John said.

"Yes, sir," they said.

John walked up to each of his children, giving each one last hug. He thanked god that they were all safe and walked out the door.

Dean decided to put the younger children in bed before he talked to them.

"I really don't think I want to sit for a while and I'm sure you're feeling the same way, so why don't you two lie down."

Kae and Sam decided to follow Dean's suggestion and climbed into bed. Both groaned as they did so.

"Ok, I love you both more than anything and I know you love me, but you need to keep yourselves safe. I can't live without you and I promise you this, if you ever put yourself in that much danger again, the spanking dad just gave you will feel like a walk in the park," Dean said.

"Dean, we had to come, we love you too much," Kae said.

"I know kiddo, but like I said I can't live without you, so if you love me, you'll keep yourself safe," Dean said.

Sam looked at his brother and nodded his head. Kae followed suit. Dean walked over and gave both of them a hug before saying,

"I'm tired as hell, let's get some sleep."

Sam decided he needed to give Kae a hug so he made his way over to her cot to do so. Before Dean knew it his brother and sister were fast asleep. He watched them for about a half an hour before falling asleep himself.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

John walked out the motel room smiling. His children were safe, the main punishment was over, now was the time to relax, at least for a little while. Bobby was sitting in a chair and handed his friend a cup of coffee.

"Rufus and Caleb take off?"

"About an hour ago. So what happened? Why did you use the code phase so fast?"

"Azazel showed up," John said.

"What did the son of a bitch want?"

"To tell me about the bomb and that I needed to protect his gifts."

"Gifts?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"He meant Kae and Sammy's powers, but the more I think about it, he meant Kae."

"Kae?"

"Azazel doesn't realize what he's done by giving Kae to me."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. He knew how much John loved the little girl, but knew this was something more.

"By giving me Kae, he also gave me hope. I know who he is, I know what he wants, and I know how to kill him. Now it's just a matter of time," John said smiling.

"Hope is a pretty big gift," Bobby said smiling.

"Yep, the best gift ever in our line of work. Are you sure you don't mind having us around for so long?"

"The kids are great and I know you won't last a month without going on a hunt, so I won't have to put up with your shit for very long."

John chuckled, but knew it was the truth.

The End (or is it?)

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, even though it took me almost a year to finish it. Thanks as always to itsmecoon for being my beta.**


End file.
